Incomplete
by Langus
Summary: In the midst of a heated battle with Naraku, Tenseiga compels Sesshomaru to save Kagome's life. When the demon lord's troubled past is revealed will Kagome stay by his side or return to Inuyasha? InuKag SessKag MirSango
1. Chapter 1

_Incomplete_

- Chapter One -

Dark, ominous clouds rolled in, bearing with them the promise of death and destruction. Every creature, but for the seven bravely squaring off against Naraku and his minions, hid from sight and trembled in terror.

Naraku. He had no regard for life of any kind, human or otherwise. Having been unfortunate enough to experience no love during his wretched mortal existence, he callously used the love his enemies felt for their comrades as his greatest weapon against them. He took every opportunity to twist his opponents' human emotions and darken their hearts with anger, doubt and despair, until those things which had once been a source of strength became a liability.

The human heart - it was such a weak and fragile thing. He took great joy in manipulating it; first with the priestess and the hanyou, then the demon slayer and her brother. It was such an easy thing to breed hatred and dissension amongst them.

Naraku's villainous eyes surveyed the battlefield below. The raucous clang of metal weapons and the trembling of the earth beneath his feet brought a wicked smile to his lips. Who would be next to fall?

oOo

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's cry filled the air and she hurled her weapon into the centre of the hoard of demons surging toward her. Hearing Naraku's dark chuckles over the sound of their shrill screams, she focused a cold glare in his direction. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that sadistic smirk off his face. He'd caused all of them far too much pain, especially Kohaku.

They'd entered this battle on the pretence that it would be their last great stand against the evil hanyou, the day on which they would finally rid the world of his presence. Fate, however, seemed to have other ideas in mind.

She watched, defeated, as Hiraikotsu deflected off the stomach of a swarthy demon and careened hard into the ground, wedging itself nearly half deep in the dirt. Cursing violently, she wagered a hasty glance over her shoulder. The others were tied up in battles of their own, she'd have to do this fight solo.

Calling out to Kirara, the demon slayer leapt onto the demon cat's broad back with a certain grace and ease that came from years of practice. The pair took to the skies to evade the demons converging on their position and made a bee line for Haraikotsu. Jerking her weapon out of the ground, Sango flung it over her shoulder and began to swing it in wide, sweeping circles above their heads.

_If I can get one good shot we might have a chance of destroying that bastard!_ she deduced as Kirara flew in a wide arc around Naraku's position.

Narrowing her eyes with resolve, the demon slayer gripped Hiraikotsu tight and said a silent prayer to the gods before letting it fly loose. The weapon spun end over end, whirring loudly as it sliced through the numerous insignificant demons that stood in its path. She waited with bated breath as it neared its final destination. At the last second before impact Naraku placed a protective barrier around himself, sending Hiraikotsu bouncing off with a loud 'TWANG!'

Balling her hand into a fist she struck it angrily against her thigh.

_Of course he'd have a barrier! How could I have been so stupid?_

Closing her eyes in defeat, she fought tears of frustration. This is how it always was - just when they thought they were getting close, he'd find some way to survive and take Kohaku with him. How can you kill something that refuses to die?

The jeers and wicked cackles of nearby demons grew steadily louder as they drew close. It only took seconds for them to surround her once they realized she was unarmed. Kirara flailed her head back and forth and snarled viciously at the more audacious demons who dared to get too close, but even she understood that their attempts would be futile. There was just too many of them.

The throng was so thick Sango couldn't see her weapon until it emerged from the wall of leering demonic faces and knocked her clear off Kirara's back. With the breath suddenly forced from her lungs, she could only gape in shock at the sky as she fell toward the unforgiving earth. Thinking she would soon be crushed, she said a silent prayer for her brother Kohaku, asking the gods to spare him from Hell in spite of all the things Naraku had made him do.

The impact knocked the breath out of her lungs, but it wasn't the bone jarring collision she'd expected. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find a familiar face above hers.

"Are you okay?"

Miroku set her down and gave her a brief once over, searching for hidden injuries. Finding none, he looked relieved and stepped back.

"Yes, thank you!" she managed, still in shock. Her tongue felt like a wad of cotton in her mouth.

"It's lucky you were able to get beneath me in time."

The monk nodded grimly and handed her the katana that'd dropped from her belt during the fall.

"Here, you'll need this. I think it would be wise for us to watch each others' backs, don't you agree?"

The demon slayer nodded and turned her back to his, daring the demons surrounding them to come within striking range.

The solid weight of the monk's body against hers left her feeling stronger than before. Though it was unspoken and often ignored, there was a connection between them that went far beyond that of regular travelling companions. She would sacrifice her life to save his and knew in her heart that he would do the same. He may be a perverted lecher, but beneath that light-hearted exterior she knew there was a man worthy of her good impression.

He was the other flame that fuelled her burning desire to see Naraku dead. Only once the evil hanyou was gone, and his curse along with it, could they ever have the chance to live a peaceful life - together. Her heart was so desperate for that kind of happiness.

"Are you ready?" the monk asked over his shoulder. Sango nodded and withdrew her katana from its sheath.

"Definitely."

oOo

On the opposite side of the battlefield, Kagura lowered herself into the middle of the fray and focused her attention on the Miko from the future.

"So, we meet again," she said with little enthusiasm.

Kagome returned her glare and reached for an arrow from her quiver.

"Yeah and it'll be for the last time," she threatened, pulling her bow string taut.

The Wind Witch rolled her eyes and impatiently flitted her fan, "Oh, please."

Without warning she attacked, sending a swarm of blades in the Miko's direction. Kagome dodged out of the way, managing to miss all but one. Without Inuyasha or Kouga's speed she was simply no match for Kagura's Dance of Blades.

Falling hard to the ground, she clutched her calf and hissed in pain. Blood trickled out from beneath her fingers, stemming from the deep wound that'd been cut into the flesh of her leg. Kagura inched forward, eager to finish her off.

"Been nice knowin' ya," she bragged victoriously before lifting her fan to make the killing blow.

Kagome flinched and called out for Inuyasha but he was too far away. He'd never get to her in time. She reached for an arrow only to find her quiver empty. Looking around in a panic she realized there was no one left to help her.

_I'm sorry, everyone_, she thought, resigning herself to her fate. _I'm sorry I couldn't defeat Naraku in time._

Kagura's sudden growl caught her attention.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru," she hissed. "This _human _is none of your concern."

Kagome tilted her head back and caught a glimpse of the Lord of the West's broad frame towering imposingly behind her. With his Tokijin drawn and aimed at Kagura's chest he appeared as formidable as ever.

"Do not raise your weapon to me, Kagura, or it will be the last thing you do," he warned.

The Wind Witch 'hmphed' and obstinately lifted her fan for another attack. In a flash of white silk he advanced and cut her down. Kagome knew she would never forget the look in Kagura's eyes as her life faded away. Even though Sesshomaru had killed her, she looked at him with eyes that bore him no hatred. It was almost as if she were relieved that it was by his hand and not Naraku's she died.

The pair watched in silence as Kagura's body dissolved into glittering ash that drifted away on the wind.

"Sesshomaru...," she began, not sure how to thank one of her greatest enemies for saving her life. Dismissing her entirely, he turned his back and headed into the heart of the battlefield.

Naraku's howl of rage could be heard above the clamouring from below. Kagome felt the ground tremble beneath her and a sickening sense of dread dropped her stomach.

_No!_ she thought frantically when she saw Naraku tunnelling his body into the earth, _I have to stop him!_

Grimacing against the pain that tore through her leg, she pushed herself to her feet and began to run. She winced with each jolting step and the blood was running freely down her leg now, but she didn't have time to care. All she could think about was getting to the demon who'd saved her life before it was too late.

Naraku's deadly roots suddenly burst forth from the earth and snaked towards their target, intent on destruction. Desperate to do something, Kagome did the only thing she could - she threw herself in front of him and used her body as a shield. The roots cruelly pierced her flesh and burst out the front of her chest. She gasped softly as her body tensed against the invasion. The shock from such a grave injury stole away the pain as well as her voice.

Had she really just done that? Had she really used her body to protect Sesshomaru?

Naraku cruelly ripped the roots from her body and withdrew them back into the earth. From his perch, he watched the scene unfolding below him with a satisfied smile. It was always a good day when he could kill another loathsome priestess.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened at the image before him. The miko's eyes were dim as she stumbled forward and collapsed against him. His arm wrapped around her back to hold her upright. The moment he let go she would collapse to the ground, never to get up again.

_Does the miko honestly believe that this Sesshomaru requires the protection of a human?_

His nose twitched at the smell of her blood soaking into his garments and his frown deepened into a scowl.

_Ridiculous._

Sesshomaru's brows drew low over his eyes and he glared hard at the girl whose body had gone limp. A low growl resounded in his throat and he glowered over his shoulder at Naraku. He was tempted to cross the battlefield and rip out the miserable half demon's throat but the hot flow of the girl's blood across his hand reminded him that for the time being he had more pressing matters to take care of. Picking up the priestess's body, he cradled it in the crook of his arm and hastily departed.

oOo

Through the stench of demons all around him Inuyasha caught wind of the only scent that had the power to make the blood run cold in his veins - Kagome's blood. He watched, helpless, as Sesshomaru transformed them both into a small, white ball of light and disappeared to some unknown destination.

Paralyzed, he could only stare at the spot where she had last been while trying to convince his lungs to draw air. Panic overwhelmed him. It wasn't possible! It couldn't be possible!

Taking a shaky step forward, he buried his sword half-deep in the dirt and leaned heavily against it for support. Glaring up at the darkened skies he called out to her, despite knowing that she could no longer hear him.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

_Author's Note:_"Incomplete" was started in 2006 and was my first dabble with Inuyasha fan fiction.

I know a lot of Sess/Kag fans have read this fic before and many have told me it got them inspired to write their own Sess/Kag fics. I think that's fantastic :)

The quality of writing in the original always bothered me, so last year I decided that a re-write was in order. Plot holes needed to be filled, characterizations needed to be fixed and the pacing required some much needed smoothing. This is the finished product after more than a year of work.

I hope you enjoy it!

- Langus


	2. Chapter 2

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Two -

_At Kaede's Hut..._

The aging miko crouched down to add a few small logs to the fire that was steadily cooking her dinner. Cursing the arthritis that made her old joints ache, she wiped her hands clean and shakily stood tall. A calculating glance at the fire told her a couple more pieces of wood were in order. With a tired sigh she shuffled towards the small wood pile in the corner but stopped short at the sight of a dark shadow looming across her path from the door. With a start she lifted her eyes to the imposing figure of Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West, standing in her doorway.

Without waiting for an invitation he stepped into the light and proffered the body nestled in the crook of his arm to her. It took a few seconds of staring at the bloodied figure before her tired eyes recognized it as Kagome. The girl's skin was ashen and her limbs hung limply at her sides. If she wasn't already dead, she wasn't far from being so.

Her arthritis and thoughts of dinner forgotten, Kaede shuffled to the side of the reincarnated priestess who eerily resembled her long dead sister. The moment she touched the girl's waxen skin her mind flooded with ancient memories of a day many decades past - the day her sister died in her arms. The wounds Naraku had inflicted upon Kikyou's body had been great. Blood was everywhere; it seeped into her clothes, pooled on the dry earth at their feet and poured out of her until there was none left to sustain her life. As a child she'd been helpless on that day, but now she had the skills and the knowledge to save the life fading before her eyes.

Jerking herself out of the past with a shake of her head, Kaede immediately set to work inspecting the unconscious girl's wounds.

"What has happened to her Sesshomaru? Where is Inuyasha?"

She intentionally left off the honorific. She would not address a demon as her superior regardless of how powerful he might be. If he noticed the intentional slip he didn't acknowledge it. He set Kagome's body down atop a nearby cot and stepped back.

"She threw herself into the path of Naraku's weapon," he explained curtly. "Foolish."

Though he kept his distance, Kaede could feel his cold eyes critically scrutinizing her ministrations. His words lacked any hint of compassion or empathy for the girl's situation but he was interested nonetheless. He made a sound of disgust and averted his gaze from the broken body splayed out before him.

Kaede watched him closely out of the corner of her eye and wisely kept her mouth shut.

_So,_ she thought, _the Lord of the West is ashamed that he was saved by a human._

After years of living alongside Inuyasha, she'd learned that when it came to Kagome what the hanyou chose to say was just as important as what he did not. In this case, Sesshomaru was no different.

Realizing she would need to unbutton the girl's blouse to tend to the deep lacerations across her chest, she turned to the regal demon lord who was busy feigning impassivity.

"Perhaps it would be best if ye waited outside," she suggested in a tone that permitted no argument.

Soundlessly, he departed from the hut's single door. Kaede smiled to herself as she sensed his presence lingering close by, no doubt standing guard.

_In many ways he and Inuyasha are different, yet they are alike as well. Somehow ye have managed to capture both of their interests, young Kagome._

oOo

Hours later Kagome awoke, stirred from the pleasant lull of sleep by the feeling that she was being watched. Her eyes tentatively cracked open and she blinked away the haze of sleep to bring the room slowly into focus. In the soft glow cast off by the dying fire she recognized the familiar attributes of Kaede's hut and immediately felt at ease. Though she couldn't remember how or why she was there, the sight of the room comforted her. This was the one place she would always be safe.

With a groan she flexed her limbs, gingerly testing out their mobility. Her muscles felt stiff and fought against her every movement. Still disoriented she made a move to sit up but abruptly stopped short when the first sharp pain ripped across her chest. Gasping, she fisted the sheets in her hands and rode out the wave. A deep voice emerged from the shadows next to her, drawing her gaze towards the sound.

"Lay still, miko. Your wounds have not yet healed."

Kagome blinked in surprise at the demon seated on the floor next to her cot. He diverted his attention back to the dying fire, looking as though he were in no mood to talk. It suited her just fine since she was too tired to speak anyhow. But she did wonder why _he _of all people was standing guard next to her bed. Where was Inuyasha? And where were the others?

She didn't have long to dwell on it before her eyelids felt heavy. With one last, curious look at the demon by her side, she turned away from the fire and allowed herself to slip into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

oOo

Sesshomaru stayed late into the night and watched over the girl as she slept. In the hours before dawn her breaths became slow and even, indicators of a normal, peaceful sleep. She would survive.

Relief was too strong a word to describe the feeling that came over him. It was more satisfaction, or rather a fulfilled expectation. It was an interesting situation he found himself in, torn somewhere between disgust and admiration. The girl was troublesome, always meddling in the most inconvenient of ways, but her spiritual power was unlike anything he'd encountered before. Even from where he was sitting its purifying energy licked at his skin. That power was the one thing Naraku feared and in their final battle against him it would become their greatest weapon.

For that reason alone she was worth saving but beyond that he had little interest in what became of her. Pride would not permit him to forgive her for such an egregious insult. A demon of his calibre did not need the protection of a human, especially not a miko. The very thought that he could have been defeated by a pieced together hanyou such as Naraku was asinine. Her recklessness shouldn't have surprised him. Foolishness of every measure was to be expected when it came to Inuyasha and his group.

Keen to avoid another tiresome run in with his ill-tempered half brother, he decided it was best not to linger. The sun was just cresting over the mountains when he departed, leaving the bamboo mat swaying in the doorway as the only indication he'd ever been there at all.

oOo

It was days before Kagome felt well enough to be out of bed and dressing herself was no easy task. Wincing at the stiffness in her back and shoulders, she carefully pulled on a fresh uniform, brought back by Inuyasha from the modern era no doubt, and did a few light stretches to get her blood moving. It felt good to finally be out of bed!

Moving slowly so as not to re-open her wounds, she stepped outside for the first time in nearly a week and turned her face towards the sun. It was hot against her skin and the breeze was warm. If there was any sort of day to feel happy about being alive, this was it. Eager to find Inuyasha, she made her way towards the forest. Knowing him, she imagined he was perched high amongst the Goshinboku's branches thinking about how best to defeat Naraku. True to form, that was where she found him with his eyes glued to the horizon and his thoughts a hundred miles away.

Standing at the tree's base she called up to him, "Hey! Inuyasha!"

Startled out of his daze, the half demon looked down at her wide-eyed. In two jumps he was out of the tree and pulling her roughly into his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered softly so that only she could hear.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

_If only he could be this affectionate all the time, _she thought with a hint of disappointment.

But it wasn't his way. Scared of being hurt again, he hid his deepest emotions behind verbal barbs and feigned indifference. It was only when he was worried about her that he let the walls collapse and showed her how he truly felt.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm fine now, really," she reassured him with a smile. Inuyasha frowned down at her and she was momentarily taken aback.

"Well then, do you mind telling me just what the hell you were doing? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I was trying to save Sesshomaru!" she shouted back, not the least bit afraid of his bark. Inuyasha glared at her and angrily stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"Why the heck would you risk your life for _Sesshomaru_?"

When he spoke his brother's name the word dripped with disdain. It was no secret that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were mortal enemies. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the silver haired half demon pouting in front of her and blew out a loud sigh of frustration.

"Because he saved my life okay? The only reason Naraku went after him at all was because he saved me! You should be thanking Sesshomaru for rescuing me. If he hadn't shown up when he did, Kagura would've cut me to pieces!"

Inuyasha stared at her open mouthed a moment before stubbornly turned his back and muttering a loud "Feh!"

Kagome studied the uncompromising rigidity of his back and her hands balled reflexively into angry fists at her sides. Trying to reason with him was completely impossible! She was tempted to use the "S" word, but once she caught sight of the way his ears flicked with irritation and the small whirlwinds of dirt he was kicking up with his feet, she relented.

He'd obviously been worried about her. After all the time they'd spent together, she knew Inuyasha only yelled because he got scared whenever she was in trouble. It was his subtle (_very _subtle) way of saying 'I care about you.'

Reaching out her hand to him she swallowed her pride and tried an apology, "Inuyasha...I..."

"Don't apologize."

Cutting her off, the half demon turned to look at her, a serious expression darkening his features. After a moment he averted his gaze and squatted down, motioning for her to get on his back.

"Come on! Let's go find the others," he insisted gruffly.

She hesitated only a moment before relenting and settling onto the comfortable groove of his back. He took off at lightning speed the moment her arms wrapped around his neck. She clung to him as tight as she could and wasn't surprised to find that, despite being annoyed, she couldn't keep a smile from her face.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ All reviews are welcome and encouraged so please leave one!

Until next time..


	3. Chapter 3

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Three –

In a secluded glade, tucked away from civilization by a densely wooded forest, Kagome was indulging herself in a much needed bath. The only sounds to disturb the relaxing dusk time symphony of forest birds and crickets were her quiet splashes.

When her fingers and toes finally began to prune, she made her way to the water's edge and hurriedly wrapped herself in the oversized fluffy towel she'd brought from home. A tiny shiver ran down her spine as the cool night air whispered against her water laden skin and she made quick work of drying herself off.

"Man! That really hit the spot!"

Her appreciative remark went unanswered by the forest around her and after uttering a relaxed sigh she occupied herself with towel drying her hair.

She'd spent far longer than she'd planned to in the hot spring thinking about the events of the past few days. She was still trying to wrap her head around Sesshomaru's part in it all. Had he really saved her? It seemed too ridiculous to be true. Sesshomaru hated her as much as any other human. It just didn't make sense! And not only that, but why had he brought her to _Kaede_ of all people?

Despite her lengthy bath, she was no closer to finding the answers she sought. Only one demon could assuage her curiosity and of course he was nowhere to be found. Not that they hadn't tried. Inuyasha had been particularly determined to get answers from Sesshomaru but as it turned out, if the Lord of the West didn't want to be found it was impossible to track him.

When he wasn't searching for Naraku or Sesshomaru, Inuyasha occupied himself with being attentive to the point of annoying. Since the battle with Naraku he'd barely allowed her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. She didn't even want to think about the amount of persuasion, pleading and outright threats she'd had to level at him to buy herself enough alone time for a bath. It was sweet that he was finally showing that he cared, but couldn't he find _some_ sort of balance?

As if on cue a tingle of familiarity ran up her spine. Assuming that Inuyasha was already breaking their agreement to give each other some space for the evening, she closed her eyes in frustration and stood to her full height. With an impatient stamp of her foot, she wrapped her towel tighter around her naked form and glared at a nearby cluster of ferns.

"Inuyasha, if you've been spying on me I'm going to sit you until you end up in China!"

A thought suddenly occurred to her and with an even deeper scowl she added, "Same goes for you too, Miroku!"

The ferns ahead of her were curiously silent, but the sensation of another's eyes on her didn't cease. She turned heel in a huff, ready to shout out a dreaded 'sit' command, but a squeak of surprise forced the 'sit' back down her throat. She took a startled step backwards as her eyes took in the imposing figure staring at her on the opposite bank of the hot spring.

A gentle breeze rustled through the glade, stirring the long silver hair that hung down his back and the wet tendrils of ebony that clung to hers.

_Sesshomaru..._

His piercing golden gaze swept over her half dressed form with apparent disinterest and he glanced away without further comment. Thankful to no longer be subjected to his uncompromising eye, Kagome took a moment to catch her breath.

She never knew how to act when he was around. One harsh look from him was enough to make her hands tremble and her breath catch in her throat. Normally it was okay because Inuyasha was at her side and his courage gave her strength, but tonight she was alone and defenceless. She suddenly found herself wishing the hanyou really had come to spy on her.

After a moment of awkward silence Kagome swallowed hard and delicately cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Looking for Inuyasha?" she prodded, trying to sound casual.

"I have no business with him," he answered evenly.

In the time it took her to blink he'd disappeared and she found herself staring stupidly at the spot where he'd been standing. It took a second for her to realize that he was now standing much closer than before. In a fraction of a second he'd moved from one side of the hot spring's bank to the other and she'd been none the wiser. She swallowed hard as she lifted her gaze to meet his.

_'Killing Perfection' indeed._

The cold golden eyes that looked down on her held none of the warmth Inuyasha's did and she was tempted to take a self-conscious step backwards. It took every ounce of courage within her to hold her ground in spite of his imposing presence.

He may have saved her life, but she couldn't find it within herself to trust someone who'd built his career on killing people. He wasn't like Inuyasha. With the subjugation beads Inuyasha had been tamed but Sesshomaru was still wild and unyielding. He was utterly unpredictable and that was what made him so frightening.

"W-what do you want then?" she managed to stammer out.

Fisting the damp terry cloth in her hands, she sent a silent prayer to the gods asking them to send Inuyasha her way before it was too late. When Sesshomaru pointedly chose not to answer her question she felt her shaky courage weaken.

"Don't you dare try anything! All I have to do is scream for Inuyasha and he'll be here in a second!"

In a situation like this one she figured idle threats were just as good as real ones. She tried to block out the voice reminding her that if he wished it, she would be dead long before Inuyasha got there.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her threat and he took a step forward, forcing her back. He paused and tilted his head, regarding her with a critical eye.

"Do I frighten you woman?" he asked suddenly.

His face was impassive and his expression unreadable. Averting her eyes from the demon's gaze, she shrugged her shoulders haplessly and answered in a small voice, "Yes. I never know what you're going to do."

"You are right to fear me," he acknowledged with a stern look and then added, "but I have no intention to end your wretched human existence."

Kagome lifted her head in surprise.

_Why the sudden change of heart?_ she wondered.

Her eyes swept over him, taking in his stoic expression and standoffish posture. There was nothing different about him in that regard. He still looked as though he didn't give a damn about humans which was why she couldn't understand where his words were coming from. As far as she knew, Sesshomaru cared for her about as much as he did a flea and he had no qualms about squashing her if she got in his way.

"So then... Why _are_ you here if it isn't to see Inuyasha?" she asked, finding her voice once more.

"Your injuries, I trust they are healing well?"

Confused, she blinked up at him and re-adjusted her towel. "You came all this way just for that?"

He answered her with a long look. Nervously glancing away, she busied herself plucking her clothes off the nearby tree branches. If he'd come all this way, the least she could do was answer him, right?

"My wounds are doing fine, thanks. Look, there's hardly any scaring." She turned her back as she said this and pulled her hair to the side so he could see for himself.

After a moment of silence on his part, she let her hair slip back in place.

"I should head back. Inuyasha gets worried if I'm away too long."

She took a few steps towards the path that would lead her back to camp and paused. Turning around she offered him a hesitant smile.

"I never got a chance to thank you..."

Her hands nervously twisted her clothes. She hated talking to him. His expressionless way of speaking always left her feeling uneasy.

Sesshomaru easily dismissed her gratitude.

"Do not thank me," he chided.

She wanted to ask what he meant but he chose that moment to take his leave and retreated soundlessly into the night. She watched him go and shook her head in disbelief. The day had actually come when Sesshomaru didn't try to start trouble with Inuyasha - it was almost too good to be true.

Her eyes drifted up to the moon on the horizon and a frown flitted across her lips. They only had one more night until the new moon, when Inuyasha would return to his human form.

"Let's hope we don't run into any more trouble," she muttered quietly and began the slow trek back to the campsite.

oOo

Miroku returned to the edge of the campfire and sat himself down next to Sango on the ground. Sango glanced at him and narrowed her eyes.

"And just where were you?" she asked, her tone suspicious.

Without missing beat the monk smiled genially and laid his staff down on the ground next to him.

"I sometimes like to take relaxing walks to help clear my head, my dearest Sango," he explained with an innocent smile.

The demon slayer arched an eyebrow ruefully and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Inuyasha watched them from the other side of the campfire and rolled his eyes. This was only going to turn out bad for the monk, but it was amusing to watch him try and talk his way out of it. He had knack for coming up with excuses for his perverted ways.

Shippo, who'd been playing with some sticks by the fire, pounced on the opportunity to chime in, "I think it's funny that when Kagome said she was going to take a bath in the hot spring Miroku decided to go on his walk."

Miroku blushed and laughed nervously, looking sheepish as he put a hand behind his head. He glanced at Sango warily out of the corner of his eye. Her expression was murderous.

"No...no of course not," he placated in a soothing tone as he took one of her hands in his. "Sango, you know you're the only woman for me."

Sango, for her part, didn't look too inclined to believe him. The monk's unfortunate decision to attempt to grope her behind with his free hand was the final straw. He received a rather hard slap for his efforts and the demon slayer stormed off to find a new seat.

"You are such a disgusting lecher!" she raged, causing everyone to smirk but Miroku, who was left tenderly rubbing the large red handprint on his cheek.

Kagome's sudden return provided him with a much needed reprieve and he smiled at her in relief. She smiled back briefly before ducking into the makeshift tent Inuyasha had erected for her to change her clothes in.

After several long minutes of silence Inuyasha stood from where he'd been seated next to the crackling flames and wordlessly entered the tent. Miroku and Shippo hunched their shoulders expectantly and waited for the loud screams of 'SIT!' that were almost guaranteed to emerge. They looked at one another in shock when after a solid half minute they heard nothing. Even Sango glanced over at the tent looking puzzled.

Unable to deny his natural kit curiosity, Shippo tip-toed to the opening in the hopes of overhearing what was going on inside. He was barely a foot from the door when Miroku bopped him on the head with his staff.

"Ow! Miroku! What'd you do that for? Don't you want to know what they're saying in there?" he demanded indignantly while rubbing the goose bump forming on his head. The monk shook his head.

"Leave them be, Shippo. Even they need to have private conversations sometimes."

Shippo's face fell and he glared at Miroku but he eventually skulked away from the tent in defeat.

Inside, Inuyasha stood in the doorway watched Kagome's foot tap against the earth in an anxious rhythm.

"What did he want?" he asked gruffly, careful not to let his temper flare. Kagome sighed, unsure what she should tell him.

"So you can tell?" she wondered quietly and watched Inuyasha's brows knit together as his face distorted in anger.

"Of course I can tell! I could smell him on you the second you got near the campsite. So what'd that bastard want anyway?"

His face blanched as realization dawned that Kagome had been completely naked and without her arrows at the hot spring.

"He didn't...hurt you did he?" he asked in a gentler tone, showing the first signs of concern that perhaps his half-brother had done the unthinkable.

Kagome was quick to shake her head 'no' and put his fears at ease.

"He didn't do anything. I'm fine, really. I just don't understand him. He said he came all this way to see how my injuries were healing," she explained, her derisive expression indicating just how much credence she put in that particular excuse.

Inuyasha took a step backwards, his face awash with disbelief. "What?"

"I don't buy it either," she conceded with a frown. "I'm just trying to think of what his other motive might be. He insisted it had nothing to do with you."

Her brow furrowed in thought and Inuyasha uttered a 'Keh!' before crossing his arms.

"I don't buy that for a second! Sesshomaru's always planning something. I won't let him hurt you Kagome," he said seriously. Kagome offered him a weak smile and made room for him on the fallen log she was using as a makeshift chair.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. The weird thing is he said he wouldn't kill me. Well he didn't say it exactly like that. He said, "I have no intention to end your wretched human existence."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, that sounds like Sesshomaru."

"What do you think he meant? I mean, why the change of heart?"

Inuyasha thought it over for a few moments before answering with a shrug.

"I don't know. Next time he shows his face, tell me! Whatever he's got planned, we gotta be ready for it!"

Kagome nodded and rested her head wearily against his shoulder. Even though his words were comforting, she couldn't get Sesshomaru out of her mind. She knew she shouldn't trust him, but at the same time hadn't he shown her that he had a good heart?

Then again, Sesshomaru wasn't called the 'Killing Perfection' for nothing. Whatever he had up his sleeve, there didn't seem to be much more they could do besides wait and hope they were strong enough to come out on top.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ All reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read Chapter Three:)


	4. Chapter 4

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Four –

The morning air in the sengoku jidai was light and fresh, with just a hint of the night's chill lingering on it. The sun had just risen over the horizon when the group departed with cheerful farewells from the quaint roadside village they'd imposed upon for the night.

They made their way down the well worn dirt road in uncharacteristic silence, with the exception of Inuyasha who stretched his arms over his head and let out several exaggerated yawns. The unspoken consensus seemed to be that it was far too early in the morning to dwell on anything more complicated than breakfast.

Sango, Miroku and Kagome took their time nibbling away at the fresh rice balls that'd been kindly made for them by the innkeeper's wife while Inuyasha and Shippo walked on ahead, stubborn in their assertions that they didn't need to eat as often as their weaker human companions.

This was how the group travelled for the better part of the morning. The sun was high in the mid-morning sky by the time they entered the cool shade of a dense forest, drawn there by Kagome's tingling acknowledgement of a jewel shard.

They'd only travelled a hundred paces or so into the wood when Inuyasha stopped abruptly in his tracks. The rest of the group drew to a halt behind him and watched with apprehension as he warily turned his head from side to side. His canine ears twisted atop his head, searching for sounds to indicate the enemy's presence, while his nose twitched and sniffed at the air to detect their scent.

With a sudden jerk his head snapped to the right and he let out an animalistic growl.

"I thought I smelled something foul," he commented and pointedly grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga at his hip.

"Yes, I sense it also," Miroku joined in, looking through the trees for signs of Naraku and his minions.

The group remained in taut stasis on the forest path, their hands gripped in preparation around their weapons. Only the wind dared to stir around them as they waited for Naraku to emerge from shadows. Always the rash one, Inuyasha drew his fang impatiently and pointed it at a cluster of trees.

"Come on out Naraku! We know you're there. Or are you too afraid to take us on all at once?" he added, attempting to goad the villainous demon into action. Inuyasha was thirsty for some payback. The last time they'd met in battle Naraku had nearly taken Kagome from him and he had every intention of making him pay dearly for it.

Naraku's wicked laughter floated down to them through the leaves yet also seemed to come from all around them. Everyone's heads turned this way and that in an effort to pinpoint where he was going to attack from, but it was impossible to tell. Inuyasha grit his teeth in annoyance and his body shifted in nervous anticipation of a sneak attack. Without warning the baboon-skinned villain suddenly appeared ahead of them on the narrow path and bowed to them in mock formality.

"So we meet again. I trust your wounds have healed priestess?" Even with his face hidden it was possible to hear the snicker behind his words. Kagome glared at the blue baboon face and Inuyasha immediately put himself between them with a growl of annoyance.

"How dare you talk to her you bastard! Your fight is with me. Leave Kagome out of it!" he demanded and levelled his fang at Naraku's chest.

Naraku laughed out loud at his forceful words, apparently not the least bit intimidated by them. Inuyasha cursed him silently under his breath and hazarded a quick glance to his right. There was a disturbing amount of movement through the trees there, indicating that Naraku was most definitely not alone. Knowing that Miroku, Sango and Kirara were more than capable of handling whatever was coming their way, he kept his attention on Naraku. The bastard would not be allowed another chance to target Kagome.

Inuyasha felt his guilt over her previous injuries resting heavily and squarely on his shoulders. He'd been too caught up in his own battle to watch after her and it'd nearly cost Kagome her life. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. Nearly losing her once was enough and he sure as hell didn't have the strength to go through that again. She still had no idea how close she'd come to dying or how close he'd come to nearly being destroyed by it and he intended to do everything possible to keep it that way.

With a slight rustle of branches Naraku's incarnations stealthily emerged from the trees one by one. Sango gasped as she took in the sheer number of them, all descending at once upon their small group. They were outnumbered and outmatched. With the odds that far against them they didn't stand a chance! Sometimes it took all of them to take down just one incarnation, but to fend off more than one each was suicide.

Miroku's lips pressed into a thin line as he too realized that their chances of coming out unscathed were rather slim. Pulling Sango in close he looked down into her eyes with a sincere expression and nodded reassuringly. She blushed with embarrassment at the closeness of their embrace but nodded back nonetheless. No longer bothering to hide the blush that'd risen to her cheeks, she offered him a small, tentative smile.

It was in the midst of that last heartfelt exchange that Naraku and his army attacked en masse. What occurred after that was instantaneous pandemonium. Amidst the fray the young fox kit was forced into battle with only his fox fire to defend himself; a weapon that was little help against the eerie child-like Kanna, who was trying her damndest to steal his soul from his body. With his tail shaking uncontrollably in fear he decided that battles like this one were far too dangerous for little kids like him and ran to hide. Kanna stared after him curiously but decided against following him.

For the others the battle continued and the final outcome did not look promising. The moment Miroku attempted to use his wind tunnel to suck in a few minions, Naraku's poisonous insects appeared and he was forced to close it up once more.

"Damn him," he muttered bitterly as he wrapped his prayer beads securely around his cursed hand.

Sango glanced at him sympathetically in between blows she was deflecting from the man with no face. Naraku had taken his time planning this onslaught. It seemed as if he and his incarnations were stronger than ever. No matter what the group did to them they continued to somehow regenerate endlessly.

Caught up in their own individual battles, Kagome used her purifying arrows to hold off Jeromaru and Kageromaru while Inuyasha took on Naraku himself with a vengeance. The baboon-faced hanyou maliciously toyed with him, barely side-stepping each one of his attacks without bothering to make any of his own. He knew the dog demon's rash temper and did everything possible to draw him in to being careless. Seemingly tired of his own little game of cat and mouse, Naraku paused suddenly and held up his hand. Confused, Inuyasha jerked his feet to a halt but kept his sword at the ready.

"Inuyasha, I grow bored of this game. Let's make things a little more interesting shall we? I'd like to re-acquaint you with an old friend..."

With a sweeping motion of his arm, he indicated towards someone located behind Inuyasha. Keeping a cautious eye trained on Naraku, Inuyasha turned slightly to see who the new addition to the fray could be. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at the sight of Kikyo standing on a small rocky ledge behind him. His heart leapt into his throat, swelling at the thought that maybe she'd come to help them. With her spiritual powers and the rest of their fighting force combined Naraku didn't stand a chance! It took a drawn out moment for him to realize that the arrow notched in Kikyo's bow wasn't aimed at Naraku, it was aimed at him.

"Kikyo... What are you...?"

Was it possible that Kikyo had sided with Naraku? He refused to believe it but the harsh glare she sent in his direction and the way she pulled her bow string taut as she made ready to fire her purification arrow at him suggested otherwise. Inuyasha's golden eyes grew wide as Naraku's plan was suddenly illuminated before his eyes. It would be Kikyo who dealt the killing blow, just like the first time when she'd pinned him to the Goshinboku with her arrow. The horrific nightmare that'd haunted him since that day fifty years ago was about to play out once more and he was helpless to stop it.

Dropping his guard, he stared up at Kikyo imploringly, ignoring Naraku completely. He spoke her name, a pained sound coming from a tight throat and barely audible over the sounds of battle all around them. The rest of his words, whatever they may have been, were cut off by the loud twang of an arrow being released.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl in that second before the arrow hit. His ears picked up the vivid whishing sound of the feathers as they spun end over end, cutting through the air on a direct path towards his heart. He felt betrayed and hurt, but most of all angry with himself for being unable to protect Kagome like he'd promised. Somewhere close by he heard Kagome scream his name in an agonizing cry. Naraku's sinister laughter echoed from behind him and he felt the jarring impact of Kikyo's arrow throw him backwards.

In another second the world went dark and silent. As he drowned slowly to the sluggish beat of his own heart in his ears he clung desperately to the last tangible element of reality left to him - Kagome's warm, comforting scent; strong and pure and so close he could almost touch it.

oOo

Sesshomaru stopped several feet back from the gruesome scene that lay before him and stared down at the bodies scattered across his path. He recognized the group as Inuyasha's travelling companions and the demons he could only assume were the work of Naraku. The villain himself seemed to have disappeared some time ago, judging by the faint remnants of his scent left hanging on the air. Rin skipped up alongside him with Ah-Un in tow and he heard her utter a faint gasp of surprise.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What has happened to Inuyasha and his friends?"

The girl made a move to step forward but he put out his arm to hold her back.

"No, Rin. Stay here."

Her dark head bobbed obediently at his command and she anxiously hugged the two-headed demon's scaly leg.

Appearing disinterested with the entire scene, Sesshomaru stepped forward into the makeshift battlefield and surveyed the carnage. The bodies of the monk and the demon slayer were the first ones he happened across. Scent alone told him they were both alive, though hardly unscathed. The monk appeared to be in quite a bit of pain and had his right hand clenched into a death grip at his side.

_Naraku must have made use of his poison insects,_ he reasoned with little sympathy for the monk's condition.

The demon slayer, looking somewhat bruised and bloodied, was just beginning to stir and open her eyes as he approached but Sesshomaru had no interest in her either. His interest lay ahead of him on the path, where the bodies of the miko and Inuyasha were haphazardly sprawled atop one another. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the arrow sticking crudely out of the centre of the miko's back. Beneath her lifeless body was Inuyasha, who smelled and looked distinctly more human than he ever remembered him being.

_Interesting,_ the demon lord mused quietly as he took a moment to survey his half-brother's human form.

Kneeling down beside the pair, he touched a finger to the miko's back and narrowed his eyes when he felt no life within her body. He cast Inuyasha's unconscious form a derisive look and made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat.

_Saved by the girl again, Inuyasha?_

He dissolved the arrow and turned the miko's body over. Her skin had already taken on the ashen pallor of death. It wasn't the least bit appealing to the eye.

The insistent pulse of Tenseiga at his side could not be ignored any longer. It was what'd driven him to this spot and he'd followed it merely to assuage his own curiosity. He wasn't sure how he felt about reviving his brother's woman, but he didn't have much say in the matter. As it'd shown him on numerous occasions, his fathers fang had a will of its own.

With an impatient sigh he removed the troublesome blade from its sheath. A soft blue light emanated from its tip and surrounded the blade momentarily before he sliced through the pall bearers of the Underworld and recalled the miko's soul from the dead.

Job done, he re-sheathed the fang of life at his side. The girl groaned quietly and it was only then that he noticed her wound had not healed as expected. She continued to bleed and if it were allowed to continue there would be no reviving her a second time. He took a moment to evaluate the rest of the group. Inuyasha, though alive, was nowhere near conscious and the monk and demon slayer seemed to be having enough trouble taking care of themselves. Without taking the time to consider it further, he tossed her body over his shoulder and strode back to Ah-Un where Rin was waiting for him.

It took a bit of careful manoeuvring, but he eventually perched himself atop the beast with the miko stretched out across the saddle in front of him. A small nod was all the permission Rin needed to join him on Ah-Un's back and she quickly scampered up the beast's leg. Hands wrapped securely around the pommel of the saddle, she glanced over her shoulder at their new travelling companion. She'd always thought of Inuyasha's miko friend as being rather nice, and pretty too, but wondered why her lord was taking her with them. It was so very unlike him to do so.

With one last look of disdain cast toward his half-brother, Sesshomaru gave Ah-Un a short command to depart. The beast took off easily with the Lord of the West, Rin and Kagome on its back and headed for home.

Sango watched helpless as Kagome was taken from them. A moan of pain from Miroku drew her attention and she pulled his head up onto her lap. Her face drew tight with worry as he thrashed about from the poison that was slowly eating him alive. There was another sound that disturbed the haunting stillness that'd fallen over the wood and Sango turned her head to watch Inuyasha sit up slowly, with a hand pressed to his head. He let out a heavy moan and stared for a long while at his hands and the dark tendrils of hair framing his face.

"Kagome... What happened?" he muttered, looking over his shoulder expecting to find her there. When he didn't see her, he sat bolt upright and looked around the clearing, his eyes frantic.

"Where's Kagome? Did Naraku...?" he demanded, his eyes growing wide when he saw no sign of her at all. At this point Shippo emerged from the bushes still shaking with fear and ran teary-eyed towards him.

"Inuyasha! You're alive!"

"Shippo!" For once he didn't mind the kit jumping into his arms and staining his haori with tears. He patted his head reassuringly and asked, "Did you see what happened to Kagome?"

The young fox demon nodded and took a step back. His expression was pained as he tried to explain everything he'd seen.

"Kikyo shot a purifying arrow at you from just over there." Inuyasha followed his finger to an outcrop of rocks just behind them and nodded his head slowly.

"Kagome jumped in the way and the arrow hit her instead," the kit continued with a pronounced sniffle. "After that, Kagome stopped breathing and you turned back into a human! I thought everyone was dead and I was all alone again!"

Shippo now wailed openly, no longer bothering to try and be brave. Inuyasha appeared unusually patient as he gave him a sympathetic look and awkwardly patted him on top of his head.

"Shippo, where is Kagome?"

A few hiccupping sobs and eye wipes later the kit was in control of his emotions enough to continue his recount, though his voice warbled on every other word.

"Sesshomaru - he came just now, a few minutes ago, and used Tenseiga to bring Kagome back to life."

"Sesshomaru did what?" Inuyasha demanded incredulously.

Shippo's head bobbed up and down and he threw his hands up helplessly.

"Then put her on his big demon and they flew away!"

Inuyasha stared at the ground with wide, unseeing eyes. He felt sick. Kagome had died trying to save him from Kikyo's arrow. He could still feel the sharp sting from where the arrow's tip had just barely pierced his flesh. If Kagome hadn't jumped in the way...

_She's mine to protect and I...couldn't save her!_

Inuyasha looked helplessly at Shippo and then to one of Kagome's arrows that lay abandoned on the ground next to him. Picking it up in his hand he angrily snapped the thing in two.

"I swear Kagome, I will bring you back!" he promised. If it took every ounce of energy, strength and willpower, if it took weeks, months, or even years, he would find her and bring her home.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ All reviews are welcome and encouraged. Thanks for taking the time to read this little piece of fiction. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Five –

On the outskirts of Kaede's village a small, run-down hut stood lonely and forgotten. With its windows shut against the daylight and its doorway darkened, it showed no signs of habitation but for the tiny wisps of smoke that slipped out the chimney hole carved into its roof.

The interior of the humble abode was stiflingly hot courtesy of the roaring fire in the cooking pit at its center. The heat cast off by the orange flames was enough to make sweat dribble from every pore, yet in spite of that the monk lying unconscious atop the floor shivered violently. Her face wrought with lines of worry, the demon slayer knelt at his side and replaced the damp cloth resting across his forehead with a fresh one.

"Oh Miroku..."

The lamentation slipped from her lips in a pained whisper and she frowned at the way his lungs wheezed with each laboured breath. Using delicate strokes she wiped away the beads of sweat that'd collected along the flushed skin of his face and neck.

A sudden pained groan from Miroku had her brows knitting together and she frowned at the grimace contorting his features. He was trying so hard to fight the poison ravaging his body. He'd saved them all. After Inuyasha had succumbed to Kikyou's arrow he'd selflessly used his wind tunnel to dispose of Naraku's incarnations. This was the end result.

_Fight harder Miroku. Just a little longer._

In desperate need of something to distract her mind from the looming inevitability of his fate, she gathered up the bucket of used water and made her way toward the well. Her feet dragged sullenly along the dirt path and her pace was slow as her mind slipped back to those last fateful moments before he fell.

oOo

_There were so many Saimyoushou. Clumped together in a swarm they resembled a dark, impenetrable wall and the buzz of their beating wings was nearly deafening. She knew they lacked the strength to defeat Naraku's incarnations without Inuyasha's help. There was only one way they could make it out of their current predicament alive and the knowing gleam in Miroku's eyes told her he knew the answer as well. Selfish though it might have been, that didn't stop her from begging him to reconsider._

_"Miroku! Don't use your wind tunnel! The Saimyoushou... There's just too many of them! If you suck them all in you'll-"_

_Her words trailed off but her finger lifted to point meaningfully at the swarm. Words alone were not enough. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw the committed gleam in his dark, narrowed eyes and the determined set of his jaw. The monk extended his cursed hand and began to slowly un-wrap the prayer beads that kept his power under control._

_Her hand moved of its own accord to settle over his. He glanced over at her and she shook her head in one last silent plea. Don't do this. You don't have to do this. His response was a reassuring smile and as her hand fell away the last bead slipped out of place._

_"This is the only way. If I don't use my wind tunnel now we'll all be dead. I won't let you die Sango, not when I can save you!"_

_With those valiant words he'd released the vortex of wind from his hand, sucking up everything around them. Naraku waited until nearly all of his incarnations were devoured before disappearing out of sight with Kohaku tagging close behind. It was only once he was certain they were out of danger that the monk closed his wind tunnel and allowed his body to succumb to the poison._

_He'd swayed only once before collapsing at her feet._

oOo

"Damn you Miroku, you fool!" Sango seethed as she wiped the scalding tears from her cheeks. "If you die I'll never forgive you!"

With an angry jerk of her hands she tossed the used water from the bucket onto the ground and began to haul a fresh load up from the murky depths of the well. She was in the midst of transferring the water into her bucket when Shippo appeared in front of her. Surprised by his sudden appearance she jumped and the water sloshed sloppily down the side of the well.

"Oh Shippo, it's just you!"

It'd been nearly three days since the attack and yet she still jumped with even the slightest provocation. After a quick mental shake to ease her nerves, she began to lower handfuls of algae coated rope back into the well with trembling hands.

"How's Miroku?" the little fox demon asked curiously as he peered with large, questioning eyes over her shoulder towards the hut. Sango shook her head and turned to follow his gaze.

"Not so good. The poison is too strong and there's so much of it. He's having a hard time fighting it on his own."

Shippo's face fell at the news and his shoulders drooped around his ears. He felt responsible for everything that'd happened. If he'd been braver and fought some of the reincarnations himself, maybe then Miroku wouldn't have had to resort to using his wind tunnel.

Seeing the forlorn look in the kit's eyes Sango picked him up and held him in her arms, comforting him the way she knew Kagome would have.

"I know you feel responsible Shippo, but this isn't your fault. We all underestimated Naraku's strength. Besides," she continued as she placed him back down on the ground, "I'm counting on you to help me take care of the others."

Shippo blinked up at her stunned. For a moment there it'd almost felt like he was talking to Kagome. Sango wasn't usually the type to give pep talks or console him in a soothing voice. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Miroku's situation was more serious than she let on. Even so, he offered her a smile when she handed him a bucket of water to carry and inwardly beamed at the thought of being needed.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked casually as they slowly made their way along the dusty path leading back to the hut. Shippo's face screwed up in thought for a moment before he nodded towards the village.

"I think he's speaking with Kaede. He's trying to figure out how to become half demon again. He wants to rescue Kagome but he knows he can't unless he gets his demon powers back."

Sango nodded thoughtfully and glanced towards the old miko's hut. She felt sorry for the hanyou. He blamed himself for Kagome getting hurt more than anything. Knowing that Sesshomaru had taken her had to be eating him alive. The Lord of the Western Lands had proven, on many occasions, to be completely unpredictable. There was no way to know what kind of scheme he was planning this time. If anyone could get her back though, it was Inuyasha. He'd do whatever it took to find her and bring her home.

With one last look at the old miko's hut Sango pushed aside the bamboo flap covering the door to their one room hut. Setting the fresh bucket of water on the floor, she knelt down at Miroku's side and rested the back of her hand against his cheek.

"Damn, he's burning up. Shippo, there's a small satchel over there by the fire. I need you to boil what's inside into a tea. It should help bring down this fever if we can get him to drink some of it."

The kit nodded and immediately set to work tipping the bucket of well water into a large pot over the fire. Meanwhile, Sango used a fresh cloth to wipe the perspiration from Miroku's face and chest. Her eyes went down to the knot that tied his kimono together and she pondered whether to remove it or not.

Taking it off completely would help cool his body down, but then he'd also be naked. She gulped loudly and tried to wipe away the blush that rose to her cheeks with the back of her hand. While she wasn't opposed to seeing the monk naked, she'd always imagined it happening under more romantic circumstances.

Her hands dropped to the knot holding his ensemble together and hesitated. Compromising with herself, she decided to only remove the top part of his kimono and leave the bottom tied as it was. Moving quickly, she undid the knot on the front of the monk's robes, pulled his body against her chest and removed the layers of damp cloth from his torso.

The skin underneath was sickly pale and beading with sweat as well. Using a fresh cloth, she cleaned him with tender strokes and tried not to dwell on the scorching touch of his skin against her own.

"S-Sango?" His voice came out sounding dry, cracked and barely intelligible against her shoulder. With a strangled gasp she held him at arms length and studied his fever glazed eyes.

"Miroku!" A relieved smile broke out instantly across her face and grateful tears glistened in her dark eyes. It was the first time he'd awoken since his collapse.

He tried to return the smile but instead doubled over in her arms as a painful cough ripped through his chest. She offered him a sip of water and he took it gratefully. After a couple of hasty sips he was satiated enough to rest in her embrace with a weary sigh. Clearing his throat he pulled back his head back just far enough so he could look up into her troubled eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with every measure of sincerity.

"For what? You don't have anything to apologize for!"

"Yes, I do. I've made you worry Sango."

She gasped and turned away from him to hide her face. She didn't need to admit to anything though. He could tell from the lines on her face and the circles beneath her eyes that she'd been caring for him day and night since their run in with Naraku. Her dedication touched his heart and made him wish he had the strength to hold her in his arms. When she turned back to him there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can't die on me too Miroku! You're all I have left," she admitted broken-heartedly, her voice falling to a whisper. The monk reached out to comfort her but his body was still weak and he collapsed unconscious into her outstretched arms.

"Miroku? Please don't die! I promise if you get through this I'll let you grope me all you want! Just please... please don't go."

Uttering a soft groan, the monk managed to open his eyes just enough to gaze up at her. Lifting a hand, he weakly brushed the tears from her cheeks and attempted a smile.

"Is that a promise?" he quipped in a croaking whisper.

Sango glared at him as she eased his body down onto the floor. Even half dead he was still a filthy lecher. She had to admit though, there was something endearing about his perverted ways. He just wouldn't be the same if he wasn't constantly hounding after her.

Shippo appeared at her side with a cup of freshly brewed tea in his hands. He handed it to her and she accepted it from him with a nod of thanks. It was a bit of a struggle but she somehow managed to get the monk to drink some of it down before he passed out again.

"There," she said as she set the cup back down on the floor. "Now all we can do is wait though the night to see if the fever breaks."

The kit nodded in agreement and took up residence on the floor next to the demon slayer. He watched patiently as their friend drifted off into a deep, drug-induced sleep and concentrated on the sounds of his slow, even breaths. After several moments he shifted positions and rested his chin atop his hand. It was going to be a long night.

oOo

Inuyasha tapped his foot endlessly and fidgeted as Kaede bound the wound on his chest. Once she was done he was up in an instant pacing back and forth across the wooden floor of her hut.

"Sit down Inuyasha before ye put a hole in my floor," the old woman commanded, gesturing towards the seats around the fire.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while Sesshomaru has Kagome and is doing Kami knows what to her!" he cried out in frustration before dropping heavily to the floor. Holding onto his feet to keep from fidgeting, he grumbled angry curses under his breath and cast sullen looks in her direction.

"I am sure Sesshomaru has no intention of killing Kagome. If that were the case he wouldn't have resurrected her with Tenseiga," the old miko pointed out logically.

Inuyasha considered her words as he stared pensively into the fire. _That's right! Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to bring Kagome back to life! But why? What's he planning that he needs her alive? And why didn't he kill me when he had the chance? He had a perfect opportunity to take me out and he didn't. What's going on?_

"I need to become half-demon again," he determined in a quiet voice. "I can't rescue Kagome like _this_." He stared down at his human body in disgust and the aging miko couldn't help but laugh.

"Inuyasha, ye make out like being human is such a horrible fate! For the rest of us who do not have your demon powers, life is not as horrible as ye might think."

Inuyasha let out an impatient 'keh' and moodily turned his back to her. With his arms crossed in front of his chest and his foot tapping relentlessly on the floor he brooded in stormy silence. _I gotta find a way to become half-demon again and fast! I can't leave Kagome to Sesshomaru's mercy. There's no telling what he might do to her!_

Kaede was silent for many minutes before clearing her throat and voicing her thoughts. "I wish I could give ye the answers ye seek Inuyasha. The arrow which struck ye was a purifying arrow - Kikyou's purifying arrow. Your demon powers may return on their own after a time, but they may also be sealed permanently. Ye may have to accept that ye are human now and learn to adapt."

The former hanyou slammed his fists into the floor and glared at the old priestess. "No! I will not adapt you old hag! I will become half demon again! There has to be a way! Use that brain of yours and think about it some more."

The old woman sighed inwardly. For someone who was many many years her senior, Inuyasha still had much to learn about manners and etiquette.

"Well, there may be one way," she began tentatively. The boy's ears perked up and he shuffled closer looking attentive. "Ye were purified once before were ye not?"

Inuyasha nodded readily. "Yeah, the barrier at Mount Hakurei purified my demon half temporarily when I was fighting the Band of Seven."

Kaede nodded and massaged her chin in thought. "When did your powers return?"

His hand drifted to rest atop the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he remembered what it'd been like trying to fight Bankotsu without its power. If his demonic strength hadn't returned when it did...

"The barrier... When the spiritual barrier around Mount Hakurei disappeared. That's when my powers came back."

The old miko stirred the small pot cooking between them over the fire and ladled a spoonful of soup into two bowls. She set one in front of Inuyasha, but he was too riveted to their conversation to give it more than a passing glance.

"I think perhaps ye may be able to use a shard of the sacred jewel to encourage your demon half to re-emerge," she explained thoughtfully.

Casting a serious glance at the boy she spoke sternly, "There is no guarantee that it would work. And even if it did work, we cannot know what will happen. The shard might end up turning ye into a full demon which will serve no one's interests."

Inuyasha nodded distractedly as he thought the scenario over. If he became a full demon he would achieve his greatest desire, but might end up hurting Kagome if and when he found her. But without demon powers there was no way he could go up against Sesshomaru in a battle and win. Quickly making up his mind he stood and made for the door.

"Where are ye going Inuyasha?" Kaede demanded, incredulous.

"Where do you think?" he replied in a biting tone. "I'm gonna go find a jewel shard so I can rescue Kagome."

With that he exited the tiny hut, leaving the door to swing shut behind him. Kaede sighed from her spot by the fire and silently prayed that he was following the right course of action. If he used the jewel shard and became a full demon there was no telling what might happen.

oOo

Miroku stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slowly. The pain in his body had finally begun to subside. With a sigh of relief he relaxed and allowed himself to awaken fully. He soon became aware of a weight upon his chest and looked down to see Sango lying across him immersed in sleep. Resting his hand against her back he smiled and lay his head back down atop the soft comfort of his pillow.

After everything she'd been through over the past few days, he didn't have the heart to wake her now. The least he could do was let her catch up on her sleep. Besides, he rather enjoyed the feeling of her warm body next to his.

Sango's warmth was thankfully blocking most of the cool morning air, but with the flush of his fever gone goose bumps quickly covered his arms and chest. He was suppressing a shiver when Shippo emerged sleepily from a far corner of the room dragging a large blanket behind him.

The kit unfolded it and began to walk around the pair, pulling on the corners to shield them from the cold. The monk smiled fondly at the small fox demon who yawned and smiled back.

"Thank you, Shippo," he whispered gratefully.

"No problem! I'm glad you're feeling better Miroku!"

"Me too."

Wrapping his other arm around Sango's body he held her tight to his chest. If it weren't for her he never would have survived Naraku's poison. She hadn't just cared for his body. During the worst of the fevers, images of her smiling face had often flashed before his eyes and given him the strength he needed to keep fighting.

Experiencing such a close call with death made him realize what was important in life. He loved Sango more than anything else in his world, and after all of the care she'd given him he could only hope that she felt the same. Dipping his head, he tenderly kissed the top of hers. Within moments he had drifted off into a peaceful sleep, still wearing the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

Sango's eyes cracked open as the cool morning air hit her face. She didn't move but listened patiently to the sounds of Miroku's heart. Thankfully his heartbeat sounded healthy and strong once more. Sighing with relief she allowed herself to drift back to sleep, only vaguely aware that Miroku's arms were now hugging her tightly to him. Smiling, she buried herself further beneath the covers and enjoyed her last few carefree moments with him.

Once he was awake he would be back to his regular lecherous self and their moment would be over. When he was asleep though, like this, being with him was actually rather enjoyable. He wasn't trying to grope at her or proposition other women, it was just the two of them, together, finally able to enjoy each other's company.

_If only he could be like this all the time_, the demon slayer wished silently before falling back into a peaceful sleep. Lecher or not, she loved him. He'd come too close to dying this time and she swore to herself that she would never let it happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Six –

Rin tipped her head to the side and contemplated Kagome's sleeping form. Lord Sesshomaru's reasons for doing many things were a mystery to her, but the situation with the miko had her thoroughly perplexed. Why had his lordship taken her with them? And what about Inuyasha? Wouldn't he miss her?

"Rin!"

At Jaken's shout her shoulders tightened up around her ears in preparation for the scolding that was sure to follow.

"I seem to recall Lord Sesshomaru telling you to stay away from Inuyasha's human wench," the imp chided with a harsh glare. Moving with an air of self-righteous importance, he pushed past her and deposited a tray of assorted bandages and tea next to the futon the miko was sleeping on.

Feeling somewhat guilty for disobeying her lord, Rin hung her head and drew nervous circles with her big toe atop the wooden floor. "Yes, well..."

Her words faltered as she tried to think of a way to explain herself. Casting a sideways glance at the miko, she found her resolve, "But she looked lonely, Master Jaken!"

Rolling his eyes heavenward, the imp quelled an inward sigh of defeat. _Humans!_

"That's no excuse for going against Lord Sesshomaru's orders! Now hurry up and get out of here you silly girl or I'll tell him of your disobedience."

"Yes, Master Jaken..."

Head hung low, Rin skulked to the door. At its threshold she paused just long enough to call a desperate plea of, "Please don't tell Lord Sesshomaru!" over her shoulder before departing in a flutter of checkered silk.

With the girl out of sight the rotund green demon set to work changing the blood soaked dressings on the miko's chest. He grumbled as he worked about the neediness and stupidity of humans. They were such ridiculous creatures, especially that girl. She would be the death of him, he was certain of it!

Jaken frowned as he studied the weeping laceration on the miko's chest. Even Tenseiga's power had not been enough to heal it completely.

Perhaps the wound was slow to mend because the weapon that'd made it was a purification arrow. If so, then Tenseiga's demonic powers were not enough to dispel the arrow's power completely. In any case, unless he found a way to stop the wound from bleeding his Lordship would be mighty displeased.

_Can you believe Lord Sesshomaru has asked us to do this menial task?_ Jaken bemoaned as he tossed the old, blood-soaked dressings away with a sound of disgust.

_Jaken! The once great leader of an entire army, reduced to changing the bandages of a human woman!_

"Honestly! The nerve of Lord Sesshomaru! Who does he think he is ordering me around like this?"

The imp made the grave error of muttering this last comment aloud as his thoughts spilled unimpeded from his head. The feeling of another demonic presence within the room forced him to pause and he slowly turned towards the door. Glaring at him from the threshold was the Lord of the West himself, looking less than impressed.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru!" Jaken managed to stutter while mentally beating his head against the wall for his impudence. Tossing the bandages in his hands away, he moved quickly to prostrate himself at his lord's feet.

Sesshomaru, for his part, said nothing, which was a very bad omen for the imp. With every measure of grace, the Lord of the West glided silently into the room and a moment later Jaken found himself having a very personal encounter with the wall on the opposite side of the hall. He peeled his face off the rough stone and fell back against the floor just in time to see the door snap shut behind him.

Mercifully alone but feeling irritated and inconvenienced, Sesshomaru watched the sleeping miko with cold eyes. His lips pressed together into a thin line as he noted the shallowness of her breaths and the laboured rise and fall of her chest. She was worse than the last time he'd seen her.

He lowered himself quietly to the floor and cast a glance toward the tray of bandages Jaken had left behind. Lacking the patience to tolerate the imp any more that day, he decided to dress the miko's wound himself.

The hole left by the arrow's shaft was still angry and red. It contrasted grotesquely with the otherwise pale skin of her chest and he found its presence distinctly distasteful. For whatever reason, Tenseiga had failed to close the wound and this made him uneasy. Rin's injuries, grave as they were, had faded instantly so why hadn't hers?

Everything about Inuyasha's human wench challenged his logic. The first time they met he'd tried to destroy her only to have her emerge unharmed moments later. Naraku, too, had given her a mortal wound and yet somehow she'd continued to breathe. It had taken a miko's arrow to steal the life from her body and Tenseiga to give it back, yet even now nothing was certain.

_Perhaps the purifying arrow that struck her has somehow hindered Tenseiga's power?_

Sesshomaru pondered such a possibility as he tied the final knot on the bandages wrapped round her chest. The girl stirred from her dreamless sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured, trying feebly to push her body upright.

With a firm hand on her shoulder, he guided her back down to the futon. He held her there a moment, just long enough until she stopped struggling.

"Remain still."

Kagome blinked away the haze of sleep that'd left her feeling groggy and disoriented. At first she hadn't been sure, but the bored intonation behind his words confirmed it. Her mouth fell open in a tiny gasp as she gazed up at the demon, who was most definitely NOT Inuyasha, seated next to her.

"Sesshomaru? Where am-... What happened? Where's Inuyasha?"

He ignored her questions and held out a small clay cup filled with what looked like tea. "Drink this," he commanded. "It will ease the pain."

Her first thought was 'what pain?' but the moment she moved to sit upright she felt it pierce her chest from back to front. Wincing, she accepted the cup with trembling hands and took a tentative sip of the steaming liquid.

The odd tasting brew burned her throat as it travelled down and lit a comforting fire in her stomach where it settled. Within seconds a calming sensation washed over her and made the pain in her chest fade to a dull ache. She drank what was left of the tea and handed the cup back to him.

"The pain is much better now, thank you."

She hesitated before asking, "Where are Inuyasha and the others?"

"Your companions are none of my concern," he answered, setting the cup down on the tea tray.

She blanched and did her best not to panic as he calmly stood and headed for the door. The tea had left her senses dull. She could already feel sleep pulling at the corners of her consciousness but refused to surrender to it. She couldn't until she knew what'd become of the others. If they were hurt or dead-

"Please!" she begged, desperate for an answer.

He paused at the door and glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"They are alive," was all he said, but it was enough.

Relief flooded through her and she breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Everyone was okay! They'd made it out alive - even Inuyasha! The arrow wound in her chest continued to throb but the pain was worth it. Knowing that her friends were safe and that she'd been able to protect Inuyasha was worth any amount of pain she could handle.

Fighting the drooping of her eyelids she lifted her head to thank Sesshomaru for taking care of her, but he was already gone.

Feeling both satisfied and relieved, she surrendered to the powerful pull of the sedative tea coursing through her bloodstream. Snuggling further under her blankets, she curled into a ball and allowed it to drag her into unconsciousness.

The next time she would open her eyes, everything would be different.

oOo

_Three Hundred Years Earlier..._

The heir to the Western Lands sat in an oversized arm chair next to the warmth of the steady fire in the hearth. The golden light of the flames reflected in his amber eyes, making it look as though they burned from within. It suited his mood perfectly - a roaring, violent anger that he was barely keeping suppressed.

Impatient, he looked expectantly at the door of his private chambers and waited for the person hovering on the other side to knock and formally announce their presence. He wasn't surprised when a timid young maiden quietly let herself in and shut the door soundlessly behind her.

He beckoned her forward with a nod and she obeyed after a graceful bow. Once she was within a few paces, he rose to his feet and collected her small, human hands into his own. It was no illusion or fantasy, she was flesh and blood and solid beneath his touch.

"Minako..."

He breathed her name and the violent rage he'd been keeping under thin control was subdued to a simmer. He would still make them pay and none would escape without suffering his wrath, but tonight he would grant them a reprieve. There was something far more important in his grasp and he had no intention of letting her go so soon.

Minako uttered a quiet sob of relief and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight, bending his head so he could breathe her in.

The night air clung to her hair; she smelled fresh and faintly, too, of rain. He could smell the salt of the ocean on her skin and the lingering bitter green of grass on her kimono. He had no idea they'd taken her so far, but of course it only made sense - had she been any closer, he would've found her himself.

It'd been far too long since her comforting scent had filled his room and the palace halls.

"Sesshomaru, I have missed you so much I thought my heart would burst," she bemoaned through her tears.

He dipped his head to her waiting lips and kissed her tenderly to silence her worries. She was such a delicate creature, so entirely dependent upon him for protection. His heart warmed in her presence, melting away what was left of the anger that'd been festering inside of him.

When she was in his arms, all felt well and right in the world. Embodied in her was his future and he wanted nothing more than that. This was what the philosopher's meant when they claimed that destiny chooses your path. He'd found his path, and it'd led him to her.

"They will not take you from me again," he vowed against her throat. He pulled back and met her wide-eyed gaze, determined to show his sincerity. "I swear it on my honour."

She smiled in acknowledgement and rested her head against his chest. One small hand boldly found its way into his kimono and he shivered at the cool touch of her fingertips against his heated flesh.

"I love you," she confessed, lifting her eyes to meet his. They were filled with adoration and trust, all the things he felt undeserving of following the events of the past weeks.

Just for a moment, he set his guilt aside and allowed himself to absorb her words. It was the first time another creature had ever uttered them in his presence and he wanted to remember their sound and the taste of them on her lips. His lips were soft against hers, but thorough, and he didn't pull away until she was nearly breathless.

He pulled back to allow time for her confession to sink in, for the both of them. The feeling was mutual. His affection for her had always been implied - in every touch, every caress and word, but having never heard such a thing spoken to him before now he couldn't find the words to express it.

"Will you stay?"

She looked surprised at his question and her head tilted to the side in the way it was accustomed to do when she was thinking about something.

"How will the others react if I do? Would they accept a human living here with you?"

"Their opinions are of little consequence."

She looked disappointed at his words and pulled out of his embrace to pace a few steps back and forth. She paced when she was anxious or nervous and it had always bothered him. Taking her by the shoulders he forced her to stop and look at him but she couldn't meet his gaze.

"You're wrong," she whispered. "Their opinions do matter because you aren't a regular demon, Sesshomaru. You are royalty in this place. They want what's best for you and I..."

She shrugged helplessly and he growled at her words.

"Enough of this."

She opened her mouth to object but he silenced her with a shake of his head.

"I desire two things in this world, Minako - you and my father's kingdom. Nothing else matters."

"What about heirs?" she sniffed, stubbornly lifting her chin.

"You would refuse to bear my children?"

The thought hadn't occurred to him. He'd always assumed the two would go hand in hand - Minako and his child, a strong creature that inherited his power and her everything else. They completed his image of the future and the sudden realization that perhaps she had no interest in such a thing caught him off guard. He wasn't used to surprises, especially not of this calibre. Stunned, he dropped his hands from her shoulders.

Seeing his reaction, she hurried to dispel his fears.

"Sesshomaru, I would be honoured to bear your children but I didn't dare think it was possible... Can humans and demons...?"

He hesitated, then nodded uncertainly. Truthfully he had no idea. Mating between humans and demons was practically unheard of, and only rumoured to happen here and there. There was no way to know for sure, but it was worth trying.

She surprised him with a kiss and wrapped her arms tight around his body, hugging him close.

"Any child of ours will be perfect," she determined with conviction.

He smiled as he took her by the hand and led her to the bed. They soon found themselves in each others' embrace, finally reunited after so many weeks kept apart. Eager and impatient, they quickly set about exploring the contours of their bodies.

Sesshomaru took his time memorizing her every curve and feature. From the softness of her skin, to the firm pressure of her fingers digging into the muscles of his back, and even the dark hair that hung long and loose around her tiny frame - he loved every bit of her.

Like a man long starved he devoured her, losing himself to the hypnotic rhythm of their love making. Bringing them both to orgasm only once hardly seemed enough. Their night of passion lasted well into the early hours of the morning and he poured himself into her over and over again.

Finally spent, they lay next to one another in contented silence. Minako nestled her body into the crook of his arm and laid her hand against his chest. Her fingers travelled lightly across his skin, leaving trails of fire in their wake.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked softly.

When he 'hmmm'ed a response she continued, "Do demons mate for life? Or...do they have many mates?"

He smiled inwardly at the self conscious way her fingers tapped against his chest. After planting a kiss against her forehead, he languidly combed his fingers though her hair.

"Some demons mate for life, others do not. Dogs, however, are an unusually loyal breed."

He gave her a meaningful look and a broad smile lit up her face. He tightened his arms possessively around her, determined to never let her go. Before long they fell into a blissful slumber and his inner beast was finally at peace.

oOo

He could hear nothing but screams after that. There was darkness all around and cries of pain. Someone was calling out to him, a woman, but he couldn't reach her. He couldn't find her in the dark. He called out to her again and again but received no answer. By the time he found his way through the maze of hallways and rooms it was too late.

Attendants walked by him with their heads lowered. A healer finally emerged holding a small bundle of cloth. She placed it in his outstretched hands and shook her head. The dog demon looked down and his amber eyes opened wide in shock. A perfect child had been placed into his arms. Suddenly it all came back to him and he looked around frantic.

"Where is she? What has happened to Minako!" he demanded.

Whispers surrounded him and the sound of sobs echoed in his ears. Were they his own? He couldn't tell for certain.

The back-handed comments snaked around him too, like a viscous viper, toying with him as he twisted and turned every which way to find the culprits.

"She would have been a beautiful girl," one said with disappointment.

"Serves them right for mating with one another. A human and a demon? It's disgusting!" exclaimed another with revulsion. Sesshomaru grit his teeth and brought out his claws.

"And to think…he lost them both! What a pity."

Hearing those words he paused and looked down again at the bundle in his arms. Using the edge of his knuckle he traced a line along the baby soft skin of the newborn's cheek. She looked the spitting image of her mother, with dark hair and full lips. His breath caught in his throat when he realized the child wasn't breathing. He stared at the floor in disbelief.

_No... It's not possible..._

Seeing a bed illuminated in the distance he ran towards it. With every fibre of his being he knew what he would find there. Minako... His love... His mate.

He collapsed to his knee at her side and took her hand in his own. The flesh was cold and he dropped it back against the sheets as if it had burned him. With his features contorted in grief, he looked down at the face of the woman he'd promised to love forever.

"There will never be another," he swore aloud with pain and bitterness in his voice. "I swear to you, I will never take another."

He laid the baby in her arms and walked a few steps before his legs gave out and he collapsed to his hands and knees on the floor. He punched his fist into the wood, again and again, until blood ran from his knuckles. He felt no pain, only anger and regret. This was his fault. He hadn't gotten to her in time. While he'd been out building up his empire and his army, his mate and child had died alone in this room. He'd failed them both!

Anger slowly seeped into his heart, replacing the grief. It was so much easier to be angry. He'd gone through hell and back to be with her and for what? All of the pain and ridicule, the ostracization - had it all been for nothing?

He stood and walked over to the bed. Bending down, he braced his hands on either side of the bed and placed a tender kiss against his mate's cold lips.

When he opened his eyes he drew in a startled breath and staggered backwards. The miko's face, and not his mate's, was the one staring back at him from the bed.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned, looking up at him puzzled.

He stumbled backwards until his back met the wall. Even then it wasn't far enough. He couldn't tear his eyes from hers as he stared at her in wide-eyed shock.

"Impossible!-," was all he managed before the image faded from his eyes.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat bolt upright in bed, his every sense honed and aware. A cold sweat covered his skin in a glistening sheen and he tried unsuccessfully to will his racing heart into calm. He looked down with disgust to find that his claws had shredded the sheets. He hadn't dreamt of that fateful night in decades and now suddenly he was dreaming of her all over again.

Each night he dreamt of their courtship, the romantic nights they'd spent together and the pain of their forced separation. And each night his _coup de grace_ was being forced to remember the crushing day he'd lost them both. After that day he'd sworn hatred against all humans, especially the women. He'd grown to despise their weakness and their mortality nearly as much as he regretted his own lapse in judgment.

With a soft sound of disgust, the tattered sheets were thrown off his body. The cool air that rushed in in their absence was a refreshing shock and erased all signs of his night sweat. He took his time pacing about the room, thankful for the quiet of the early morning hours. It seemed to be the only time he could think clearly anymore, unhindered by constant demands for his attention.

At the window he braced his hand against the wall and watched dispassionately as the sun crept over the distant horizon, giving light to a new day.

It was time for him to make a decision about the girl. He had to make a choice, and soon.

He hadn't only been having dreams of Minako these past few nights. The miko haunted him as well. He 'tsk'ed as he remembered the dreams where he took her passionately in the gardens…against the wall…in his bed. Every night he had her a different way, over and over again, and each time she cried out his name it sent shivers down his spine.

He tore himself away from the window and resumed pacing across the floor. He'd known from the beginning what he needed to do, but it was only now that he found his resolve. Jaw set in determination, he snatched a fresh kimono from the wooden chest next to his bed and dressed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. So please skip ahead to the next one :)

- Langus


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note:_ Same goes for this one too. Sorry about any confusion! Don't worry, you haven't missed a thing. Please skip ahead to the next chapter :)

- Langus


	9. Chapter 9

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Seven –

The air inside Kaede's hut was suffocating. A sickening wave of humidity had settled over the town, drowning everyone and everything in its damp heat. There wasn't even a merciful breeze to stir the bamboo mat hanging over the door. Sango, Miroku and Shippo lay stretched out on the floor, each silently pondering the fate of their missing friends.

It was nearly three weeks since Inuyasha had left them. He'd been so determined to find a jewel shard and rescue Kagome that he hadn't even thought to bring them along. Instead, he'd run off on his own leaving them with no way to find him. They were beginning to wonder if they'd ever see him again. If something bad had happened to him, they'd have no way of knowing.

They tried not to think about it, but on days like this minds tended to wander to unpleasant things.

"Do you think Inuyasha will ever come back?" Shippo asked with a sniffle. He inconspicuously wiped the sweat beading on his forehead away with his sleeve and looked hopefully to the others for answers. The demon slayer and monk exchanged a worried glance.

"We don't know Shippo," Miroku conceded. "We can only hope that he will find his way back to us."

The fox kit's shoulders slumped and he let out a loud sigh. The hut remained silent for the next while. There was nothing left to say and they had already exhausted all means of trying to look for Inuyasha on their own. Even Kirara hadn't had any luck locating him despite three straight days of searching without rest.

It had been just as long since the group had last seen Kagome's face as well. It was impossible _not_to notice how her absence left a gaping hole in all of their lives. She was their rock - the one who kept their group together. Without her presence to act as glue, everything seemed to fall apart.

No one wanted to consider the possibility that she was gone for good. They had no way of knowing what Sesshomaru wanted with her, or even where to start looking for them. As frustrating as it was, they couldn't deny that Inuyasha and his jewel shard were their best and only shot of bringing her home safely.

It was Shippo who first sensed that something had changed in the air. Lifting his head, he tentatively sniffed and looked to Kirara. Her head was raised as well and her ears twitched as if listening to something outside.

"He's here," the monk confirmed solemnly. He stood up with the help of his staff and held his hand out to Sango. Shippo was the first out the door with Kirara close behind.

Inuyasha stood before the hut covered in blood and dirt. It was impossible to tell whether it was his own or belonged to the countless demons he'd slain in his quest to find a jewel shard. He looked weak and on the verge of collapse, as if the slightest wind might knock him over. It only took one quick glance for them all to see that he'd been successful in his quest. His right hand was clenched tight in a fist and from it emanated the unmistakable glow of a Shikon Jewel shard.

Inuyasha wavered unsteadily on his feet before falling to one knee. His human body wasn't used to the battery of challenges he'd put it through over the past few weeks. He'd refused to sleep and only ate when it was absolutely necessary. He was so hungry some nights that he dreamt of Kagome bringing him tub after tub of Ramen. Then he'd wake up in the morning only to discover that his wonderful feast had been a dream and his stomach was still gnawing for want of food.

It would've been easier just to quit and leave Kagome in Sesshomaru's hands, but his heart wouldn't let him do it. Regardless of how unsure he was about his feelings for her, he knew he cared for her more than anyone else in the world. She made his life light and happy. He could never deserve such happiness but he was selfish and couldn't bear to part with her just yet.

After how things had turned out with Kikyo, he was hesitant to admit he loved anyone. Admitting that would be like putting a large target on Kagome's back and inviting any demons with a grudge against him to try their aim. He cared for her too much to let that happen. Even though he knew his lack of decisiveness hurt her, he couldn't think of any other way to keep her safe.

He was prepared to do whatever it took to get her back from Sesshomaru, no matter what it cost him; the blood, the pain and the fear were all worth it if it meant that she would be at his side again.

He didn't know if he could go back to a life that didn't have Kagome in it. He'd been so lonely before her; he hadn't realized just how lonely until now. His greatest fear was being alone like that again. If he lost Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara, he would lose himself as well and what would be the point in going on after that?

Sango was the first to reach his side. She knelt down next him and grabbed hold of his shoulders so he wouldn't fall over.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" her voice was soft and soothing.

After the trials he'd put himself through, he was tempted to cry with relief just to hear the kind concern in her tone. He gathered his strength and tried to force his body to stand. His legs wobbled beneath him and he collapsed once more. This time he weakly punched the ground in frustration. His heart and mind were ready to use the jewel but his useless human body had other ideas. He would have to wait until it healed and grew strong before he could put his plan into action.

Miroku stepped up and with Sango's help they were able to lay him over Kirara's back. As the helpful feline walked him into the hut, Shippo was instructed to find Kaede in the village and tell her of Inuyasha's return. Glad for something to do, the fox demon ran off with a quick salute.

As soon as Inuyasha was laid out on the cot in the corner of Kaede's hut he drifted into a deep sleep.

"I don't think I've ever seen him sleep so soundly," Sango commented as she began to examine his various wounds, checking for anything serious. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"His body must be utterly exhausted. He forgets the limits of his own strength when he's like this. It's better this way though; his body will heal much faster if he sleeps."

The demon slayer and monk turned at the sound of Kaede's shuffling footsteps. She made her way over to them and stared stoically at the human Inuyasha. Eventually she shook her head and went to her selection of herbs and plants in the corner to find some she could brew into tea and poultices.

"That Inuyasha… Kagome will be the death of him if he isn't careful," she chided with a cluck of her tongue.

"I hardly think this is Kagome's fault," Miroku interjected.

"No, no of course it is not Kagome's fault. Inuyasha's heart is his own. I only meant that his devotion to her leaves little room for logical thinking," the old priestess explained with a pointed look at the former hanyou in question.

Miroku couldn't argue with her logic so he sat cross legged on the floor instead and watched Sango stoke the small cooking fire with fresh wood. Standing up, she brushed loose wood chips from her kimono and looked hesitantly at Inuyasha fist still glowing pink from the jewel.

"What should we do about the jewel shard Kaede? Do we leave it with him or-?"

It was the unspoken question resting on all of their minds. Each person in that hut knew, without a doubt, that Kagome would never condone Inuyasha using a jewel shard to reawaken his demonic half. Jewel shards were unpredictable at best. There was no way of knowing how it would affect him. But without her there to speak those words of reason to him, they had no hope of convincing him to consider other alternatives.

Frowning in thought, Kaede shuffled closer and peered down at the pink glow surrounding Inuyasha's hand. His fist was still clenched tight around the shard, even though he slept like the dead. She nodded to herself before making her way back to her shelf of herbs.

"Leave him be, Sango. He worked hard for that jewel shard and it is his to keep should he wish to do so. Besides, if ye look closely ye will notice that the shard has been purified."

"What?" Miroku cried out with disbelief and whipped his head around to see for himself. His mouth dropped open in shock as he realized the truth in Kaede's words. The shard had in fact been purified, but how? Was it possible that Inuyasha's wish to use it to save Kagome was enough to purify the jewel on its own?

Miroku rubbed his chin in thought and turned back to the fire. Inuyasha had just proven, to all of them, that they still had much to learn about the hidden powers of the Sacred Jewel.

oOo

Sesshomaru moved with purpose through the empty halls of the palace. It was still early and the servants were not yet up. In the quiet his footsteps echoed with a haunting resonance. Though he knew where his feet led him and what he must do, a feeling of uncertainty nagged at his thoughts.

_What will Rin think of you if you do this? You'll be no different than the beasts that butchered her,_ one voice reminded him.

_It matters not what Rin thinks,_ he replied.

_What of your lofty plans to use her to destroy Inuyasha and that filth, Naraku? Is your resolve so weak?, _taunted another.

The voices were silenced as he came to a stop outside the miko's room and contemplated his next course of action.

Unlike his dirty-blooded half brother, he, Sesshomaru, was not weak. He was the Lord of the Western Lands. He was the 'Killing Perfection', by title and by right. When something dared stand in his way, it met a quick and ruthless end by his hand. Yet Inuyasha's mortal human wench called the very strength of that power into question.

How unfortunate for him that the miko was the one creature he could not kill. For all his efforts, her continued existence stood as testament to his impotence, his weakness, his _fallibility_. Tenseiga had already turned against him, forcing him to revive her in the final hour when her demise was nothing short of certain. How long would it be before his legions followed suit?

_A leader is only as strong as his reputation._

His father's words intruded, unwelcome. The once great dog general was a thing of legend. Countless demons had blindly followed him and lain down their lives to support his cause. They'd respected him. They'd revered him. Filling his shoes was a burden Sesshomaru had suffered in silence his entire adult life.

His father would've allowed the miko to live. His father would have used her powers to his own advantage. His father wouldn't have ignored the attraction he felt to her human body.

_I am __not __my father._

With that resounding thought steeling his resolve, he silently slid the door open and entered. It was a far easier thing to convince himself that killing her was a necessary means to an end than to admit the truth.

Standing beside her futon, Sesshomaru listened to her soft, rhythmic snores. This would be quick and neat. She would die without uttering a single cry and his afflicted thoughts would finally be at peace. In her absence there would be nothing left to remind him of his past, and life would return to normal. His thoughts would once again be his own.

He lifted his claws in preparation to strike her down and the glint of sunlight that reflected off their razor sharp edges caught his eye. He paused for the barest second, but it was long enough to look down at the sleeping figure he was prepared to flay. All that could be seen above the covers was a lock of dark hair draped across the pillow. If he didn't know better he'd almost think it belonged to another - someone far more familiar. Someone his heart...

"Minako."

He breathed the name so softly it was barely audible. Instead of raking through her flesh, his claws combed through the miko's hair. He watched the ebony strands slide across his skin and enjoyed the silky feel of them between his fingers. It wasn't until the girl stirred in her sleep and turned towards him that he pulled his hand away and remembered why he was there.

With hard eyes he watched her sleep and listened to the sound of his own teeth grinding in frustration. He stood there staring at her, his claws flexed and ready at his side, but they did not rise again to cut her down. Though he would vehemently try to deny it, as long as the miko reminded him of _her_, there would never be strength or conviction enough in his limbs to take her life.

The sudden irrational need he felt to remind himself that this girl did not in any way resemble Minako was nearly overwhelming. His body moved of its own accord, driven by instinct rather than logic. One moment he was standing next to her, motionless as a statue, and the next his hand was braced beside to the miko's head. He lowered himself until he was close enough to feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek.

Without hesitating, he closed his eyes and purposefully breathed her in. Scent was the one instinct he trusted above any other. Everything about the miko's essence was foreign; there was no denying that she was as different from Minako as night was to day. Any relief that revelation brought with it was temporary. The miko's scent, though strange and different, was not entirely offensive. In fact, were it not for the underlying stank of humanity, he might have even conceded it was... pleasant.

As if by reflex his mind returned to the visions from his dreams, visions where she was far from innocent. He could clearly remember the feel of her naked body wrapped around his and the throaty sound of her voice as she'd moaned his name. Against his will his body had grown hard and each night the fantasies had gotten worse - more graphic, more sensual.

When he opened his eyes he found her lips dangerously, temptingly, close to his own. Her breaths were slow and peaceful and escaped through the slight part between them to warm his skin. For just a moment, he allowed himself to pretend that this was no longer the guest room at his father's palace, but rather, his own private quarters, and the woman in front of him, locked away in a deep, sedative-laced sleep, was his long dead mate.

He'd started many mornings this way - rising with the dawn from the bed they shared, careful not to wake her, and offering a parting kiss before leaving to take on the day. It was a comforting memory, so very real in every way, and he selfishly allowed himself to indulge in it. The empty space beside her beckoned, calling out to the wounded part of him that desperately wanted to _feel _again. Centuries had passed since the last time he'd enjoyed the sensation of a woman's body warming his own. Rin had slept near him many times during their travels, but this was different. Rin was a child; the miko was undeniably a woman with soft flesh and rounded curves. His hand burned as he remembered the touch of those curves against his palm.

He was the most pathetic sort of creature. There was no other excuse for the reviling way he couldn't seem to stop himself from sliding to the floor and laying his head down next to hers. Indulgently, he slipped his arm around her waist and drew her body against his chest. She fit along the curve of his body like a perfectly crafted mould, as though she'd been fashioned for him and him alone. If he'd been bothered before by the ongoing struggle between his passionless logic and the passionate demands of his beast, he was positively tortured by it now.

He only intended to remain that way for a moment, just to remember what it was like, but the soothing rhythm of her breaths soon lulled him. His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off with the girl still sleeping unaware in his embrace.

oOo

Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the sun had risen over the horizon and smiled at the warm shade of pink the dawn sky had turned. Her first thought was how rested she felt. She hadn't had a single decent night's sleep since arriving at Sesshomaru's palace but now she felt as happy as Buuyo lounging in the afternoon sun.

Careful of her injuries, she tentatively stretched her limbs one by one. Her drowsy calm was abruptly put to an end by the heart stopping realization that she wasn't alone. The heavy weight of an arm resting across her stomach made her breath stop short. Slowly turning her head, she stifled a shriek. On the pillow next to her lay Sesshomaru - asleep. After getting over her initial shock, she took a moment to study him. He looked so peaceful and unguarded she hardly recognized the cold, imposing demon lord she'd come to know.

Frowning in thought, she shimmied her body out from under his arm and tip toed to the window. The cool breeze drifting in was a welcome relief to her overheated skin and the flush covering her face and neck slowly faded. Her brows knit together as she tried to remember the previous night. She felt reasonably certain that nothing had happened between them, but waking up next to a demon was reason enough to make any girl pause.

_Why is he here?_

That was the hundred million yen question and she was at a loss for an answer. She turned away from the window and braced her hands against the sill. The demon in the bed hadn't stirred and she debated whether or not to wake him. Something told her if he woke up and found her there, it wouldn't go over well.

Tapping her fingers against the sill, she looked longingly at the door. Perhaps if she was quiet enough she could escape down to the kitchen and avoid him altogether. With a cautious glance at the bed, she tip toed to the door as quiet as humanly possible. She sucked in a breath at the quiet 'shhh' the door made as it slid open. Every hair on her body was standing on end in nervous anticipation. She worried her lip between her teeth and silently prayed that he wouldn't wake up until she was long gone.

In an instant the door slammed shut with a resounding 'SNAP!' Kagome's heart raced in her chest as she looked up to find Sesshomaru towering over her with his hand braced against the door. He glared down at her menacingly and she shrank back. For the first time since she'd arrived at the palace, Kagome feared for her life.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, unsure of what else to say. The dog demon said nothing. Kagome stirred nervously under his gaze, unable to shake the sensation that she was a hair away from death.

"You will tell no one of this," he demanded, his tone cold and uncompromising. The malice in his eyes sent a shiver of fear jetting down her spine. She felt herself nod, knowing that to do anything less would be suicide.

The door crashed open and he disappeared through it before slamming it in her face. The room was disturbingly silent in his absence. It was a few minutes before she realized that the strange clacking sound she could hear was her teeth chattering. In the aftermath her body was left violently trembling and it didn't show any signs of stopping.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far!


	10. Chapter 10

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Eight –

The road that led out of Kaede's village was all but deserted. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in tandem, each too preoccupied with their thoughts to speak. Inuyasha's expression was grim, and it was little wonder as to why. He'd used up every ounce of patience he possessed the previous night listening to the objections of Shippo, Sango and the monk after he told them of his plan.

Using the jewel shard was the _only _way. He felt it as surely as he'd ever felt anything before, but it was impossible to use his intuition to convince them. All they saw when it came to the Sacred Jewel was danger and unpredictability. He understood their fear. The jewel scared him too but that didn't change anything, at least not in his mind. He was human, Kagome had been taken by Sesshomaru, and Kikyo had tried to kill him. Nothing in his life made any sense right now so why should the answer be any different?

They wouldn't give in easily, but he'd known that from the start. He wasn't at all surprised when the monk had cornered him after breakfast wearing a serious look and asked him to go for a walk. He kept his eyes focused on the ground and trudged on, hoping to avoid the lecture that was sure to come. Undaunted, Miroku matched his pace and regarded him carefully.

"They think you're being too reckless."

Inuyasha stiffened and 'keh'd loudly. He stubbornly clutched his shard of the Sacred Jewel tighter.

Silence fell between them, disturbed only by the crunch of their feet atop the rocky road and the periodic jingle of the rings on Miroku's staff. After a while, Inuyasha's shoulders softened a little and he asked,

"What do you think?"

The monk's feet slowed and he breathed a weighted sigh. Staring at his friend, his expression was a mix of understanding and pity. Inuyasha stared back, obviously torn.

"You're being reckless because you're worried for Kagome's safety. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't understand where you were coming from. But keep in mind, Inuyasha, that none of us know what the jewel will do to you. Kagome isn't around to purify it if things go badly. You're taking an incredible risk."

The former hanyou groaned in frustration.

"Nothing's gonna go wrong."

"Who are you trying to convince?" the monk chided with a critical eye. "We've seen time and again what the jewel is capable of and what it does to you. I really think you should-"

"I _know _all this already!" he cut in, abruptly stopping in his tracks to turn on his friend. "You think I haven't considered every possible scenario? _This _is the only way."

"Have you considered how you'd feel if you accidentally killed Kagome while you were under the influence of the jewel?"

Miroku's logic could be ruthless when he needed it to be. Leave it to him to go right for the heart. Inuyasha's features darkened and his resolved wavered a little. It was his greatest fear. If somehow he killed Kagome while under the control of the jewel he'd never forgive himself.

Frustrated, he remained stubbornly silent until he finally fixed his friend with a fierce look and demanded, "What if it were Sango?"

"I hardly think-," the monk retorted with a disapproving frown, but Inuyasha wasn't willing to let him off so easily.

"What. If. It. Were. Sango," he repeated, biting out each word. "Would you risk your soul to save her? Would you do absolutely everything in your power to bring her back?"

The monk's pointed silence was answer enough. Of course he would. He'd do anything for Sango, just as he would do anything for Kagome.

Resigned, the monk averted his attention to the sky and shook his head.

"Inuyasha, if you want to use a Sacred Jewel shard to rescue Kagome that's up to you. None of us can make that decision for you. But I want you to think really hard about what you're doing. If things go badly, and there's a good chance that they will, the consequences might be more than you're prepared to handle. Do you really want that kind of blood on your hands? Could you live with yourself if that happened?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I know I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Kagome and I didn't stop it 'cause I was too scared of what _could _happen."

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Just promise you'll be careful."

A quirky grin lifted a corner of Inuyasha's mouth as he turned back down the road to the village.

"Don't worry Monk. I'll be back saving your ass again in no time," he quipped, his words full of good-humoured mockery.

"You sure you wanna walk ahead of me? This wind tunnel is just itching to get some exercise..." he shot back and jingled his prayer beads for good measure.

Inuyasha was out of sight in a heartbeat. Miroku chuckled to himself and stared thoughtfully at the village ahead, full of life and activity. Inuyasha had saved those villagers a half dozen times over, often against incredible odds. They owed their lives and their livelihoods to him, everyone did. If he could save a village, he could save Kagome. He had to believe that. When things were this dangerous there wasn't any room for doubt.

_Please Inuyasha, prove me wrong. We need you both to come back in one piece._

oOo

The night Kagome finally made her escape from Sesshomaru's palace the sky was dark and moonless. From her bedroom window she watched the yard, her eyes nervously scanning for guards on patrol. When she was certain the coast was clear, she eased her body out onto the sill and climbed down the vines growing along the wall. Jumping the last few feet to the ground, she landed atop the thick grass with a soft 'thud' and quickly darted into the shelter of the trees and shrubs.

The crisp night air sent shivers down her spine and the burning wind nipped at her cheeks. Shivering, she pulled the travelling cloak she'd stolen from the wardrobe tighter around her body and ran. It was going to be a long trek back to Kaede's village, but nothing would dissuade her. It had taken staring death in the face before she was willing to admit that Inuyasha's rants about his older brother being arrogant, ruthless and unpredictable had more than a ring of truth to them. Whatever notions had been forming in her brain about Sesshomaru's good character were long gone and she was ready to disappear along with them.

It was hours before she finally slowed her pace, defeated by the cramps in her legs and the burn of cold air in her lungs. With her back braced against a tree, she took her time catching her breath. The forest all around her was quiet and dark, but she wasn't frightened. Compared to Sesshomaru's glare, travelling alone through a wild forest in the dead of night was nothing.

After a short rest, she resumed her trek in the direction of Kaede's village. While her feet navigated cautiously around the fallen logs and jutting stones that littered the darkened path, her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha and the others. She wondered how long they'd searched for her before giving up. Knowing Inuyasha's stubborn nature he wouldn't have given up easily, especially if he knew that it was Sesshomaru who'd taken her.

_Inuyasha's probably so worried right now. I should apologize to him when I get back,_ she thought with a troubled frown. Even though he acted tough and aloof with her, Inuyasha really did care about her in his own way. He worried about her a lot, and something like this...

The loud crack of a stick close by brought Kagome's steps up short. Holding her breath she slowly turned and peered into the shadows behind her. It was impossible to see anything without the help of the moon's cool blue light. Her stomach sank when she made the chilling discovery that she had no weapons on her, not even a knife to defend herself should some hungry creature come looking for a snack.

She wanted to ignore the instincts that were telling her to run, but couldn't. They were far too powerful and well developed after years of jewel shard hunting to ignore. She knew something was there, not only because all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end, but because her body was tingling the way it did when there was a jewel shard close by.

_Why didn't I notice it sooner?_ she wondered, shocked by how strong the pull of the shard was.

Slowly turning back around, she continued moving down the path at a steady pace. She kept her every sense tuned in to the creature that was stalking her like she was its prey. Another twig snapped and she stopped again. From the shadows behind her a feral growl sounded, low and ominous. The sound sent goose bumps rippling down her arms and legs.

Sucking in a gasp, she whipped around prepared to face whatever it was head on. Instead, she found herself face to face with Inuyasha. Her momentary relief and elation vanished once she caught sight of his blood red eyes gleaming at her through the darkness. They narrowed at her and he let out another vicious growl that showed the whites of his fangs.

Kagome began to shake as she simultaneously made two horrific realizations - the first being that he had no idea who she was, and the second that there was a dark aura from a sacred jewel shard surrounding his heart.

_Inuyasha... What have you done?_

The litany of questions running through her head about how he'd obtained a jewel shard and why he'd used it to become a full demon were silenced once he raised his claws and dragged them down the tree next to him. She watched, both fascinated and horrified, as their razor sharp edges sliced cleanly through the rough bark.

Gulping loudly, she took several hesitant steps backwards and tried desperately to find her voice.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you? Don't you know who I am?" she cried out desperately.

If her voice reached him, he made no acknowledgment of it. If anything, he looked even more menacing as his face contorted into an angry scowl.

He advanced on her slowly, obviously enjoying the chase. He toyed with her, allowing her get a few steps away, closer to freedom, before suddenly closing the gap between them. Wearing that same feral smile, he breathed in deeply to taste her scent. He seemed to growl with excitement at the taint of desperation and fear that polluted the air all around her.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she stared in disbelief at the silver haired demon looming before her. This time there was no one around to save her. After years spent on their quest to restore the Sacred Jewel and facing every danger imaginable, she was going to die alone in the forest at Inuyasha's hand. It hardly seemed fair.

"Where are the others?" she demanded, her voice wavering slightly with fear. Had Inuyasha attacked them too? Kagome struggled to understand but found herself at a loss.

_After everything we've been through together to collect those shards, I can't believe you would turn your back on us like this! Inuyasha, what were you thinking?_

Kagome's slow, backwards retreat was brought up short when her back connected with a large stone wall. Her stomach sank when she finally looked around her surroundings and realized he'd guided her into a rocky outcrop. The way the wall towered overhead and jutted out to either side meant that she was trapped.

_Oh Kami, this is it! I'm really in for it this time! _she thought, bracing herself against the wall.

"Inuyasha! Please wake up! Snap out of it!" she cried out to him frantically.

Her tears and her words fell on deaf ears. In a flash, he grabbed her by the throat and held her suspended in the air. She could see the twisted smile on his face as she kicked her feet wildly and tried desperately to release his unbreakable grip on her neck.

Without warning, he abruptly dropped her to the ground. Kagome gasped and coughed as the cold air rushed into her lungs. She barely had enough time to recover before he grabbed her again. She winced at the fiery pain of ten claws digging into the flesh of her arms. He held her against the wall with one hand and pulled his other out of her arm to examine the crimson blood dripping off his claws. With a sick smile he began to lick it off, savouring the taste of her blood. Kagome could only watch the disgusting display in muted horror.

Who was this person? Where had her Inuyasha gone? The times he'd changed into a demon before he'd never been violent towards her!

Realizing that she was nearly out of options, Kagome did the only thing she could think of to try and save them both. Wrenching her body out of his grasp, she threw herself into his chest and hugged him tight.

"Please come back Inuyasha! This isn't you!" she begged, holding onto him for dear life.

She could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest and hoped that somewhere deep inside, the real Inuyasha could still hear her. Her hope faded when her back connected sharply with the jagged stones of the rock wall. He snarled viciously at her and her face fell in dismay. When she looked into his eyes, she didn't see an ounce of comprehension there.

_Is he beyond my reach now because of that jewel shard?_ she wondered, eyeing the black haze around his heart. _Will I have to follow Kikyo's path and destroy you as well, Inuyasha?_

Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks and watched, helpless, as Inuyasha advanced on her again. The fiery look in his eyes told her that he was done playing games. His face bore the same menacing look it had when he'd mercilessly slaughtered an entire gang of bandits. He wouldn't hesitate to do the same to her. In those blood red eyes of his, she was no different than those nameless thieves.

Inuyasha paused just before his claws reached her and directed a deep, throaty growl at something above her head. Confused, Kagome eyed him warily before tilting her head back to see what'd caught his attention. She flinched and shielded her face away from the sudden flutter of white that filled her line of vision. When she felt brave enough to peek out from beneath her arms, she couldn't hold back her gasp.

Between her and Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru, with his Tokijin drawn and the blade pointed squarely at his brother's chest.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. So please skip ahead to the next one :)

- Langus


	12. Chapter 12

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Nine –

_When she felt brave enough to peek out from beneath her arms, she couldn't hold back her gasp._

_Between her and Inuyasha stood Sesshomaru, with his Tokijin drawn and the blade pointed squarely at his brother's chest._

Suddenly the terrifying growls and angry snarls emanating from Inuyasha didn't matter. Nor did the wounds on her arms, or the feelings of betrayal and anger that left her heart aching. Because the only thing Kagome could focus on was her utter shock that Sesshomaru was the one standing between her and certain death. Of all the people in her world, he was the very last who would go out of his way to save her.

She eyed his back warily, uncertain whether to trust him or not. He _had_threatened to kill her only a few days earlier, after all. Always too curious for her own good, she cowered behind the protective shield of his white robes and ignored the persistent twitch in her legs that demanded she run for freedom.

Sesshomaru's words, directed at his brother, were filled with uncompromising judgment and she felt oddly comforted by it.

"What have you done to yourself Inuyasha? Used a jewel shard to turn into a full demon? Have you no pride in your own blood?"

Inuyasha responded with a bevy of snarls and struck out at Tokijin. Sesshomaru blocked the blow gracefully enough and subtly manoeuvred his body to shield her from further attacks. He said nothing to her, but she understood that she was to follow his lead if she wanted to emerge unscathed.

"Leave now and I might spare your life," he warned, levelling the threat at his crimson-eyed brother. Inuyasha took a menacing step forward and Sesshomaru responded in kind, angling Tokijin higher so it pointed at his more vulnerable neck.

"I won't say it again."

Shrinking as far into the crevice of the rock cliff as she could, Kagome inched her body along its surface and away from the two brothers. She had no desire to be caught up in the battle that was sure to follow. If Inuyasha won, both she and Sesshomaru would be dead. On the other hand, if Sesshomaru defeated Inuyasha...

She shook her head to block out the jarring thought. That scenario wasn't one she was ready or willing to consider. Sesshomaru had saved her life more than once, and she was grateful to him for that, but if it came down to a choice between him and Inuyasha...

Turning her back on the sound of fang clashing against claw, Kagome made a dash for freedom. If she could just get far enough away, by the time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had settled their battle she'd be long gone.

The uneven terrain made for rough travelling and more than once she was forced to grab her arms and wince when a stumble painfully jostled her injuries. Her limbs grew heavy and her movement sluggish the longer she ran. Distracted by the pain in her arms and the path ahead, she tripped carelessly over a raised tree root. She hit the ground hard, crying out when her knees skidded raw against the rocky soil.

In a panic, she whipped her head around to be sure neither of them had followed her and found Sesshomaru glaring in her direction. His eyes were blood red, the same as Inuyasha's, and with their change his face had lost its characteristic mask. He looked angry and vengeful, the very embodiment of evil. Her body trembled beneath his gaze as she was reminded of his face on that morning when she'd woken up to find him sleeping next to her. She was certain he would kill her then, and even as far as she was from him now she didn't know who to fear more – him or Inuyasha.

With his gaze fixed upon her Sesshomaru inadvertently let his guard down. It was only for the barest of seconds, but it was long enough for a seasoned fighter like Inuyasha to take advantage. Kagome watched wide eyed as he drew back his claws to strike. She wanted to call out and beg him to stop, but her throat closed up tight and choked off any word of warning.

Crouched in the dirt, with her arms throbbing and her raw knees stinging, Kagome struggled with what she should do. The physical pain her body was experiencing was nothing compared to the agonizing debate going on within her heart. Situations like these were never black and white. What was the right thing to do? Who should she help?

Should she take her chances with Sesshomaru and hope he could be reasoned with? Or, should she let Inuyasha exact revenge for a lifetime of torment and ostracization and deal with the consequences afterward?

Inuyasha was her best friend. He'd been there for her since the beginning and she desperately wanted to bring back the unconventional hanyou she loved so much.

Sesshomaru was the aloof, arrogant demon she'd known next to nothing about until a few weeks prior. He gave off the impression that he cared for nothing and no one beyond his own designs and yet he'd saved her life without any sort of explanation on more than one occasion. Could she ignore all of that now, and act like the sacrifices he'd made for her meant nothing?

It wasn't easy choosing sides, and in the end, Kagome found she couldn't even breathe as Inuyasha claws slashed across Sesshomaru's chest. A shower of blood rose up into the air and with a look of stunned surprise, the great demon lord stumbled back into the rocky outcrop and slowly slid to the ground.

"NOOOO!"

Kagome was surprised to hear the sound of her own voice screaming into the night. It sounded detached, as if it belonged to someone else. Though her heart remained undecided, her body moved of its own volition. Before she realized it she was running back into the fray, towards him, with her feet pumping hard against the rocky terrain. Once she was close enough to see the extent of his injuries and the large pool of blood slowly seeping into the dusty earth around him, her heart leaped into the back of her throat.

He sat deathly still with his body propped up against the solid rock wall at his back. The golden eyes of his that were so often filled with malice, stared blankly into a vast nothingness. He wasn't calculating or plotting or deceiving anyone – it was as if with that one strike of Inuyasha's blood soaked claws Sesshomaru had ceased to exist.

Kneeling in the dirt at his side, Kagome struggled to understand the painful crushing sensation in her chest that made it so difficult for her to breathe. It felt like she was being torn in half, her body ripped to pieces from the inside out. Behind her, Inuyasha eyed the blood staining his fingertips. He shook off the excess with a flick of his wrist and lifted his claws to deliver a final blow.

At that moment Kagome's anger, frustration and helplessness combined and finally burst forth in a wave of pure determination. Entwined now within the usual calming blue of her spirit, were tendrils of fiery red. Narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha, she stepped protectively between he and Sesshomaru, with her arms out, and screamed "SIT!". She'd been so panicked before she'd completely forgotten about her 'Trump card'.

With her hands balled into angry fists, she screamed the subjugation command over and over again until finally, on the sixth try, Inuyasha's body implanted itself into the dirt. Picking up Sesshomaru's Tokijin, Kagome turned Inuyasha over and took aim. His eyes, still blood red and dark with rage, opened wide as the sword cut deep into his flesh.

Closing her eyes, Kagome withdrew the blade and cringed at the sound of his pained cry. She didn't relish the thought of causing him pain, but in this instance, there just wasn't any other way. Praying he would eventually forgive her, she tossed Tokijin away and quickly removed the jewel shard from the flesh above his heart. Once it was out, Inuyasha instantly reverted back into his half demon form and she breathed an audible sigh of relief.

After a moment he blinked and looked up at her. His eyes were now a clear and familiar amber.

"Kagome?"

He sat up slowly, grimacing as a flash of pain sliced across his chest. Pulling his hand away from the wound she'd inflicted on him, he stared at the blood staining his palm. His breaths became slow and shallow as he gradually looked around and took in the sea of red before his eyes. Something was wrong, his instincts were practically screaming it at him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Alert, he looked around with his senses straining to find the source of the threat.

"Where are we? What happened?" he demanded.

His eyes searched hers imploringly and when she didn't answer, he reached for her tentatively with his unsullied hand. She turned away from him, her back rigid. He could feel the waves of emotion coming off of her as readily as if she was screaming the words in his face. She was furious. He'd felt her wrath before, but never like this. This time it was so intense he felt like he was being slowly suffocated beneath its weight.

Kagome kept her back to him to hide the tears he could smell and he slowly scanned the scene around him until a horrifying picture formed in his mind. It was something out of one of his worst nightmares, the very moment he'd been dreading since the day she'd walked into his life.

"Kagome... Did I...?"

His words died away when he caught sight of the claw marks on her arms and the red, finger-sized bruises around her throat. His stomach churned hard and a sickening feeling of dread overtook him. When he'd used that jewel shard to restore his demon half, he'd never imagined this would be the result. He'd convinced himself that his feelings for her would be enough, but he could see now just how wrong he'd been.

"I'm sorry...," he whispered, unable to find the strength to even look her in the eye.

Kikyo had once told him that his apologies were meaningless to her. He understood now exactly what she'd meant. He could throw himself at Kagome's feet and beg her for forgiveness, and she might grant it, but he could never gain back the trust that'd been lost. Things between them would always be different now. He'd betrayed her, just like he'd betrayed Kikyo, and the agony of it was eating him alive.

For her part, Kagome ignored his apology completely and knelt at Sesshomaru's side. She seemed to be studying the wounds on his chest, trying to determine if there was anything she could do for him. Even from this distance, Inuyasha could tell that they'd already begun to heal, but they were severe nonetheless. The claw marks were unmistakable to his eyes and he looked down with disgust at his blood stained fingertips.

He'd always accused Sesshomaru of being a monster but who was the monster now? The answer seemed obvious and with it came a loneliness unlike anything he'd ever felt.

oOo

It was bad. The gouges that'd been carved into his chest were long and deep, almost to the bone. Even with his demon blood he was still bleeding profusely, soaking the ground at their feet. With pursed lips, Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's laboured breathing and did her best to loosen what was left of the armour strapped across his chest. It didn't seem to help and she slapped her thigh in frustration. She couldn't do anything for him until they were back at the palace.

_If he makes it that long,_she thought grimly.

Her fingers gingerly touched his chest and felt the reassuringly strong beat of his heart. Despite their differences, she'd never rest easy if he died like this. She couldn't understand why he'd done it, but for now she didn't care. She wasn't about to let him die protecting her.

His hand suddenly closed around her wrist and gripped her with surprising strength.

"Why did you run?" His voice sounded raw, almost animalistic, and his eyes glowed a brilliant crimson red. She'd seen him like this once before, right before he transformed into a monstrous dog demon and tried to devour she and Inuyasha whole.

Swallowing down her fear, she stayed by his side despite the anxious twitches in her legs that told her to run. She was done running. Running was what had gotten them all into this mess to begin with. It was time she learned how to stand her ground.

"I was scared," she answered honestly, unable to meet his gaze.

He snarled in response and released her wrist.

With a soft sigh she stood, brushed the dirt from her skirt, and turned to Inuyasha. The expression on the hanyou's face reminded her of a lost, wounded puppy. The emotion in his eyes pulled at her heart, but she had more important things to worry about than reassuring him. Pointing to Sesshomaru she demanded that he carry his body back to the palace.

Inuyasha blanched and Sesshomaru growled a fierce "No." Even in matters of life and death they couldn't seem to put it behind them and work together. Figures.

Wearing her best stern expression, she knelt next to Sesshomaru once more and uttered an uncompromising, "Yes."

He looked like he was about to argue but was overcome by a vicious coughing fit instead. After spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground, he rested his head wearily against the rocks and looked at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

"Minako... You've been gone a long time," he muttered while his glassy, unfocused gaze wandered over her face.

Her momentary confusion at his words took a back seat when he slumped unconscious against the rock. After a brief check to ensure he was still alive and breathing she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It was probably better this way. It'd be easier to move him and he'd heal faster if he wasn't fighting them the whole way.

Brushing past Inuyasha without a second glance, she started down the path that would lead them back to the palace. It seemed ironic that she was heading back willingly now after she'd spent so many days pining for freedom. When she heard Inuyasha fall in step behind her, his footsteps heavy from the extra weight on his back, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. Inuyasha felt remorse for what he'd done; nothing short of that could've convinced him to bear the burden of carrying Sesshomaru's body such a long distance.

Her arms and knees still burned from their various cuts and scrapes, but she didn't have time to worry about herself. Her mind was miles ahead, already making preparations and lists of what she would need once they got back to the palace. It was the early hours of the morning when they finally entered the main corridor of the palace, carrying Sesshomaru's body with them. Hearing the commotion, several servants emerged from their rooms dressed in their night robes, rubbing their eyes and blinking wearily at the sight of their lord's body draped over the hanyou's back.

Kagome took quick control of the situation, demanding that Sesshomaru be brought to his room, herbal mixtures and hot water be brewed in the kitchens and fresh towels and bandages laid out. Surprisingly, the servants obeyed and followed her orders without so much as a single sideways glance.

That taken care of, she braced herself to handle the one last detail she'd been dreading. Turning slowly, she found Inuyasha standing in the doorway, nervously tapping his fist against this thigh.

"What can I do?" he asked, looking down at the ground. He was too ashamed to meet her eyes.

Kagome crossed her arms and breathed out a heavy sigh. All she wanted was to have his arms wrapped around her and hear his voice in hear ear, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, but she had to stand strong. If she gave in now, nothing would ever change.

"I think you've done enough," she answered, her tone hard. Inuyasha gulped and tightened his fists.

"I want you to leave now."

"Wait! Kagome-," he began to argue, but she didn't give him the chance.

"LEAVE!"

Her scream echoed across the stone walls of corridor and down the hall, resonating in the silence that fell between them. She furiously wiped a few rogue tears from her cheeks and swallowed the rest.

"I can't even look at you right now," she spat.

Inuyasha hung his head in defeat. Without another word, he made his way slowly down the palace steps. Once he was at the bottom he turned and cast one last, long, look over his shoulder at her. Their eyes locked for a moment, expressing with a glance the regrets they couldn't speak aloud.

It was Kagome who turned away first. Pulling herself inside, she shut the large wooden door behind her. Finally alone, she gave in to the storm of emotions she'd been keeping locked down tight. They stole the strength from her legs and her body slowly slid to the floor. With no one around to disturb her, her sobs echoed softly through the entryway until there was nothing left.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. So please skip ahead to the next one :)

- Langus


	14. Chapter 14

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Ten –

Sesshomaru's room was dark but for the faint glow cast off by the fire in the hearth. It was quiet, too, and Kagome was acutely aware of the rustle of her clothes as she knelt beside the futon they'd lain him on. Pressing her lips together, she methodically studied each of the slashes across his chest and noted that his demon blood had already begun to heal the worst of the injuries. When it came to healing, there wasn't much she could do that his body couldn't, but she couldn't sit idly by feeling helpless either.

Taking up the fresh cloths that'd been laid out, she soaked them in a bowl of lavender water and twisted out the excess. She had a very limited knowledge of medicines, just scraps and tidbits she'd gained here and there from Kaede, but she seemed to remember hearing something about lavender having the ability to ease pain and speed healing.

_Every little bit helps,_she thought, laying the first damp cloth across his wounds. As soon as it touched his skin, claws wrapped dangerously around her throat. It was a purely instinctual reaction, self-preservation at its very best, but she didn't have time to appreciate the awesomeness of his senses. While his conscious mind remained unresponsive, he was slowly squeezing the life from her and she had no way of stopping him.

A sudden violent snarl cut through the silence in the room and his eyes snapped open. Shining deep crimson, they fixed on her with no signs of awareness or recognition. Despite her frantic clawing at his wrists, it was a long, drawn out moment, before he released her.

She gasped noisily and collapsed to the floor in a coughing fit. He looked away, offering no word of apology.

"I was only trying to help," she croaked. "You didn't have to try and kill me."

"What gives you the impression I want or need your help, Miko?"

Standing to her full height, she stared him down with her hands on her hips.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere so unless you actually plan on killing me you better get used to me being around. At least until you're healed, anyway."

"Don't tempt me," he warned, his tone serious.

She pulled away just to be on the safe side and grabbed another damp bandage from her pile. Hazarding a cautious glance at his claws, she gingerly laid it across his chest. When he didn't react she continued with the rest, methodically placing them across his wounds until they were completely covered. She could feel the tension in his body every time she touched him but he made no more attempts to stop her.

Sesshomaru brooded in silence while the priestess went about her 'healing'. A burning wave of pain spread out from one of the deeper wounds on his chest and faded into an uncomfortable, constant pulse. His body may heal quickly, but that didn't mean there was no pain associated with the process.

Tightening his hand into a fist, he silently cursed his father for ever having begot a half-demon bastard son, and his own weakness, too, for allowing himself to be so easily distracted in battle. Foolish.

He waited impatiently for the Miko to finish applying bandages to the various slashes and stabs wounds that covered his body. The sooner she finished, the sooner he could be rid of her presence.

She was in the middle of bandaging a particularly nasty gash on his arm when her hands slowed and she looked up at him with a curious expression.

"Who is Minako?"

He remained silent for a long while. The Miko's question had caught him off guard, bringing with it far too many buried memories he had no desire to be reacquainted with. He had no reason to tell her anything, so perhaps it was merely out of boredom then that he deigned to answer.

"Minako was...my mate."

The sound of his own voice speaking those words was unsettling. It'd been centuries since he'd uttered her name, much less spoken of her at all. A sudden heaviness filled his chest and he instantly regretting opening the door to the past, even if it was only a crack.

He groaned inwardly when the Miko set down her bowl of herbal water and gave him her full attention.

"Is she...?" she asked hesitantly, sounding just as surprised by his admission as he was.

He focused his attention on the far wall in the hopes that if he ignored her long enough she'd make herself scarce. Apparently she took his silence as an answer. She uttered a soft 'Oh...' and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"How did she die?"

His mouth twisted into a bitter frown. This was the part he didn't want to remember. The memory of that night was one he would gladly banish into oblivion if given the chance, but it stubbornly lingered in his thoughts like an unwanted leech. The guilt had never subsided and neither had the hollowness her death left inside of him. That day had forever changed him. Her death had made him into who and what he was, but he couldn't thank her for it. He hated the bitch for dying and taking his child with her.

"Childbirth," he answered, his voice hard.

The Miko looked upon him with eyes that were filled with pity. The sight of it made his insides recoil. He didn't want her pity. He wanted...

A thoughtful look crossed the Miko's face before she asked, "Does Inuyasha know?"

He aimed a scornful look at her and sneered. "Inuyasha is an ignorant half breed."

Her mouth pursed at his words, but she wisely chose not to contradict him.

"If Minako was a demon, how did something like childbirth kill her? I thought you demons were almost invincible?"

He said nothing for a long while, then pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"She was...human."

For the first time in centuries the word didn't leave his lips with a tone of disgust trailing off of it, only disappointment.

"Tell me what she was like," she pleaded. Her curiosity and incessant prodding knew no bounds. Pity for her, he was no longer in an indulgent mood.

Annoyed and eager to be alone, he fixed the Miko with a look that promised pain and death. She made quick work of grabbing her things and disappeared silently out the door.

oOo

"He's been there all day like that. Do you think we should stop him?"

Miroku peered through the thick foliage, his face betraying the worries that were plaguing his thoughts. He turned at Sango's words and slowly pulled her into him just to feel her warmth. Truthfully, he didn't know what to do. He'd never handled a situation quite like this one. How do you console someone after they've done something so horrific?

Resting his chin thoughtfully on her head, he tried to imagine what he would do if it were him. In the end he gave up; to think that he could ever intentionally harm the woman he loved was unfathomable. Sango rested her head trustingly against his chest and he closed his arms tighter around her.

The news of what'd happened between Inuyasha and Kagome had rocked their group to its very foundations. The campsite had been quiet and sullen ever since he'd returned with the light of dawn, his claws still covered in her blood.

Though they were angry with him for using a jewel shard to become a demon, every single one of them pitied him. They understood the reason for his recklessness and they'd been with him long enough to know the kind of pain and self-loathing he was going through. They'd been there before, every single one of them, and it was for that reason that they could never hold it against him. But even so, they couldn't find the right words to console him.

"Come, let's go back to the camp. We'll check up on him later."

Sango nodded silently in agreement and took his arm as he led her back to the village.

oOo

Beyond the trees, the clearing held no life except for Inuyasha. The forest animals could smell the scent of blood on him and wisely kept their distance. He stood waist deep in a shallow pond, one that Kagome frequently bathed in when she stayed in the village.

Upon returning from Sesshomaru's palace he'd immediately gone to the pond to scrub the scent of her blood from his claws. The smell of it made his stomach churn with every breath. He couldn't get it off fast enough! But no matter how hard he scrubbed the scent lingered, tormenting him with what he'd done.

The worst part was he couldn't remember any of it. No matter how hard he tried it was all blank, except for the moment when he'd seen that look of betrayal in her eyes. He would never forget that look. Inuyasha shut his eyes tight against the memory and smashed his fist into a nearby rock. He beat it over and over again, refusing to stop even when blood seeped from his knuckles.

He wanted to make it go away. He needed the sick feeling in his gut to subside so he could go on without wanting to tear himself to pieces for what he'd done to her.

Exhausted, he managed to drag himself to the water's edge and collapsed into the wet reeds.

If Kagome never returned what would he do? He didn't even know what life was without her any more. So much of what he did revolved around her and their search for the jewel shards that anything else just didn't feel normal.

He didn't notice his eyes drifting closed until he awoke with a start some time later. The sunny, cloudless sky had long since disappeared and been replaced with a clear, starry night. Inuyasha stared up at the constellations overhead and for the first time in a long while he took a moment to appreciate them.

Kagome always told him how beautiful the stars in the feudal era were compared to those in the modern world. He'd never bothered to listen before, but now he clung to her words as if they were a life line.

The quiet moment was disturbed by a subtle change in the wind that brought with it a new and troubling scent. He turned toward the forest and felt his heart drop when Kikyo emerged from the tree line. She regarded him impassively before stepping forward into the clearing. Inuyasha was on his feet in a moment, anger contorting his features.

She was the cause of all of this. If it weren't for her, everything would be normal. Kagome would be at his side, they'd still be hunting Naraku together, and he wouldn't have the stench of her blood on his claws. He growled softly at the dead miko as she continued toward him.

"What do you want?" he demanded harshly. "Come back to finish the job?"

His tone was razor sharp. He was in no mood to play her games tonight. Her mouth pressed into a frown as she regarded him in the moonlight.

"You still think me capable of such things?"

"I know what I saw," he retorted with a growl.

"What you think you saw," she corrected calmly. "My target was Naraku. I only had one shot so I had to make it look believable. It would have worked too if that girl hadn't jumped in the way."

"She saved my life."

Kikyo closed her eyes at the tangible pain in his tone as he said those words. When she opened them again, they shone with pity.

"Poor Inuyasha," she soothed. "Are you doomed to repeat the same fate for all eternity?"

Inuyasha's scowled at her, but his claws slowly lowered to his sides.

"I thought it would be enough," he confessed softly. "How I felt about her... I thought it was stronger than my demon side but I was wrong. I tried to kill her today. How do you ask someone to forgive you after something like that?"

Inuyasha paused and pulled in a shuddering breath. The walls he'd so carefully constructed around his heart were slowly breaking down.

Closing the space between them, Kikyo pulled him into her arms and held him tight. He remained stiff at first, not wanting to trust that this unusual show of emotion from her was genuine, but eventually need outweighed pride and he returned her tender embrace.

She kissed him gently on the lips, a comforting gesture for an old friend. The touch of her skin was cool and soft against his own and her tenderness reached some hidden need buried deep within his heart. Holding her tight, he kissed back.

Kikyo knew the monster that resided inside of him. She'd seen firsthand what it could do, but still she'd come to him anyway. A dead priestess was all he had left.

Reaching his hands into her hair, he slowly loosened the crimson sash that bound her raven locks together and freed them. He took his time running his fingers through the strands, enjoying the silkiness of their touch against his chaffed skin. He needed this - a distraction - anything to keep from thinking about what he'd done...

When their kiss finally broke, Kikyo stared solemnly into his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha-"

His lips found hers once more, silencing whatever objections she might have had. He needed this, almost as much as he needed Kagome's forgiveness. His hands tangled in her hair and he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, swallowing down the tightness in his throat.

Her hands found his cheeks, their touch cool and soft against his skin.

"I forgive you."


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. So please skip ahead to the next one :)

- Langus


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. So please skip ahead to the next one :)

- Langus


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note:_ Where did this chapter go? (looks around) I don't know either. (Spies Shippo running away with something that looks conspicuously like my chapter...)

Well, how about this - I'll go chase after him while you move on to the next chapter.

Deal? Deal!


	18. Chapter 18

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Eleven –

_Sesshomaru had a mate? A_human _mate?_

The thought circulated through Kagome's mind for the hundredth time since lunch. For whatever reason, she simply couldn't get past it. In all the time she'd known him she'd never seen him express anything but contempt for humans. Humans were weak, humans were foolish, Inuyasha was an 'ignorant half breed' - that was the side of Sesshomaru she knew. Trying to reconcile that with some far-fetched notion of him as a doting husband and father seemed ridiculous.

Ridiculous though it may be, it didn't stop her from wondering about Minako. Exactly what kind of woman attracts the attention of a man like Sesshomaru? Was she beautiful? Intelligent? Sharp, or docile? It was impossible to know. Everything she knew about Sesshomaru before now she'd heard from Inuyasha, and he wasn't exactly the most unbiased of sources. The personal side of him that Rin and Jaken saw remained a complete mystery to her.

Eager to learn more, she made her way back to his private quarters armed with a half-hearted excuse about needing to change his bandages. It was only once she was standing outside the door that she remembered the murderous look he'd levelled at her the last time. Her hand lifted to her bruised throat and she took a small step back. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to disturb him. He was probably tired and besides, demons healed fast on their own, right?

Resolved to leave him to his business she made to leave but was stopped in her tracks by his voice calling to her from the other side of the door.

"If you are going to linger in the hall, Miko, you may as well enter."

Saying a quick prayer, she slowly slid the door open. He wasn't lounging in the bed like she'd expected him to be. He was standing in front of the far window with his chest bared to the cool breeze. He kept his gaze fixed on the horizon and made no acknowledgment of her presence. For someone who'd been half dead only a few hours earlier, he looked to be in remarkably good health.

She quietly deposited the bandages onto the nearest table and hazarded a step in his direction.

"You heal fast," she observed, her words hesitant. She wouldn't make the mistake of letting down her guard around him again. "Well, faster than Inuyasha anyway..."

"That is because Inuyasha is a half breed," he explained, turning toward her. "The demon blood that runs through his veins is diluted by his humanity."

She couldn't help but stare at the flawless, ivory smooth skin that stretched across his chest. The change was incredible. There was no mark, no blood, not even a scar left to serve as a reminder of what'd happened. It was as though he'd never been injured at all. Inuyasha's body healed itself too, but it always took a couple of days and the deeper wounds left faint scars. This had taken a matter of hours!

"Well, you seem to be doing better..."

It was plainly obvious to both of them that he was perfectly fine, but she needed something to fill the silence. He gave her an impatient look and set about grabbing a fresh set of clothes to wear. Feeling like an unwanted guest, she made a quiet retreat toward the door. She was in the middle of gathering up the bandages from the table when a sudden thought occurred to her. Turning slowly, she fixed him with a sincere look and said,

"I'm sorry...about your mate."

She expected him to ignore her, raise a condescending eyebrow, or do something else typical of Sesshomaru, but instead he paused a moment and nodded. The tension in the room lightened considerably, but she wasn't prepared to stick around to see how long the change lasted. She was nearly out the door by the time he spoke.

"You should return to the others," he said, his attention focused on the fresh silk kimono he'd lain out for himself.

_You should return to Inuyasha._

The implication behind his words was obvious, to both of them, and it seemed that that was exactly how he'd intended it. Wearing a small smile, she nodded in agreement and left him to his business.

oOo

Despite the sunny, cloudless sky, the air outside was chilly and hinted at the coming winter. The leaves on the forest trees had already begun to change colour and fall. Taking in a deep breath, Kagome let the smell of earthy decay tickle her nostrils. Autumn was definitely her favourite season.

Setting out on foot, she adjusted the travel pack on her back and mentally prepared herself for the long journey ahead. It would be at least a few days before she reached Kaede's village. She'd brought plenty of food and water, so as long as she didn't run into any wild animals or demons along the way she'd be perfectly fine.

It was almost nightfall before she decided to stop and rest for the night. Tossing her bag to the ground with a groan, she took a few minutes to stretch the aching muscles in her back and shoulders. Even after years of darting back and forth between the modern era and the feudal era, she had yet to learn the fine art of packing light. It wasn't long before the sun dipped below the horizon and the night time freeze crept in. She managed to build a fire to keep herself warm during the night and crawled, shivering, into her sleeping bag. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous way to travel, but it felt kind of good to be independent for a change.

She was still preening her ego when noises disturbed the quiet of the forest surrounding her. It sounded like footsteps at first, very large footsteps. As it got closer she heard the sound of sticks cracking and tree branches shifting out of the way. The ground even trembled a little.

Swallowing down her fear, she quietly reached into her bag and pulled out her bow and some arrows. With her heart pounding, she took position and pulled her bow taught. If whatever was out there was looking for trouble, trouble was exactly what it was going to find.

"I know you're there!" she yelled into the shadows, daring the beast to show itself. The trees continued to rustle and sway until finally a familiar face appeared. Ah-Un emerged from the forest underbrush, one head after the other, with Jaken riding on his back. The tiny imp looked irate jumping up and down and shaking his two headed staff at her.

"How dare you threaten to purify me human! I should kill you for such an insult!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and lowered her bow. Placing a hand on her hip she glared at Jaken dubiously.

"What are you doing here? I could have killed you."

The imp jumped down to the ground begrudgingly and brushed the dirt from his clothes.

"If Lord Sesshomaru didn't... I'd burn her to a crisp…," he muttered under his breath. Kagome cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Realizing she'd heard him, Jaken grovelled and hurriedly tried to explain himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru has graciously provided Ah-Un to transport you to Kaede's village. You should be thankful Miko! Lord Sesshomaru has better things to do than to waste his time protecting you!"

Kagome eyed Ah-Un warily but smiled when Un nuzzled her gently with his nose. Patting him and Ah on the head she looked the demon over approvingly. Jaken's words made sense, but she was still surprised Sesshomaru had thought to send Ah-Un for her at all. There'd been a few of those from him lately - surprises, that is. First his sudden appearance to save her from Inuyasha, then hearing about his mate... It was as if she was finally getting a glimpse at the man Rin and Jaken were so utterly devoted to, and yet, he was still the same Sesshomaru he'd always been – cold, distant and completely unreachable.

Kagome came back from her thoughts just as Jaken was taking it upon himself to leave. She smiled as she heard him muttering curses about her and the human race beneath his breath as he pushed his way through the underbrush. When he was gone, she turned back to the fire and exchanged glances with Ah-Un. The demon blinked back at her.

"Well," she said with a shrug, "it looks like it's just you and me. I'm going to get some sleep."

The demon grunted, and with a loud groan flopped its body down onto the earth. Within seconds both heads had their eyes closed and were snoring peacefully. Shaking her head in disbelief, she crawled into her sleeping bag and snuggled down.

"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular and then finally drifted off to sleep.

oOo

The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the cool autumn sun beating down upon her face. After a quick breakfast of berries and bread she'd brought from the palace kitchens she packed up the campsite and set off with Ah-Un towards Kaede's village.

It was still early when they touched down in front of the old miko's hut. Kagome leapt off the beast's back and gave him a friendly pat on the neck before walking up to the bamboo covered doorway.

"Hello? Kaede?" she called out before carefully poking her head inside.

The old woman was sitting seiza on the floor and tending to a small cooking fire. Hearing Kagome's voice she glanced up and set the ladle in her hand aside.

"Why hello child!" she greeted her, slowly getting to her feet. "So ye have come back to us once more!"

Kagome nodded and embraced the old priestess warmly.

"Kaede, where is everyone else?" she asked, looking around at the empty hut.

Just as the words left her mouth a tiny ball of fur launched itself at her chest. She caught it in the nick of time and laughed as Shippo squeezed her tightly.

"KAGOME! I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again," he exclaimed with tears of happiness brimming in his large green eyes.

Shippo caught sight of the bandages covering the wounds on her arms and his mouth fell open. She followed his gaze and the warmth in her eyes faded. Inuyasha had done that to her. She could still vividly remember the feeling of his claws wrapped around her throat and the sound of his snarls piercing the air. A small shudder ran down her spine and she hugged her arms protectively around Shippo's fuzzy warm body.

Turning to Kaede she asked where Inuyasha was. It was time they had a serious talk.

"I couldn't tell ye for sure," the old miko replied, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "I last saw him near the pond. He has not returned to the village so I cannot say for certain where he may be now."

Kagome nodded and set Shippo down on the floor.

"Thanks Kaede. I have a feeling I know where he is."

With a sigh she made her way to the door and pushed the mat aside.

"I'll be back later!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing into the yard.

Her feet followed the well worn path from Kaede's hut to the Goshinboku tree. As she walked, she reflected on what she would say to him once she got there. She could sense that he still had the jewel shard on him and wasn't sure how she felt about it.

_Should I be angry with him for using it?_ she asked herself._I know he only used it to save me. It's not his fault that he couldn't control the power of the jewel. No… wait…He knew exactly what he was doing! Using a jewel shard was reckless and stupid! He could have killed me! If Sesshomaru hadn't shown up when he did…_

Kagome abruptly cut her train of thought short. She had no desire to picture what could have happened. Stopping next to a tree to collect herself, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at her feet. She could see the Goshinboku in the distance and it made her heart flutter in her chest. Inuyasha was there, she could feel it. She wanted to talk to him, but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

_This could change everything…,_she realized.

Finding the courage within herself she urged her feet forward. She couldn't avoid it any longer. They had to talk about what'd happened or they'd never be able to get past it. They couldn't just end with so many things left unsaid.

As her feet moved steadily forward and the branches began to clear, her eyes took in a scene that made her stop in her tracks a second time. Inuyasha was sleeping, just as she'd expected, with his back resting against the trunk of the tree and one leg dangling off the broad limb. What she didn't expect was to find Kikyo there as well, sleeping atop his chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

She'd been prepared to handle every scenario but this one. Never once did it cross her mind that she would return to find him in Kikyo's embrace.

Inuyasha awoke slowly, which was unusual for him. She watched from the ground, catching the soft smile that crossed his lips when he noticed Kikyo in his arms.

"How could you?" she demanded, her voice shaking with emotion.

His attention snapped to her and for a long while he did nothing more than stare. Perhaps he was wishing it was a bad dream. She certainly was.

"K-Kagome…" he finally managed to stutter, at a loss for words.

In response she turned heel and tore through the forest in the direction of the village. She heard the sound of his voice calling after her but she ignored him and ran faster. The branches of nearby trees lashed out to whip her arms and legs but she didn't care. All she could think of was getting back to the village as fast as possible. Once there, she could climb on Ah-Un and get as far away from Inuyasha and Kikyo as the demon was willing to take her.

Emerging from the trees into the grassy meadow, she half-sobbed with relief. Ah-Un was tethered next to Kaede's hut, patiently chewing on some grass. She ran over and began to untie the demon's harness, a process made increasingly difficult by the tears blurring her vision.

When she finally managed to untie the last knot, Inuyasha jumped down in front of her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Kagome! Where are you going?"

"Away," she bit out, wrestling her arm from his grasp.

"You gotta let me explain!"

"Explain what?" she demanded without giving him a chance to respond. "Kikyo tried to _kill_you the last time we saw her. Or did you forget?"

"It...it's not like that!" he protested weakly.

"It's never going to stop, is it?"

The question hung in the air between them, both already knowing the answer. By this time Kaede and the others had stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about. It was time for her to leave. The last thing she needed right now was an audience.

She made a move to get on Ah-Un's back but Inuyasha held tight and pulled her against his chest instead. A moment later his lips were on hers, their pressure fervent and demanding. It wasn't how she'd pictured their first kiss - not by a long shot - and she was livid that he'd taken that from her too.

When he finally pulled away she glared up at him.

"Was that supposed to make it all better?"

Wounded, he staggered back and she used that moment of distraction to hoist herself up into the saddle. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Ah-Un's harness and held it fast. The two heads turned in unison and snorted a warning at him.

"Don't go," he begged, his amber eyes looking into hers imploringly.

Without a word, she leaned down and lifted the subjugation beads from around his neck. Balling them in her palm, she tucked them into her shirt pocket and gave the others in their group a meaningful nod. She felt guilty for leaving them so quickly, but she couldn't stay under the circumstances. She knew they'd understand that she needed some time to herself.

Refusing to look at Inuyasha, she instructed Ah-Un to take off and soon felt a rush of cool wind against her face. Laying her body flat against the demon's back, she finally broke down and let the tears run free.


	19. Chapter 19

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twelve –

Ah-Un touched down a short while later in a small clearing not fall from the village. Kagome was still rubbing the last remnants of tears from her cheeks when she sat up and looked around.

"Ah-Un, what are we doing here?" she asked confused.

Half expecting an answer, she looked at the demon and both heads blinked back at her. Heaving a small sigh, she jumped down from the demon's broad back and paced around the clearing to clear her head.

"What are you doing Kagome?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "How long are you going to stand by and let yourself be hurt?"

She hung her head sullenly and stared at a small tuft of grass between her feet. An image of Sesshomaru suddenly flashed through her mind and she almost laughed out loud at the irony.

A few days ago she couldn't get away from him fast enough and now his palace seemed just about the only friendly place in the world. She could go home through the well, of course, but then she'd have to field question after question from her family about how Inuyasha was doing and when he'd be coming to visit next. Just the thought of it was overwhelming. How could she possibly explain when she didn't even fully understand it herself?

"Would it be so bad?" she pondered aloud, debating whether to make the journey back to Sesshomaru's lands.

Her gaze lifted to Ah-Un and the demon snuffed a heavy breath through its nose. During her brief stay at the palace she'd begun to think of Sesshomaru as someone _other_than Inuyasha's brother, but she had no illusions as to the type of man he was. He hadn't ever given the impression that he wanted her to stay longer than she had. It was foolish to go back, but what other option did she have?

Hearing Ah-Un groan she turned to find the man himself standing at the edge of the clearing. He was dressed in a brilliant white kimono and had new armour protecting his chest. Before she could stop to think, she'd launched herself at his chest. Clutching his kimono tightly with one hand, she used the other to angrily beat on him.

Startled, Sesshomaru stared down at her, unsure how to react to this unwelcome intrusion of his personal space.

"It'll never be enough," she whispered painfully, her voice thick with tears, "Nothing I do will ever..."

Understanding slowly dawned and his features settled into their usual dispassionate mask. Annoyed by her weak punches, he grabbed her wrist and held it fast.

"Stop this."

The look she gave him was pathetic. In the course of a day the miko who'd insisted on healing his injuries, despite his vehement protests, had become this pitiful creature. The miko who refused to give up or die by his hand had been reduced to this. He found it utterly distasteful.

Her eyes were begging him for some word of comfort, some gentle reassurance that everything would work itself out, but he wasn't the type to lie. He couldn't offer words of comfort when he had none to give.

Something in her eyes caught his attention, or rather the lack of something; in her gaze there was no wariness or apprehension. She didn't fear him and perhaps she never had. He found the revelation intriguing. She was such an odd creature. It took a moment before he realized how close his body had been drawn to hers and another for him to pull away. Her gaze held his a moment before she reluctantly broke the connection.

Her fingers slowly loosened their hold on his kimono and eventually fell away.

"I'm sorry...," she whispered. "I shouldn't have..."

The unpredictable wind shifted at her words, bearing with it the promise of unwanted trouble. He 'tsked' with annoyance and rested his hand atop the sword at his hip.

The miko noticed and fixed him with a curious look.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?"

oOo

Propelled by fear, Inuyasha's feet moved like the wind, barely touching the rough terrain below. His mind and his heart were focused and united in their goal - finding Kagome. It was the only thing that mattered. If he didn't get to her before she went through the well, if he didn't explain, she might never come back. And he had to make her understand...somehow. He still couldn't find the words, not the right ones anyway, not ones that would make her stay.

_Shit,_he cursed silently as he pushed off a downed tree. He'd really screwed up this time.

It was another 20 acres before he caught the first hint of her scent on the air. The blood was pounding in his ears and his lungs burned, but the adrenaline kept him moving forward. Faster and faster he ran, like a hunter closing in on its prey. He couldn't stop now, not when she was so close.

Her scent was heavy on the air now, warm and familiar. He breathed it in greedily, a small part of him noting that it might be for the last time. And then another scent hit him, one that made his feet slow and his heart turn in his chest. She was crying. The scent of her tears perverted the air, lingering and almost tangible like a dense fog. His footsteps faltered and he braced a hand against the nearst tree.

Kagome was the only person who'd never hurt him and it seemed like all he ever did these days was make her cry.

The wind stirred up a bundle of dry leaves at his feet and brought some unwelcome memories into focus. Images of her face flashed before his mind - her fear after he'd attacked her, her tears as she'd told him to leave, and just now - the acceptance on her face as she'd taken off his rosary...

His body deflated as the futility of his quest slowly sunk in.

"Kagome..."

He glanced up at the clearing and felt his stomach knot. She was right to leave and he had no right to ask her to come back. Not after what he'd put her through. It was a miracle she'd stayed with him this long. Still, he couldn't leave. His heart wouldn't let him move forward, but his body wouldn't let him go back, so he stood in limbo thirty paces away from the clearing and her.

That was, until an unwelcome scent made its presence known. Cursing under his breath, he narrowed his eyes at the break in the tree line.

"What the Hell is he doing here?"

He didn't think. His body moved on instinct alone, running in a wide arc to the other side of the clearing to ensure his own scent was kept downwind. There, he crept to the forest's edge and watched the scene before him unfold.

Sure enough they were both standing in the clearing - Kagome wiping tears from her cheeks while Sesshomaru watched. Questions of what his brother was doing there kept his mind turning but it was their proximity that had his stomach churning. Sesshomaru was unpredictable and merciless and Kagome wasn't armed. All it would take was one wrong move, one word he didn't like and there'd be nothing left of her but a bloody corpse.

The minute Sesshomaru raised a claw he'd be on him faster than the wind, but for now instinct told him to wait. No sense stirring up trouble when the pot didn't need to be stirred - that was what Kaede always said anyway. It was her favourite line of the moment for Shippo, who'd only become more fox-like as he grew older.

He was content to wait in silence, hiding just beyond the tree line, until the unthinkable happened. He watched in horror as Kagome threw herself at Sesshomaru and attacked him with her fists. He could tell by his brother's countenance that she wasn't doing him any damage, but that didn't mean he'd tolerate it either. Merciful and patient were not words that had ever described Sesshomaru.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "What the hell is she doing? Asking for a death sentence?"

The realization that that might be exactly what she was doing, and that it was also entirely his fault, did not sit well.

When Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her wrist and held her fast, his claws wrapped tight around Tetsusaiga's hilt. There was no telling what his brother might do next, but he didn't intend to sit around and watch while she got flayed alive. She may hate him for intruding, but he'd vowed to protect her with his life and that was one promise he intended to keep.

Withdrawing Tetsusaiga, he let out a cry and tore into the clearing.

"Get your hands off of her Sesshomaru!" he snarled, his features contorted by rage.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the fang aimed at his chest and his hand rested atop his Tokijin.

"Find other ways to amuse yourself, Inuyasha. I have no patience for one of your tantrums today."

"Bastard... I said get away from her!"

The winds circled Tetsusaiga's blade in preparation for an attack. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out an impatient sigh before turning to Kagome.

"Deal with him, or I will."

She stepped between them and let out an audible 'tsk' of disgust. However, her eyes and all the anger and pain in them were directed solely at him. Startled, Inuyasha staggered back a few paces and lowered his fang.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, her tone hard.

"I... I..."

He growled low, frustrated by his own lack of words.

"Look, will you at least let me explain?"

"I've heard and _seen_everything I need to," she snapped and he shrunk back a little further. "I'm perfectly fine here so you can go back whenever you like."

"Not unless you're coming with me."

"Not a chance."

He sighed heavily and slowly sheathed his fang. He'd known going in that this wasn't going to be easy but the reality was so much harder than he'd expected.

"I'm... I'm going to stay with Sesshomaru," she announced, sounding a little hesitant. Judging by his brother's raised eyebrow, this was news to him as well.

"Miko, do not drag this Sesshomaru into your quarrel with the half breed."

Inuyasha could feel the rage building inside of him, like the pressure in a covered pot of boiling water. The muscles in his hands twitched to draw Tetsusaiga again and it took great effort to clench them into fists instead. Like hell she was staying at that bastard's palace where he couldn't protect her. Besides, they'd just got her back!

"Kagome, think about what you're saying," he ground out, the tension in his body making his jaw rigid. "I know you're mad at me, I get that, but staying with Sesshomaru is...!"

"Is what?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Suicide," he finished, his expression grave.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but did not look pleased with this assessment.

"Come back with me. Please."

He didn't often use 'please' when it came to asking things of her. Usually he preferred to grouse and gripe until he got his way, but he could see how that single word made her waver.

_I can do better. Give me a chance to prove it!_

"At least...at least give it some time," he muttered, trying to stall. "Think it over or something."

The hurt expression on his face must have had an impact because after a few seconds of impatiently tapping her foot she relented, "Okay, fine. I'll think about it. But I want to go home first."

He nodded sullenly, understanding what she meant - 'home' was through the other side of the well, the one place he couldn't follow.

"I can take you back unless..."

He glanced between her and Sesshomaru and felt the slightly sick feeling return to his stomach. What did she see in someone like him anyway?

_Probably the same thing she saw in a selfish hanyou_, a quiet voice reminded him.

"I have business to attend to." His brother's voice was cool calm, like the ocean after the storm.

"Miko," he added with a nod in her direction.

_"Inuyasha_."

His name dripped with disdain but there was no time for a rebuttal before Sesshomaru departed in a swish of silk with Ah-Un in tow. Kagome kept her eyes trained on his back, watching him until long after he'd disappeared behind the tree line. The first stinging barb of jealousy lodged somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

"You aren't seriously thinking about going with him are you?"

His eyes searched hers for answers but found only doubt and confusion. Feeling uneasy he 'keh'd' and shoved his hands into his sleeves. He couldn't let her see how badly they were trembling. The thought of losing her forever terrified him, even if it was only to his brother's pack. He'd grown too used to having her around, and far too dependent on her strength to keep him in line. Whatever her decision he would always be there for her, but that didn't make it any easier to stomach.

Her hand found his shoulder and her touch was soft and warm despite her harsh words from earlier.

"Take me to the well? Please?"

His shoulders drooped as the fight left his body. He wanted to be angry but he had no right to be. He was the cause of this. He was the one who'd driven her away. He hadn't expected her to turn to Sesshomaru for comfort, but then, maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

Consenting, he crouched low so she could get on his back. His eyes closed as she climbed on and he took his time memorizing the feel of her warm body wrapped around his.

If she went with Sesshomaru, he would never carry her like this again.

More regrets cropped up in his mind as he navigated the way back to the well. Each one stirred the anxious storm in his gut, adding to his sense of unease until it'd become full blown panic. What was he going to do without her? What about the others? And the remaining jewel shards? Was she ready to give all that up too?

He took his time covering the distance to the well, taking small detours she wouldn't notice here and there to buy himself some more time. He needed time to think, to find the magic words that would fix this. It was up to him to make things right again. By the time they arrived at the edge of the Bone Eater's Well an hour later, he was no closer to finding them.

Reluctantly, he set her down on the grass. The panic he'd been fighting the entire trip became something tangible that crept into his chest and made it tight despite his best efforts to stamp it down. She was really leaving him this time and he had no idea when or if she would return.

The sound of her shoes against the well's ragged wooden edge brought him to his senses. Reacting instantly, he spun around and grabbed hold of her wrist to keep her from jumping. She looked surprised, but didn't fight his grip.

"Kagome… I really..." The words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. He'd never uttered them before so perhaps he didn't know how. He wished he could say them now. Anything if it would make her stay.

A small smile graced her lips, but it faded before the warmth could reach her eyes. Even without him saying, she understood.

"I know," she answered softly, her tone reassuring.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to open his fingers and give her freedom. Defeated, he let go and watched her disappear into the well's murky depths.


	20. Chapter 20

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirteen -

The smell of rich earth permeated the dank air the bottom of the well inside the Higurashi shrine. Kagome clawed her hands into the dirt and rode out the silent sobs that shook her shoulders. She'd cried a river over him in the short time since they'd met.

Why did love have to hurt so much? Every romance novel that taught girls about 'Happily Ever After' endings was nothing but a lie. Love was never that easy. It was always complicated, painful and tragic - at least where he was concerned.

After collecting herself together and wiping the last of the tears from her cheeks, she climbed the rickety wooden ladder to the top of the well and emerged into the yard. The day was the exact opposite of her mood - bright, sunny and cheerful.

She squinted against the sun and put up a hand to shield her eyes. Her mother waved from where she was hanging the laundry on the line and Sota ran over with his soccer ball in hand. She didn't miss his subtle look behind her to see if Inuyasha had followed her through the well.

"Hey Sis! Did Inuyasha come this time?"

She put on a weak smile and shook her head.

"Not this time, Sota."

The disappointment beneath his quiet, "Oh, okay," was palpable. He'd really taken a liking to the half demon and looked up to him like he would a big brother. It only made it harder to think that he'd never be coming through the well again. She didn't have the heart to tell him so instead she darted for the house.

Sota stared after her confused.

"That was weird..." he muttered with a shake of his head.

Sneaking into the well he peered into its dark depths and caught sight of something laying on the ground. Sucking up his courage, he climbed down the rickety old ladder into the dank, dark well. Hopping off at the last rung, he landed in the dirt with a soft grunt and stepped over to the object.

"This looks like Inuyasha's necklace..." he wondered aloud as he picked the necklace up and examined it in the dim light. _But why would Kagome have Inuyasha's beads? And why did she leave them at the bottom of the well?_

Stuffing the necklace into his back pocket, he clambered up the ladder and scampered out of the shrine.

No matter how many times Kagome travelled back and forth safely through the well, he would never forget the pair of luminescent, disembodied hands that'd thrust forth from its murky depths to drag her into the feudal era. He shivered despite the warm sunlight and shook his head to dispel the memory.

Calling a quick goodbye to his mother, he picked up his soccer ball and headed to the park to meet his friends.

oOo

Kagome emerged from the bath looking like a pruned sea creature and wrapped her sopping hair into a towel. Her every muscle was relaxed to the point of lethargy. It felt so good to soak in hot water again! Wearing a contented smile, she walked lazily to her bedroom to change. Her legs felt like jelly as they carried her towards the soft luxury of her bed and its freshly washed sheets.

As it turned out, Sota had beaten her to it. He sat patiently on her bed, kicking his feet under him.

"Sota! What are you doing in my room?" she scolded, grabbing the boy by the arm and ushering him towards the door.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground and stubbornly braced his hands against the door frame.

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened to Inuyasha! I found these at the bottom of the well!" he exclaimed, holding up the prayer beads that'd once lain around the half demon's neck.

She tried to snatch them away but after nearly losing her precariously wrapped towel, she relented. Sota held them out of her reach and stared at her accusingly.

"Is Inuyasha okay or not?"

Seeing the worried look in her brother's eyes, she felt her anger begin to ebb away. Her shoulders drooped and she slowly backed up to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Without those beads Inuyasha can't come through the well," she explained. "He and I…we had a fight so I took the beads from him."

Sota's expression softened and he stuffed the beads back into his pocket.

"What did you fight about?" he asked as he curled his feet beneath him and sat cross-legged on the floor next to her bed.

"Well, has it ever happened to you where you have a best friend who you think you have a play date with and when they don't show up you find out it's because they were really out playing with someone else and didn't invite you to come along?"

Sota nodded his head slowly in understanding, "So Inuyasha ditched you to hang out with someone else?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled weakly, "Something like that."

His face scrunched up as he thought over her predicament. She could practically see the wheels inside his head turning as he searched for an easy solution.

"Well don't worry, Sis. I'm sure he'll change his mind. I don't think there are many people in his era cooler than you. You fight demons, you kill monsters with a bow and arrow, you have power over those crazy jewel shards… You're practically a super hero!"

He wore a triumphant grin and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his description of her life in the feudal era. With a lingering smile on her lips, she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks Sota, I needed that. I'm sure things will work themselves out. Now you'd better get off to bed before Mom gets angry at you."

He nodded and jumped to his feet.

"Alright, see ya later Sis!" he called over his shoulder and in a flash was bounding down the hall towards his room.

After hanging her towel over the door knob to dry and slipping into a fresh set of PJs, Kagome crawled between her freshly washed sheets with a grateful sigh. Staring thoughtfully at the ceiling she smiled and pondered what Sota had said. He was so confident about Inuyasha's feelings for her! If only she could feel the same...

oOo

It was well before dawn when a lone figure crept down the hall toward Kagome's room. Dressed in denim jeans, a sweater and a ball cap, he held his sneakers in one hand and tip-toed across the wooden floor. If he got caught he'd be in big trouble, but it was worth the risk.

Turning the knob to Kagome's room, he held his breath and listened for any signs that she was still awake. The sound of her soft snores greeted him from the bed and he let out a quiet sigh of relief. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Scanning her room, he quickly located the pink glow of the jewel shards his sister always kept on her desk. Careful of his footing, he navigated around various clothes piles and snatched the shards up from her desk. Grinning he tucked them into his pants pocket and retreated down the stairs. Once he was clear of the house he ran all the way to the well. With the weight of Inuyasha's necklace in his pocket and the soft chinking of the shards marking his every step, he was sure he was doing the right thing.

The hut that housed the well was pitch black and eerily silent once he'd shut the sliding door behind him. Sota took in a deep breath and tried to block out the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. This place was creepy in the middle of the day. In the dead of night it was down right terrifying!

Using his hands to feel his way down the stairs, he groped blindly in the dark until he reached the bottom and found the edge of the well. Or rather, the well found him after he bumped into it with his knee.

"Ouch!" he cried out, rubbing the soft spot that was sure to bruise.

Un-thwarted, he dangled first one leg and then the other over the inky darkness at the bottom of the well. Pulling out the shining jewel shards he clutched them tight to his chest and said a quick prayer. This was really gonna hurt if he was wrong.

"Come on jewel shards! Do your thing!" he commanded and pushed himself off the edge of the well and into the bottomless abyss.


	21. Chapter 21

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Fourteen -

Inuyasha stared moodily at the Bone Eater's Well from his perch at the edge of the forest. Kagome wouldn't return for at least a few days, but that hadn't stopped him from watching the well anyways. In his current mood, sitting and sulking were just about the only things he felt like doing. Everyone had been cold towards him since they found out. Not a single one of them had even tried to understand his reasoning and after a day of their silent treatment and annoyed glances he'd given up.

"Keh, who cares what they think?" he muttered aloud, immediately feeling the gnaw of anxiety in his stomach. He knew full well that he _did_ care what they thought. It scared him to the core that he might lose all of his friends and Kagome too.

If she went with Sesshomaru they might never forgive him. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, even the old hag Kaede, they were like family - without one the whole group fell apart. Without them he'd be totally alone, forced to reprise his role as the outcast half demon he'd been as a child. Before he met Kagome he'd been bitter, resentful and alone. He didn't want that again, not after he'd worked so hard to change.

The night wind stirred suddenly and he caught a familiar but wholly unexpected scent on the air. Hopping down from the tree branches he slowly approached the Bone Eater's Well. He could hear sniffles and crying from inside, but knew it wasn't Kagome's tears he smelled. Curious, he peered down into the murky depths of the well and waited for his amber eyes to adjust to the dim light.

"Sota! What are you doing here?"

The boy looked up and smiled when he saw the half demon's face peering curiously down at him.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad it's you!" he cried. "At first I thought they didn't work and then I realized that I had no way to get out and I got scared."

Stifling another sniffle he wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

Inuyasha's ears twitched with confusion. How had the boy come through the well? He'd never been able to before! Leaping over the edge, he landed gracefully at the bottom and stared hard at the dark haired boy's tear stained face. Uttering a groan he begrudgingly picked him up and set him on his back.

"Hold on tight kid," he commanded before leaping out of the well with ease and starting the relatively short trek to the village. He couldn't look after Kagome's kid brother on his own. He didn't know the first thing about how to handle kids, but Kaede and the others would know what to do.

Sota's sniffles quickly halted as he looked around in wonder.

"So I'm really five hundred years in the past?" he asked incredulously.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess so. That's what Kagome says."

"Wow! So they did work!"

The boy's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open as he stared at the landscape around him. It was hard to believe that the fields they were walking through would one day be his shrine and the surrounding neighbourhood.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he asked Sota what it was exactly that had 'worked'.

"The jewel shards of course! I stole them from Kagome's desk and took them with me when I went down the well. I wasn't sure if they would work for me or not, but I guess they did. This is so awesome!"

The half demon's ears flattened against his head at the noisy intrusion. If Sota had all of Kagome's jewel shards that meant that she wouldn't be able to get back when she needed to. He would have to send the boy home as soon as possible.

At the same time though, his curiosity was peaked. Why now? And in the middle of the night? What could possibly be so important that he would risk getting caught?

Inuyasha walked on in silence and was grateful when he saw the light of Kaede's cabin up ahead. He couldn't send the boy home in the middle of the night so he would have to stay until morning. Stopping in front of the hut, he let Sota down to the ground gently. The boy looked from the hut to the half demon, confusion shining in his large brown eyes.

"Where are we?" he whispered, motioning with his eyes towards the hut.

Inuyasha knelt down so they were at eye level. It felt better talking to him this way, almost like they were speaking man to man.

"Inside are some of Kagome's friends," he explained quietly. "They can take care of you until the morning and then I'll bring you home okay?"

Sota sniffled and looked warily at the wooden structure. Shaking his head he threw his arms around the half demon's arm and held tight.

"Can't you stay with me too?" he pleaded. "Please Inuyasha?"

He patted Sota reassuringly on the head and resigned himself to going inside. He was definitely turning soft. Perhaps it was because he'd cried enough out of loneliness as a kid to never want anyone else to go through it if they didn't have to.

"Okay, okay I'll stay with you, but only if you stop crying. Real men never let other people see their tears."

Sota nodded and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes before putting on a brave face. Standing up straighter he smiled up at him.

"Got it! No more tears!"

Inuyasha nodded and stood up but the boy tugged anxiously at the edge of his sleeve. Closing his eyes he asked the gods to give him patience as he knelt down once more.

"What now?"

"I almost forgot to give you these!" he explained and fished something out of his pants pocket.

Inuyasha stared down at the necklace the boy had placed in his hand and slowly closed his fingers around it. So he'd come all this way just to bring him back his subjugation beads? He couldn't keep a smile of approval from his face as he shoved the necklace into the inner pocket of his haori and out of sight.

"You're one crazy kid you know that?" he jested, tousling the boy's hair. "But thanks just the same. You did me a huge favour bringing these back!"

"Well you'd better use them to go make up with Kagome. She's really sad you ditched her for another friend. That's not cool at all Inuyasha!" Sota crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared up at him.

Genuine shock washed over his features as he looked down at the boy's stern expression. Just what the heck had Kagome told him?

He was about to ask when the flap that rested over the door of the hut lifted open and bathed them in a warm orange glow.

"I thought I sensed you out here," Miroku said coolly, levelling Inuyasha with a humourless look before stepping outside. The bamboo mat fell back into place behind him.

"Sota, this is Miroku the perverted monk," Inuyasha said with a smug smile and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Miroku glowered at him but turned a kind eye to the boy. Kneeling down he extended his hand towards him with a genuine smile on his face.

"Hello there Sota. I hope this horrible excuse for a demon hasn't been bothering you."

The boy stared at his hand warily and when he didn't accept it the monk closed it again without taking offence. Standing up he pushed the mat to the side and gestured for them to enter.

"Well come on in. We have plenty of extra food for both of you and I'm sure everyone would love to meet you Sota."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku's placating tone and stalked inside the hut, with Kagome's brother clinging to his leg. Inside, Kaede, Sango, Kirara and Shippo sat around the small hearth fire talking amongst themselves.

Sota lost all his bravery between the outside and the door and cowered behind his leg until Inuyasha reached around and plucked him off. He dropped him unceremoniously onto his feet in front of him, catching the attention of everyone.

Sota pulled off his baseball hat and fidgeted with it in his hands. He looked from one person to another and gaped at the two animals. The first one lightly sniffed the air in his direction and mewed before looking curiously at the girl whose lap she sat upon. The other animal scratched his head and stalked over to him, looking him up and down.

"He smells like Kagome!" he pointed out, leaning in close to study his features. Inuyasha sighed aloud.

"That's because he's Kagome's brother. This is Sota," he explained as if it should have been obvious to everyone who the boy was. Shippo gave him an irritated glance but smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Hi! I'm Shippo!"

Sota stared at the demon cub wide eyed, and blinked. Confused, Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.

"Doesn't he talk?" he asked incredulously.

At that moment Sota took hold of Inuyasha's haori sleeve once more and tugged on it. He whispered behind his hand, "How can that animal talk?"

The innocence of the question brought a smile to his lips, one that he tried unsuccessfully to suppress while awaiting Shippo's response. He turned to the fox demon and shrugged when he saw the look of horror on his face.

"Animal? He thinks I'm just some animal? I'll have you know," he said pointing his finger at Sota's chest, "that I come from a long line of well respected fox demons."

With that he turned in a huff, plopped himself down next to Kaede and glared at Inuyasha as if the misunderstanding was entirely his fault.

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Okay Sota, you know how I'm a half demon right?"

The boy nodded understandingly.

"Well Shippo and Kirara over there are full demons. They are really powerful and definitely aren't animals. Kirara may look like a cat from your time but she isn't, so don't try to play with her like you do Buuyo okay?"

At this Sota's eyes went wide and he nodded his head slowly.

"When I told you there were a lot of demons in my world that would eat you for breakfast I wasn't kiddin' around. You gotta be careful."

Seeing how the colour instantly drained from the boy's face, he decided it would be best to change his line of reasoning.

"You can trust Shippo and Kirara. They'd never hurt you, especially since you're Kagome's brother. They'll protect you if any other demons come along."

Sota looked back at the group with a newfound understanding of the situation he'd put himself in. He always realized that the feudal era his sister travelled to was dangerous, but it hadn't sunk in just _how_dangerous until now.

"Speaking of Kagome, where is she?" the girl with the cat in her lap asked.

Sota found his voice and the little bit of courage necessary to answer her.

"She's back at home sleeping. I took her jewel shards and came here alone to bring Inuyasha back his necklace so he could go visit her."

Sango turned to Kaede as though asking for verification and the old priestess smiled.

"That was very noble of ye boy," she said softly. "But unfortunately your trip won't help Inuyasha now. Only Kagome can put the beads around his neck once more."

Sota hung his head and murmured a defeated, "Oh."

Inuyasha growled and glared at the old woman.

"Why'd you have to do that? You didn't need to tell him you old hag! Don't you have a single compassionate bone in your body?"

Kaede held her own and stared impassively back at him.

"Inuyasha, just because ye feel the need to lie to save face does not mean that I must lie for ye."

At her words Sota turned his face up to the half demon. He looked scary with his eyes dark and glowering. His whole body was tense as if he was ready to burst across the room and attack her. Swallowing the fear that'd risen into his throat, he tugged once more at Inuyasha's sleeve.

"What does she mean?" he asked softly.

Inuyasha growled, never taking his eyes off the old miko.

"Nothing, don't listen to her. I've gotta get out of here before I throttle her, but I'll be back in the morning to take you home."

Without another word, he tossed aside the mat at the door and stalked out into the night. Sota stared after him, his eyes growing wide. Even though he'd promised not to cry any more he could feel the tears welling up. These people were supposed to be Kagome's friends, weren't they? So why were they all were so angry at Inuyasha? Hadn't he always protected them?

Bowing his head he sniffled and tried desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes. He stopped crying when he felt his body being pulled into a soft embrace. Looking up he saw the pretty lady smiling down at him.

"Hey now, don't cry, it's okay. Did Kagome ever tell you about me?" she asked soothingly. Sota shook his head and his tears began to slowly dry. The woman spoke to him in soothing tones and explained how she and everyone else had met Kagome.

"I have a little brother too," she said softly. "He's a little older than you, but Kagome's always telling me how alike you both are. We're really glad we got a chance to meet you," she explained and the rest of the group nodded.

"Kagome is always telling us stories about you!"

"Really? Kagome talks about me?" he asked surprised.

"Well of course child! Your sister loves ye," Kaede chimed in with a reassuring smile.

Sota smiled too for the first time since arriving at the hut. Accepting their invitation to join them around the fire, he took a seat and listened while they made a round of introductions. The old woman named Kaede eventually passed him a bowl of fresh miso soup and he gratefully took a few piping hot sips. With all of his fears from earlier slowly melting away, he began to relax and settle in. He was finally starting to understand why his sister spent so much time in the feudal era.


	22. Chapter 22

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Fifteen -

The village was bustling with activity by the time Inuyasha returned the next morning to retrieve Sota. Heavy wooden carts rumbled slowly down the main stretch, piled high with bags of rice and freshly caught fish. Sota, Shippo and the other children were caught up in a heated game of 'soccer', easily navigating the ball between moving carts, eager shoppers and the temporary market stalls that'd been erected along the narrow street.

He watched them from a distance, with his shoulder resting against the wall of the house he'd stopped next to. It was a relief to see that the kid had got on okay without him. He hadn't planned on leaving him behind, but he just didn't have the patience to tolerate the comments and glares from the others for an entire night. They were still upset over what'd happened with Kagome, and probably would be until she returned. He didn't need their constant reminders that he'd screwed up. He was doing a good enough job of that himself.

As soon as Sota caught sight of him, he waved 'good bye' to the other children and ran towards him wearing a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Hey Inuyasha! Is it time to go now?" He sounded disappointed to be returning home but relieved at the same time.

The half demon nodded and glanced over his head at Kaede's hut. Bending down on one knee he casually rested a hand on Sota's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"I'm gonna take you home real soon. I just gotta talk to that old hag before we go," he explained, jerking his thumb towards the hut.

Sota nodded, "Okay!"

After a quick hair tousle he ran off to join the other kids, calling eagerly for someone to pass him the ball. Inuyasha watched him go and then made his way purposefully to the old miko's hut. He didn't bother announcing himself before pushing aside the bamboo mat that hung over the door and entering.

Kaede was seated in her usual spot, on the floor next to the fire. At his entrance she slowly stood up and went over to her collection of herbs. There she busied herself picking and sniffing from different piles before putting a few different selections into her tea pot.

"You know why I'm here I guess," he said levelly. His hands balled into anxious fists at his sides as he waited for her to respond. As much as he hated grovelling like this, he was willing to do it if it meant that he could be where Kagome was again.

Kaede didn't respond at first. She took her time walking back to the fire and spooning ladles of hot water into her tea pot. She set it aside on some hot rocks to steep and then finally turned a knowing look on him.

"Ay, I know why ye are here. As I told ye last night, Kagome must be the one to put yon necklace back around yer neck."

Inuyasha pounded his fist against the wall in frustration and angrily pulled the beads out from the inner pocket of his haori. He thrust the necklace at her, his eyes searching hers imploringly. When he didn't see any response he knelt down and braced his hands against the floor.

"Please, Kaede. I need your help. I need to see her again. I want to tell her-"

He didn't know what, but it didn't matter. He just needed to be where she was and know that she wasn't completely out of his reach. Begging wasn't his style but he was willing make an exception. He'd be as pathetic as he had to be if it meant he had another chance to see her again and explain.

"Kagome has already heard what ye need to tell her. It is up to her now to make the choice. It would do ye good to be patient for once in your life."

Inuyasha growled at her words and lifted himself off the ground. Raising his body up to its full height, he glared down at her with fire in his eyes.

"I know you put these beads around my neck the first time so you can do it again. If nothing else, do it so I can make sure the kid gets home safely."

Kaede stubbornly shook her head, refusing to give in. She tucked her hands into the sleeves of her robes and closed her eyes. Her voice sounded strained and frustrated when she spoke again.

"I have told ye already that I cannot help ye. What gave that necklace power was the connection that was formed between ye and her. When she removed the necklace that connection was broken. It can only be restored again once she decides to put it back on ye and does so."

Inuyasha snarled at her words and thrust aside the mat hanging across the door. Storming out into the street, he nearly ran over Sota who was waiting for him with his back against the wall. The boy looked up at him expectantly, but the half demon didn't have the heart to tell him the news just yet.

Tucking the beads into his pocket he knelt down so the boy could climb onto his back. With his legs tucked under his arms he told him to hold on tight and tore through the fields to the well, cursing Kaede and her stubbornness the entire way.

When they finally reached the well, Inuyasha set Sota down and the boy looked up at him expectantly.

"Are you going to come with me?" he asked.

Inuyasha threw himself down onto the ground in a huff and leaned his back against the well's ancient wooden walls. He pulled out the beads and grazed his thumb along their smooth edges. When he looked up at Sota he couldn't hide the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. The boy's face fell as soon as he realized he would be making the trip back to the modern era alone.

"It turns out the old hag was right. Only Kagome can put these beads back around my neck and I can't go through the well without them. Do you still have those jewel shards?"

Sota nodded and pulled the small vial from his pocket which contained the shining pink shards. He held them up into the light and the sun glinted off their sharp edges.

Inuyasha nodded once and stood up, "Okay that's good. When you get home, make sure you put them on Kagome's desk where you found them."

"And here," he added, reluctantly giving Sota the subjugation necklace, "take this too. It's probably best if you don't tell her you came here."

"But why can't I tell her? I'll tell her you're really, really sorry for ditching her for that other friend. I'm sure she'll forgive you then!"

Inuyasha had to smile at the boy's naïveté. He only wished he could be so optimistic. The sinking feeling in his chest told him that things weren't going to go his way this time. Kagome had given him so many chances and all he'd ever done was disappoint her.

Placing his hand gently on Sota's head, he nodded towards the well. "Thanks kid, but this is between me and Kagome. Now go on home before your mom worries about you."

He gently lifted the boy onto the well's ledge and waited while he stared dubiously into its murky depths. He suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck, holding him tight. The half demon's amber eyes opened wide, stunned by Sota's embrace, but he quickly hugged him back. After so many days of being shunned by everyone he knew, it felt good to know that there was finally someone on his side.

Before letting go, Sota whispered up towards one of Inuyasha's white dog-like ears,

"I'm gonna miss you."

Holding the boy tighter to him, Inuyasha closed his eyes and answered, "I'm gonna miss you too, kid."

In many ways Sota had become like the brother he'd always wanted. As a child he'd grown up alone and unwanted but Sota was always so happy and full of life. He lived the life Inuyasha had always dreamed of living as a child but was never able to experience because of his half-demon heritage.

If Kagome left for good he would lose Sota, too. They would never again have their humorous and often embarrassing man-to-man talks. Inuyasha liked the fact that he was someone's hero, even if it was only to Kagome's brother.

Breaking away from the hug he looked down the well and Sota looked with him.

"Are you ready now?" he asked softly. Sota nodded and before he could say another word he'd jumped down into the darkness. The blue glow that lingered at the bottom of the well marked his successful trip back to the modern era.

Inuyasha stared down the well for some time, unsure what he was looking for. Finally, he leapt over the side hoping that he would somehow end up in her world. When his feet landed in the soft dirt he tilted his head up and sniffed the air for her scent. He abruptly stopped when all he could smell was grass and trees.

Just as Kaede had said, he was stuck in the feudal era until Kagome returned. Feeling the frustration boil up in his chest, he struck out with his claws at the sides of the well. He clawed at the stones again and again leaving deep gouge marks in the aged rock. With his anger temporarily satiated, he slumped exhausted against the stone wall and tilted his head towards the sky.

All he could do now was wait.

oOo

The air was unseasonably warm and the sun hot against her back. Kagome sat atop the edge of the Bone Eater's Well and stared unseeingly at the grass beneath her feet. Her mind was turning as she waited with her fingers thrumming rhythmically against the aged wood.

She'd spent nearly a week in the modern era thinking over her options but she was still torn. What it came down to was the simple question - should she stay or should she go? Only, it wasn't simple at all. She still had the jewel shards to think about and there wasn't anything simple about leaving Inuyasha and the others behind.

She loved him, and had for a long time, but his feelings were so hard to pin down. She was tired of being hurt, tired of feeling jealous towards a dead woman, and _really_ tired of living in someone else's shadow. She hated the fact that every time he looked at her with a certain softness in his eyes, a tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered that it was Kikyo's face he was seeing instead of hers. Love wasn't supposed to be this complicated.

If she stayed she would be sentencing herself to a lifetime of feeling inadequate. How could she ever be truly happy that way? He may love her and he may have sworn to protect her with his life, but it wasn't enough. She needed more and she deserved more. But saying goodbye to him…? She dreaded just thinking about it. Would she even have the strength?

Kagome looked up to find that Inuyasha had emerged from the woods a short distance away. His feet halted just inside the clearing and they locked eyes across the field. It felt like an eternity passed before he slowly came forward and stopped in front of her.

"So, have you made your choice?" he asked coolly.

His hands were balled into tight fists at his sides and she could feel the tension emanating from him. This was going to be so hard. The tears were already brimming in her eyes when she finally threw herself into his arms. He wrapped them tight around her body and held her as she sobbed into his haori.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Inuyasha," she kept repeating over and over again.

When she finally pushed herself out of his embrace she couldn't bear to meet his gaze.

"Kagome?" she heard him ask tentatively as he tried to catch her eye. She shook her head as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm leaving."

The half demon took an unconscious step backwards. A look of shock washed over his features.

"What are you talking about? I thought... What about the Sacred Jewel?"

She shook her head and heaved a despondent sigh. Her legs gave out and she collapsed down onto the edge of the well.

"I'll keep searching for the jewel shards. I have a duty to collect them and fix what I broke, but I can't do this any more."

"Do what?" Inuyasha argued, knowing full well what she was getting at.

"This!" she said exasperated, and waved at the air around them. "I'm tired of feeling like this. And getting hurt. And loving someone who can't love me back. I can't do it anymore."

"So your answer is to run off to Sesshomaru? What about Sango and Miroku? Or Shippo, Kaede and Kirara - have you thought about how they might feel?" he shouted back.

"They'll understand," she snapped. And she knew they would, too. They'd seen this argument a dozen times over and it was finally time to put an end to it. No matter where she was they would always be her friends, she was certain of that. The only problem she faced now was Inuyasha and finding a way to make him understand and let go.

"What about me?"

The quiet pain in his voice left her hesitating. She didn't want to hurt him, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but this time she had to put herself first. He'd begged her to stay with him like this before and she'd always given in, but this time things were different. She'd finally reached her limit.

With a heavy heart she stood and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated, holding her tight to his chest. He whispered her name, his tone hopeful, and she offered him a parting kiss on the cheek. Pulling away and taking those first few steps that would separate them was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. But she did it, first with one step and then another, until she was across the field and entering the cool embrace of the forest shade.

Inuyasha watched her go in silence. Standing alone next to the well, he didn't make a move to stop her.

She was right. What right did he have to ask her to stay? He hadn't given her any good reason to. His chest ached as he watched her walk out of his life. In a daze, he lowered himself onto the rim of the well. This time she wasn't coming back and the truth of it hurt more than he ever thought it could.


	23. Chapter 23

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Sixteen -

"KAGOME!"

Rin's excited squeal tore her from the most pleasant dream she could remember having in a long while. High school graduation, diploma in hand, and her family at her side. Inuyasha was there too, looking human for a change and shy around the others.

"When are you coming back?" he'd groused before pulling her into a warm hug. She'd laughed warmly, wrapped up in his scent and the feel of his arms around her. It was such a nice dream.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Kagome slowly sat up and blinked in surprise at the dark haired girl standing next to her bed with a breakfast tray in hand. The scent of freshly squeezed orange juice, scrambled eggs, fish and rice wafted to her nose and made her stomach rumble. She blushed apologetically and waved off the sound with her hand.

"I guess I'm hungry," she laughed, seeing Rin's wide grin. Setting aside all semblance of manners, she dove into breakfast and the tray was empty in no time. Sitting back, she patted her stomach and closed her eyes contentedly.

"Mmmm mmmm! Delicious! Rin, please give my compliments to the chef!"

"I don't know why you'd want to give your compliments to a Mr. Chef. I made it!" she laughed.

"You made all of that?" Kagome asked surprised.

The girl bowed with pride as she collected the dirty dishes together on the tray.

"It really wasn't that hard. I even went to the gardens and picked some fresh fruit for the juice. Master Jaken always says my cooking tastes terrible, but he doesn't like anything. Did it really taste good, Kagome?"

"Yes, it was delicious, I promise!"

The girl cheered happily and bounded out the door with her tray of dirty dishes in hand.

"I'll be back later!" she called over her shoulder and then disappeared out of sight.

Finally alone, Kagome let out a contented sigh and looked about her new room. It was different than the one she'd stayed in before. This one seemed nicer; the walls and floors were covered with richly woven tapestries and painted screens, each one depicting a mythical creature or traditional tale. The screen that stood next to the wardrobe told the story of the Crane Wife in such artistic detail that it was impossible not to get caught up in admiring it.

_Well, at least he has good taste in art,_ she thought, studying each panel in turn.

Turning her attention to Sesshomaru, she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do now. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since her arrival at the palace when he'd acknowledged her with a brief nod before handing her over to the care of the servants. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. Maybe something different... But he was Sesshomaru, after all. She really shouldn't have expected any more. Besides, that wasn't why she was here.

Thinking back on the moment by the well, when those life altering words had left her lips, she felt a knot form in her stomach. It wasn't guilt exactly, and not sadness either. She couldn't describe the feeling. She just knew it was there, sitting like a brick in her gut.

Convinced that her thoughts were far too pensive for morning, she threw the covers off her body and crawled out of bed determined to explore the palace. She padded across the tatami floor to the wardrobe and opened it to find something to wear.

After pulling out robe after robe of rich silk, which all looked far too formal to wear to anything except a festival or a wedding, she finally decided on one of the plainer ones. It was midnight blue silk with just the barest hint of a star pattern running down the back and sleeves. It wasn't her school uniform, but since that seemed to have disappeared at some point during the night it would have to do.

Holding up the various pieces, she looked at the garment doubtfully. There was no way she'd be able to do this by herself. Blowing out a sigh of resignation, she begrudgingly rang the servant's bell to summon help and ducked behind the screen.

_Let the transformation begin,_she thought with a wry smile.

oOo

Sesshomaru sat in the palace gardens with his back resting against a large willow tree. It was a quiet sort of day and he watched Rin play a game of leap frog with a begrudging Jaken. Even from where he sat he could hear the imp's high pitched shrieks of contempt and indignation. Jaken's talents as a play mate were sorely lacking.

The sudden intrusion of the miko's scent in the air caught his attention. He turned his head to watch her slowly cross the garden towards him. She was dressed in one of the kimonos that had been left in her room. It was a merciful break from the appallingly skimpy attire she usually wore.

She'd chosen the simplest kimono of them all and paired it with a bright green obi around her waist. She'd obviously had help pinning up her unruly hair, but regardless she looked worlds better than she had the day before.

As she neared, tottering uneasily on her geta, he noticed there was a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, wobbling a little before catching her balance.

"It would be best not to sully such a well crafted kimono by sitting in the dirt," he replied and rose to his feet.

The girl blushed deeply with embarrassment and quickly bowed in apology. By the time she righted herself he was already on his way back to the palace. He wasn't in any sort of mood to entertain or indulge her today.

Kagome stared after him dumbfounded and then heaved a great sigh.

_So much for that idea,_she thought.

Frowning slightly, she rested her hand against the rough bark of the tree next to her and turned to watch Rin and Jaken argue. Catching Rin's eye she waved before allowing herself to take in the sights of the rest of the garden. She hadn't had an opportunity to appreciate it the last time. It was truly stunning in the daylight.

Words could hardly describe the vibrant colours and diverse textures that made up Sesshomaru's _Karesansui_ garden. At first glance it seemed so unlike the man himself in every way, but when she looked closer she found elements of him there.

She could see his influence in the graceful Japanese maple, with crimson leaves that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight, and in the ancient Cheesewood, whose limbs stretched high toward the sky. He was there, too, in the moss covered stone lanterns and the delicate white flowers of the Dogwood trees. It was breathtaking how easily all the different parts flowed seamlessly together. It made her realize just how little she knew about him, and how strong her desire was to learn more.

She wanted to know the man who had built this garden up from nothing into a place of tranquil beauty. She'd only ever known him as a killer, but someone who only understood death and destruction couldn't have created this – she was certain of it.

"Whatcha doin' Kagome?"

A breathless Rin ran up to her side and peered up at her eagerly. She smiled down at her and slipped out of her geta.

"Well, I was thinking of dipping my feet in the pond over there," she said, picking up her shoes. "The water looks pretty nice!"

Rin scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"I know somewhere better," she said, taking her hand.

Kagome offered no objections and followed the girl's lead to a small foot onsen a little further down the path. She gasped with excitement and eagerly hiked up her kimono before dipping her feet into the warm water. The naturally smooth stones of the small spring felt amazing beneath her bare feet. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she gratefully sat down on one of the rocks that had been placed at the edge of the spring.

"This is my favourite spot," Rin explained as she hiked up her kimono to join her in the water. "It feels really nice in the winter when there's snow!"

"I bet!" Kagome laughed and slowly kicked her feet around under the water.

_I could get used to this,_she thought.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying with Sesshomaru for a while. A little time away from Inuyasha might be exactly what she needed. And it would give her a chance to learn more about Sesshomaru, too. If she was crafty enough she might even find a way to convince he and Inuyasha to see eye to eye. It didn't seem likely, but anything was possible. They could use all the allies they could find in their fight against Naraku.

The questions that'd circled through her mind earlier returned with a vengeance. Why had he bothered? Why did he care? It didn't escape her that it was a perfect moment to probe the ever-observant Rin for answers. She seemed to understand him better than anyone.

Giving the girl a thoughtful look, she asked, "Do you know why Sesshomaru brought me here? I mean the first time...after Naraku..."

Rin shrugged and studied her feet under the water.

"Isn't it obvious? He likes you!"

"I don't think Sesshomaru likes anyone," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't be silly, Kagome," Rin chided, giving her a strange look. "Sesshomaru-sama likes Rin and Jaken-sama. Now, he likes you too! Though I don't think he likes Jaken-sama very much anymore. Poor Jaken-sama seems very put out about it."

They turned in unison to look at the green imp who had taken to sitting by himself and staring forlornly at the palace.

"I kind of feel sorry for him," Kagome admitted.

Rin nodded in agreement.

"Me, too. He can't help that he's outspoken and annoying."

The imp turned and glared at them before getting to his feet in a huff.

"I can hear you, you impudent girl!" he shouted, waving his staff furiously in their direction. When they giggled in response he stormed off toward the palace in a fit.

"Sesshomaru didn't seem to like me much today," Kagome thought out loud before diverting her attention to the afternoon sky.

Rin stared for a long while at the palace before answering, "Sesshomaru-sama isn't very nice to anyone on this day."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged and happily kicked her feet in the water. "I dunno!"

_Well, that was helpful,_Kagome thought, staring down at her feet.

What was so special about this day in particular? The question was on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it back down. Something told her it wasn't something she was supposed to know and besides, even a demon like Sesshomaru deserved his privacy. Though, that did make it quite a bit harder to figure him out.

Sighing quietly, she decided it was probably best not to dwell on such things. Turning her attention to Rin, she listened attentively to one of her many stories felt herself relax. Even she deserved a break, even if it was only for a short while.


	24. Chapter 24

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Seventeen -

Kagome wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand and squinted at the sun. It was unseasonably hot – far too hot for Fall. Her uniform shirt (which she'd manage to steal back from one of the servants) was sticking to her back in damp patches and she hadn't even been outside a half hour. Stopping briefly to take a sip of water, she stared down the field and contemplated her target.

Days like this were hard. Days when she missed the smooth, rich tone of Miroku's voice, Sango's laugh, or Shippo's antics. Days when she missed the warm gold of his eyes and the way one fang liked to peek out over his bottom lip. With no demons to hunt or jewel shards in the area there were few distractions to keep her mind preoccupied. So on days like today she felt their absence like a hole in her chest. Of course, it didn't help matters any that Sesshomaru was just as elusive within the walls of his palace as he was outside of them.

Blowing the bangs out of her eyes, Kagome set her water down, grabbed up another arrow and slid it into her bow. Archery was a good distraction. At present, it was her only distraction and she clung to it like a lifeline. The target stood about 50 meters away, its bullseye gleaming in the afternoon sun. She pulled her bowstring taut and concentrated on staying completely still. Her breaths came slowly, one after the other, in and out, in and out...

The bowstring made a loud "TWANG!" and the arrow whistled home, just barely missing its mark.

"Damn," she muttered, stooping to pick up another.

"Your right shoulder is too high."

She turned at the unexpected intrusion and found the Killing Perfection himself watching from a few feet away. She hadn't heard him approach, hadn't even sensed him until he spoke. How long had he been there anyway?

"Thanks," she muttered, feeling somewhat uneasy. Taking his advice into consideration, she set herself up to take a second shot.

"It will miss," he said with certainty.

Rolling her eyes, she blocked him out and focused on the target in front of her. What did he know about archery anyway? The target was stationary and the wind was good. If she just concentrated hard enough...

Determined, she pulled the bow string taut and released it once more. Her eyes followed the blurred tail of the arrow until it struck home – just to the left of the target. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she picked up another.

Glancing over her shoulder at the taiyoukai watching her, she frowned and begrudgingly asked for help.

"You said my shoulder is too high...? The right one?"

He nodded and she rolled it to loosen the muscles. When it felt sufficiently loose, she took her stance once more and got her arms into position.

"Like this?"

His brow furrowed slightly as he studied her stance. Judging from his expression, he didn't seem overly impressed. She noticed with a hint of annoyance that her arms were trembling under his scrutiny. Archery was the one thing she was good at and one look from him was enough to make her doubt everything she knew.

He was intimidating at the best of times, but having him stand so close and look at her so intently made her stomach flip and turn in nervous knots. His hand suddenly touched her shoulder and her breath stopped short. He gave her a wry look and then pushed it into position. She felt the difference immediately and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

He stepped back with a nod and she stared after him, stunned.

"Now," he ordered, his attention directed at the target in front of them.

Obediently, she turned her eyes to the target and let her last arrow fly. With bated breath she watched as it slammed home into the centre of the mark.

"Bullseye!" she cheered, throwing her fist into the air with a victorious smile. Maybe he knew a thing or two about archery after all. It was an impressive feat for a guy with one arm.

Still grinning, she turned to thank him for his help but he was already retreating towards the palace. She watched him go and then turned back to the target. The arrows she'd shot were sticking out of it like porcupine quills and yet only the last one, the one he'd helped her with, had hit the mark.

"If I could do that every time," she muttered, "I might actually stand a chance of matching Kikyou's archery skills."

It'd be a long road, but she was determined to try. The stronger she became the better chance she'd have at helping the others defeat Naraku. However soon, she knew she couldn't afford to be weak or untrained when that moment came.

With determination shining in her gaze, she set off down the field to retrieve her arrows.

oOo

A few days later, the sudden presence of a familiar tingle in the back of her mind made her jump.

"Oh... Oh!" she shouted, abruptly getting to her feet.

Rin looked up at her curiously, as did Sesshomaru. They'd been sitting in the garden together, taking in some sun. Or rather, she'd been sitting and chatting with Rin. Sesshomaru had distanced himself from them in favour of sitting beneath his favourite tree.

It'd only taken a few trips to the garden for her to realize that it was always that tree in particular he chose to sit under. There didn't seem to be any logical reason for it. It wasn't the nicest tree in the garden, not even close. It wasn't as old as some of the others either and didn't provide nearly as much shade as the large Oaks. Even still, he was unfailingly loyal to the Willow. He was such a strange creature of habit in some ways and an unpredictable mystery to her in others.

"What's wrong Kagome? Did you get bit by something?" Rin asked, setting down the rock she'd been toying with.

"It's a jewel shard! I'm positive!" she answered, feeling elated. _Finally something to do!_

Without waiting for a response from either of them she ran for the palace. She didn't need to bring much, maybe just a snack, her bow and some extra arrows. Oh, and Ah-Un of course. The shard was close, but not _that_close. And besides, riding on the two headed demon would give her the advantage of fighting from above.

Her mind was reeling with strategies, jumping frantically from one thought to another as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. It felt so good to be useful again!

It didn't take more than a few minutes to grab what she needed and head for the stables where Ah-Un was kept. She thought it was weird at first that Sesshomaru kept them in a stable like a horse but they seemed to like it well enough and in a strange way it sort of made sense. If demons rode horses Ah-Un would be a pretty nice thoroughbred.

She was nearly at the stable by the time Rin caught up to her.

"Kagome! Can I come too?"

"Sorry Rin, not this time. It's too dangerous."

The girl's expression went from excited to crestfallen in the blink of an eye.

"Oookay..." she muttered before slinking off. She had to admit, the girl could pull an award winning guilt trip when she wanted to. No wonder Sesshomaru rarely said "No" to her.

With Rin gone she made her way into the dimly lit stable and met her next roadblock - Sesshomaru. Her immediate shock melted into surprise and eventually confusion. Why was he there? They stared at one another for a long moment, seeming to size each other up.

"Do you want to come?" she hazarded, not quite sure why he was standing in her way.

"I have no interest in the Sacred Jewel," he retorted sharply. The way he said 'Sacred Jewel', it was as if the entire idea of it was beneath him. At his words Ah-Un's two heads turned to look curiously in their direction.

"Alright, suit yourself," she muttered and took another step forward. He refused to move and she was forced to step back again. She let out an impatient sigh and stared up at him expectantly. He stared back, his expression verging on annoyance.

"I did not give you permission to leave."

It took longer than expected for his words to sink in. Had he really just said that?

"I didn't think I needed to ask your permission," she challenged. Her tone was dangerous but it didn't seem to phase him in the least. He answered, much to her chagrin, with a look that suggested otherwise.

"Well, think what you want," she huffed, "but I'm going after that jewel shard."

She scowled at him and when he didn't give in she pushed past him with a brisk, "Excuse me."

She didn't get far. His hand wrapped around her arm like an iron shackle, halting her dead in her tracks.

"I will be obeyed."

His tone was severe and left no room argument. Pity for him he didn't know just how stubborn she could be.

"I'm not your pet," she snapped, meeting his even gaze with a determined one of her own.

Her comment seemed to surprise him, judging by the slight lift of his brow. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction she concentrated on harnessing her spiritual energy and envisioned herself forcing it directly into his hand. She wasn't sure what effect it would have, if any, but figured it was worth a try. She had to hide her surprise when his eyes narrowed at her and his grip loosened enough for her to pull her arm free.

"It's my duty to go after that jewel shard. I have a responsibility to collect them."

He gave a derisive snort at her reasoning.

"You're not ready."

"Not ready?"

"To fight alone," he finished with certainty.

The truth behind his words stung more than she was willing to admit. He was right. She'd always fought with Inuyasha at her side and the strength of Sango and Miroku behind her. She didn't know the first thing about fighting alone and surviving, but she had to at least _try._She couldn't be this useless.

"I need to try," she pleaded, averting his gaze.

She didn't see his reaction to her words but whatever it was, he didn't stop her a second time. She brushed past him to Ah-Un and gave the demons each a gentle nose rub before jumping up into the saddle strapped across their back. She wasn't surprised to find Sesshomaru gone once she'd edged the demon out into the hall. Her stomach dropped a little with disappointment.

It wasn't that his approval mattered, or that she really wanted him to come with her, but it would've been nice to not feel quite so alone. Despite his ability to successfully quash every ounce of excitement and confidence she'd had going in, she still offered him a heartfelt "Thank you" before taking off.

Because of him, she now had two goals ahead of her - take back the jewel shard and find a way to prove him wrong.

oOo

"Inuyasha, are you sure?"

It was Sango, calling to him from Kirara's back. She and the monk trailed behind as he rushed on ahead.

"I'm sure!" he answered over his shoulder before pushing off another tree branch.

He didn't tell them what made him certain. He couldn't, not right now. He knew exactly what would happen. They'd give him one of those looks – disappointment and pity mixed with doubt. It felt like that was the only look they'd given him since she left. Every time he went on the hunt for another shard, every time he told them which direction to turn they gave him that look.

They didn't trust him without her. He was starting to wonder why they even bothered to stay. Was it out of a sense of duty? Or maybe even pity? He couldn't stomach either option, but he could stomach the thought of being alone even less. He never wanted to go back to that – that emptiness, the loneliness of knowing that not a single soul in the world cared if you lived or died. He couldn't become that person again. So he couldn't tell them that what propelled his feet forward now was the remnants of her warm, tangible, familiar scent on the air.

It was the first time in weeks that he'd been able to find her and his heart instantly jumped into his throat. How would she react at seeing him again? He could picture the worst case scenario all too easily and it made him grimace. Words of rejection, hate... He could picture all of it. Of course, his heart wished for something different. It beat hopeful for a reconciliation.

All he needed was a second chance to prove how he felt. There were so many things he wanted to say and so many things he wanted to show her, but there was the very real possibility that he might never get that chance. The thought made his knees weak. He was thankful when her scent grew strong enough that his thoughts focused on one thing alone - she was just ahead and from the sounds of it, she wasn't alone.

He heard a growl from something large and inhuman, and then an ear piercing screech. It was only then that the other scent he'd noticed finally registered – demon!

"Shit! Kagome!" he cursed, forcing his feet to move faster.

His heart was beating so loudly in his ears it was nearly deafening. If she was hurt or dead... If he couldn't get to her in time... His mind was reeling, his every thought filled with panic and fear.

_I can't lose her!_

He was frantic by the time he burst through the trees with Tetsusaiga drawn.

She seemed surprised to see him standing there. Her mouth hung open a little and her hand froze overtop the sizeable pile of blood and guts next to her.

"Inuyasha..."

He wasn't even aware of his body moving. One moment he was standing across the clearing and the next she was in his arms, warm and alive. He crushed her against his chest and breathed her in. Her scent seemed to fill every part of him, until he felt like a cup that was overflowing with water. His arms remembered what it was like to be wrapped around her and the ache of regret dug a little deeper.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he was finally able to pull himself away. His hands lingered on her shoulders and she stiffened at his touch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked, her expression wary.

The heartfelt words and apologies that'd been resting on his tongue evaporated. Her rejection hit him like a swift kick to the gut and left him reeling. Slowly, he pulled his hands away and dropped them to his side. Was it really over between them then? Was there no hope for him left?

She looked at him expectantly but all he could muster was a frustrated 'keh' before he turned away from the brown eyes he'd missed so much.

"Looking for jewel shards, of course," he snapped.

She looked hurt, which only made him feel worse. Thankfully Miroku and Sango chose that moment to ride into the clearing.

"Kagome!" they called out to her in unison, their voices filled with surprise.

"We didn't expect to find you here," Miroku explained with a smile. "Did you find a jewel shard?"

Kagome smiled proudly and nodded. "Sure did! I was just about to purify it when you guys arrived."

Inuyasha didn't miss the hesitant look she gave him before stooping to retrieve the shard from the pile of demon guts at her feet. That's right. The last time he was around a jewel shard he'd used it to become a full demon and nearly killed her. He hadn't forgotten and apparently neither had she. The shard instantly turned a soft glowing pink in her hand, purified of the darkness Naraku had polluted it with.

"Not bad for a day's work," she joked, laughing lightly.

"I'm surprised Sesshomaru let you out. He's usually more possessive of his play things."

The cruel words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The shocked gasps of the others were nothing compared to the look she gave him. The joy and pride she'd felt at succeeding in her first solo battle for a jewel shard quickly faded from her eyes. His carelessness had hurt her again.

She bristled past him and made her way to the others.

"Here, take it. It's best if we keep all the shards together," she explained sounding very business-like as she handed over the jewel shard she'd fought so hard for.

"Are you sure Kagome?"

She nodded and placed the shard in Sango's outstretched hand.

"Are you leaving again?" Miroku asked, voicing the question that was on all of their minds.

With a meaningful look in his direction she answered, "Yeah, but I'll try to find jewel shards whenever I can."

"Your help is appreciated," Miroku answered for all of them with a thankful nod.

She smiled, if a little sadly, and offered them both a hug.

"I've really missed you guys. Be careful okay?"

"We've missed you too. But don't worry about us, Kagome. We're doing okay," Sango promised with a smile. "Just take care of yourself."

Kagome nodded, looking reassured. "Well, I should head back..."

_Stay,_he thought. The plea resounded throughout his entire being. _Please, stay._But instead of grovelling he kept his arms crossed and looked anywhere but at her.

She made her way purposefully to Sesshomaru's flying demon but her feet hesitated half way there. He could feel her eyes on him, piercing him with that same look as before. She looked like she wasn't sure what to do, run or stay; speak or be silent. She eventually settled for a soft, "Goodbye Inuyasha" before closing the rest of the distance and climbing up into the demon's saddle.

It was only once she was already in the air that his body permitted him to move again. Panic set in. He rushed after her, but it was already too late. She was gone and he'd driven her away - again.

Gutted, he lowered his head and clenched his fists at his sides. Why did he keep screwing it up? His claws dug in so deep they drew blood from his palms, but he didn't care. He deserved it.

Sango and Miroku fixed him with burning gazes of their own.

"Idiot," the demon slayer muttered under her breath.

She abruptly retreated back into the forest with Kirara. Miroku followed her with a disappointed shake of his head and he was left alone. The feeling was unbearable. Desperate for release, he took off in the opposite direction. He was determined to run until his feet or his heart gave out – whichever came first.


	25. Chapter 25

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Eighteen -

The steam was so thick it settled over the bath house like a dense fog. Prying eyes had never been a problem at the palace, but just the same she felt perfectly content to take her time crawling into the bath. The water was scorching hot, just the way she liked it, and she eagerly slipped into the large cedar tub.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" she cursed quietly, easing her body further under the water.

"Stupid Sesshomaru!"

Apparently being a complete jerk was a hereditary trait in their family. Sesshomaru's pompous "You can't go unless I give you permission to" speech was bad enough, but Inuyasha's words...

"_Sesshomaru's usually more possessive of his play things."_

She angrily slapped the water, sending a small wave over the edge of the tub to soak the floor. How could he even think...? And after so much time apart he couldn't even...?

"ARGH!"

Her emotions were all over the place – angry one minute, hurt the next, and close to tears by the end. She couldn't even think in coherent sentences anymore. Normally Inuyasha's verbal barbs simply rolled off her back, but this time was different. His words had cut deep.

She could see now that leaving had been the right choice. She couldn't continue to let him do this to her. One minute pulling her into his arms and pretending like he cared and then shoving her away the next.

"I deserve better than that," she muttered sullenly.

Sesshomaru wasn't a picnic either. His ability to waffle between ignoring her existence and ordering her around was beyond frustrating, but at least he had the decency to not make her feel like crud. Even today in the stable, his words were blunt but they hadn't been said out of anger or spite – they were the truth. Until she'd killed that demon, she wasn't even sure for herself if she had the ability to handle it on her own. But she had and she did.

A smiled played across her lips as she remembered the rush of victory that'd surged through her when she saw her arrow hit the mark. She hated fighting but today she finally understood why some people loved the thrill of battle. It was an incredible feeling – knowing that you tested your strength and skill against someone bigger and stronger and still somehow managed to come out on top.

Despite his arrogance and lack of charm, she conceded that part of her victory belonged to Sesshomaru. In the middle of the battle, facing a terrifying demon five times her size and lethally fast with its fangs and claws, it was his words that had kept her focused. Because of them she'd never doubted her ability to succeed. She simply remembered the advice he'd given her, kept her shoulders relaxed and let her arrows do the rest.

There was a lot she could learn from Sesshomaru, especially when it came to perfecting her skills in battle. With their inevitable showdown with Naraku close on the horizon, she needed to use anything and everything she could to help her grow stronger. And for the moment, that meant him.

Besides, unlike Inuyasha, she could handle Sesshomaru without worrying about getting her heart broken and that was exactly what she needed. A little less emotional drama in her life would be a welcome change.

She breathed out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes, determined to clear her mind of all things Sesshomaru and Inuyasha related. They'd occupied enough of her thoughts already today and she was more than happy to focus on simpler things for a while, like the feeling of the heat from the water soaking into her tired muscles.

Leaning her head back against the cool stone wall, she made herself comfortable and promptly dozed off.

oOo

In a remote area of the palace, hidden far from prying eyes and ears, a water stone scraped loudly over the edge of a blade.

Shhhh-ing. Shhh-ing. Shhh-ing.

Yellow eyes watched the blade closely, studied its length and edge with each pass. Every stroke held a promise, every scrape hope for a new future. The ancient war song he hummed to himself grew steadily louder. His hand set the pace, the scrape of the wet stone against metal marking the beat.

"_Mountain to mountain, sea to sea..."_

Shhh-ing. Shhh-ing.

"_Through flesh and bone I will cut..."_

Shhh-ing. Shhh-ing.

"_Never to rust, never to dull..."_

Holding the blade up to the dim light seeping in through the window, he tested the edge against his thumb and smiled as it drew blood.

"_I will make you proud."_

The task before him was simple. The plan however, was not. It was wrought with complications and unknowns. Failure would mean certain death, but he felt no fear. Such a cause was worth far more than his life.

Satisfied with his weapon, he slowly rose to his feet and firmly slid it into its sheath with an articulate 'snap'.

He was finally ready.

oOo

By the time she was finished with her bath Kagome felt like she'd had every ounce of energy sucked from her body. She was too drained to care about much of anything as she listlessly made her way from the bathing room to her bedroom. There were no thoughts of Inuyasha, no wonderings about Sesshomaru, just blissful, uncomplicated, peace.

The halls were empty, with the servants all in bed. It was a nice change from the constant hustle and bustle and it meant that she didn't have to scrounge up the energy to talk to anyone. Which was good, because right now the only thing she had energy for was finding her bed and putting herself in it.

Perhaps if she'd been less drowsy or complacent she might have noticed that something about the night air felt ominous. She might have noticed, too, that the lamp she usually left lit in her bedroom wasn't and that she wasn't alone in the darkness. But it was already too late by the time her brain realized any of those things. She opened her mouth to scream and was silenced by a strong hand at her throat.

She struggled to break free, clawing frantically at any body part she could get her hands on, but her assailant held her close, thwarting her best efforts. He dragged her further into the room, away from the door and freedom, and eventually tossed her to the floor as if she weighed nothing at all. Free of his choke hold she gasped for breath, wheezing as the air rushed into her lungs.

A few feet away a dim lamp was lit and she boldly looked into the face of her enemy.

"You," she managed to rasp out, her eyes narrowing in confusion and anger.

Her attacker was one of Sesshomaru's most trusted advisers, a decrepit, crass, yellow-eyed demon named Yakata. He had no tolerance for humans and had made certain she knew it at every possible opportunity. She despised him and the intolerance he symbolised, but even then she'd never expected he'd go so far.

He sneered down at her before advancing on her and snatching her wrist. He held it prisoner in his meaty hand and swiftly pushed back the sleeve of her yukata. The skin beneath was milky white and still blushing pink in places from the bath.

He pulled a small sword from a leather sheath at his hip and held it before her face.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

"Please don't," she begged, but the determination in his eyes told her he had no intention of letting her escape alive.

She struggled futilely in his grasp and watched horrified as he lowered the blade to her arm. It was so sharp that at first she only felt the cool touch of the metal against her skin. She watched amazed as tiny drops of blood began to flow down the blade and then the searing pain hit. It was like her arm had been set on fire and it only got worse as he continued to cut.

"Why are you doing this?" she managed, now freely punching and kicking him wherever she could find purchase. She wanted to scream for Sesshomaru but her voice refused to come out any louder than a hoarse whisper.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yakata demanded as tossed her bloodied arm away and grabbed the other.

"I'm going to make it look like you killed yourself. A dishonourable death for a no good human wench. With you out of the way, our victory on the battlefield is guaranteed. I won't let you distract him any longer!"

The room was starting to spin but she continued to fight. What was he talking about? What battlefield? What victory? Sesshomaru hardly spoke to her - how could she possibly be a distraction?

With a cry she finally bit into his arm until she tasted blood. He snarled and slapped her hard across the face. What had been effortless for him sent her head reeling. She fell back against the tatami floor, barely clinging to consciousness. Through her half-lidded gaze she saw a flash of silver and white, then crimson like the colour of blood.

Her conscious thoughts began to slip away one at a time, like balloons being released into the sky. She watched them go and felt sorry for their loss but couldn't be troubled to chase after them. It was easier to stay where she was. It was easier to do nothing but listen to the sluggish sound of her heart in her ears.

_Is this what it feels like to die?_

Too tired to keep fighting, her eyelids drifted shut and she succumbed to the nothingless void.

oOo

When she came to again it was to the realization that she was being carried. She watched, fascinated, as the blood dripped from her fingertips and left a tiny trail of red dots behind them on the floor, like a trail of breadcrumbs leading the way back home.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Looking up into the face of the one carrying her she found herself feeling both surprised and not. She reached up to touch him just to be sure he was real. Her fingers clumsily grazed his cheek and soiled his marble-like complexion with a crimson stain. It almost looked like war paint, streaming down his cheek.

_How fitting,_she thought with a bemused smile.

At her touch he looked down at her with wide eyes, surprised to see her conscious.

"I wasn't…," she tried to explain, but she was too weak to get the words out. For some reason she felt it necessary to tell him that she hadn't tried to kill herself, but if she'd seen the body of Yakata on her bedroom floor with Tokijin protruding from his chest she may have realized that he already understood.

"Be silent," he urged and she was quickly swallowed up by the darkness once again.

oOo

_Foolish!_

Sesshomaru cursed as he kicked open the door to his private quarters and carried her inside.

_Utterly carless and complacent! Have you been taught nothing?_

He laid her atop his futon and took quick inventory of her wounds. His eyes didn't miss the way her pallor was slowly draining before his eyes. Grabbing the sheets he used his teeth to tear them into pieces for makeshift dressings.

_Damn it!_

He stared down at the extensive wounds and felt his stomach roil with revulsion. He'd managed to stop Yakata before he finished the job but that didn't excuse him from blame. He'd let this happen.

When they first objected to her presence in the palace he'd ignored their words as inconsequential. Who were they to question his decisions?

When they'd accused him of distraction he'd threatened them with bodily harm, certain they were nothing more than cowards. They were uneasy about the growing power of the Northern Tribes and their minds were tuned to war. They saw the miko as a threat - both to the kingdom and to his focus on the impending war.

He thought avoiding her was enough. He was certain brushing aside their concerns as ridiculous had been enough. He'd underestimated them and this was the result.

Keeping an ear tuned to the sound of her heart's feather-light beats, he quickly bandaged her arms. With each beat that passed her time was being slowly counted down. Her heart's rhythm was becoming sluggish and eventually it would stop altogether. What then?

He tied the knots on her bandages tight with his teeth and caught sight of Tenseiga resting against his wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Useless," he muttered, scowling at the fang. It served no purpose to him now. He'd already used it to bring her back once. It wouldn't work a second time.

Feeling helpless was not something he was accustomed to. Uttering a 'tsk' of disgust, he grabbed hold of her wrists and applied pressure to the wounds.

"Do not die," he ordered, his expression intense. "This Sesshomaru does not permit it."

Her heart beats counted out the minutes, the only sound in the otherwise silent room. They were faint and fluttering but they continued on nonetheless, one after another. Her will to live was stronger than he'd first thought. The miko possessed far more strength than he'd given her credit for.

It made little difference though. However strong she might be, or determined she might be, she was still only human, as frail and mortal as the rest of them. He'd learned the hard way just how fragile they could be, and tonight was another unwelcome reminder. Humans were so frustratingly mortal.

The ache that'd taken up residence inside his chest was disturbingly familiar. He'd felt this sort of half-crazed panic before. It'd been a long time since the last time and he would have been glad to continue the rest of his existence without feeling it again, but fate had other plans in mind.

Fear had gripped him tonight for only the third time in his 800 years. The moment he'd caught the scent of her blood on the air his body had set in motion. Hardly understanding why at first, his feet raced urgently toward the palace. Nothing existed except the heady scent of her blood, the richness of it and its pungency, all telling him that there was far too much of it spilt.

He had no memory of entering the palace or shoving his sword through Yakata's traitorous chest, but he remembered the blood. It stained her robe and the tatami, her body and his hand. It was far worse than anything he might have been prepared for. He picked her limp form up off the floor and felt the stubborn thud of her heartbeat through her back. She was fighting, refusing to give up, and it kept him moving with a single-minded purpose.

But even now the fear lingered. Sitting next to the futon he'd lain her out on, he watched each rise and fall of her chest with a focus and intensity few knew. He kept his hand firmly wrapped around her wrists, stemming the flow of blood from her wounds and waited. To think of all the times he berated the hanyou for not taking proper care of her... If only the mutt could see him now.

240 heart beats and two hours later he noticed the first timid fluttering of her eyelids. Her brown eyes slid open and looked sleepily around the room until they came to rest on his face. She smiled faintly and slowly closed them again, drifting off into a deep sleep.

Bowing his head, he exhaled a small sigh of relief. He remained at her side throughout the night like a dutiful sentinel, until the sun rose over the horizon bringing with it hope and the promise of life.


	26. Chapter 26

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Nineteen -

It was several days before she woke again.

Her eyelids felt heavy, as if there were individual lead weights attached to the end of each lash. Lifting her hands to her face she rubbed them a little which seemed to help and slowly opened them, squinting against the daylight.

Her vision was blurry, but as she blinked away the sleep the palate of colours all around her began to form into recognizable shapes.

It didn't take long to realize that the room and the bed were not her own.

_Sesshomaru..._

Wearing a hopeful expression she sat up and glanced around the room, half expecting to see him there, and felt a surprising pang of disappointment when he wasn't. Dropping her gaze to her lap she noticed for the first time the fresh linen bandages wound tightly around her arms. Though her memory was hazy, snippets forced their way into her conscious mind. Yakata, his sword, the gleam of determination in his eyes, and Sesshomaru...

She shut her eyes and felt her stomach churn at the memory of how her blood had looked streaming down her arms. She washed the foul tase of bile from her mouth with a few gulps of the cold tea that'd been left next to her. Determined to get up, she pushed the covers off her body and waited for the spots to fade from her eyes before trying to stand. Her legs felt wobbly and her knees shook with each careful step she took toward the wardrobe.

She felt weaker than a newborn kitten and utterly drained of her energy after barely ten steps.

_Just how long was I out for?_ she wondered before a second, darker question invaded her thoughts - _How much blood did I lose?_

She'd donated blood once before, when the Blue Cross had come to her high school. All her friends had signed up to get out of class, so she had too. Only, it turned out she wasn't so good with the whole donating blood thing. They'd barely hooked her up to one of the machines when she promptly fainted. She'd been determined though, so once she was feeling stable they'd reluctantly agreed to try again. The actual process hadn't been all that bad, but afterward she suffered from dizzy spells for days.

As she weakly brushed away the cold sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand she noted that this felt a lot like that other time.

Any normal person would've given up and gone back to bed under such circumstances, but not her. She wasn't normal and she was as stubborn as an ox (or so Inuyasha liked to tell her). Refusing to give in to something as silly as severe blood loss, she threw on a light robe over of the thin cotton slip someone had dressed her in, and made her way (slowly) to the onsen. She figured a quick soak might help her feel rejuvenated and a bit more like herself again.

It took longer than expected to reach the small outdoor hut that housed the onsen. Leaning heavily against the door, she pushed it open and let it fall closed behind her.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light inside. The only light came through the small holes in the thatching of the roof and a tiny window that'd been cut into the far wall. The heat from the natural spring made the air inside the hut thick with a damp, heavy mist, but she didn't mind. The pungent aroma of lavender and roses clung to her clothes and saturated her skin with their perfume.

Her fingers went to the knot of her robe and she slowly worked at loosening it. Divesting herself of the robes, she slipped naked into the hot water and let out a grateful sigh. The warmth soothed her aching muscles and cleansed her body of its sick feeling.

While pinning up her hair she noticed two, faint red stains slowly spreading through her bandages. After caring for Inuyasha for years, she knew what that meant. She tsked in annoyance at herself for re-opening her wounds so soon after they'd healed. Sesshomaru would definitely not be pleased.

Working slowly, she untied the water logged bandages, thinking it might be good if the cuts got some air. Once the bandages were off she instantly wished they were back on. Those weren't just cuts on her arm. Deep gouges had been cut out of her flesh and she instantly felt sick at the sight of them. Shuddering, she swallowed down the remnants of the tea she'd sipped at before leaving her room.

_If Sesshomaru hadn't come when he did, I'd be dead right now._

It was a sobering realization and not one she particularly wanted to dwell on, but the quiet atmosphere of the onsen made her thoughtful.

She was starting to lose count of the number of times he'd saved her life. Her brows knit together as she wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them into her chest. Her chin rested atop knees while she stared thoughtfully at the door.

Without warning it suddenly burst open, flooding the dimly lit hut with blinding daylight. She squinted, shielding her eyes from the brightness while she tried to make out the face of the figure standing audaciously in the doorway.

Her shoulders relaxed when her eyes focused and recognition clicked over in her brain.

_Oh. It's only him._

oOo

The unmistakable scent of her blood set him on edge.

The panic that suddenly tightened his chest forced him up from the table where he'd been conducting a strategy session with his advisers. Their confused shouts were ignored as the coppery tang grew stronger in his nose and made his stomach clench.

He didn't stop to notice how the scent on the air told him the blood loss was minimal. There was no halting pause when he realized that the unmistakable aura of death did not hang in the air. There were no significant, logical thoughts running through his mind at all when he ripped open the small wooden door to the onsen.

There was only blind action and it left him looking like a fool.

He found her inside, harmlessly soaking inside the tub.

She stared up at him, with her arms wrapped modestly around her naked form. He took one look at the confusion in her dark eyes and felt the panic subside.

She was alone.

She was alive.

There was no second assassin. There was no pool of blood soaking into the floorboards. There was no reason to panic. No reason to overreact like he had.

He reluctantly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. It was a vain attempt to save face. Judging by the odd quirk of her eyebrow, it hadn't been successful.

He averted his eyes from her naked form and tactfully studied the vines bearing large pink flowers that'd crept through a hole in the ceiling. He could feel her eyes on him, her gaze patient and speculative. He wondered if she could hear his heart from where she sat, and the way it continued to thud loudly in his chest.

When her probing gaze didn't relent, he hazarded a glance in her direction, wondering how she'd managed to work her way so deeply into his thoughts with so little effort.

"So...," she hazarded, tilting her head curiously to the side. "What's up?"

She was giving him an out, he realized, offering him the chance to make up a reason for why he'd intruded on her bath only to stand there and _not_ stare at her. She was more perceptive than he'd given her credit for. She was more puzzling too.

He studied her quietly in the cramped space of the onsen, ignoring the way the steam made the silk of his kimono cling to his skin. It was good to see her awake again. For three nights he'd waited...

Discretely clearing his throat he answered her question, attempting to sound far more collected than he felt, "You are doing well, I see."

She nodded and pushed the damp tendrils of hair that clung to her forehead back off her face. She was careful not to move her arm too much for fear of exposing her nakedness to him. It wasn't anything he hadn't already seen before. She was still proud about it though, not that he blamed her.

"I feel a lot better today. Thanks for asking."

She smiled at him, just a small, tight lipped smile, but it was enough to make the steely control he retained over his emotions start to come unhinged.

He shifted uncomfortably under her probing gaze and tried to block out the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. He might not ogle her the way his unrefined half-breed brother would have, but that didn't mean he was blind.

She was particularly appealing the way she sat now, looking so innocent with the water beading off of her naked skin. A vision of his tongue licking the water and sweat from the gentle curve of her shoulder suddenly invaded his thoughts and he hastily swallowed down the sudden tightness in his throat.

The perfume of the blossoms in the air was heavy, he realized, and intoxicating. He felt drunk with it already.

It was his turn to speak, but lacking anything substantial to say he instead offered her a towel. She accepted it with a grateful expression and he listened to the soft rustle of her wrapping it around her body once he'd turned his back. The water splashed quietly as she stepped fully out of the tub and he waited until she'd seated herself on the rim before he turned around once more.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me," she said softly.

He watched her fingers deftly untangle the knots from her hair as she spoke. Her gaze had become far off, thoughtful. He said nothing for a moment, then closed his eyes while his mind pictured her using those same nimble fingers to graze the length of his chest before going lower to...

The sharp slice of his claws into the flesh of his palm quickly brought those thoughts under control. He hesitated between her and the door, not trusting himself to stay, but not wanting to leave, either.

"Do not thank me," he managed. He was completely undeserving of her gratitude.

She stared up at him, mute, no doubt wondering about the rigidity in his tone.

Things were moving too fast. Every moment he was with her, he felt like he was fighting to keep from losing control. What was she doing to him?

"Sesshomaru?" her voice was quiet and pleading. It caught his attention and he fixed his gaze on her, trying not to notice the beads of water that'd been missed by the towel and clung temptingly to her clavicle.

"Can you help me with my bandages? They came loose in the tub and now..."

She held out an arm to him and he noticed the faint trickle of blood running down the length of her wrist.

Of course. The blood.

His eyes narrowed at the offending gash that sliced lengthwise up the pale skin of her arm and he momentarily silenced the feelings of guilt that he'd begun to associate with her wounds. Words like 'duty', 'failure' and 'consequences' had become his constant companion.

He took a step toward her and that was all it took to bring him within touching distance. The hut wasn't very large at all - far too small, in fact. He was careful to watch his claws against her skin as he pulled her arm closer for inspection. The red gaping wound was ugly and deep, but it would heal cleanly without infection. There would be a scar though, a very noticeable scar, and the knowledge of that didn't sit well with his pride.

Lacking much else to use for bandages, he sliced two large strips from her discarded yukata with his teeth and began to wrap the first arm she held out to him. He moved efficiently considering he only had one arm to work with, but it wasn't nearly fast enough. He could feel her eyes on him, watching him intently.

"I shouldn't have let Yakata go this far," he muttered, deftly tying the first knot to hold the bandage in place. "I underestimated him."

A voice inside his head reminded him that even his incompetent half-breed brother had taken better care of her than this. He no longer had any right to think himself superior.

He did his best not to breathe the scent of her in while he worked. The perfume of the flowers was still intoxicating and now that she was out of the water her scent mingled with it. His head was swimming by the time he used his teeth to tie the final knot on her second bandage. He glanced up then, with his hand still around her arm and dared to meet her gaze.

The irresistible pull he felt when her eyes met his caught him off guard. The heat started in the pit of his stomach, small at first, then gradually spreading through him in a thunderous rush of fire. It was too strong to fight off with willpower or stubbornness or pride. It held him hostage and drew him in; three hundred years of self denial were finally catching up with him.

Her mouth was warm and pliant beneath his and suddenly the details and the voices inside his head telling him every way this was wrong didn't matter.

What mattered was the way her damp fingers clawed weakly at the silk of his kimono, wrinkling it beyond repair, and the faint, pleasurable gasp that escaped from the back of her throat.

What mattered was the way her body seemed to rise up to melt against him while her tongue wrapped around his, hungry, eager, and far from innocent.

For the moment he could think of nothing but the sweet taste of her mouth, faintly reminiscent of honey and the cup of green tea she'd drunk earlier.

Uttering a soft groan, he sunk his claws deep into her damp hair and levied his thumb beneath her jaw. He gently tilted her head back, exposing the creamy, smooth skin of her neck. Giving in to desire, he dragged his tongue across her pale skin, capturing the beads of sweet tasting onsen water he found there.

She smelled of roses from the bath, and faintly, still, of blood.

Blood.

Mortal.

Human.

And that right there was the crux, wasn't it?

With a snarl he pulled away sharply, ignoring the soft whine of protest that left her lips. He noticed the dark, wounded look in her eyes and how they were glazed over with lust. She opened her mouth to speak, no doubt to ask him what was wrong and why he'd stopped. He didn't have an answer, not one to his liking or one she'd want to hear, so he didn't give her the chance.

He was out the door before she could make a sound.


	27. Chapter 27

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty -

The stables were filled with the comforting scents of old wood and fresh cut grass. Ah-Un feasted on a trough of the latter while Kagome took her time polishing his scaly hide. This was the one place she could be alone with her thoughts, away from prying eyes and prodding whispers. It was here that she spent hours trying to figure out how best to untangle herself from the mess that he'd left her in.

Sesshomaru had resumed his favourite past time of pretending she didn't exist while she did her best to find any single logical reason why he'd kissed her in the first place. It wasn't like he'd shown any interest in her before that moment. He barely tolerated her at the best of times and completely ignored her at others. The few times they had spoken, their words hadn't exactly been cordial either.

"I just don't get it," she muttered. Her hand had long since stopped polishing and now draped lazily across Ah-Un's back. The twin heads turned to look at her, confusion registering in their blinking eyes.

"Is he always this impossible to figure out?"

One of the heads, the one she thought was Un, snorted. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and rested her chin on her arm.

"One minute he hates me and the next he's..."

_Saving my life._

Right. Like she could forget that part.

_You are not falling for him,_she reminded herself sternly. It was ridiculous to even consider it! He was impossible, frustrating, patronizing and obtuse - everything she didn't want or need in a man.

But he made her feel safe. For reasons she still didn't know or understand, he kept protecting her and saving her life. Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West who despised humans, actually seemed to care about her well being. Was it possible he felt something too?

Her lips tingled at the memory of his mouth on hers, tasting of tea and lust. Her heart had raced then much like it was racing now, until it felt like it was going to fly right out of her chest. The difference between Sesshomaru's kiss and Inuyasha's... They weren't even comparable in her mind. She blushed at the memory of how she'd desperately clawed at him, begging for more.

No wonder he'd run out of there so fast.

Maybe it was time to leave, before things got messy and complicated. She'd had enough of that with Inuyasha and wasn't ready for a second dose. She could go back and join the others, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha. They still had to search for the remaining jewel shards, after all.

Or maybe she just needed to go home to her own time for a while...

Unfortunately none of those options appealed to her. Each one left her feeling like a coward. She'd made a habit out of running away from her problems instead of facing them. She'd run away from Inuyasha when things got hard and now she wanted to run away from Sesshomaru too? All because of a kiss?

She was still chewing over her thoughts when the demon who took care of the stables arrived to give Ah-Un their proper polish and dinner.

"Has Sesshomaru returned?"

She asked the Stable Master the same question every day. Normally the surly old demon muttered a gruff "No" at her before tending to his duties but today was different. He looked at her curiously, his hands never stopping their sure movements with the brush across Ah-Un's scaled neck.

"His Lordship returned earlier this afternoon."

_Perfect!_

She nodded her thanks and slowly made her way back to the palace. It was the first time he'd been back in a week. If she was going to talk to him, it was now or never.

"Might as well settle this tonight," she decided and picked up her pace.

oOo

It was a slow walk down the hall to his private quarters and her wooden geta clacked loudly with every step. She was certain there was some graceful, less noisy way to walk in them, but such knowledge evaded her completely. Sooner than she would have liked, she found herself standing outside the door to his quarters feeling completely unsure of herself. Sucking in a big breath for courage she bravely knocked on his door and slowly slid it open.

Sesshomaru was inside looking perfectly himself while kneeling at a low table. An array of maps and a small tea set were laid out in front of him and he appeared to be thoroughly engrossed in the former. With difficulty she swallowed away the sudden dryness in her throat and removed her troublesome shoes at the door.

He greeted her with the sort of look that said he wasn't pleased by her sudden appearance and her stomach responded with a nervous flip. Even annoyed he was breathtakingly beautiful. It didn't seem fair. How could any woman not feel inadequate standing next to him?

Remembering the way she'd clung to him in the onsen an embarrassed flush quickly coloured her cheeks and she averted her gaze to the richly woven rug beneath her feet.

"Is there a reason you are here?" he intoned, keeping his attention on his maps.

Feeling slighted that he was already brushing her off she blurted out, "Sesshomaru, we need to talk."

He gestured for her to join him at the table.

"Tea?" he asked once she was seated.

"Yes, thank you."

It was a long moment before she realized that he had no intention of serving her and she'd have to pour it for herself.

"Typical," she muttered under her breath.

By the time she was done he was preoccupied with his maps. Why was he acting so much like, well, himself? It was enough to drive her crazy. Where was the Sesshomaru she'd spoken with ten days ago? Where was the man who'd kissed her so passionately he'd made her knees weak? Couldn't he just pick a personality and stick with it?

Frowning, she took a long sip of tea to clear her throat. It helped, if only a little. With a purposeful air she loudly set her cup down on the table and looked at him expectantly. He continued on as if she weren't there.

"Are you always this rude to your guests? You could at least acknowledge that I'm here."

His mouth twitched into what could have been a wry smile.

"You haven't said anything of importance."

Her face flushed. "I... You..."

"You aren't making any progress," he chided, taking a calm sip of his tea.

If she didn't know better she'd think he was teasing her. Eventually he sat back with his cup in hand and studied her for the first time since she'd walked through the door.

"I trust you are healing well?"

She glanced down in reflex at her arms, hidden beneath the silken sleeves of her kimono. They were healing, if a little slower than she would've liked. It was the rest of her that was the problem. The nightmares that plagued her dreams at night weren't exactly a picnic and feeling like she had to constantly look over her shoulder made staying in the palace less than enjoyable.

"I'm fine," she lied, hiding her anxiety behind a smile.

His stern expression suggested he wasn't buying her performance.

"Yakata and the others have been dealt with," he reassured her. She watched as he contemplated his cup, turning it slowly back and forth in his hand.

"Do you think...?" she began, and then hesitated. Did she really want to know the truth?

"Will they come after you again?" he ventured. "Perhaps. War is brewing along the northern border and it has made them uneasy. They are eager to find a hasty solution and a miko makes for an easy scapegoat."

"So... What do we do?" she asked, shifting her weight nervously to her other leg.

He seemed to consider her words a moment, then slowly set his cup down in front of him.

"Negotiate."

She'd heard the servant's gossip - his advisers were out for blood. If everyone wanted war or her head on a spit, what hope did he have to change their minds?

"And if that doesn't work?" she prodded, tentatively.

He made her wait while he took his time pouring himself another cup of tea.

"It is not your concern."

Her eyes narrowed at this brisk dismissal. Shoving back her sleeve she held her arm out in front of him, revealing the angry red scar that sliced up the length of her forearm.

"I was the one they tried to kill. That makes it my concern."

He snatched her arm up by the wrist and held it between them, averting his eyes from her scars. With his gaze trained so closely on her she could see the glimmer of annoyance shining in its golden depths.

"Your reminders are unnecessary. The problem has been dealt with."

"Has it? You said yourself that you can't be certain they won't try again."

If Sesshomaru was anything, he was proud. Taking shots at his ego wasn't going to turn out well, but frankly she didn't care. It was his pride that'd gotten her into this mess in the first place. Because of his pride she'd almost wound up dead.

"You dare question my ability to protect those under my care?" he hissed, gripping her arm a little tighter.

Holding his gaze she answered confidently, "Yes."

His lip lifted in a silent snarl and he moved away, putting some much needed distance between them.

"You try my patience, woman."

With a scoff, she pushed herself to her feet and stared down at his unmoving form.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. I've decided to leave."

"Don't be foolish," he chided with a derisive glance in her direction.

"It's more foolish to stay where I'm not wanted," she shot back with her chin held high.

Squaring her shoulders she turned for the door with every intention of packing and leaving that night. The anger rolling through her was welcome for a change. It kept her focused on something other than her doubts and questions and the lonely realization that once she left she had nowhere to go but home.

The touch of a cool hand around her wrist froze her feet in place. He held her fast, but not so tight that she couldn't break free if she wanted to. She didn't realize until she turned back to him that it wasn't his hand that had stopped her in her tracks. It was the sound of her name on his lips - a word that so rarely crossed them, hearing it stunned her into silence.

He was still kneeling at the table only the maps and tea were now long forgotten. His attention was focused solely on her and she felt her stomach make an anxious flip.

"Stay."

It wasn't a demand, but he wasn't begging either. Sesshomaru never begged for anything. Instead he was giving her a choice. Slowly, her legs folded under her until she was once more kneeling next to him. She studied the hard set of his features and the tension in his jaw before giving him an uncertain look.

"What now?"

They still hadn't talked about what'd happened between them at the onsen and judging by the mood he was in tonight she wasn't sure if it was even worth bringing up. He seemed more than willing to pretend like it'd never happened, so maybe she should do the same.

Their kiss was a mistake, nothing more than a momentary lapse in judgement and control. Only, it hadn't felt that way to her. It wasn't so easy to forget the way his touch had made her come alive.

Her heart hammered in her chest as her eyes met his.

_I was wrong,_she realized, watching him over her teacup. _I'm already too far in it to get out unscathed now._

And the strange thing was, for once she didn't seem to mind.


	28. Chapter 28

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-One -

The Great Hall was filled with noise, angry shouts, nervous twitters, and more demons than she had ever seen gathered together at one time. Their gazes met across the menagerie of bodies and she offered him a small, reassuring smile. He nodded in acknowledgement before breaking away to speak with a troubled looking advisor.

This wasn't going to be easy. Over tea the previous night he'd explained his plan to her, much to her surprise. He would negotiate with the north and if that didn't work, attempt to ply with them concessions. It was a bold move, she thought, and sounded very un-like the Sesshomaru she knew.

"We lack the power to win this battle without suffering heavy losses," he'd explained with frustration evident in his tone.

Without the Tetsusaiga's ability to slay 100 demons in one swing he was just another demon on a battlefield of thousands, albeit a powerful one. As strong as his Tokijin was, it could not win a war alone, not against thousands of enemies. He was being crippled, yet again, by his father's choice to entrust the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha.

She briefly considered asking if perhaps Inuyasha might be enlisted to help, but knew with a glance what his response would be - derision, followed by a scoff of "ridiculous" and then the silent treatment. There was no greater blow to Sesshomaru's pride than to suggest that he needed Inuyasha's help with anything, even if it meant winning a war.

So she'd wisely remained mum on the topic and asked instead how his advisors and court would react to the news.

"Not well," was the only response he offered and judging by the tension in his jaw this was not an understatement.

Now that she was standing in the midst of the chaos, she had more sympathy for him than ever. How do you convince an entire court that rather than fight for the sake of pride and honour, the better option is to lie on your back and hope the enemy is satisfied?

The din of conversation in the Great Hall settled into a quiet murmur and eventually fell into silence. The meeting was set to begin. All eyes, including hers, were fixed on the demon at the front of the room. He stood tall, looking every inch the proud, formidable demon she knew. Kagome couldn't help but notice the attractive way his hair fell over his shoulder, or how the determined look in his eyes made her heart flutter just a little.

"You know why I have called you here," he began, his tone authoritative and even. "There is war brewing on our northern border."

He paused and the crowd broke into murmurs, remarking on their confirmed suspicions. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversations around her. So far the general sentiment seemed to be anxiety and apprehension, which was understandable given the circumstances. In war no victory was ever guaranteed, not even with a demon like Sesshomaru at the helm.

The room grew tense and silent again. Sesshomaru took his time glancing from face to face, ascertaining the crowd's general mood. After a moment he began again.

"For now, negotiation is the wisest course of action."

A cry of, "Negotiate? Let's fight!" followed by several hearty cheers of approval rose up from the crowd. Sesshomaru fixed the group with a severe look and answered with certainty,

"Fighting is not an option."

This drew quiet exclamations of surprise from those closest to her and she noticed more than a few heads shake in disapproval. One advisor, whose name she couldn't recall, stepped forward.

"Your lordship, please forgive us, but we do not understand. How can we not fight when they have threatened our livelihoods? Are we to sit here and do nothing while they encroach on our lands?"

Sesshomaru's expression darkened as the crowd erupted into more chatter, most of it negative.

"There are more ways to win a war than at the end of a blade," he retorted.

"But what reassurances do we have that your negotiations will be successful?" another advisor chimed in.

Several more nodded their heads in agreement, their expressions guarded. Kagome had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out at them. Of all the times they needed to step up and support their leader, this was one of them.

Sesshomaru looked surprisingly calm as he answered, "None."

The room seemed to gasp in unison, their frenzied, frantic whispers now reaching a fever pitch. A few demons turned hard glares in her direction. She could feel the bodies slowly closing in all around her, edging her forward until she found herself exposed at the front of the pack.

"This woman has poisoned your mind," one advisor raged, jabbing a claw in her direction. His face had turned an even deeper shade of purple than normal. He looked like an eggplant and though she worked hard to suppress a giggle, a small smile still managed to quirk her lips.

"This miko has bewitched you! How do we know she isn't working for _them_?"

The crowd seemed to nod simultaneously in agreement and glare in her direction. She wanted to shrink back into the far wall but a rough hand shoved her forward.

"The Northern Tribes lack the forethought or the resources to put such a plot in motion," Sesshomaru pointed out with barely a glance in her direction.

She felt like she was sitting on pins and needles waiting to see how this would turn out. Her fingertips were numb from keeping her hands balled into such tight, anxious fists. Would they concede to his plan and support him, or would they turn on them both and try to kill her again?

He was right about what he'd said before. It was a time of war and people were eager to find a ready scapegoat. And here she was standing before all of them in preparation for the slaughter.

"She is a liability! She needs to be disposed of!"

A few shouts of agreement rose up from the masses and Kagome felt her stomach drop. She didn't have a single weapon on her. If it came down to that it'd be entirely up to Sesshomaru to protect her. Would he, if it meant turning his entire court against him? She wasn't so sure.

It seemed the whole room was anxious for his response; they held a collective breath and leaned ever so slightly forward. A hint of a smile graced his lips as he turned on his group of traitorous advisors.

"Is that so? Tell me, how do you propose to win this war without her? A miko is a valuable asset on the battlefield. If it comes to war, she will be our most powerful weapon against the enemy."

A few heads nodded in agreement, while a few more turned to consider her with a new sense of interest. Sesshomaru waited a long moment for his words to sink in before asking,

"Do you still wish me to destroy her?"

In the time it took her to blink he'd moved from his place on the stairs. It wasn't until she felt the prick of his claws around her throat that she realized he was behind her. She had to hand it to him - he really knew how to manipulate a crowd.

Several advisors stormed out wearing matching looks of disgust.

"This isn't over!" one shouted over his shoulder before heading out the door.

The rest bowed in apology and joined their colleagues. With his advisors gone, Sesshomaru turned to the crowd that was left and waited expectantly. Eventually they too broke away and silently shuffled off to their respective duties. Whatever their feelings towards her, they had no interest in seeing her die today.

Kagome let out a small sigh of relief when the last of the crowd disappeared from the great hall leaving just the two of them behind. It was only then that he released his hold on her throat. She turned to him wearing an uncertain smile.

"That went well?"

He "Hn"'d his disagreement and cast a long look over her head at the door his advisors had departed through. She followed his gaze and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Follow me," he instructed.

She followed him without hesitation. The belated realization that he was escorting her back to her room didn't sit well. Just how much danger was she in?

An uncomfortable silence hovered between them as they made their way down the hall. Her mind was preoccupied with its own thoughts, primarily Sesshomaru's words from earlier. Had he meant what he said? Was she only here now as a weapon for him to use at will on the battlefield?

Sesshomaru was a brilliant tactician. It seemed like something he would do, mainly because the enemy would never expect such a move from him. Being unpredictable was a significant part of his fighting style. But how much of it had he meant? Had he really just been using her from the start? Manipulating her like he did the crowd from earlier and stringing her along?

By the time they came to a stop outside her door she could feel the heat of her embarrassment and anger burning in her chest.

"Did you mean it?" she demanded, glaring up at him.

He didn't seem surprised by the question. His gaze never wavered from hers as he retorted with a question of his own.

"Would you refuse to fight?"

No, of course not. Despite how the people here treated her, helping fight off the enemy felt like the right thing to do. There were people she cared about, like Rin and the nice older serving woman who cleaned her room each day, people she didn't want to see get hurt. Of course she would do everything in her power to protect them, even if it meant fighting in war.

Her silence seemed to be answer enough for Sesshomaru, who fixed her with a pointed look.

But of course he'd already known what her answer would be. He was relying on her human propensity for compassion to work in his favour. She didn't enjoy being made into his pawn, especially one without a will of her own. Feeling her anger return she crossed her arms in front of her chest and blew out a sigh of frustration.

"You could ask, you know."

She expected an arched eyebrow and an arrogant scoff. Sesshomaru ask a human for assistance? Ridiculous! Her words were met with stony silence, which only fuelled her anger more.

"I'm not just some weapon to be used at your disposal! If you want me to put my life on the line so you can win a pissing contest, you're going to have to ask nicely."

"Oh?"

A dangerous smile curved his lips and she felt her stomach flutter with unease. He gave her a lot of leeway when it came to expressing her opinions, but perhaps she'd pushed him too far this time?

His claws found her throat and her back met the wall with no small amount of force. Swallowing nervously, she tried to read the expression in his narrowed eyes. There'd be nothing stopping him if he wanted to kill her. Without her weapons, the purification power she could muster would only be enough to slow him down. She was entirely at his mercy.

He leaned in close, his body trapping her between him and the wall. He was solid beneath all that silk. Her hand wrapped around his wrist where it held her throat and she could feel the power in the muscles and tendons there. They teamed with the quiet strength that hummed through him.

"Do you expect this Sesshomaru to beg, Miko?"

His breath was warm against the shell of her ear and she closed her eyes against the tingle that shivered down her spine. It was cruel that he had the ability to do this to her with so little effort. One sidelong look, a fleeting touch or whisper and she was incapable of logical thought.

The arguments and retorts that'd been buzzing through her mind were silenced one by one until there was only him - his smell, the warmth of his breath against her cheek, and the soft, fleeting brush of his lips overtop hers...

Kagome leaned into him, arching up on her tip toes, no longer scared. Her memory of the kiss they'd shared in the onsen was vivid and pushed its way to the forefront of her mind. Just as before, it left her wanting more. She was hungry to feel that burning rush again and the warm fire in the pit of her belly. She wanted him, arrogance, sharp claws, stubbornness and all.

Maybe some small part of him wanted her too. He made a muffled sound of frustration and pulled away leaving her feeling cold and her hunger un-satiated. By the time she opened her eyes he'd released her and was disappearing around the corner at the end of the hall.

"How's that for asking nicely," she muttered, touching her fingers to her throat.

A servant rounded the corner just then, carrying a large pile of clean bedding. The woman bowed her head politely and wished her a good night. Feeling slightly unsteady on her feet, Kagome nodded in return and then stumbled into her darkened room. There, she took to pacing back and forth across the floor in an attempt to forget about the lingering throb that seemed to pulse throughout her entire body.

Why was he doing this to her? She'd heard of people playing someone hot and cold before, but Sesshomaru took it to a whole new level. Kissing her one minute and then pushing her away the next...

_What's wrong with him?_

_Or maybe I should be asking, 'What's wrong with me?'_, she realized.

That question was simpler to answer - she was human and a miko, but there were other reasons too. Compared to him she was as plain as a slice of dry, whole wheat toast. Or worse yet, a bran cookie.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" she fumed, throwing her hands into the air. Furious and determined, she flung open the door to her room and stormed down the hall in search of a certain taiyoukai.


	29. Chapter 29

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Two -

She'd expected to find him in his quarters, lounging in a chair or against the window. But Sesshomaru never liked to be predictable and so he was in neither place. Kagome took her time looking around his empty room. It was impeccably clean and organized. Everything had a place and a purpose.

_Where do I fit?_

The question came on so suddenly that it surprised her. Since when did she care about where and how she fit into Sesshomaru's life? But she did care and as ridiculous as it was, now that she did she couldn't stop.

Her squared shoulders drooped and the fight slowly drained from her body.

Was he _trying_ to avoid her?

He seemed to be developing a habit out of doing just that whenever he indulged in one of his momentary lapses in judgement. It was hard not to take it personally. Actually, it was damn near impossible. She deserved an explanation, or at the very least an apology, for the way he'd been jerking her around but she wasn't optimistic of hearing either from him.

Still, she was determined to have some sort of resolution today. Knowing of only one other place where she might find him, Kagome made her way out to the garden.

He was seated exactly where she thought he'd be – beneath the large willow tree.

"What are you doing here human? Causing trouble again?"

The all-too familiar reprimand came from Sesshomaru's ever faithful retainer, Jaken. Despite warnings from his Lord, he made no secret of his dislike for her. Rolling her eyes she fixed him with a tolerant smile.

"Jaken."

The green imp sniffed haughtily at her.

"What are _you_doing here? Spying on Sesshomaru again?"

It was beyond amusing to watch him blanch, stutter, stamp his feet and wave his staff around.

"How dare you insinuate that I, Jaken, would ever be so unscrupulous! I was merely enjoying the sunset and the evening air…"

The wary glance he sent over his shoulder in his Lord's direction didn't escape her notice. With a nod, she slowly crossed her arms.

"Sure you were. I won't mention your spying to Sesshomaru if…"

Scowling, the imp leaned forward expectantly.

"…you give me some information."

Jaken's response was predictable. Stepping back he preened himself while wearing a self-important smile.

"Well of course you should come to _me_for information. As Lord Sesshomaru's ever faithful retainer I, Jaken, have spent many decades at his side. I know all there is to know about my great Lord and Master and his lands."

"Naturally," Kagome indulged him. Crouching down so they were at eye level she settled her gaze on Sesshomaru and whispered, "Tell me about that tree."

"The _tree_?"

Jaken was incredulous. Surely when he knew everything there was to know about the battles Lord Sesshomaru had fought, the details of his weapons and his lineage to the Great Dog Demon, surely with all that information she couldn't possible want to know about a mere _tree._

He gaped at her until he saw her nod with certainty.

What could possibly be said about a tree?

"I have not been here from the beginning, but I do know that tree is very important to Lord Sesshomaru," the imp explained with a nod.

"I figured out that much on my own. What else do you know?"

After a quick, covert glance over his shoulder, Jaken leaned in and lowered his voice even further, "Well I have heard rumours that after his mate died, Lord Sesshomaru ordered the ashes of her and the child to be buried beneath its branches."

Kagome watched Sesshomaru with renewed interest. She envisioned the two of them, him and Minako, talking beneath the cool shade of the willow's branches on a warm spring afternoon. She could picture him kissing her against the rough bark of the trunk just like he'd kissed her once upon a time.

And she saw him now, sitting alone beneath its weeping branches. Jaken's story, even if it was only rumours, explained a lot.

Standing upright, she thanked the imp for his help and reaffirmed her promise not to mention his spying to Sesshomaru. He shuffled off toward the palace with a glare and a string of muttered insults trailing behind him.

_It's now or never,_she thought.

Sucking in a breath for courage, she followed the well groomed path that led into the garden. Confronting him beneath the tree seemed less intimidating to her in some ways. In others it felt like she was preparing to walk across hot coals.

"If you expect answers, I have none to give," he warned once she was within hearing range. She stopped a few paces away and waited.

He didn't sound much in the mood for a chat. Given the circumstances she couldn't really blame him. Ignoring his warning, she took a seat next to him and curled her feet under her legs to keep them warm.

"Funny you should say that when you don't know what I'm going to ask."

It hadn't taken long for her to figure out that Sesshomaru had little tolerance for the predictable. Coming right out and demanding to know why he was toying with her and how he felt about her was going to get her nowhere fast. Better to start off in more neutral territory and work her way towards what she wanted to know.

Taking her time, she looked out across the small pond and watched the sun slowly setting over the mountains in the distance. Despite the cold, it was going to be a beautiful night. Finally, her gaze drifted to the branches overhead and lingered there.

Was this simple tree truly Sesshomaru's last connection to his dead mate?

"What's so special about this tree?"

He turned his head to look at her.

"You favour it over all the others," she explained carefully. "I know why Inuyasha is tied to the Goshinboku, but why are you so attached to this one?"

He stared at her a long while with that piercing gaze he'd perfected so well. It was just long enough to make her nervously bite her lip and wish she hadn't said anything at all.

"It is home," he answered finally.

Her fingers dug into the soft dirt at her sides and she remembered the old saying 'Home is where the heart is'. _Of course._

It made her heart hurt for his loss while her shoulders caved under the weight of inadequacy. What did a kiss matter? Or two, or three for that matter? She couldn't compete with a love that spanned lifetimes.

How did she always end up in this same position? First with Inuyasha and Kikyo, and now with Sesshomaru and Minako...

_Do you love him?_

The troubling question she'd been avoiding rang out in her mind. Her heart knew the truth. She'd succeeded in doing the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do – fallen for the Lord of the West. Why did she have to be such a masochist when it came to love?

"Sesshomaru..."

She blinked at the empty spot beside her and then up at his stern expression. She hadn't noticed him stand, but there he was in front of her as though he'd been standing all along.

"Come," he ordered with a purposeful look at the horizon. "The scent on the wind has changed. Naraku is on the move."

_Convenient,_she thought, but got to her feet just the same. If he was right and a battle about to go down with Naraku, she had to be there.

"Alright," she conceded with a nod, "Let's go!"

oOo

The bitter wind that whipped across the battlefield held the promise of winter's first snow. It burned against her cheeks and brought tears to her eyes but she stubbornly blinked them away.

Squaring her shoulders, she turned to look at her companions. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara – they were all there, determined to defeat Naraku once and for all.

To her other side was Sesshomaru whose presence and drawn sword continued to surprise her. She hadn't expected him to stick around, especially not with Inuyasha tossing tempestuous glances his way every few seconds, but he didn't seem inclined to leave and she was glad for it. Whatever was going on between them, it wasn't important now. They needed his help to win this fight. If they joined forces Naraku didn't stand a chance.

The hanyou laughed at them now, his deep melodious chuckle wrapping around them like a serpent's tail.

"How nice for us all to be reunited again."

"Shut up Naraku! We're here for the jewel. Hand it over or things are gonna get personal with you and my Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru tsk'd quietly at his half-brother's brash words and Kagome shot him a sidelong glance. Even while fighting Naraku they didn't have the best track record of working together. Maybe just for today they'd make an exception?

She didn't have a chance to dwell on it for long. One minute they were aiming steely eyed glares at their mutual enemy and the next the battle had exploded to life all around them.

Miroku and Sango were the first to jump into action, steadily cutting through the barrage of demons and twisted extensions of Naraku's body thrust in their direction.

If one good thing had come out of all of this, it was their ever strengthening relationship. As strange as it sounded, being united in their goal to destroy Naraku had brought Sango and Miroku closer together. They fought as one, instinctively understanding what each other needed with little more than a passing glance.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked in a sizeable cloud of miasma to give Sango time to put on her protective mask. She thanked him with a nod and the monk hid his clenched fist from sight.

Kagome's heart hurt as she watched him. He was willing to sacrifice everything to protect her, and Sango for him. Knowing that only strengthened her resolve. For their sake Naraku had to be defeated today. They deserved the chance to be together without evil half-demons and wind tunnels pushing them apart.

But it wasn't just for Sango and Miroku that they needed to win today. It was for Kohaku too. For too long he'd been Naraku's mindless pawn, killing and maiming whenever he was ordered to. Only once Naraku was dead would he finally be free from his influence. Sango needed her brother back. With their entire village gone, they were the only family each other had left.

Shippo, she was glad to see, had made himself scarce. Perhaps he was taking cues from Miyoga these days? She didn't mind though. As long as Shippo remained safely out of harm's way they'd all be able to breathe a little easier today. He may be small, and he certainly had his annoying moments, but he united them as a family. Without his vibrant presence none of them would ever be the same.

Inuyasha's battle cry caught her attention and she watched him hack through a sizeable portion of Naraku's extended body with ease. The strength with which he fought had always amazed her. He never seemed to tire or give each strike anything less than his all.

Tetsusaiga was living up to its name, destroying large sections of Naraku's bloated, disgusting body with each swing, but it wasn't enough. No matter how many times he swung his sword, or how much he cut away, Naraku found ways to regenerate. It was always the same, every time they fought. Just when they got close to victory he'd find some way to escape.

Well, there wasn't going to be any escaping today.

Fixing her stance, she retrieved an arrow from her quiver and nocked it in her bow. Her eyes searched furtively for the jewel, skimming over each section of Naraku's grotesque form. Finally she found it, hidden just beneath his left shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" she called, keeping a firm aim on her target, "The jewel shard's in his shoulder. Aim for his left shoulder!"

And then she released her arrow, sending it towards Naraku in a blinding streak of light. It struck home, a little left of the mark, but it'd done its job. Inuyasha turned his attention to the jewel and released an adamant barrage from Tetsusaiga, dealing a serious blow.

"Damn you wench! You're always meddling, just like Kikyo," Naraku seethed, turning his glare on her.

"I'm nothing like Kikyo," she shot back evenly.

And for the first time she believed her own words. There were similarities, sure, but at their core they were completely different people. Today she was going to defeat Naraku - not as Kikyo's reincarnation but as Kagome Higurashi, a junior high school student from the future.

Naraku smiled cruelly at her, "No, you are nothing like Kikyo. Kikyo had talent and beauty that you will never possess. She also had the wherewithal to know when she was being surrounded."

It was only then that she noticed the root like extensions of Naraku's body slowly lifting out of the earth all around her. She remembered those roots – how fast they travelled, the unpredictability of their movements, and the feeling of their sharp points piercing her body. She had no desire to be re-acquainted with them any time soon. The thought of any part of Naraku being inside of her made her feel sick.

But he had a point. Kikyo wouldn't have let herself be surrounded.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

Her heart raced as she considered the four roots she could see in front of her, knowing that there were likely four identical ones moving towards her back. With no other option, she drew another arrow from her quiver and took steady aim at the Sacred Jewel. If she could just hit it this would be all over. All it would take was one shot, one perfectly timed release of her bow, and she could save them all.

From out of the corner of her eye she saw one of Naraku's nefarious roots lifting off the ground in preparation to spear her. She expected nothing less of a coward like him. Taking a deep breath, she said a silent prayer and released her arrow hoping that it would make it in time.

"Kagome!"

She heard Inuyasha's frantic shout and then her field of vision was filled with a blur of white silk and silver. Stunned, she looked around to find Naraku's root-like extensions cut down and Sesshomaru standing guard with his sword in front of her.

"Are you injured?" he asked without turning his head.

She managed to swallow down the lump in her throat before answering, "I'm fine."

He nodded once before darting back into battle. She took her time gathering herself together before looking up to find Inuyasha staring at her. His expression was a mixture of emotions but the clearest were shock and pain. She wasn't sure how to respond so she avoided his gaze and took inventory of the battle playing out in front of them.

Naraku was weakening. With the five of them fighting against him, even he couldn't last forever. She had eight arrows left but she only needed one to destroy him. Retrieving it from her quiver she set herself up to fire.

This was for her friends and all the people they'd lost to Naraku's ambition. It was for all the innocent people who'd died by his hand and the lives that'd been ruined on his quest for power.

It was for Midoriko and Kikyo and every other miko who'd given her life to protect the world from the Sacred Jewel.

It was for Sango and Miroku and their happy future.

Shippo's father, who would never see his son grow up.

Kohaku, who would forever be haunted by the memories of what Naraku had made him do.

For Miroku's father, and every other who'd come before him, who fallen victim to Naraku's cursed wind tunnel.

And for Inuyasha, who'd lost the love of his life to Naraku's betrayal and Kaede who'd watched her only sister die in her arms.

Naraku had spent a lifetime destroying lives and futures. It was time to finally put an end to it.

Remembering Sesshomaru's advice, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and relaxed her shoulders. The sounds and distractions of the battle going on all around her died away until there was only her eyes and the target. She focused on it with every fibre of her being until nothing else existed.

She was aware of the steady heart rate in her chest and the feeling of air being drawn into her lungs. The wooden shaft of the arrow was smooth between her fingers and the feathers brushed softly against her skin. Her arm muscles burned from the exertion of drawing the bowstring taut and then, in a sudden instantaneous release, everything snapped into motion.

Her arrow darted towards the target and in her heart she knew it would hit home. Every part of her rejoiced in quiet celebration. All that was left for her to do was stand back and watch as the half demon that'd made their lives hell for the last two years was destroyed.

It was far less climactic than she'd expected it to be. The moment her arrow pierced the jewel shard, purification light flooded through every part of Naraku's bloated mass. With a howl of rage the once invincible half-demon was reduced to a pile of glittering ash.

Silence settled over the battlefield and it was a long time before she thought to move. Feeling the eyes of everyone on her, Kagome made her way to what was left of Naraku and retrieved the Sacred Jewel from amongst his ashes. She held it up, examining the brilliant pink orb in the fading light.

No more fighting. No more death and destruction. It was finally over.

Smiling victoriously, she turned to everyone standing behind her and cheered, "We did it!"

Hesitant jubilation and disbelief washed across their faces. Miroku was the first to move, frantically un-wrapping his cursed hand. He stared at it for a long while, hardly seeming to breathe before dropping to his knees. With tear-filled eyes Sango wrapped her arms around him and laughed with relief.

Kagome smiled at the happy couple, glad to see that they would finally have their chance to be together.

Inuyasha was harder. Naraku was dead and the jewel was safe, but what exactly had he gained? Revenge? Absolution? His expression hinted at neither as he handed her the remaining shards and watched her fuse them together. When she was done he slowly sheathed Tetsusaiga at his side and cast an uncertain glance between her and Sesshomaru.

"You stayin'?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru but his stony expression gave nothing away. She could sense his impatience to be gone though. Slowly, she shook her head and offered Inuyasha an apologetic shrug.

"I don't think so..."

He scowled at her response and levelled a scathing glare at Sesshomaru, which he was more than happy to return. They were so set in their ways, nothing more than a pair of stubborn old dogs. She suppressed an eye roll and considered the orb in her hand. It weighed more than she remembered, though perhaps it was only the weight of responsibility that accompanied it that she was feeling now.

"What about the jewel?"

It was a good question. What _about_the jewel?

The others were looking at her now, their expressions curious. She felt torn. Was she supposed to take it with her and dedicate her life to protecting it as Kikyo had done? Or was she supposed to make her wish now, the one right true wish that would make it disappear forever? And what would happen then? Would she be forced then to return to the modern world, leaving everyone behind?

She needed time.

With a shake of her head she made her way to Sango and deposited the jewel in her hands. The demon slayer looked up at her baffled.

"Your village created the Sacred Jewel, Sango. I hope you won't mind keeping it safe until I can figure out what the right wish is?"

Sango's brows lifted in surprise. "Are you sure, Kagome? I don't mind, but wouldn't it be safer with you?"

She shook her head and cast a fleeting look in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Not where I'm going. There's too much opportunity for someone to steal it."

"Wouldn't be a problem if you stayed here where you belonged," Inuyasha interjected.

She ignored his jab and closed Sango's hands over the jewel.

"Please Sango, do this for me? I promise I won't take long to figure it out."

Miroku slipped his arm over the demon slayer's shoulder and held her close.

"Of course, Kagome. We'll protect it with our lives."

"I know," she smiled up at them.

Perhaps sensing her reluctance to stick around, Sango quickly pulled her into a warm hug.

"Promise you'll stay, just for tonight? I feel like it's been forever since we last saw you."

It was hard to say no when both she and Miroku looked at her with such eager faces. And the truth was she missed them too, far more than they probably realized. She was just as eager to catch up and get re-acquainted so she answered with an enthusiastic, "Sure, I'd love to," and followed them in the direction of the village.

She could feel Sesshomaru's glare fixated on the back of her head. He wasn't keen on spending the night within a sword's length of a human village but she didn't care. Straightening her back she pointedly ignored him and continued on ahead. He wasn't obligated to stay by her side and besides, it wouldn't kill him to socialize with people outside of his court for a change.

For his part, Inuyasha said nothing. Without a word, and looking a bit too satisfied with himself for her liking, he fell in step behind them.

She felt his gaze on her back the entire way to the village.


	30. Chapter 30

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Three -

Their laughter reached him from below, offering a painful reminder of happier times. They'd been reminiscing around the campfire for hours, sharing their favourite jokes and stories. Every so often Shippo took the opportunity to show off some of his newly acquired fox magic. Kagome would laugh and clap her hands with delight while Miroku and Sango looked on wearing matching expression of contentment.

In some ways it was like nothing had changed, but everything had. Watching them all together, especially Sango and Miroku and the casual way the monk's arm rested across her shoulders, made him realize it even more - he'd become the outsider. They carried on in their celebrations without him and he had no one to blame for it but himself.

Eventually Kagome and Sango determined that a bath was in order and disappeared down the familiar path to the hot spring. Miroku waited until they were barely out of earshot before calling him down from his tree.

"Are you finished sulking?"

He tsk'd and moodily took a seat next to the fire.

"I don't understand it Inuyasha. You spent weeks moping around because Kagome was gone and now that she's back you haven't said more than a few words to her."

He bit back a childish retort and fingered the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Miroku didn't understand. None of them did. They hadn't seen what he had on the battlefield today.

Sesshomaru had protected her.

His cruel, selfish, human hating half brother cared for Kagome.

It was ridiculous. He would've laughed in the face of anyone who'd suggested it to him before today. But on that battlefield he'd sensed overwhelming panic and fear in those brief seconds before Naraku struck. Those feelings were too strong for any human but it wasn't until he saw his brother move to protect her, swiftly cutting down all extensions of Naraku's body, that he realized their source.

He couldn't wrap his mind around it. When had things changed between them? How long had this been going on?

Long enough it seemed, judging by the way Sesshomaru had followed them to the village. Nothing but the promise of defeating Naraku could've made him come within 50 feet of a human village before today. He stayed out of sight but scent told him he wasn't far and that part only irked him more.

Inuyasha swallowed the thick lump that'd formed in his throat and wondered if Sesshomaru's feelings weren't one-sided. Was it possible that Kagome cared for him too?

He couldn't stomach the notion. It was one thing if he lost her, but to know that he'd lost her to his own brother was beyond anything... Even the thought of them together made his stomach turn. Was she blind? Didn't she see the kind of man he was?

Or maybe she had a thing for dangerous, selfish animals. She'd fallen in love with him after all, when he was nothing more than a savage hanyou out for blood.

"You should talk to her," Miroku prodded, not content to let him stew in silence.

That was exactly the wrong thing to do. It was too easy to channel everything he was feeling into anger. He knew himself well enough to realize that he wouldn't be able to keep from saying something harsh if given the chance. He just wasn't that strong. Especially not tonight when every emotion raging inside of him was volatile.

"Leave it alone," he muttered in response.

Miroku sighed heavily, his impatience and frustration apparent. Inuyasha ignored him and focused on the brilliant light of the fire.

They'd spent countless nights out under the stars, sleeping around campfires just like this one. When the others went to bed, she used to rest her head against his shoulder and talk quietly with him about everything and nothing. He'd lived for those moments, especially how the light, trusting pressure of her head on his shoulder made him feel important.

For years Kagome had been his alone and now that she wasn't he didn't know how to handle it.

Should he give up and let Sesshomaru have her? Or should he fight for what was his?

He frowned and dug his fist into his thigh.

Maybe there was still time...

oOo

The relaxing heat of the hot spring's steamy waters felt like a tiny slice of Heaven. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Kagome slipped down low beneath the water's surface and grinned at her friend.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I was in a real outdoor hot spring?"

Sango laughed and dribbled a handful of warm water down her arms. "I can imagine!"

Silence settled between them, both knowing what needed to be said but neither wanting to broach the topic. The symphony of night time insects filled the void, distracting them both for a little while.

"We've all missed you here," Sango said eventually.

The implication behind her cautious look filled in the words she'd neglected to say - _especially Inuyasha._

Kagome smiled glumly, "I've missed you guys, too."

"Why not stay here with us? Shippo asks about you all the time. And I know Kaede could use an extra hand..."

She nibbled at her bottom lip and studied the nearby foliage, hoping Sango would change the subject.

"I guess I just don't understand it, Kagome. Why are you so set on staying with Sesshomaru? Is it because of Inuyasha? "

She shook her head, "No, that's not it. Rin needs another girl in her life. Sesshomaru and Jaken aren't exactly the mothering type."

Sango fixed her with a calculating look that said plain and clear she wasn't buying it. Kagome sunk lower beneath the water's surface and hoped the heat would hide the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"You like him..." the demon slayer breathed, her dark eyes widening in shock.

Damn Sango and her perceptiveness. This wasn't what she wanted. Or maybe it was. She'd known from the start where this hot spring chat of theirs would lead. It was where all their hot spring chats eventually led - to boys and the subject of love.

Maybe she'd been hoping for the opportunity to finally talk to someone about what she was feeling and the confusing games Sesshomaru was playing with her. At the palace she couldn't talk to a single soul, but Sango was different.

Feeling her resolve crumble, she sighed in defeat and looked guiltily at her friend.

"How long as this been going on?" she asked, moving to sit next to her.

"I dunno... A few weeks maybe? I don't even know if there _is_ something going on. One minute he's kissing me and the next he's ignoring me... I just don't get it!"

Sango stared thoughtfully at the water, considering her words.

"Wait, did you say he kissed you?"

Kagome's blush deepened to a darker shade of red. "Well, yeah... but it was only once!"

The demon slayer's face lifted into a look of surprise and bemusement. "Wow... I didn't expect that from Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, neither did I," she laughed, remembering the sudden way he'd grabbed her in the onsen. Her body tingled beneath the water's surface as the tiny fire in the pit of her belly was re-kindled back to life.

"So how was it?" Sango's mischievous look met hers and she ducked her head.

"Really, really good," she whispered, feeling a fresh blush redden her cheeks.

The demon slayer grinned and mouthed "Miroku, too" behind her hand. They simultaneously broke into a fit of girlish giggles before relaxing once more into the water.

"Why don't you try telling him how you feel?"

She shrugged indifferently. The thought had occurred to her before and she'd laughed it off just as quickly. Tell Sesshomaru that she was falling in love with him? Right. Her ego wasn't ready for that kind of crushing blow just yet.

Once the words were out of her mouth there'd be no taking them back. At least what they had now, as confusing and convoluted as it was, let them work and live together in the same space without too much awkwardness. Their tenuous relationship survived on a cautious truce where true feelings were hidden and suppositions were standard practice. Why couldn't things just continue down that same path? At least for a little while...maybe just until she was ready to return to her own time for good.

"So what are you going to do about Inuyasha?"

That was her other big problem. Sango's question was the exact same one she'd been asking herself since they'd arrived. What was she going to tell him, if anything at all? How was she going to react when he finally decided to start speaking to her again?

She sighed in defeat, offering her friend the only answer she could muster, "I don't know."

oOo

Morning came too early the next day and brought with it more confusion. Inuyasha had disappeared at some point during the night without a word to anyone. She wanted to believe that he was out catching fish for them to eat with breakfast but she knew him better than that. They all did.

The air around the campfire felt heavy as a result, with everyone staring quietly into their bowls of rice and waiting. The communal feeling of dread was palpable. It wouldn't take much to get him riled up and Sesshomaru knew how to push all the right buttons.

"There you are, Inuyasha!"

At Shippo's sudden shout her head snapped round to watch the hanyou in question casually stroll towards them. No bruises, no blood, no holes through his chest or missing limbs... She breathed a quiet sigh of relief but it didn't last. He brushed by her without so much as a glance and took a seat next to the fire. Where exactly had he been if not out picking fights with Sesshomaru?

"Where were you?" she asked, holding out a bowl of rice to him. He considered it a moment before taking it from her hand with a muttered, "Thanks."

Without another word he dove into breakfast, content to keep his gaze on bowl. Annoyed, she stared at him long and hard. The longer she stared the more frequent the agitated flicks of his ears became until he suddenly slammed his bowl into the ground and turned on her with a loud, "WHAT?"

She felt stupid now for worrying about him. She felt even stupider for caring about his feelings at all. Setting aside her bowl she got up without a word and headed into the forest to find Sesshomaru. He wouldn't be far. The sooner they could leave the better. Unfortunately it was Inuyasha who caught up with her first.

"Kagome, wait!"

In a flash of red he dropped down from the tree branches above and blocked her path. The glare she aimed his way made him flinch but he stubbornly stayed his ground.

"I didn't mean it."

She lifted a cynical eyebrow, a clever trick she'd learned from Sesshomaru. When he did it, it had the power to reduce anyone in his employ into a quivering, prostrating mess but it wasn't quite as effective on Inuyasha. He only stumbled over his words, which was par for the course when he was upset about something.

"I just... It's not...

The hanyou groaned in frustration and paced a few steps back and forth. Crying out he slammed his fist into the nearest tree trunk with an audible crack. She winced in sympathy and caught his pained grimace through the shower of autumn dyed leaves that fell around them. The pain wasn't physical though. It had another source entirely.

"I won't lose you to him!" he shouted, turning on her. "I won't let it happen!"

Taking a careful step forward, she held his gaze and made certain to keep her voice calm.

"What are you talking about?"

He blinked at her in surprise but it quickly turned to anger.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted, "I saw what happened on the battlefield yesterday."

"And what was that exactly?"

He scoffed and leaned back against the tree he'd brutalized with his fist. There was blood on his knuckles from the bark. It was only a few minor scrapes but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to help. It was instinct at this point, completely ingrained in her after so much time spent fighting by his side.

"You're bleeding."

He "tsk'd" and crossed his arms in front of his chest to hide the blood from view.

"Inuyasha, look... I don't know what you _think_ you saw, but there's nothing going on between me and Sesshomaru."

_Liar._

_Liar. Liar. Liar._

Her mind repeated the vile word to her, over and over again. But what else could she tell him? With the exception of her racing heart and a secret kiss there was nothing tangible between her and Sesshomaru that she could slap an easy label on. None of it made any sense to her, so how could she expect him to understand it?

In any case, her words seemed to be the answer he'd been looking for. With a sudden exhale he visibly relaxed and flashed her a tentative smile.

"Good. He's dangerous, Kagome. I don't trust him and you shouldn't either."

She nodded hesitantly, somewhat mystified. Now that she knew Sesshomaru better it was like they were talking about two entirely different people. There was the Sesshomaru she knew - intelligent, strong, and passionate - and then there was the demon Inuyasha loathed for being cruel, underhanded, and merciless. How could one man possibly have so many different facets to his character?

Walking side by side they made their way back to the village and their friends. When they reached the edge of the tree line Inuyasha slowed to a stop and discretely took her hand.

"Will you stay?"

The earnestness of his gaze caught her off guard and she hesitated. The others seemed to be watching them, their faces hopeful and eager. He wasn't just speaking for himself. Kikyo had left, Naraku was dead and the jewel was safe. Everything that'd felt so complicated before suddenly wasn't anymore. If she wanted to she could spend the rest of her days at Inuyasha's side.

That's what his eyes promised her. It was everything she'd dreamed of and had he spoken those words a few months ago she would have leapt at the chance. But things were different now, she was different, and it wasn't so cut and dry.

What about Rin? She'd come to care for her too, as much as any of the others. Even Jaken held a special spot in her heart when she could tolerate him. And then there was Sesshomaru...

The Lord of the West chose that moment to make his appearance. He hovered on the periphery of their group, perhaps out of respect to Inuyasha's leadership over his pack, but more likely because he couldn't tolerate the stench of human so early in the morning. His gaze lingered on the spot where her hand was joined with Inuyasha's before he turned his attention to the horizon and coolly announced that it was time to leave.

"Like hell," Inuyasha growled, putting himself between them.

"Inuyasha..." She gave him a sharp look and ducked under his arm. Her heart may be undecided but her feet knew where they wanted to go.

"So you come when he calls like some well trained pet?"

His harsh words made her stop in her tracks. She turned on him, already feeling her temper beginning to rise.

"It's not like that!"

"Then how is it like Kagome? Because that's sure as hell what it looks like to me."

"That's none of your business," she fired back, conscious of the stunned looks the rest of their circle was giving them.

He seemed to appreciate that answer even less and directed a dark look at Sesshomaru.

"You can't have her."

The taiyoukai sniffed dismissively.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru doesn't care about anyone but himself," he protested, taking her by the wrist. "If you go with him now he'll just be using you to get to me!"

That garnered him a steely-eyed glare from the taiyoukai in question.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, pulling her hand away.

"I know that you don't belong with him, Kagome. You belong here, where your friends are."

_You belong with me,_ was what he'd meant to say.

Offering the others an apologetic bow, she quickly gathered up her things.

"I've gotta go... I'll be back once I figure out what to do with the Sacred Jewel," she promised, avoiding their eyes.

"Kagome!"

She ignored Inuyasha's protests and focused on the rest of their group. They were all wearing identical expressions of confusion. It was hard to leave them again, especially after her talk with Sango the night before. She needed her friends now more than ever, but she needed to figure some things out first - like what to do with the Sacred Jewel.

"Take care of yourself, Kagome." Miroku's warm voice cut easily through the tension in the air. He got to his feet and Sango joined him with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Promise you won't take long, okay?"

She nodded, smiling at her two old friends, "I promise."

Feeling defeated, she quietly made her way to Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha made a sound of disgust and shoved his arms into the sleeves of his haori before turning his back. It felt wrong to leave things this way, but what else could she do?

She hazarded a glance at Sesshomaru before taking hold of his fur ruff. He kept his gaze on the horizon looking completely unbothered by it all. She would have believed the facade too were it not for the tense clenching and unclenching of his jaw. Why did they both insist on being so impossible to figure out?

He waited until she'd muttered a quick goodbye to her friends before rising into the early morning light. Fighting back tears, she watched their faces grow smaller and smaller until they were nothing more than a blur among the trees. Inuyasha didn't even turn his head once to watch her go.

Author's Note: A new chapter for your viewing pleasure. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	31. Chapter 31

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Four -

The miko had been unusually quiet since their return to the palace. Gone was the cheerful, noisy girl who liked to challenge his authority and in her place was a sullen creature whose mood alternated unpredictably between two extremes - silent and pensive and simmering with rage.

He watched her from a close distance, noting the rigid set of her shoulders. If she noticed his presence she made no acknowledgment of it as she lined her body up to take another shot. She'd been practicing all morning, aiming arrow after arrow down the length of the field. Her target was full of holes but from the look on her face she was far from satisfied.

Boredom had drawn him here and simple curiosity made him stay.

He told himself there was no other reason to watch her from afar like he'd been doing since their return, or spend any length of time contemplating the cause for her sudden change in demeanour. There was no other reason for the dreams he'd been having that roused him in the middle of the night, dreams where he didn't make it to her in time.

And there was certainly no reason for him to be standing where he was now beyond assuaging his simple curiosity. Except that her silence bothered him more than her headstrong opinions ever had and his desire to know the reason for it went far beyond mere curiosity.

"I pity your enemy," he commented dryly when she stopped for a brief water break. The look she sent over her shoulder was anything but welcoming.

"What do _you_want?"

He ignored her brisk greeting and held out the katana he'd brought with him.

"Care to learn?"

She was driven by two things - her misguided need for independence and her desire to protect those she cared about. If she could learn swordsmanship along with archery she'd be one step closer to being self-reliant on the battlefield. He could practically hear her mind working as she considered the katana in his outstretched hand.

Temptation won out in the end, as he knew it would, and she guardedly accepted the sword from him.

"Why now?" she challenged, giving him a suspicious look.

"You are content to rely on others to fight your battles for you?"

She glowered at him.

"Unsheathe your sword," he instructed and she obeyed silently, tucking the sheath in her quiver.

"Now what?"

"You learn."

He flashed a dangerous smile and unsheathed his own practice katana. The first strike felt painfully slow and she blocked it clumsily, opening her guard to attack in a half dozen places. Suppressing the desires of his inner perfectionist to correct her, he kept silent and delivered a second blow, and then a third.

She adapted to the blows quicker than expected. With minimal instruction she learned how to block and parry his advances. Her footwork was terrible though, as were her grip and stance, but those things would come in time. She showed some potential, at least.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded breathlessly in-between strikes. Apparently his first answer hadn't sufficed.

"You have no knowledge of close combat manoeuvres. They are a necessary skill for battle," he answered coolly, easily blocking her clumsy attack.

"That's it?"

"You expected something else?"

She stopped abruptly and fixed him with a hard look.

"What if I did?"

Taking advantage of her momentary distraction he thrust his sword towards her, forcing her to dodge out of the way.

"Never lower your sword during a battle," he chided.

She narrowed her eyes at him and took her stance, making herself ready for his next attack.

"You didn't answer my question," she prodded, unwilling to let it go.

It was true, he hadn't, and with good reason. What answer could she possibly expect from him when he didn't have one for himself? There were a dozen possibilities - it was something to alleviate his boredom; she needed to learn how to defend herself; he was training her for war with the Northern Tribes - but none were the truth.

This was the closest he'd been to her since their return. From this distance he could read the expression in her eyes and watch the droplets of sweat curling over her collarbone.

He could touch her if he wished it, slowly trail his claws down the length of her cheek or slip them into her hair.

With each strike he could feel himself drawing closer, being drawn into her, by some invisible force. A vision flashed through his thoughts, one where her body was pressed up against his, curled around him in a compromising position while his tongue sampled the sweat off her neck. She would mewl for him with her eyes half closed in ecstasy as he made her his own...

He pulled back, mentally shaking off the fantasy. The truth was far more dangerous and neither of them was prepared for it. Desperate for a distraction he attacked her from a new angle.

"The hanyou loves you."

His words were barely loud enough to be heard over the scrape of their swords but the implication behind them was clear. She blinked at him in astonishment, momentarily forgetting their fight.

"I know," she answered quietly, her expression awash with confusion and old pain. "In my heart I've known that for a long time, but it doesn't change anything."

He considered her words in silence, willing, for the moment, to let her rest and catch her breath.

"And when the jewel is destroyed?"

She shrugged, "I dunno."

It wasn't the answer he'd been hoping for. She needed to go back to the others of her kind, back to his brother and far from his reach. It was the only way to keep her safe and protect her from what he couldn't.

"You are not safe here."

She tilted her head and gave him a curious look. "What do you mean? Has someone threatened another attack?"

His lips pressed into a frown and his tone turned harsh, "You are a miko living in a demon's court. There will always be threats against your life."

"I feel safe," she argued stubbornly with a glance at her sword.

"Do not make the mistaken assumption that I will always protect you."

Her back straightened and there was fire in her eyes when they met his. She'd returned. The girl he'd grown accustomed to, the same one who challenged his words and felt no fear in questioning his authority looked up at him now with a determined glare. All it'd taken was a lie.

"I've never asked for your help. I can take care of myself."

His eyebrow lifted in a mixture of amusement and surprise at her audacity.

"Is that so?"

He attacked without warning, swinging his sword at her midsection. She reacted on instinct, blocking it just in time. He swung again, this time above her head, and their swords met with a deafening clang.

Her face was pinched with the effort of deflecting his blows but he refused to relent. To her credit she didn't whine or complain. On some level she must have understood what he was trying to teach her and met his attacks with determination rather than defeat. But it wasn't enough. She was only human after all and regardless of her will or desire that one fact would never change.

He pressed forward, forcing her backwards across the uneven ground. The ricochet from a hard overhand strike left her stumbling and she clumsily fell to the ground. He wasted no time disarming her, sending her sword flying with an expert flick of his wrist. She watched it skid across the grass out of arm's reach and then fixed him with an expectant look.

"Do you understand?" he asked, pointing his sword at her chest.

She nodded reluctantly and he pulled back, sheathing the katana at his side. He turned away quickly, tearing his gaze from the tempting view of her prone form.

It was better this way. Nothing good could come from her staying here with him. He only hoped today's lesson had be enough to convince her of the same. The sooner she left the better. As it stood now his resolve was threadbare at best. Even he couldn't be certain how long he could continue to deny himself what he wanted.

It wasn't until he felt the faint spark of spiritual power against his skin that he noticed the arrow. On instinct alone he dodged and it sliced through the empty sleeve of his kimono, narrowly missing his torso. The trail of spiritual power left in its wake crackled painfully against his skin as it dispersed.

He turned on her with a hiss of annoyance and caught the smug smile she was directing at him from across the field.

"It only takes one," she reminded him, looking pleased with herself.

He wasn't conscious of his body moving until he was on top of her with his claws at her throat. She blinked up at him, wide-eyed and speechless, completely thrown off guard by the speed of his movements.

"It only takes one to miss," he hissed, tightening his grip until she nodded in understanding.

Anger was the trigger that brought every one of his baser instincts rising to the surface. With her warm, feminine form beneath him it was all too easy to lose control.

His claws found purchase on the ground beside her head and his nose met the hollow of her throat. He took his time breathing her in, the faint touch of his lips a strange juxtaposition to the hungry press of the rest of his body.

Her breaths were coming quicker now and her breasts gently grazed against his chest with each one. What he wouldn't give to tear open her shirt and nuzzle them, to palm her nubile, young flesh in his claws. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, tempting him further.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

His mouth slipped over hers, silencing whatever words she was about to speak. He didn't care to hear them, not now, not with her body arching into him and her throat uttering quiet moans.

This is exactly what he'd been craving and avoiding - the pull of her scent and the intoxicating taste of her on his lips. He'd recklessly tasted her once and vowed never to do so again but denying himself that one thing had been an excruciating test of willpower. His every sense was full of her and he could feel himself losing whatever carefully crafted control he'd been able to hold on to until now.

Balancing on his knees, he slipped his hand behind her knee and hiked it up around his waist. Her lips were hungry against his and she clawed her hands into the folds of his kimono, eagerly lifting her hips against him. His body grew hard at the insatiable thought of staking his claim on her.

"Sesshomaru..."

She breathed his name, expectation heavy in her words and anxiety too. That faint quiver of panic brought reality sharply back into focus. It was easy to forget sometimes that she was still innocent but she was, and this was neither the time nor the place to change that.

With great effort he removed her hands from his kimono and got to his feet. Her expression was full of confusion and hurt. She couldn't understand why he'd stopped and in many ways he couldn't understand it either, except to know that it was impossible to go down this path without risking her life. And once he did, there was no turning back.

Having little desire to linger and listen to the multitude of troublesome questions that were sure to come his way, he abruptly departed leaving her alone to pick herself up off the ground.


	32. Chapter 32

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Five -

_Author's Note:_ Fair warning that this chapter contains some citrus content.

oOo

Kagome wanted to hate him. It was easier to hate him than it was to spend hours pacing around her room wondering what she'd done wrong.

For a brief moment she'd foolishly thought that things had changed. When his lips found hers the fire had returned, and her body felt hungry and alive for the first time in weeks. There was need behind his touch; it was a need she understood because it so closely mimicked her own - deep and insatiable.

So why had he pulled away?

She'd gone over it in her mind countless times but the answer eluded her. Too add to her frustration, the only person who could give her what she wanted was the exact person making it his mission to avoid her. He was adept at it too, but tonight she wanted the truth and wouldn't stop until she'd heard it firsthand from the demon himself.

Kagome navigated the corridor that led to Sesshomaru's private quarters with ease, careful to avoid being seen by prying eyes. The rich wooden floors, as beautiful as they were, did little to keep out the wintry chill that seeped through them. Goosebumps erupted along her arms and legs and she rubbed at them to ward off the cold.

Her plan had seemed foolproof, if a little reckless, earlier on but as she drew closer to his room her stomach was awash with doubt.

_Can I do this?_she wondered while standing outside his door.

She stared at it for a long while knowing that he'd likely been aware of her presence for some time. Sucking in a breath she knocked softly before sliding the door open and letting herself in.

A warm fire roared in the hearth and in its orange glow she could see Sesshomaru seated in one of his lounge chairs. Wearing a strained look, he stood up slowly but made no move to close the distance between them.

Kagome fidgeted where she stood, entirely unsure what to do now that she was here. She glanced nervously at the door and seriously debated racing out of it and back down the hall to her own room. However, Sesshomaru's voice kept her rooted to her place.

"Why are you here?"

"I-" She stumbled over her words and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Averting her gaze she looked down at her feet and pulled nervously at the hem of her sleeve.

"You should leave," he determined, his tone every shade of unwelcoming. Her head snapped up sharply and she fixed him with a long look.

"I don't understand it," she admitted quietly. "After you kissed me I thought... And then today..."

She didn't notice the unsettled look that crossed his features or that his claws were gripping the back of his chair so tightly they burned through the leather.

"Is it because I'm human?"

She needed to hear it from his lips, no matter how painful the truth might be. He crossed the room in three paces and took hold of her arm, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You _must_ leave."

Doubt flashed across her features and she stubbornly demanded to know the reason. He seemed to sigh and looked away, directing his gaze everywhere but at her.

"Showing up here wearing…"

He glanced fleetingly at the thin silk robe she had on that left very little to the imagination and quietly cleared his throat.

She hadn't imagined their kiss earlier today, or the desire behind his touch. If he wanted her, why did he keep pushing her away? What was going on? She took a step towards him and he discretely moved back.

"You cannot know what you're asking," he warned.

Whatever his reasons for pushing her away, they weren't easy for him to set aside. She could see that now in the exhaustion behind his expression. He wasn't toying with her, he was...protecting her?

"What do you think you're protecting me from?" she asked, amazed that she was finally starting to understand him just a little.

He held her gaze and answered with certainty, "Myself."

A part of her wanted to laugh. She'd come up with a hundred reasons why someone like him could never possibly want a girl like her. She was human. She was a miko. She was inferior in every way. In the end, she'd been completely blind to the truth.

"Please don't."

Smiling faintly, she loosened the ties of her yukata with trembling hands and let it fall open. His eyes travelled slowly over her before lifting to meet her gaze. He was a demon of ruthless intelligence, impeccable skills, and perfectly honed self control, but he was also a man. Even the great Lord Sesshomaru could only take so much temptation before finally giving in.

He drew close with a careful step and his hand slipped round her waist. It followed the line of her body, drifting slowly up over her ribs and the curve of her breast to rest atop her shoulder. There, the silk soundlessly fell away and landed in a heap atop the floor.

She stood naked before him, her body humming with expectation and excitement. His eyes moved appreciatively across her form, taking in every part of her. They came to rest on the scars that marred her chest, and his expression hardened. His hand trailed softly over them, tracing their outline against her skin. The look in his eyes wasn't difficult to decipher. Anger simmered there but it wasn't directed at her. It was directed at the ones who'd dared to hurt her.

He would protect her. He would keep her safe. These two things she knew with every fibre of her being and the rest didn't matter.

His hand dropped to the small of her back and he pulled her in close.

"You're certain?" he asked, ghosting his lips across her cheek. He pulled away briefly, just enough to see her nod, before his lips found hers.

His touch was soft at first and she liked the possessive way he cupped her head with his hand. She nibbled at his bottom lip, rather enjoying how it made him groan and the sudden tightening of his fingers through in her hair. _This_was what she'd wanted. This was what she'd been waiting for. And all she could think was how she wanted more. She pulled greedily at the ties of his kimono, determined to see what was waiting for her underneath.

With a small feral growl he tucked his arm beneath her knees and carried her purposefully to the bed. There was no hesitation in his kisses now or in the hand that skilfully explored her body.

His lips brushed the hollow of her throat and her eyes drifted closed when he found that one spot that left her completely at his mercy. If this was a dream and nothing more than some deluded fantasy conjured up by her subconscious she didn't ever want to wake up. Nothing in her life had ever felt _this_right.

The flame in the pit of her belly that'd been re-kindled with their earlier kiss was now a steadily roaring fire. Each kiss and every brush of his fingertips against her skin only served to stoke the flames until she was squirming beneath him demanding more.

Frustratingly he refused to give her the release she so desperately sought. Instead he took his time, mapping her collarbone and the tops of her breasts with his kisses. Helpless to stop herself, she bowed to her body's insatiable hunger and ground her core against his hardened length. He smirked and playfully pulled away until she was practically whimpering with need.

Determined to have what she wanted, she found the sash of his kimono and hastily untied the knot. The silk slipped easily through her fingers and he rewarded her with a punishing kiss that left her lips bruised and swollen.

While he explored her mouth she impatiently pushed away layers of silk to reveal the battle hardened body waiting for her underneath. With skin as fair as his, pale and unblemished like marble, it was easy to believe that he'd be just as cold to the touch. Instead he was warm, so very warm, and smooth beneath her fingers.

Her hands skimmed over his broad shoulders, marvelling at their power, and then down to where his arm had been severed by Inuyasha's sword. She gasped involuntarily and pulled away. He moved quickly to hide the disfigurement, lifting his kimono to cover his shoulder.

"Does it bother you?" he demanded, the hardness in his voice masking his wounded pride.

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head 'No'. He couldn't be more wrong. He was such a proud creature and so incredibly strong that it was easy to forget that a part of him was missing.

Placing tiny apologetic kisses along his cheek and jaw she whispered an apology towards his ear.

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised. Please don't be mad."

Despite the stiffness in his posture she returned her attentions to his shoulder and placed a soft kiss against each inch of pale skin that was revealed to her as she pushed the silk away. It didn't take him long to give in. Shrugging out of his kimono, he discarded it on the floor in a heap of elegant white silk.

His hand was soft against her thigh, gently caressing it before pulling her towards him. Realizing what was about to come next, the breath suddenly hitched in her throat. Was she ready for this? Could she do this? Was he the one?

Her mind and heart both answered "Yes" but that didn't keep her lungs from heaving or her heart from racing.

Seeing her distress he paused and fixed her with a patient look.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, brushing the hair back out of her eyes.

Without hesitation she nodded. She was scared out of her mind but his presence was reassuring. He would protect her. He would keep her safe.

"You need to relax," he instructed soothingly, his expression warmer than she'd ever seen it. "It will hurt otherwise."

She nodded and let out the heavy breath she'd been holding. She could do this, no, she _wanted_to do this. With him.

His kiss was soft and lingering and it stole away her fear. Before long he turned his attention to the sensitive skin of her neck and she moaned quietly in response, wanting more. He continued to tease and play with her until she forgot entirely about her nerves and thought only of him. She wanted him inside of her, to feel every part of him. She wanted her every sense to be full of him.

When she was ready she nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Please, I'm ready."

He didn't waste time. Capturing her lips to stifle her cry, he entered her in one swift motion. Suddenly her entire body burned with a new kind of feeling, the fiery pain that accompanies a body being stretched in two. Wincing, she clamped her legs around his waist to stop his movements.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, planting a kiss against her brow. She nodded and bravely met his gaze. There were tears swimming in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.

"It's okay, I'm fine now."

Her hands found purchase on his shoulders and gripped them tight as he surged gently forward, rocking her body in a steady rhythm.

Sex was, in many ways, everything she'd expected and in many more nothing at all what she'd thought it would be. The pain and fear she'd expected, but the awkwardness and clumsiness she'd assumed would also be there were noticeably absent. Even the pain had dulled to the point where it was beginning to feel good.

She enjoyed his body inside of hers. He filled a void, an emptiness she hadn't even realized was there. Each time he pulled out in preparation for his next thrust her body screamed out for him to return. She'd never known that kind of need before and it was intoxicating.

Possessed of a will entirely its own, her body reacted to his every touch. Her back arched into him and her hips lifted off the bed to meet his thrusts. When he began to move faster her fingers knotted into his thick silver hair and clung to the broad muscles of his back. Her thoughts were no longer coherent. All she knew was the body above her and inside her and the steadily growing pressure building in the pit of her stomach.

Romance novelists had many fancy ways of describing the moment of an orgasm - a violent wave crashing against the shore; a dizzying, unstoppable explosion; a blinding, pulsing moment of release. Her body was alive, its every sense tingling and hyper aware. She felt whole and satisfied, and thankful that she'd been allowed to experience the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt in her life, but it wasn't something better described with a fancy metaphor. And something told her that it wasn't a mind blowing orgasm either, but that didn't matter. She couldn't have been happier in this moment if she'd become the next Nihon Idol.

Above her Sesshomaru grunted with restraint before pulling out of her in one quick motion and releasing himself onto the sheets next to her. Out of breath and satiated, he collapsed at her side and pulled her into him. She made herself comfortable with her head against his chest while he absently combed his claws through her hair. Her entire body felt soft and pliant like freshly kneaded dough and she couldn't will herself to do anything more than sigh. In the quiet it was impossible to resist the pull of sleep and she drifted off to the feeling of his knuckles gently grazing her spine.

Before this night, it had been three hundred years since he'd last taken a mate. He'd known from the beginning that it would only be a matter of time, but that hadn't stopped him from doing his best to delay the inevitable and protect her.

Gazing down with dark eyes at the sleeping girl in his arms he felt his resolve evaporate. Now that they'd crossed every boundary, nothing could be the same as it was before and he wasn't sorry for it. Skimming his knuckles down the soft skin of her arm, he dipped his head and planted a kiss against her brow. He wasn't sorry at all.


	33. Chapter 33

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Six -

Inuyasha sat cradled in the branches of the Goshinboku staring motionless at the moon on the horizon. It had been nearly half a year since Kagome first left. She'd been crying when she left the last time. He'd smelled her tears from the ground as Sesshomaru carried her away to the one place he couldn't follow.

It didn't matter what she told him. He knew his brother and he knew what he'd seen on the battlefield. Sesshomaru had a way of getting what he wanted and he wanted Kagome. It was written all over his proud, unemotive face.

It made him sick to his stomach to think of his brother touching her in ways he'd always imagined himself touching her first. He still couldn't comprehend it. What kind of meaningful relationship could they possibly have together? His brother was cold and callous no matter what angle you looked at him from, and yet somehow Kagome had found some good in him.

_Typical._

With a derisive snort Inuyasha retrieved the completed Shikon Jewel from inside his sleeve and contemplated it the moonlight. He was torn over what to do. Should he use the jewel to become a full demon like he'd always dreamed, or use it to become human?

What if Kagome was truly happy with Sesshomaru? What then? All these months he'd been plotting and planning ways to get her back, but what if it was all for nothing? Could he ever feel satisfied with knowing that he wasn't the one she wanted?

Whatever choice he planned to make he would have to make it soon. The sun would rise in a few hours and the villagers would notice that the jewel was gone. Sango and Miroku had kept it under their protection, as they'd promised to do, while awaiting Kagome's eventual return. But he couldn't wait forever; it was now or never. Once the jewel was gone he'd be stuck and then it'd be too late.

Inuyasha clenched the orb tightly in his fist and felt the warmth of its power against his skin. If he became a full demon he would lose his heart and everyone he loved, but he would have what he'd always desired - the power to defend himself against anyone, even Sesshomaru. If he became human he would be weak and helpless but he would keep his human heart and his friends.

Human, he and Kagome might have a real chance at being happy together. Like he and Kikyo had once been destined to do, they could settle down and grow old together, companions and lovers until death tore them apart.

It was the greatest sort of irony that brought the dead miko to him then. He smelled her scent on the night air long before she emerged from the woods at his feet. His heart raced as it always did, but tonight his emotions were more anger than anticipation.

After that night they'd lain together she'd avoided him entirely. He'd tried to seek her out to demand why she'd come to him but never found her. After all the time that had passed, he wasn't sure how to feel about her anymore. Should he hate her for what she'd helped tear apart?

His body felt tired and his soul weak. He didn't have the strength to hate her.

Kikyo's expression was unreadable as she looked up at him on his perch in the tree, the same tree she'd pinned him to so many decades ago. He'd stopped hating her for that particular transgression long ago. Kagome had helped him to understand why she'd done what she'd done.

If Kikyo hadn't stopped him that day, he would've used the jewel to become a full demon. He would've lost himself to its power like Naraku had and been destroyed by the next demon slayer or priestess to come along. He would have died alone, without ever learning a thing about true friendship, love or compassion. Kikyo saved his life that day and for a long time he'd been too blind and angry to realize it.

She waited for him to speak first. He dropped soundlessly to the ground, keeping her and her swarm of soul catchers at a distance.

"So you're back," he commented more to himself than to her.

Kikyo simply nodded. She must have known on some level what he was planning to do. Wasting no time, he withdrew the Sacred Jewel from inside his haori and held it out to her. Kikyo stared at the glowing pink orb in his outstretched hand but made no move to take it.

"I need your help," he explained.

Kikyo considered him for a long moment before extending her hand. He deposited the jewel into it, thankful to be free of its oppressive weight. She closed her fingers over it and met his eyes with a questioning look.

"What do you want from me, Inuyasha?"

Desperate, he knelt at her feet and bowed his head low. If he was going to be reduced to begging he was at least going to do it right.

"I know I don't deserve nothin', but I'm begging. Use the Shikon Jewel to change me. Please, Kikyo, help me."

Kikyo couldn't keep the shocked expression from her features. "Do you know what you're asking?"

He nodded, determined to have his way.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" she amended, and this time he hesitated before nodding. They both knew what would happen to her if she wished on the jewel. She would disappear along with it, her soul's work finally complete.

With a defeated sigh Kikyo laid her hand against his head and indulgently combed her fingers through his silver hair.

"All those years ago, when I thought you betrayed me, I was hurt because I'd loved you with all of my heart. You should know that. Naraku's scheme would never have succeeded if I hadn't loved you then as much as I do now. I will do as you ask, Inuyasha, and then I will be gone from this world."

Standing up to his full height he pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing her body against his.

"Thank you," he whispered, burying his face against her neck.

Holding her close like this, it was impossible to ignore the stench of bones and graveyard soil that wafted off her skin. They were his constant reminder that the Kikyo he'd known and loved had long since vanished from this world, but that didn't mean he loved her any less.

Kikyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the honesty of Inuyasha's embrace. It would be the last one they ever shared and she wanted to cherish it. With that final thought, the dead miko smiled and the warm pink light of the Shikon Jewel engulfed them both.

oOo

The morning light was soft coming through the window but it was enough to rouse her. Not content to wake fully just yet, she feigned sleep and concentrated on the soft touch of his claws skimming the length of her arm.

Behind his touch was a quiet appreciation, the same as she had seen and felt the night before. If she'd had any reservations left, being with him had set them all at ease. There were no more guessing games or questions - this was exactly where she was supposed to be and he was exactly who she was supposed to be with.

Wondering how long he'd been watching her sleep, she yawned languidly and stretched against his hard body.

"Is it morning already?" she whispered with a smile.

He breathed out a gentle sigh as his lips grazed her shoulder, "It is."

She turned to face him and her eyes met his honeyed gaze. "Have you been awake long?"

"No," he lied effortlessly. She gave him a dubious look and fingered the waterfall of silver hair that tickled her breasts.

"I don't believe you."

His mouth twitched into a playful smirk and he pinned her hands above her head. "You dare to question this Sesshomaru?"

"What if I do?" she retorted haughtily, holding back a grin.

He dipped his head and nibbled at her breasts. "There are punishments for such treasons."

She giggled in spite of herself and watched him, completely in awe. All that was required of him was one look, a faint smile, or the sun to reflect in his eyes just so and words escaped her completely.

He kissed her thoroughly before finally releasing her hands and getting up. She flipped over onto her stomach and tried to catch her breath as she watched him dress.

"Do you have to go so soon?"

He stepped close to their futon and she helped him with the ties of his kimono. His claws slipped through her hair and gently tilted her face upwards.

"If wars could be avoided from within the walls of a bedroom, I would gladly stay."

Seeing her crestfallen look he added, "If you have time this afternoon, there is some place I would like to take you."

Curious about this special place of his, she nodded readily and smiled up at him.

"Of course."

Leaving her with a brief kiss, he departed quietly out the door to greet the world and all of its many responsibilities.


	34. Chapter 34

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Seven -

"So this is it huh?"

She'd expected something a little more obvious, like a sign or a big white line drawn across the ground, but the border between the Western Lands and their neighbours to the east was unmarked. Even so, he walked it with certainty, never once stepping across the invisible line that divided the two.

"I didn't realize it was so big…"

She trailed off, thinking back on the half-day journey it'd taken to get to this point. Ah―Un had done the majority of the walking but endless hours spent in a saddle weren't comfortable no matter how you sliced it.

She hadn't complained though and he hadn't pushed their pace beyond a leisurely stroll. When you have eternity, or something close to it, rushing just didn't seem important.

"At the time of the Second Great War, they extended nearly to the eastern shore," he informed her without pretext.

Almost to the eastern shore? She blinked and stared wide-eyed through the trees. At one time almost all of central Japan had been under his control? Pride swelled up in her chest, and was quickly followed by sympathy. Nothing could have convinced him to give up that land willingly.

"So what happened during the Great War?"

"My father chose to bequeath the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha," he answered with an underlying bitterness.

He could be arrogant to a fault, but this time she could see his point. Tetsusaiga had the power to kill 100 demons with a single swing. It would have decimated the battlefield and any opposing army but instead, the Great Dog General had left the sword to Inuyasha.

The previous Lord of the West had had his reasons, of course, but they didn't matter. Being overlooked in favour of Inuyasha was the greatest blow Sesshomaru had ever faced to his pride and it left him incapable of forgiveness. Those who knew him knew to avoid the topic entirely and she'd inadvertently done exactly the opposite.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, feeling guilty for having brought it up at all.

He grunted and slowed to a stop ahead of them.

"You should know such things. There are few worse fates than to live ignorant."

"So I guess that means you're going to keep me around for a while?" she wondered, wearing a playful grin.

A corner of his mouth quirked upwards, "Perhaps."

Once they'd crossed the boundary from uncertain allies into lovers, it hadn't taken long for everything she thought she knew about him to become obsolete.

He was proud, arrogant, and ruthless when he needed to be, but those were merely the attributes that made him a good leader; they weren't the sum of the whole. Away from court he was different, more introspective and less cold. His intelligence lent him an unexpected, dry sense of humour that she found immensely entertaining.

She'd always envisioned Sesshomaru as a solitary wanderer, a demon who didn't want or care for the companionship of others, but she knew differently now. He was slow to trust and even slower to warm to new presences in his life, but once he accepted them they became ingrained so deeply it was as though they'd always been a part of him.

He was an intriguing demon – nothing was simple about him and she liked it that way. The more she learned, the more she wanted to learn and he seemed perfectly content, for whatever reason, to indulge her.

"Should we stop here for the night?" she suggested, slowing Ah-Un to a halt. It was almost nightfall and if they didn't stop soon she'd have a hell of a time getting a good fire started.

He nodded in agreement and left her to search the outlying forest for unwanted company. She got to work collecting kindling while Ah-Un dragged a few larger logs out from behind the trees.

She took her time piling the sticks together, her thoughts lingering on Sesshomaru's words from earlier.

_There are few worse fates than to live ignorant._

He knew nothing of the Bone Eater's Well or her life on the other side of it. He had no idea she was from the future, or perhaps he did, but she'd never told him. He'd shared so much with her, about his first wife, his relationship with his father, and the Great War, and she'd told him nothing.

The guilt had started to weigh her down and its pull only grew stronger with each passing hour. She needed to tell him. It was better if he found out now, from her, then later by accident from Inuyasha or someone else. She kept telling herself to wait for the right time, but when was there ever a good time to tell someone the ridiculous sounding story of how she'd ended up in the feudal era?

Doubt made her hesitate and she nervously nibbled at her bottom lip. Would he be angry that she'd kept it from him this long? Or more to the point, would he even believe her?

By the time he returned she was hugging her knees next to the fire, lost in thought.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, stopping next to her.

Slowly shaking her head, she motioned for him to join her. He lowered himself to the ground and pulled her in close, leaving his arm to linger comfortably around her waist. She snuggled into him and rested her head against his shoulder, thankful for his warmth. The air had grown considerably cooler after sunset, and having her own personal demon furnace to keep the chills at bay was a welcome relief.

"There's something I want to tell you," she began slowly, nervously picking at her fingers in her lap.

"Oh?" He inclined his head towards her, looking curious.

"It's about where I'm from…"

He nodded for her to go on and she sucked in a deep breath. This was so much harder now that she was committed. How would he react? She hazarded a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed content enough. Maybe this would turn out okay after all?

"I'm not from here," she muttered, searching clumsily for the right words. "I'm…from the future."

"The future?"

His brow lifted sceptically.

"I know how it sounds," she rushed, "but it's true. Two years ago I was pulled through the Bone Eater's Well by a demon. She wanted the Sacred Jewel that was buried inside my body. I didn't even know what a Sacred Jewel was back then, or that I was miko. I didn't learn any of that until later."

She paused to catch her breath and hazarded a glance at his expression. It was thoughtful and troubled but there was no hint of anger there and she let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Inuyasha?"

"He knows. The subjugation beads around his neck somehow allow him to pass through the well into my time," she answered.

Sesshomaru nodded and quietly contemplated the fire in front of them. She hated not knowing what he was thinking.

"Why now?" he asked a little while later. She looked up to find his eyes fixed on her in quiet speculation.

"Because I...didn't want you to live ignorant."

He smiled faintly as she echoed his own words back to him. She held her breath expectantly, unsure what he would do next.

Moving slowly, he tilted her face up to his. He took his time studying her features in the firelight before lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her there amongst the trees, his mouth moving patiently and possessively over hers. A quiet moan sounded in her throat and he pulled away with a final brush of his lips against her cheek.

"I will take you to the well tomorrow."

"What? Why?" she blustered, momentarily taken aback.

"It is your home," he answered simply, as though that explained everything. His sudden decisiveness in almost any situation was one of the more frustrating things about him. Once he made up his mind, it was impossible to change it.

"This is my home too," she pressed, suddenly feeling panic at the thought of returning to the modern era and never being able to come back to this place.

What would happen to her once she made her wish on the Sacred Jewel? She'd never been able to pass through the well without the jewel shards before. It was her most frequent nightmare these days - dark dreams where she was stuck at the bottom of the well in her family's shrine with no way out. There was too much that was important to her here to risk leaving it all behind.

"I cannot ask you to stay," he answered, resolute.

She frowned and reached for his hand, eager to touch some part of him. He closed it over hers, his larger claws engulfing her tiny fingers.

"You're not forcing me to stay," she protested, making her best attempt to sound calm and collected.

"I'm here because I want to be. It's true that I have a life on the other side of the well, but I have a life here too and both are important to me."

He made a quiet sound of disagreement in the back of his throat.

"Someday I'm going to have to choose, but not today. Give me more time? Please?"

He nodded his head slowly and silence fell between them as they mulled over the consequences of her impending decision. Could she really go back through the well, leaving everyone behind? And could she really stay, abandoning the world and the family she'd grown up in? It wasn't an easy decision and she hated that it was one she had to make.

"Tell me about your world," he said suddenly.

His quiet request surprised her and she glanced up at him, curious. His attention was fixed on the fire keeping them warm, but she could tell he was listening attentively, waiting for her response.

Pulling in a quiet sigh, she relaxed against him and tried to decide where to begin. It was hard to find anything that _wasn't_ different about her world and the one they were in now.

"In 500 years time demons won't exist in Japan," she began, figuring it was best to start blunt. His brow lifted in surprise and she added, "not that I know of, anyway. Some of the smarter ones could have found ways to disguise their presence but I've never sensed any."

He nodded his head slowly, considering the possibility that this was the case.

"And there are many big cities filled with tall buildings. Edo is called Tokyo in my time and it has more than 13 times the population it does now."

He sniffed derisively at the thought of so many humans being together in one place but she didn't let it dissuade her.

"There are places called 'Hospitals' where sick and injured people go for treatment. Medicine is so advanced that they can re-attach limbs that have been cut off or remove diseased parts of the body and replace them with healthy ones."

She thought of him when she spoke, remembering back to the day when Inuyasha had cut off his left arm. An injury like that would have destroyed a lesser man, but not him. Sometimes she wondered if he would have allowed them to re-attach his arm but something told her 'No'. He wore his wound well and used it as a constant reminder to never underestimate his enemy, no matter how weak they seemed at first glance. It was a costly lesson, but unfortunately one he'd needed to learn.

"And people can't carry swords," she concluded with a nod at Tenseiga and Tokijin sitting across his lap. "It's against the law."

"Ridiculous," he scoffed, discretely laying a protective hand over his fangs.

She smiled while trying to picture him in her own time, fighting off the police as they tried to wrestle his swords from him. It was strange to imagine him in her world. What would he think of it?

Inuyasha told her once that the first time he'd travelled through the well he couldn't leave it for a long time because he was too overwhelmed by all the new scents and sounds. Would it be the same for Sesshomaru, she wondered.

She shook her head, dismissing the thought entirely. It was silly to dwell on such things. Without jewel shards or a subjugation necklace he'd couldn't travel through the well to her time, so what did it matter?

She looked up and found he was watching her, his expression intense and thoughtful.

"Tell me more," he prodded, and she was happy to oblige.


	35. Chapter 35

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Eight -

It was bliss, absolute, mind numbing bliss, and she had no desire to return to earth just yet. With her body still wrapped up in his, throbbing and tingling in every good place, her thoughts were far from coherent. The best she could manage was a sigh of utter contentment and a smile. He smirked, looking rather pleased with himself, and sampled the sweat off her neck.

"Satisfied?" he asked, tucking her body in closer to his. She nodded and lightly skimmed her fingers across his chest.

"You?"

"For now," he teased, catching her chin and pulling her in for a lingering kiss.

She was content to lay there and do nothing more than listen to him breathe. If such a thing was possible, he even _breathed_gracefully; each breath was perfectly timed, never gasping or erratic. Beneath her hand his heart beat in time - _ba dump, inhale, ba dump, exhale, ba dump, inhale, ba dump, exhale..._Perfection.

A glance spoke of the affection he felt for her. She could feel it, too, in the softness of his touch against her skin; this perfect, graceful, proud being cared for her more than any other ever had. It should've been a simple equation, but she was still a long way from understanding it.

Perfect Demon + Imperfect Girl = Happily Ever After?

In what reality did that make sense? Her own, apparently. It was improbable, impractical and unbelievable, yet here they were with limbs entwined and breaths evenly matched snuggled beneath the downy warmth of his futon covers. Reality truly was stranger than fiction, especially when it came to her love life.

She took her time studying his finely chiselled features before fixing him with a thoughtful look.

"I've been wondering about something..."

He nodded for her to go on and she hesitated, not quite sure how to approach the topic.

"When you told me about Minako, you said she was your mate. What does that mean exactly?"

He breathed a quiet sigh and his hand stilled on her back.

"It is a contract of sorts."

"That doesn't sound very romantic," she pouted. His face lifted in a brief look of amusement before turning serious again.

"Often it is not. In the demon world mates are arranged, not chosen."

"So your relationship with Minako was..."

"Unconventional," he finished.

She looked up to find that the far away look had returned to his eyes. It was the same one that was always there when he thought of his first wife. Eager to bring him back to the present, she ran her fingertips down his torso and flashed him a coy smile.

"Maybe someday you'll decide to be unconventional again?"

The languid atmosphere was abruptly cut short when he picked up her hands and held them away from him, all playfulness forgotten.

"You will not be a part of any of that," he answered coolly.

"Why not?"

Kagome sat up, pulling the sheets around her naked body. "Am I not good enough to be your mate or something?"

"Don't be such a child," he snapped. Seeing the hurt look that crossed her features he resigned himself and gently took her by the arm.

"Minako became my mate and it killed her."

It was easy to pity him for what he'd lost but he'd never accept her pity. Gently tracing the indigo markings that cut across his cheek she answered, "I'm stronger than Minako was."

He sighed in frustration and turned his back to her. Silent, he pulled his kimono up over his hips.

"Did I misunderstand what this was?" she blurted out, angry and hurt that he wasn't even going to consider it. "Is this just about sex to-"

A powerful growl silenced the rest of her words.

"This Sesshomaru does not entice humans into his bed for sex."

He turned on her then, his expression fierce.

"Is that what you think?"

The harsh tone that underlined his words made his voice sound like gravel. She cringed and lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The sharp sound of their bedroom door snapping shut ricocheted throughout the room and when she looked up he was gone.

oOo

Despite the rage that pulsed through him, his footsteps were silent atop the wooden floorboards. He paced up and down the length of the veranda in an attempt to reign in his emotions but was having little success.

What she was asking of him was impossible! Had she no understanding of the situation they were in? No clue how dangerous it was for her to wear his mark?

No, of course she didn't, and he had no one to blame for her ignorance but himself.

He'd hidden it from her - all of the in-fighting and the threats his advisors had made against her life; his silence had been for her own protection, but now it was causing problems. What good was his protection if she didn't trust him? There was no right action - tell her and she lived in fear, keep her ignorant and she questioned his devotion.

It wasn't long ago that he'd given her the choice to leave. The promise that he'd bring her to the well had slipped from his lips even as every possessive bone in his body cried out its objection. She'd convinced him then to give her more time and he'd acquiesced with little argument, but he'd lost count of the number of days since when he'd questioned the logic of that decision.

Each day she stayed by his side was another day he put her life in danger. And for what purpose? To assuage his selfish desire for her? It was reckless and irrational, but he couldn't stop. He had fashioned every excuse for why he should be permitted to keep her, and yet none were acceptable because none guaranteed her safety.

Frustrated, he rounded the corner and came to a stop.

"Rin, it is late."

The mischievous girl turned and smiled up at him from her perch along the railing.

"I know. I was just looking at the moon. It's beautiful tonight, isn't it Lord Sesshomaru?"

He followed her gaze to the swollen winter moon hovering on the horizon and felt the tension slowly ebb from his body like the receding tide. Even amidst chaos, something so simple could bring relief. His eyes lingered on it before returning to the small, dark-haired creature at his side.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think Kagome will stay longer this time?"

His expression lifted faintly in surprise, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"She left all those other times..." she muttered, trailing off with a frown.

"Do you wish her to stay?"

"Of course! She makes Lord Sesshomaru happy."

"Is that so?" he prodded, mildly amused by her certainty.

She took her time chewing over her answer, twisting her body this way and that against the railing.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't look sad anymore. And he doesn't scold Jaken as often. And...Lord Sesshomaru doesn't sit under his tree anymore."

He'd forgotten how observant she could be. A good opportunity to explain the miko's extended stay hadn't yet presented itself, but it seemed explanations were unnecessary. Rin understood far more than he'd expected her to and had inferred the rest.

Though he felt no obligation to ask the child for permission, her whole-hearted approval set his conscience somewhat at ease. He wasn't the only one who benefitted from Kagome's presence and he wouldn't be the only one to suffer the loss of it should she leave.

Breathing out a quiet sigh he stepped back from the railing, thankful for the change in perspective.

"Rin, it is time for bed," he instructed, nodding in the direction of her room.

"Yes, my lord."

Ever obedient, she jumped down from the railing.

"Good night!"

Once she'd skipped out of sight, he took up her spot against the railing. It was a cool night and the air was calm. The winter snows would soon be bearing down upon them in full force, but not quite yet.

He watched impassively as the moon rose into the night sky while his mind went to work analyzing, debating, and working in hypotheticals. Before sunrise he would have his answer but for the sake of the girl waiting for him atop his futon, he hoped it was long before then.

oOo

It was late by the time he returned, almost dawn judging by the lightness of the sky outside their window. She hadn't slept, not even close. Instead, she'd lain awake all night staring at the ceiling and wondering how to make amends.

She hadn't meant what she'd said. She wanted to be his mate, but not if it meant driving a wedge between them. Things were finally happy, life was good, and being impatient like she always was she'd gone and ruined it.

With a soft rustle of silk, he sat quietly on the futon next to her and took his time disrobing.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "When you said you didn't want to make me your mate it was like you were rejecting me all over again. I don't want to go back to that."

He folded his kimono neatly and set it aside before facing her.

"There are things you must understand," he began, his tone giving nothing away."My kind mate for life. Once you bear the mark, no other demon can have you."

"I don't want anyone else," she answered sincerely.

A brief flicker of some emotion, perhaps relief, crossed his features. Just as quickly it was gone and she was left staring at a stone-faced taiyoukai.

"Please don't push me away," she pleaded. "I want to be with you. I know you can protect me and you said yourself that your mark will keep me safe if anyone tries to..."

She trailed off but the meaning of her words reached him. His claws fisted and his expression turned dark.

"You should not have to fear such things."

"I don't when I'm with you," she said simply, wrapping her arms around him.

He breathed out a quiet sigh and shook his head.

"You are not ready."

"To be your mate? I think-"

"To be a mother," he concluded, cutting her off.

She sat back on her heels and gave herself a moment to process his words. It was true, she wasn't ready yet, but who said such things had to be synonymous? She was a modern girl from a modern world. Surely they could put it off until she was ready? There were ways... There had to be a better solution!

"You cannot understand the gravity of what it is you are asking for."

"I understand that I love you and that I want to be with you. Isn't that enough?" she pressed.

He turned his head at her admission and held her gaze. It was the first time she'd said it out loud and she was glad to see the hardness of his features soften, if only a little. Leaning in he kissed her, his touch slow and deliberate.

He wanted this too. She could feel it in his kiss and the quiet possessiveness of his touch. In his mind, she already belonged to him so why not make it official? There was truth behind her words that he couldn't ignore - she _was_stronger than Minako and she wasn't powerless. Things would be different for them. Somehow, she had to make him believe that.

"We can wait," she suggested with a tentative smile. "I'd love to have your children some day but you're right, I'm not ready now. Besides, war could break out at any minute and that's no environment to raise a happy family. So we'll wait, until we're both ready. I can wait."

It was difficult to get the words out but in the end she knew it was for the best. Maybe time was a good thing. It would give them a chance to learn and grow. Maybe he didn't need it so much, but she could use a few years to get used to this whole growing up and being mature thing. And there was still the Sacred Jewel to take care of. Yes, it was definitely for the best, but that didn't stop her from wanting it with all her heart.

"I am not interested in waiting, Kagome."

"What?"

His eyes travelled slowly over her face before finally coming to rest on her lips.

"I want you for myself."

Speechless, she waited for him to continue. With a careful hand he guided her onto her stomach and slowly moved her hair aside.

"The rest will come in time, when you are ready, but for now..."

He stopped with his claws poised above her shoulder and waited. He was giving her a chance to change her mind, one last opportunity to say 'No'. The thought briefly crossed her mind but was quickly shoved aside. She wanted this more than she'd ever wanted anything.

Pulling in a deep breath, she let it out slowly.

"I'm ready," she answered, offering him an encouraging smile. His fingers gently stroked her cheek before taking up position over her shoulder.

"I should warn you, this is going to hurt."

No sooner had he spoken than his claws sank into the skin above her shoulder blade. She buried her face into the pillow to muffle her scream. The pain was unbearable at first but eventually it subsided into a throbbing ache.

Using his canines, he bit open his finger enough to draw blood and then smoothed it across the spot where he'd scarred her. Its cooling touch sunk deep below the surface, smoothing away all traces of pain.

His expression was heavy as he handed her two mirrors so she could see the mark for herself. From the pain she'd expected it to be some huge heinous scar, but was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a only a small white crescent moon barely larger than a silver dollar.

Setting the mirrors aside she threw her arms around him and laughed with delight.

He held her close, eager to breathe in her new scent. It was the same as before, uniquely hers, but now it mingled with his as well. There would be no doubt that she belonged to him. Any demon with a nose would know it. He wanted to rejoice but could already feel the guilt slowly starting to creep in.

_She doesn't know what she's asked this Sesshomaru to do._


	36. Chapter 36

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Twenty-Nine -

Kagome took her time navigating the maze of darkened corridors that led from her room to Sesshomaru's private quarters. She was stalling and she'd been stalling for two months. For a while she'd been content to forget about her obligations to the Sacred Jewel in favour of long days spent training and longer nights wrapped in Sesshomaru's embrace, but she couldn't do it any longer.

She had to go back, if only for a short while, to cut her ties with the Sacred Jewel and put it behind her for good. The only problem was, she couldn't know what would happen to her once the jewel was gone from this world. Would she disappear with it? None of them could know for sure.

The thought of being forcibly returned to the modern world without so much as a good bye, or spending the rest of her days without Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and the others in her life was unbearable, but she had to try. If some demon, perhaps one even more powerful than Naraku, got hold of the jewel and innocent lives were lost she'd never forgive herself.

These last couple of months had been some of the happiest in her life, which only made it all the more difficult to tell him she was leaving.

Kagome nibbled nervously at her bottom lip and re-adjusted her skirt. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy. He'd become very protective of her and the idea that she might leave and never come back would not go over well. But she had to find a way to convince him. Somehow, she had to make him see that this was the only way that they could be together the way she wanted them to be. Knowing him, changing his mind was going to be about as easy as pushing a boulder up a mountain.

Sighing in defeat, she prepared herself for a long night and slid open the door to his room. He was usually waiting for her, relaxing by the fire after a long day of meetings and strategy sessions. The wintry chill on the air washed over her skin and she shivered in spite of herself. There was no roaring fire to welcome her, or a smiling demon wearing a hungry look in his eyes.

_I thought for sure he'd be back by now..._

Rubbing her arms to keep warm she shuffled further into the room and stopped. A cold feeling of panic slowly crept down her spine and she held her breath. Her instincts were screaming danger at her from every direction but she couldn't find the source. Everywhere she looked there were shadows, all dark and impenetrable to her human eyes.

The hair standing up on the back of her neck told her she wasn't alone. Visions of Sesshomaru's former advisor pressing his sword against her wrist swam before her eyes. Would they be stupid enough to try it again? Either way, something was wrong; something was very, very wrong.

Swallowing the urge to call out for Sesshomaru, she spun sharply and searched behind her for any would-be attackers. He or they were there somewhere, she could sense them lurking in the shadows like cowards.

"I know you're there," she threatened. "Come on out!"

With a spark and a hiss a single torch lit up behind her and she turned to face it, prepared to fight. It was followed by another, and then another, until the entire room was surrounded. The shadows receded behind the light revealing dozens of soldiers with their swords drawn. They surrounded her on all sides and blocked the door.

She'd been prepared to take on one, maybe two, but two dozen? Swallowing hard, she took a shaky step back. Sesshomaru was in the centre of the scrum, bound, gagged and caged in by his advisors. He looked murderous, his eyes already glowing a brilliant shade of red.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, angrily glaring at the cluster of advisors standing between them. "Untie him unless you have a death wish!"

She was surprised by the ferocity of her own words and was thankful for it too. It hid the fear that shook her and the sinking feeling of dread that'd settled in her stomach.

One of the younger advisors, she never did catch his name, advanced on her. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and began dragging her towards the others. Summoning what spirit energy she could, she tried to force him away. He grunted in annoyance and slapped her hard enough to make the room spin. She fell to the ground clutching her bruised cheek while Sesshomaru struggled futilely against the chains they'd used to bind him.

Every time he struggled, every time he expended any energy at all, the light blue aura that engulfed the metal brightened and she felt his power dim. The chains were draining his demonic energy! If they left them on long enough or he kept struggling... She shook away the thought, too terrified to think of the consequences.

"Don't try that again," the demon growled at her and resumed dragging her the rest of the way. He tossed her to the floor in front of Mitsushi, one of Sesshomaru's older advisors.

"We warned you about getting involved with this _human,_ Sesshomaru," the elderly demon chided. He grabbed her up by the chin and Kagome's eyes widened at the flicker of lust that flashed through his.

"Even I must admit she is an interesting specimen," he taunted with a carefree air, "but she is still _human_ and a miko as well. Are you willing to risk the future of your empire on this wench?"

With those words he tossed her to the floor as if the mere touch of her skin against his was repulsive.

Sesshomaru aimed a hate-filled glare at the old demon. A threatening growl rumbled low in his throat and his gaze drifted to the far corner of the room were his two swords were being held hostage under heavy guard. His expression told her everything she needed to know to bolster her courage. Once he was free from his bonds they were going to die slow, painful deaths, every last one of them.

"I thought we could handle this easily but you've given us no choice," Mitsushi warned. "Remember Sesshomaru, this is your doing. You have no one to blame for this but yourself."

With a flick of his wrist, two guards came forward and grabbed her up by the arms. They dragged her easily towards the door despite her kicks and screams.

At the sound of commotion behind her, Kagome wrenched her head around to see Sesshomaru trying to free himself while attacking the guards and advisors closest to him. He managed to take down two or three before one of the guards slashed him across the back with his sword. Another followed suit, slicing him across the stomach. A large blood stain bloomed across the front of his torn kimono and he collapsed to one knee.

Mitsushi's next words brought everything to a standstill.

"Sesshomaru. Do not make us kill her."

The cool bite of a steel blade against her naked throat made her gulp. The room turned deathly quiet, everyone anxiously awaiting his next move. Sesshomaru held her gaze and ever so slowly the expression in his eyes faded from rage to regret. Looking away, he hung his head and conceded defeat.

The blade dropped away from her neck and with a rough jerk forward she was carried once more towards the door. Finally finding her voice she began to tearfully scream for Sesshomaru to help her. Above her cries she heard Mitsushi's command of "Finish him".

"NOOO!"

Kagome fought against her captors with renewed vigour as they dragged her out into the hall. Even though she was human and no match for a room full of demons, she had to do something. It couldn't end like this! With a rough jerk of her arms, she managed to momentarily free herself from the guards and made a break for the door.

Before she could reach the handle she was tackled from behind. Her face hit the floor with no small amount of force and the shock ricocheted throughout her body. The sounds of fighting from inside the room slipped out from beneath the door and gave her hope that it wasn't too late.

_If I can just get to him in time…_

Tired of fighting her, one of the guards struck her in the head with the butt end of his sword. She instantly went limp beneath him. Uttering a grunt of satisfaction, the demon stepped off of her and with the help of the other carried her down the main staircase.

She drifted in and out of consciousness after that, never really sure what was going on or where she was. By the time she became aware enough of the cold and the blinding pain in her head to groan, the dark void would swallow her up again.

It went on like his for hours until eventually all she could feel was the cold. It seeped into every limb, slowly turning her to ice from the inside out.

She dreamed she was the Ice Queen from her favourite childhood story, surrounded by a palace of glistening snow. She dreamed of Sesshomaru slowly dying in a pool of his own blood. A quiet instinct told her to move but she couldn't generate the energy to make her body obey.

She became aware of the sound of rushing water and the fire-like burn in her legs. And then she was aware of nothing at all. And it was okay, because if Sesshomaru was truly dead, then the only thing she wanted to do was join him.

oOo

A whirlwind whipped through the forest announcing the arrival of Kouga, leader of the wolf demon tribe. Wearing a cocky grin that split his face from ear to ear, he planned out what he'd say once he ran into the mutt and Kagome again.

He loved to push the half-demon's buttons. All it took was one charming smile sent Kagome's way, maybe a little hand hold or a few professions of love, and the hanyou was ready to kill anything that moved.

Taking another tentative sniff of the air, Kouga changed direction and headed westward. They were close. He could practically hear the mutt's shouts of indignation already. Picking up his pace, he chuckled to himself as he jumped through the last of the trees and arrived on the grassy bank of a river.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked up and down the riverbank confused. His nose told him that Kagome was there, but he couldn't see her. The scents of the mutt and her other travelling companions were noticeably absent as well. He tentatively called out to her, but only the rush of the river's icy waters answered him.

"What the hell?"

Dread curled in his stomach as he searched the tall grasses that lined the bank. It was an agonizing few minutes before he found her draped across a large flat rock. She was pale enough to be dead and would have been naked were it not for the scraps of water logged silk that clung to her body.

For one, single, earth shattering moment he thought she might already be gone, but there was no scent of death on the air. Even so, he wasn't sure of it until he gathered her up into his arms and felt her body trembling from the cold.

"Where the hell is that mutt face?" he demanded, glowering at the empty forest that surrounded them.

"I'm going to kick his mangy ass next time I see him!"

Brushing wet tendrils of ebony hair from her face he stared down at her blue lips and frowned. This wasn't good. He didn't know a lot about human anatomy, but if plunging into an icy river was enough to kill a wolf she couldn't be doing much better.

"Come on Kagome, hang in there," he pleaded.

Tucking her into the warm furs he wore during the winter season, Kouga took off towards his mountain cave at break neck speed. As the trees whipped by him in a blur, he would have sworn he'd never run so fast in his life. He didn't stop until they were sheltered from the blistering elements within the wolf den and even then, he wasted no time burying her in warm pelts next to the fire.

The other members of the wolf tribe sniffed around the entrance to his private cave hoping to get a closer look, but Kouga's authoritative growls kept them at bay.

Squatting down next to her, he took her limp hand in his and tried to warm it between his palms.

_If Kagome was mine this never would've happened!_ he thought.

"Is sister Kagome okay?" Ginta asked from the cave's entrance, his voice trembling. Hakkaku was right behind him, peering eagerly over his shoulder. Kouga waved them in and felt helpless to tell them anything but the truth.

"I dunno. She's pretty sick."

Ginta's face fell and he exchanged a worried glance with Hakkaku. Kagome had always felt like a sister to them. She'd saved their lives time and again and now that it was her turn to be saved they couldn't do anything for her.

"Hakkaku! Ginta!" Their heads snapped up and they immediately stood at the ready for Kouga's orders.

"I need you two to go find Inuyasha and the others. I need to know what happened out there. It might help us help Kagome."

He gave a meaningful look at the shivering, fur clad figure on the floor and the duo nodded in unison.

"Right Kouga! We'll be back as soon as we can!"

With that they departed, bravely leading a small tracking party into the bitter cold.

When the cave had gone silent again, Kouga pulled down the furs covering Kagome's back and studied at the crescent moon mark on her shoulder. He frowned as he gently ran his finger across it and felt the tell-tale burn against his skin.

"So…" he mused aloud, "I guess it's fair to say you ain't my woman after all."

Whomever Kagome chose to mate with was none of his business, but the mark surprised him. Even more confusing was that it didn't belong to Inuyasha. That revelation brought countless other questions to mind. If it wasn't Inuyasha Kagome was mated to, then who?

Kouga pushed down the sudden wave of jealousy that rose up inside of him. In his mind, marked or not, Kagome was his woman and he was willing to fight whoever he had to to protect her. Whoever her mate was, he'd done a piss poor job of keeping her safe.

He also found it hard to believe that she would've ever willingly left the mutt's side. If that was the case and she hadn't given herself willingly, then who'd dared to mark her by force? Raping was one thing, but marking her so no other demon could touch her seemed too personal to be random.

Maybe Naraku…? No, Naraku had been dead for months and the mark would have disappeared with him. It had to be someone else…

Kouga rested his chin on his fist and mulled over the situation he now found himself in. Seeing no easy solution, he sat back with a sigh and folded his hands behind his head. He wouldn't be able to decide anything until Ginta and Hakkaku returned with more information. Maybe then he'd finally get to the bottom of this. Either way, the hanyou was in for one hell of an ass kicking.

The violent shivers that racked Kagome's body caught his attention. She was no more than a few inches from the raging fire but her body trembled like she was still in that icy river. In one smooth motion he slid to the ground and curled up behind her.

With a hand wrapped securely around her waist he held her close and shared his warmth. It wasn't much, but for the time being it was the best he could do. After a moment's hesitation he dipped his head and softly kissed her shoulder, willing her to draw from him the strength she needed to pull through. When she didn't stir he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Damn it Kagome, fight. You have to fight!"

He'd do everything in his power to keep her alive as long as he had the strength to move, but she had to do her part too. If she didn't have the will, then this was already a lost cause.

Holding her tight in his protective embrace, the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe slipped into an uneasy sleep and prayed for morning.

oOo

It was three days before Ginta and Hakkaku returned to the wolf den. Kouga gave them time to catch their breath and shake dry while he busied himself stoking the fire. His eyes lingered on Kagome and as an afterthought he added another pelt atop of the ever growing mound he'd buried her under.

Though he'd kept her as close as he dared to the fire's roaring heat, her skin had yet to lose its deathly pallor. As leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe, he wasn't accustomed to failure, in any form. Stepping back, he swiped a weary hand over his face and contemplated what to do.

Despite his brazen antics and cocky remarks, he truly did care for her. Seeing her helpless like this tore at him the way the death of his pack had. He'd never been so worried about a human in his entire life. Since he'd found her in that river the knot of panic in his gut hadn't subsided, not even for a moment.

Crouching down he tenderly brushed the hair back from her face.

"Tell me what you found," he instructed.

Ginta and Hakkaku dutifully recounted what they knew of Inuyasha's whereabouts as well as the rest of the group.

"From what we could tell," Hakkaku offered nervously, "they aren't even looking for her."

Kouga's brows drew low at that bit of information. What could've happened? It wasn't like mutt face to not be out searching for her. He was as loyal as a newborn pup. Was it possible they hadn't realized she was missing yet?

He studied her in the firelight and silently pleaded with her to wake up. Only she could answer his questions. Only she could tell him what'd happened and how she'd ended up in that river so far from everyone she cared about. The silence that fell over the cave was heavy and broken only by the sound of wood popping inside the flames.

"Has she woken up yet?" Ginta asked tentatively. Kouga shook his head slowly.

"Alright, it's settled," he said finally, nodding to his two companions.

"We gotta bring Kagome back to the others. I've tried everything I can to wake her but nothing's helped. That miko of theirs…maybe she can do something."

Kouga hesitated before begrudgingly adding, "…and Inuyasha always seems to have an effect on her. Maybe if he's around...it'll help."

He almost choked on those last words. He was loathed to admit that Inuyasha was better than him at anything, including winning Kagome's affections. He'd known for some time that Kagome's heart belonged to the half demon mutt, but it never kept him from trying.

"I don't get it," Hakkaku cut in while scratching his head. "Why do we need to come?"

Kouga gave him a sharp look and the frightened wolf demon took an unconscious step out of striking range.

"You know what happens to people who question him!" Ginta whispered harshly behind his hand.

Hakkaku gulped loudly but was relieved to see that Kouga wasn't in the mood to make minced meat out of him yet. Instead, he sat down on a nearby rock and rested his chin on his hand.

"Well, I could bring her back myself but you know mutt face."

Ginta and Hakkaku nodded understandingly. Kouga and Inuyasha couldn't seem to get within five feet of each other without exchanging blows.

"The last thing Kagome needs right now is for us two to be going to war. We can save that for another day, preferably when she's conscious so she can watch me kick his ass."

"If you two bring her back, it won't look as suspicious," Kouga concluded with a pointed look in their direction. The duo nodded simultaneously, recognizing an order when they heard one.

Kouga stooped and lifted Kagome into his arms. After tucking her into some warm furs he looked at his companions expectantly. They, in turn, looked at the snow storm blustering outside. He didn't really expect them to go out in _that_ did he?

"Come on, time to go!" he announced and then tore out of the cave leaving them to follow.


	37. Chapter 37

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty -

It took several hours of running through blinding snow and knee-deep drifts before the group arrived in the woods on the periphery of the old miko's village. A bitter wind whipped furiously around the trio, burning their bare legs and arms.

With a decisive nod in the direction of Kaede's hut, Kouga carefully handed Kagome over to them. Sharing a troubled look, Ginta and Hakkaku carried their sister into the village.

Without knocking or announcing their entrance, the pair barged through the old miko's door and stood panting and dripping with snow in the centre of her single room dwelling. The warm heavy air inside was a welcome break from the blizzard they'd just run though, but it offered them little comfort.

The old miko stared up at them from her seat next to the fire. She regarded them curiously but made no move to stand or speak. The slight tilt of her head silently urged them to explain (and quickly mind you) what they were doing in her home.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Ginta blurted out as his eyes scanned the hut.

"Inuyasha is not here. Why are ye searching for him?"

Her tone was soothing and it eased the wolf demons' nerves. They watched her bowed grey head and the way her withered hands picked apart herbs for drying. Sharing a glance between them, the pair silently argued over who would have the privilege of revealing what was hidden in the bundle of furs they carried between them.

Finally, they came to the consensus that the best method was to set Kagome down on the floor so the old woman could see for herself. As they began to unwrap the thick furs that covered her form, Kaede let out a gasp.

"Is that-?" she looked up at the two wolves who nodded solemnly.

"We-we found her in the woods like this," Ginta lied. He averted his gaze and stared hard at the floor. He didn't realize how difficult it would be to lie to the old woman. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth to continue but closed it again when Hakkaku finished the lie for him.

"We've been trying to take care of her but she won't wake up. Can you help old woman?"

Kaede frowned and put a hand to Kagome's forehead. She clucked her tongue disapprovingly and motioned for the wolves to bring her next to the fire.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginta asked as he wrung his hands in front of him. "Is sister Kagome going to be okay? You can fix her right?

At the sound of Kagome's name, a tiny fox demon stirred in his sleep. Turning over, he rubbed his eyes blearily and blinked at the scene of two wolf demons and Kaede huddled around a pile of furs. Sniffing the air he sat up alert and sniffed again just to be sure.

"KAGOME!"

Shippo cheered and bounded out of bed, certain that his nose was never wrong. In two leaps he was hovering near her head with confusion written across his face.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked aloud when he saw everyone's serious expressions.

Kaede ignored his questions, too busy for the moment considering the best remedies to lower the girl's fever.

_Elder flowers and peppermint should do the trick…or maybe elderberries…_

Finally noticing the distraught expression on Shippo's face, she patted him absentmindedly on the head and did her best to give him a comforting smile.

"Kagome is very sick right now. Please go find Inuyasha and tell him to come back."

The tiny fox demon nodded and disappeared out the door in a flash.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ginta asked, nervously eyeing the door.

"It was sensible of Kouga to stay away," the old miko commented casually.

The wolf demons exchanged looks of surprise.

"Tell me, did he find her in the woods?"

They nodded uneasily.

"Interesting. And she was alone? Ye are certain there were no other demons around?"

Again, they nodded in unison.

Kaede mulled this over while picking herbs from her collection to brew. After she'd ground a few of them into a fine powder she returned to the fire and set a pot to boil.

When that was finished, she gave the pair of wolf demons an encouraging smile.

"Thank ye for bringing her home. We have missed her greatly. Ye may go if ye wish. We will take care of her."

The pair let out identical sighs of relief and turned for the door. Pushing aside the mat, Ginta motioned for his friend to go on ahead while he lingered behind. Lowering his voice, he asked why no one from their pack had gone to search for Kagome.

"Kagome left us many months ago to live with Inuyasha's half-brother, the demon lord Sesshomaru," Kaede explained pensively. Her tired eyes lingered on the dark purple bruise that stained the girl's cheek and she slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"I am surprised she has ended up in this way - so obviously mistreated, I mean. I thought Sesshomaru to be of a certain class of character. Then again, I am just an old crone and he has always been unpredictable."

His face drawn, Ginta thanked her and exited the hut. He paused in the snow outside and thought over what Kaede had told him.

_Should I tell Kouga?_

The news that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older (and much more dangerous) brother possibly hurt Kagome would send Kouga on a rampage. Now that winter had arrived in full force, it would be too dangerous for their pack to venture into the Western Lands. And knowing Kouga's stubborn determination, he wouldn't let anything stop him - even if it cost him his life.

Watching the snow swirl across the buried rice fields, Ginta decided to keep what he knew to himself, at least for the time being. Their pack needed its leader. They couldn't survive the long winter without one. Besides, Kagome would never forgive him if something bad happened to Kouga and he'd much rather face his leader's wrath than her tears any day.

oOo

Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at the pallet in front of him; the breath constricted in his throat, slowly suffocating him as he took in the sight of her torn robes and battered body. He'd always expected, rather hoped, that Kagome would come back to him but never like this.

He eyed the bruise on her cheek, which stood out in a smattering of magenta and violet against the otherwise deathly pallor of her skin, while his thumbs grazed overtop the telling pair of scars on her wrists. The sight of her made him flinch as his heart constricted with guilt.

"Baka," he whispered.

_If you were so unhappy why didn't you just come home?_

Uttering a quiet sound of disgust, he drew up the blanket to cover her. Kagome, his Kagome, had returned. It made him want to cry with relief but instead an anger unlike anything he'd ever felt was brewing inside of him. He practically shook with rage as he fought the desire to go after his brother and tear him to pieces in a murderous rage.

_How could he have let this happen to her?_

"I promise I'll kill that bastard for this!" he swore.

On some level, Inuyasha wondered whether his brother had been the one to do it. He dismissed the thought just as quickly as it came. He may be a prick, but even Sesshomaru had some asinine code of honour that he adhered to. Hitting a woman was beneath him, much in the same way that fighting an unarmed opponent or killing a child was.

So then, what'd happened to her? And where the Hell was Sesshomaru?

Even if he hadn't been the one to do this to her, he still deserved to be strung up for not being man enough to protect her. Unfortunately, the only person who could answer any of those questions had yet to regain consciousness.

Kneeling at her side, Inuyasha gently took Kagome's hand between his. Kaede had given her every remedy she could think of but her fever continued to rage. He'd placed her body mere inches from the roaring fire and piled layers of blankets on top of her but nothing seemed to stop her violent shivering.

Knowing how stubborn she could be gave him some shred of hope to hold on to. Somehow, she would find the strength to pull through and come back to him. Somehow...

The faint squeeze of her hand around his was so fleeting he thought he'd imagined it at first.

"Kagome?" he tried to coax her awake while his free hand gently brushed the hair back from her face.

A wave of hope crashed through his chest as he felt her squeeze his hand once more. Turning her head to the side she groaned softly and her eyelids began to flutter. He waited with bated breath, hardly able to keep still from the anticipation.

He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb to encourage her to open her eyes. Kaede shuffled over to stand behind him and placed a warm, reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome? It's me. Wake up," Inuyasha practically begged, somehow managing to keep his voice calm.

She turned her head towards the sound of his voice and furrowed her brow. Her eyes opened a sliver and flickered unsteadily around the room until they finally came to rest on his face. After a few tense seconds, she visibly relaxed and he let out an audible sigh of relief.

Kaede quickly brought a ladle full of water to the girl's parched lips and she sipped at it greedily. After watching her drink two more ladlefuls, Inuyasha couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pulled her up into a crushing hug.

"I was so scared you were never gonna wake up…" he whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled gently and managed to meekly pat his back with one hand while she held onto him with the other. His kindness towards her brought tears to her eyes.

_Inuyasha… How can you still care for me after I abandoned you?_

When he pulled away, Inuyasha looked at her tears in surprise.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked in a panic, checking her over for some injury they hadn't yet discovered. She stayed him with her hand and shook her head.

"Why am I here?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku claim they found you unconscious in the forest," Kaede explained calmly.

Kagome's mouth gaped and her eyes darted back and forth across the floor as she searched for the memories that eluded her. Her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, forcing all of her memories into hiding.

"In the forest? But... How did I end up there?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Inuyasha interjected, looking at her expectantly.

"What did that bastard do to you? You can tell me. I swear, Kagome, I'll kick his ass for treating you like this!"

Kagome stared at him confused. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She tried to play it all back in her mind but she could only pull up bits and pieces and none of it made any sense whatsoever.

Ever so slowly it came back to her in snippets, like a stop-motion film - the guards, the fire, Sesshomaru's blood, Mitsushi, the cold that seeped into her bones...

As they returned one by one, she was able to put the pieces together and her chest tightened in panic. She cried out and struggled to push herself to her feet as her fever glazed eyes searched the room for a way out.

Shocked by her reaction, Inuyasha tried to hold her down but she screamed and fought against him.

"No! Let me go! I have to go to him!"

"Who? Who do you have to go to Kagome? Not Sesshomaru…"

At the demon's name Kagome stopped struggling and looked into his eyes imploringly. Torrents of tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Where is he? Do you know? Is he okay? If you know you have to tell me!"

He gaped at her, unsure what to say. Finally he shook his head.

"Kagome, isn't he the bastard who did all of this to you?"

His eyes turned meaningfully to the scars that ran up the length of her forearms. She self consciously held them against her chest and shook her head. In between sobs she tried to explain about the guards but by the time she got to Sesshomaru she was crying too hard to continue.

"I-I have to go to him. He might be dying and it's my fault-all of it is my fault. Please let me go!" she pleaded and tried to struggle once more but Inuyasha held her fast. He looked at Kaede imploringly but she wore the same stunned expression he did.

In her struggles the shoulder of her robe slipped away and he saw his brother's mark gleaming up at him, a faint white scar cut into her pale skin. He assumed they'd most likely been together but he never would've expected Sesshomaru to make her his mate. Utterly confused and more than a little jealous, Inuyasha tried to keep his emotions under control as he worked to calm her down.

It took time, but eventually she let him lay her back against the pallet again. Still sniffling, she absentmindedly fingered several strands of his hair that'd fallen near her face.

"So it's the night of the new moon?"

Kaede looked at her strangely and Inuyasha visibly gulped.

"Why no child, it's the middle of the cycle, though ye can't tell for all the cloud cover outside."

At her words Kagome gasped and sat bolt upright. She gaped at Inuyasha, stunned, and ran her fingers through his ebony hair.

"What have you done?"


	38. Chapter 38

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-One -

Kagome submerged her body in the hot spring's sulphur scented water and waited to feel warm again. She hadn't felt warm since she'd woken up inside the nightmare that'd become her life. Sesshomaru was gone. Rin and Jaken were gone. And her bones were beginning to ache from the cold.

Wrapping her arms around knees, she hugged them tight to her body and let out a shuddering sigh.

_Sesshomaru…I miss you so much._

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken…they'd become part of her feudal family, and in a single night she'd lost them all. No matter how many tears she shed, there was no escaping the hard truth that it was entirely her fault.

She should have left after the first attack. It'd been a warning, to all of them, and she'd stupidly ignored it. Remembering how she'd brazenly told Sesshomaru that she could take care of herself made her grit her teeth. She'd been such a naive little fool. All those months they were living on borrowed time and it could've been prevented if she hadn't been so selfish.

She could have said 'No' when Sesshomaru suggested she stay. She could have done the "right thing" and made her wish on the Sacred Jewel immediately after Naraku's death and dealt with the consequences of her decision then, but she hadn't.

Instead, she chose to avoid the responsibility that was hers from birth and return with Sesshomaru to the Western Lands. Delaying her wish on the jewel had had nothing to do with making the "right wish" and everything to do with her selfish desire to have more time with him.

She'd followed her heart West and now the man she loved was dead. There was no way to make amends for that kind of mistake or any magic words that could assuage her guilt. Her selfishness had cost her everything and it was a hard toll to pay.

It was easy to lose track of time in the hot spring's steamy waters. She'd been soaking for minutes, or maybe hours, when Inuyasha made his way down the path to check on her. He'd been so good to her, so patient and attentive. It was obvious that he still loved her, which made it all the more painful to listen to his soothing words of comfort.

She didn't deserve his comfort. She didn't deserve anything from him. But he remained dutifully by her side, getting her food and holding her when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

Didn't he realize that his kindness would only make it more painful for both of them in the end?

Her mind flashed back to their discussion days earlier-

"_Inuyasha! What have you done?"_

"_I became human."_

_He said it so calmly it was as if he was explaining why he chose to wear a red haori instead of a blue or green one. She could only gape at him in muted shock. Why would he become human after all this time? Hadn't his entire goal during their quest to find the Shikon Jewel been to turn into a full demon?_

_When she asked him as much he'd merely shrugged._

"B_ecoming a full demon meant that I would lose everyone I cared about. Without you, Sango and Miroku and the others I'm nothing. It'd be worthless to become a full demon if it meant I ended up alone."_

"_But why? Why would you do it?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" he'd said, taking her hands in his. "I did it for us, Kagome. I want to start a life with you, here."_

_She'd stared at him in wide-eyed silence.__Trying to side-step his comment, she vocalised one of the many pressing questions making the rounds in her mind._

"_What about Kikyo? What does she think of all this?"_

"_Kikyo's gone," he'd admitted quietly. "She disappeared with the Shikon Jewel when she used it to change me into a human."_

_He shook his head as if to shake off her memory and fisted his hand against his thigh. His voice was strong when he said, "I buried her a long time ago."_

_Kagome turned away and tried to hide her face. She couldn't bear to see the affection for her in his eyes. His human heart had softened his attitude and his words. She felt shameful and dirty, like she'd used him somehow._

'_If I'd known all of this before, would I still have left?' she asked herself._

'_Probably,' she admitted without hesitation. _

_She would never regret going with Sesshomaru, but the guilt threatened to eat her alive. Why did he have to love her so much? Why did he have to be so kind to her after what she'd done to him?_

_Kagome hid her face, refusing to speak any more. After several moments of waiting patiently, Inuyasha had finally conceded defeat and moved to the corner of the hut where he slept on guard as always._

_She cried herself to sleep that night, and every night afterwards, her dreams haunted by images of the man she loved dying before her eyes._

Kagome turned away from the shoreline and listened to the soft crunch of the snow as he lowered himself to the ground.

"You okay? You've been gone a while," he said, his voice sounding like quiet calm.

"Just been thinking," she confessed, making her best effort to sound far more collected than she felt. Eager for a distraction, she splashed some water up her arms and then onto her face to wash off the tears.

"You been cryin'?"

Knowing that he couldn't smell her tears anymore was a minor relief. It meant she could grieve in private without him hounding her with questions, but it didn't mean he couldn't still smell a lie when he heard one. She'd always been a terrible liar and unfortunately it hadn't gotten any easier with age.

Biting her lip, she chose to say nothing and he exhaled his disappointment with a sharp sigh.

Behind her the water splashed quietly and then his arms were around her, the cloth of the fire rat rough against her over-heated skin. He held her like that, just quiet, with his forehead resting against the back of her head until she finally gave in and relaxed against him. He held her close as silent sobs racked her body and placed a soft kiss against her naked shoulder.

"I hate it when you cry."

"I hate having an audience," she snapped, feeling her patience for conversation wearing thin. Her mood was all over the place these days - crying one minute, raging at him in the next. Luckily, he seemed to take it all in stride.

"I wanna help. Tell me what I can do."

Her body felt weak in his embrace. It hurt. His kindness, his touch; she felt raw to the point where even his words hurt.

_I'm not strong enough to survive this alone,_she realized. _Not strong enough by a long shot_.

In a perfect world it all simply disappear – the heartache, the tears, the empty longing that filled her chest, but her world was far from perfect and she couldn't endure it any longer.

"Please," she whispered, her voice half pleading, half sobbing, "make it go away. I can't live like this...! How can anyone live like this?"

At her words, Inuyasha turned her by the shoulders to face him. There was understanding in his expression and sympathy, too. He'd been here before, she realized. He knew what that emptiness felt like and just how deep it could go.

Caressing her face gently with one hand, he used the other to pull her in close and placed a soft, chaste kiss against her lips.

She felt like she was lost at sea, her body being tossed back and forth by the tumultuous waves, and he was the only one who could keep her from drowning. She clung to him, desperate, hoping against all hope that he could save her. She wanted so badly to be saved.

Moving carefully, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the snow covered bank. There he removed his jacket and pulled it over her shoulders to keep out the cold. She watched while he grabbed her clothes up from the shore where she'd carelessly tossed them into the snow and wondered what she'd ever done in her life to deserve such a good friend.

"Come on," he said, gathering her up in his arms once more, "let's head back. I'm sure Kaede's got something warm cooking away in her pot."

She couldn't find the strength to argue so she relented and rested her head against his shoulder, content to let him carry her back. It was wrong and it was selfish but just for now his touch kept her from feeling so painfully alone and she couldn't bear to give it up.


	39. Chapter 39

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Two -

In a dank pit turned cell, a creature sat in wait with its back rigid against the algae-slickened wall. The stubborn pride conveyed in his posture could not hide the chains shackling his wrist and ankles. For all his bravado, he was but a prisoner and a very unhappy one at that. The room was a festering corner of Hell and he was entirely displeased to be stuck sitting in the middle of its floor.

The demon took in small, shallow breaths to avoid suffering the stench of the putrid air around him. Though he did his best, he could not block out the overwhelming smell of old death that clung to every oxygen particle around him. He was not the first to sit chained to this spot, left to waste away to nothing. There had been many before him and there would certainly be many after him.

The chains that bound him also drained his demonic power in strong but resilient pulses. He refused to wrestle against them like some caged beast, snarling and barking threats. If he had nothing else he had his pride and he would be damned if they took that from him too.

Though the cell was pitch black, the demon's blazing golden eyes flicked studiously to each corner to assess the situation. From what he could deduce, there was no feasible means of escape. The cell was enclosed by thick stone walls and a heavy metal door, sealed with some sort of barrier from the outside.

While normally he would have scoffed at such meagre obstructions, the drain on his demonic powers had been significant and prolonged; he felt weaker than a newborn pup. He lacked the strength to stand so sat against the wall for support, too stubborn or perhaps too sharp to reveal his weakness.

Having no other options, the demon had long since resigned himself to wait. For what or whom, he couldn't be sure. He had already given up hope that Kagome would be found alive, much less returned to him. The weight of unexpressed grief was heavy in his chest, but he didn't have time to wallow in his own misery. At present, his grief had been supplanted by a cold, simmering rage.

He had to assume that Rin and Jaken were dead as well. The vile creatures who'd managed to subdue him were ruthless and detested humans in every way. They would not have hesitated to kill his retainer and the child if it meant one less human in the world.

At one time he'd been like them, looking down on humans as the scourge of the earth, no better than insects to be trampled upon. Minako… Rin… Kagome… How much they'd changed him.

Gazing down at his claws he slowly curled them into a fist as memories of that night unfurled before his eyes. When he'd seen them drag her from his room, knowing what her fate would be, the loose control he'd had over his inner demon vanished. In his half transformed state he'd attacked those closest to him. He could still feel the sweet sensation of their heated blood trickling down his fingers as he punched his fist through their bodies or lopped off their heads.

One after another, he'd carelessly tossed them to the side and flicked the blood off his claws before going after the next. He killed perhaps a dozen this way before they subdued him with enough restraints to seal his demonic power. Mitsushi had poisoned him to weaken him further and when he'd awoken next it was to the smell of decaying flesh and algae.

Shifting his back against the cold stone, Sesshomaru winced slightly. His body still ached from where he'd been slashed by his enemies' blades. He hadn't felt pain like this in centuries. Normally his demon blood took over and healed his wounds within hours, sometimes a full day if they were severe enough. But with his power restricted as it was, the deep slashes across his chest and back were slow to heal and throbbed with each beat of his heart.

He wondered now who could've possibly devised spells strong enough to overwhelm his power. The chains that'd been used on him during the ambush were not unlike the ones that bound him now. Was it possible that his advisors had been working with the enemy all along? He snarled in disgust at the thought.

Having nothing to do with his time but think, he planned out the many ways he would kill all who'd betrayed him once he escaped. They'd gone against his authority and overthrown him from power, an act that was not only dishonourable but also utterly unforgivable.

But that alone wasn't enough. They'd taken Kagome from him and they'd taken Rin. For that, they would all pay with their lives.

Even as he planned his revenge, the dethroned Lord of the West understood all too well that none of it would bring her back. For the second time in his life he'd failed to protect the woman he loved and she'd paid for it with her life.

Was he destined to be alone forever? Perhaps the gods, if he still believed in them, were punishing him for a lifetime of indiscriminate killing. Or maybe it was just bad luck…

At the sound of a bolt being drawn, Sesshomaru set aside his philosophical ponderings and turned his attention to the door. He stared at it unblinkinly, mildly curious as to who would walk through. Would it be one of the advisors arriving to gloat at his master in chains? Or maybe one of the guards, ordered to bring him food?

He was careful to leave his expression blank. Whoever came through that door would be his first of many victims.

When the door finally opened, he was admittedly surprised to see a young woman dressed in a formal kimono standing on the other side. She stepped carefully into his cell, carrying a small food tray in front of her. Her large doe eyes glanced warily at the chains holding him prisoner before discretely lowering to the floor. Without a word she placed the tray at his feet and folded her hands in front of her.

"How are your wounds healing?" she asked politely.

Her voice was refined, genteel, as though she belonged to a royal house. Maybe the daughter of a noble, or an educated servant? Sesshomaru stared at her coldly and then pointedly looked away. He had no interest in making small talk with such a creature.

"Look, I brought you some food," she offered, pointing at the tray. Again, he refused to acknowledge her.

"Aren't you the least bit curious where you are?" she asked suddenly.

That got his attention. He turned his cold gaze on her until she stammered and looked away

"You're in the North," she said tentatively. Her voice shook with a slight tremor as she spoke, but she quickly cleared her throat and continued, "Your advisors handed you over to my father, along with your kingdom. They decided it was unwise to go into battle against our tribe."

Sesshomaru considered such a scenario in his head. It was entirely possible she was telling the truth. It would explain why he couldn't identify any familiar smells, even through the stench of rotting flesh in the air.

"I suppose that make sense," he conceded.

Resting his head against the stone wall he ignored the girl, deeming her no longer important, and contemplated his best means of escape. He would rather die than see his father's kingdom fall into the hands of the Northern Tribes.

He was shocked out of his musings when the girl knelt at his side and pulled away the blood stained silk covering his chest. She appeared to be checking his wounds to see if they were healing, the little fool.

Taking advantage of her naivety, he quickly grabbed her throat in a vice grip. He squeezed until he could hear the tell tale wheezing gurgle in her throat. Her eyes went wide with fear and she clawed futilely at his hand, but he refused to release his hold on her.

He drew her in close until her face was mere inches from his own.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," he hissed. She shook her head, desperate to placate him.

"Do not underestimate this Sesshomaru," he warned, retaining his hold on her throat. "Despite my appearance I am your enemy and when I free myself from this place I will not hesitate to kill you along with the rest."

Satisfied, he released her and tossed her away from him across the hard floor. He listened with no small amount of satisfaction to her painful gasps for air. She was only the first to feel his wrath. Eventually they would all die by his hand, as slowly and painfully as possible. No one betrayed the Lord of the Western Lands and survived.

Finally able to breathe, the girl turned on him with eyes that flashed brilliant red. Rubbing her throat she got to her feet and glared down at him. He returned her glare in full, not the least bit intimidated.

"You will regret doing that," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"If you want that little brat they brought in with you spared I suggest you modify your attitude. Her life is in my hands. How and if she survives depends entirely on you."

Sesshomaru tried to keep his face calm and impassive but the wench had been watching him closely. The smirk that slowly spread across her ruby lips suggested that she'd seen some flicker of emotion pass through him at the mention of Rin. Trying to regain the upper hand, he dismissed her comment and casually re-adjusted his kimono to cover his bare chest.

"I do not break so easily, wench."

Despite his words, she smiled broadly.

"Think it over, Sesshomaru. I'll be back tomorrow. We'll see how you treat me then. If you're well behaved I might even let you see her."

"The Lord of the West…" she cooed to herself as she glided out the door, "brought down by a human brat… It's almost laughable!"

She dissolved into the shadows of the hall but her laughter lingered, ringing loud and clear in his ears.

"I hope you laugh as hard when I tear out your throat," he threatened just before the heavy metal door shut out the light once more.

Resting his head back against the wall he pulled in a deep breath and tried to calm his inner beast. The fury raging inside of him was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The flames seemed to lick at the very edges of his sanity and he was almost thankful for the chains shackling him down. Without them he would almost certainly have lost himself to it already.

It took a great deal of effort but he managed to force his anger down long enough to allow his clear, logical mind to take control.

_So…Rin is alive,_ he mused quietly before bowing his head to think. _Perhaps there is hope yet._


	40. Chapter 40

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Three -

The firelight turned the wine swirling in Lady Reikana's glass the colour of blood as she tilted it towards the flame. She stared through the liquid and mulled over what to do about the Lord of the Western Lands chained in her prison.

She hadn't told him the whole story when they'd first met. He'd been delivered, along with his lands, to the North but it wasn't her father who sat at the head of the armies. The old dog had been dead for decades and since his departure she'd ruled the Northern Lands alone.

It was somewhat surprising that Sesshomaru hadn't recognized her, but then a demon like him would hardly condescend to know his enemies so intimately. Draw swords, slaughter, ask questions later…that was how the West had always worked. She'd grown up despising the Inu no Taisho and his kin.

Since she was old enough to thirst for power, Reikana had dreamt of the day when she would hold sway over the Western Lands. Her father had died a failure, a martyr for their cause, but soon he would be vindicated. Soon the West would fall and the North would have its long awaited justice.

Throwing back her head, Reikana downed the rest of the wine and tossed the glass into the flames. There was no time to enjoy her victory; it was temporary and precarious at best. She had to find some legal means by which to make the Western Lands her own. A coup hardly seemed like grounds for a permanent transfer of land ownership and she didn't have the military resources to defend her position should he escape.

Sesshomaru was stubborn and resourceful; he would eventually find a way to free himself and the North would fall beneath his wrath.

_So Sesshomaru… How do I get you to give me your land without putting up a fight?_

Reikana pondered this question silently as she distractedly combed the glossy ebony locks that fell across her shoulder.

_I could arrange a marriage alliance between our two tribes…_, she thought.

_He would never agree to it of course, but perhaps there is a way I can persuade him._

If she was right, the child would be enough leverage to force the dog's hand. Her ruby lips curved upwards into a malicious smile as the gears turned inside her head.

Taking the Lord of the West as her mate would be detestable, but she could hardly deny that there were certain…benefits to such an arrangement. Despite his heritage, Sesshomaru was a beautiful specimen and would make an ideal mate. Together they would create an indestructible pack, one bred from the blood and strength of warriors. With such leaders at its helm, the North would never be conquered again.

Wearing a satisfied smile, Reikana rang the tiny silver bell sitting on her side table. A serving woman quickly entered the room and bowed low to her.

"Yes my lady?"

"Bring me the girl," she commanded in a cold tone. The woman nodded and hurried out, only to return moments later dragging Rin along at her side. She deposited the human child in the centre of the room and abandoned her to the mercy of her master.

Reikana rose to her feet and folded her hands behind her back. She circled the human slowly, her sharp dark eyes assessing the girl. Finally she stopped in front of her and stared hard, her brow crinkling with confusion.

"Well, I simply don't understand what he sees in you. However, that's his business. Sit."

She motioned to a second chair close to the fire and the girl hastily climbed up into it.

The two sat across from one another in silence until Reikana spoke, her voice emerging in a lazy drawl.

"Tell me human, why is it Lord Sesshomaru keeps you in his company?"

Without hesitation the girl replied, "Rin does not know."

Reikana didn't appreciate this answer and her eyes flashed dangerously. She wasn't accustomed to having her questions evaded. Realizing that she was dealing with a stupid human and a mere child at that, she decided to try a different angle.

"Why do you stay with him if he's a demon? Don't you know all demons are bad?"

Rin pressed her lips together as she thought of an appropriate answer. Finally she came up with one and smiled as she swung her feet beneath her.

"Rin knows all demons are bad but she likes Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken. They protect her from the bad demons."

Lady Reikana liked this answer more than the last. She nodded her head slowly and smiled a little, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"And has he saved your life before?"

The girl nodded her head readily. "Oh yes. Lord Sesshomaru has saved Rin many times! He will always save me."

"I see. Would you like to see him?"

At the girl's nod, Reikana stood in an elegant flurry of silk and motioned for her to follow. She didn't say another word as they made their way down the deserted corridors that led to the prison. When the child finally spoke up to break the silence she had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Lord Sesshomaru will save Rin and Master Jaken. He's going to take us home very soon. You'll see."

"How can you be so sure?" One angular eyebrow rose in question as she turned to face the girl.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru always comes for us."

The concrete loyalty and faith in the girl's voice was admirable, but her naïveté of the situation was laughable. Reikana couldn't wait to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when she brought the girl to him. What an excellent blow to his pride - to be emasculated in the presence of his human charge.

With a quick chant to release the barrier around the door, and a pull on the creaky bolt, she opened Sesshomaru's cell and ushered Rin inside.

He sat stoically in the exact position he'd been in when she left him - with one knee drawn up and his arm resting casually over it. He eyed them both when they walked in, his eyes flashing pure malice when they met Reikana's.

Rin quickly ran over to him and stood obediently at his side. She kept her hands folded behind her back and playfully rocked up and down on her feet.

"I am glad to see you are well my Lord. Tell me, when will we be leaving?" Sesshomaru glanced at her momentarily before turning his gaze on the woman who was watching his every move.

"Soon," he replied firmly, leaving no question of his intentions.

Reikana 'tsked' from where she stood and looked at the girl with mock sympathy.

"Shame on you Sesshomaru for getting her hopes up. She'll be long dead before you ever get out of here. You see child," she said turning Rin to face her, "your Lord Sesshomaru is my prisoner. He doesn't leave until I say he can."

The girl's mouth hung open in surprise as she looked between the two demons. Lord Sesshomaru had never lied to her, but she wasn't blind either. She could see the chains that held him down the same as any other.

She looked to him hopefully before asking, "Is this true my Lord?"

"Rin. Leave us."

His voice was cold and stern, yet the sharpness of his tone told her that there was at least some truth behind what the woman had said. Obediently, she escorted herself out into the hall and waited.

"What do you want?" he demanded, once she was out of ear shot.

"Well it's certainly nice to see that you're more talkative today. That girl does wonders for your personality!"

Reikana laughed off the threatening growl that emanated from the Lord of the West's chest.

"The way I see it," she preened, "once I let you out of here there's nothing to keep you from stealing back your lands. Obviously we can't have that, so I think it would be best for both of us to enter into an alliance - a marriage alliance."

"Best for you, you mean." Sesshomaru pointed out blandly. Reikana put a hand over her heart in mock surprise.

"You wound me with your accusations, Sesshomaru! This would be an excellent arrangement for both of us! I will have your lands and you will have the girl. I'm not forcing you to comply. You can refuse," she wagered with a graceful sweep of her arm.

"By all means, stay here in this stinking pit for eternity and I'll kill the girl. Or, you could agree to my terms, try to double cross me and I'll kill the girl. It makes no difference to me. Where I come from, one dead human is the same as any other. Apparently you do things differently in the West though…"

Sesshomaru's glare narrowed.

"This Sesshomaru will not be swayed but such idle threats," he bit out tersely.

"Filthy human lover!" she spit back. "You're a disgrace to the rest of the dog demon breed! Just like your father, you aren't fit to rule the West!"

When he chose not to respond to her accusations, Reikana turned heel in a huff. She spun around once she was back in the cavernous hallway and eyed him down.

"I'm going to give you a day to think it over. Marry me or the girl dies. It's your choice."

With those final resounding words, the large metal door slammed shut, sinking the dog demon once more into darkness.

_By tomorrow, the Western Lands will be mine!_she rejoiced silently and hummed happily to herself up the stairs, leaving the girl to follow.


	41. Chapter 41

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Four -

The night air was cold and quiet. She listened to soft sound of snow falling around her and watched the flakes disappear, one after another, into the well's inky darkness. She envied them. Inuyasha's wish on the Sacred Jewel had sealed the well, leaving her trapped in the feudal era. It was ironic really. For weeks she'd been dreading being trapped in the modern era with no way to return and now it was the only place she wanted to be.

She'd lost track of the number of times she'd tried to jump through the well before finally giving up. It wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this? Sesshomaru, her family, her friends, they'd all been taken from her and she was left feeling more alone than she'd ever felt in her life. Inuyasha did his best, Sango and Miroku too, but they weren't enough. They couldn't replace the ones she'd lost.

It was hard not to hate him. She wanted to. She wanted to blame him for everything bad that had happened to her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. He couldn't have known what his wish on the Jewel would do and she couldn't ignore that his wish, as misguided as it was, had been for her. He loved her, that much had never changed, and at the moment it was just about the only thing keeping her from drowning.

The moon was high in the sky when she heard the tell-tale crunch of his footsteps on the newly fallen snow. He came up behind her and she let out a soft sigh. Her warm breath fogged into tiny clouds on the crisp air and she watched them dissipate into nothing.

"What'cha' doin' out here?" he asked, bracing his hands against the well. He joined her in peering into its depths and she watched a flicker of guilt cross his features. Shrugging, she turned away and stared at their footprints in the snow covered ground.

"Just thinking."

"About him?"

His tone was hard and she winced at the sound of it. The words were never said aloud but his every look and action told her what he wanted - for her to move on, with him. Nevermind that she still woke up screaming in the middle of the night or hadn't smiled once since her arrival. Nevermind that her heart still ached for him every single day and tears always seemed to be hovering just below the surface.

It was far too soon for her to even be considering it, but none of that seemed to matter to him. He was single-minded in his goal and stubbornly persistent. Out of all her companions, she figured he would be the one to understand what she was going through, especially after Kikyou. She was wrong.

"Would you be angry if I said yes?"

She searched his dark eyes and wasn't surprised to find his emotions simmering just below the surface.

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

When she remained silent he slipped his warm hand over top of hers. "I hate seeing you like this, Kagome. I... I just want you to be happy again."

"You want me to forget," she corrected him.

His hand balled into a fist and he slammed it against the side of the well. Letting out a low sigh, she tried to find the right words to explain it so he might understand.

"Inuyasha… I appreciate everything you've done for me. It's meant so much to have a friend like you right now. But what you want from me…it's not possible. I'm sorry."

She tried to smile at him reassuringly but he avoided her gaze and kept his eyes riveted to the well. After a few moments of tense silence he muttered, "Can I ask you something?"

When she nodded he caught her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers. She could feel his heart thrumming beneath her palms, just like before; full of hope. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, reminding her of another, and she closed her eyes to imagine...

When he finally pulled away, he searched her eyes for answers he was looking for.

"Tell me truth. Can you honestly say you felt nothing?"

In a time that seemed like centuries ago, she would've given anything for him to kiss her like that. Back then, her greatest wish was simply to know that he loved her and her biggest worry, apart from high school entrance exams, was the thought of Kikyou pulling them apart.

Was it wrong for her to want that kind of selfish simplicity again?

She felt her head shake 'No' and a smile broke out across his face.

"I'm not giving up," he determined. "I'll be as patient as I have to be."

She tried to meet his smile with one of her own, but all she felt was weak. Taking her hand in his, he did his best to keep it warm while leading her away from the well. In the distance the mountains bordering the Western Lands stood tall, looking as regal and indestructible as ever. If only she could have been born a mountain. Blowing out a quiet sigh, she lowered her eyes to the glistening snow and followed Inuyasha's footsteps back to the village.

oOo

Under the cover of darkness, a lone figure slipped through the shadows of the deserted hallway. Her bare feet were soundless atop the wood floor and deftly avoided every obstacle until she reached her destination. After quickly checking for guards, she quietly slid the door open and let herself into the darkened room.

"Who's there?" a familiar, high-pitched voice called out to her from the shadows and she smiled in relief.

"Master Jaken, it is only I."

The small, toad-like demon gasped in surprise the moment she stepped into the faint light from the fire.

"Rin! How did you get in here?"

"Through the door of course," she laughed, rolling her eyes. Master Jaken was Lord Sesshomaru's most loyal servant, but he wasn't very smart sometimes.

Rather than berate her for having poor manners like he usually did, the imp began pacing and wringing his hands.

"They'll kill you if they see that you've left your room and then Lord Sesshomaru will..."

Jaken began pacing back and forth across the floor while quietly muttering to himself. "Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if anything happens to you!"

Rin held fast, stubbornly refusing to leave until he heard her out.

"Master Jaken, you must listen to me," she implored. "Lord Sesshomaru needs our help."

Jaken folded his arms expectantly across his chest.

"Well go on you silly girl! What is this nonsense you speak of?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is a prisoner here too, I saw him! The leader of the Northern tribes says that unless he marries her, she'll kill us! We have to help him escape!"

"We're doomed!" the imp wailed piteously, throwing himself to the floor.

"Come on, Master Jaken! Stop being so dramatic! We have to rescue Lord Sesshomaru," she urged from the door.

Bemoaning his fate, the imp grabbed his staff of two-heads and followed her out into the hall.

The duo ventured precariously to the stairs that would take them into the dark underbelly of the palace where the prison was housed. The stairwell itself was pitch dark and the pair took their time gingerly making their way down the slime covered stone steps.

They finally came to a halt outside the cell containing Lord Sesshomaru, relieved, for the moment, that there didn't appear to be a guard in sight.

Rin reached up to draw back the bolt and was instantly thrown back. Groaning, she picked herself up off the dirt floor and studied the door.

"That's right. I remember now…the demon lady said some kind of spell before she opened the door," she thought aloud, shaking the lingering tingles from her hand.

"Master Jaken, do you think you could use the staff of two heads to open the door? It breaks barriers doesn't it?"

The green imp thought it over for a moment before quickly shuffling over to stand in front of her.

"Stand back, Rin! Allow me to handle this," he instructed with an encouraging nod in her direction.

Obediently she fell back a few paces and watched as he stamped the staff into the floor and aimed it at the barrier. On cue, one of the ghoul heads opened its mouth and let out a fiery stream of energy. It surrounded the door for a brief moment before dissipating with a soft 'pop'. His mission accomplished, Jaken stepped back and Rin ran for the door.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she gingerly grabbed hold of the bolt holding the lock in place. When she didn't receive another painful shock she pulled it back with a groan of effort. The door was heavy, but swung wide open with a push and she let herself into the cell.

Inside, Sesshomaru stood facing them with his back against the far wall. Considering he'd been holed up in a dank cell for several weeks he didn't look too worse for the wear.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out excitedly as she bounded up to him. "We have come to rescue you!"

"Rin, this Sesshomaru does not need rescuing," he replied in a curt tone. "You must leave at once."

Rin's steps skidded to a halt and she worked hard to hide her look of disappointment.

"But Lord Sesshomaru, Rin does not want to die!"

Sesshomaru's stern expression momentarily faltered.

"I-I heard what that woman said to you," Rin explained softly, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru does not give into the demands of anyone!"

The dog demon stared at her incredulously. After a moment of strained silence he glanced away and fixed his eyes on the far wall.

"Rin, you should know better by now," he chided with a stern but not unkind voice.

She looked up at him with a tentative smile. "So, does that mean you'll come with us?"

Her hope faded when he stubbornly shook his head 'No'.

"Go with Jaken. He will take you to Inuyasha's group. They will care for you until I return."

The offer of freedom was tempting, but he refused to sneak away in the middle of the night like some pup with its tail between its legs. Whatever the Northern Tribes had planned, he would face it head on. Besides, Rin and Jaken would have a far greater of slipping away without him by their side.

As much as he detested his half-brother, he was well aware that his companions would take care of his charges until he could come for them. At the moment, it was the safest place for them to be.

Rin bowed obediently and retreatedfor the door. He had the urge to reach out and touch her, knowing it could very well be the last time he ever saw her alive. Instead, he spoke her name and she turned back to him with a smile.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Follow Jaken's orders and obey him. He will protect you." The girl nodded understandingly and skipped out into the hallway.

"Jaken."

Even though Sesshomaru only uttered his name, Jaken immediately understood the weight of the command. He was to protect Rin with his life or he would lose his own. With a nod of acceptance, the imp bowed reverently and stepped out into the hall.

Sesshomaru watched them leave, and felt a tingle of pride in his chest. Rin's unfailing loyalty never ceased to amaze him. Now that she and Jaken would be out of harm's way, he didn't have any reason to hold back.

Cracking his claws, the Lord of the West smiled to himself as the heavy metal door creaked shut and snuffed out the light once more. The tell-tale grind of metal on metal announced that the bolt had been drawn back into place. A shiver of delight crept down his spine and he took a seat against the far wall.

_Let the carnage begin._


	42. Chapter 42

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Five -

Sesshomaru watched the door with a calculating eye and bided his time. When he heard the soft sounds of footfall on the stairs a brief smile crossed his lips. It lingered even as the cell door opened and the woman he'd come to loathe beyond all rational thought entered. She looked down her sharp nose at him and sneered.

"What will it be, human lover? Your lands or the girl?"

Scent confirmed that she was alone. If she had any sort of understanding of negotiations and the psychology behind them, she would have brought Rin with her as bait. Stupid woman. It was little wonder why the East hadn't collapsed sooner under such subpar leadership.

Averting his eyes, he answered her using exactly the words she wanted to hear, "The Western Lands are yours."

Reikana laughed out loud and playfully fingered one of the curls that hung over her shoulder.

"What a fool you are Sesshomaru! Anyone who would give up their lands for the life of a mere mortal isn't fit to rule. Some day you will regret this, but by then it will be too late I'm afraid."

A burly, pig-faced guard appeared in the doorway and bowed obediently to his mistress. He stunk of rotting meat and ale and appeared to be sweating profusely even in the dank, cool atmosphere of the prison.

Reikana motioned to the chains binding him to the wall and demanded that he be released. With a nod and a grunt, the guard did as he was told and unhooked the shackles. Sesshomaru glared pointedly at the manacles still binding his ankles and wrist.

"Release me," he demanded coolly. His eyes narrowed at the manicured finger she waved disapprovingly in his face.

"Really Sesshomaru, you didn't think I would let you go that easily did you? Come. I will release you once all the formal details have been settled."

With that, she turned her back on him and glided out the door in a swish of magenta silk. He clenched his fist to keep from dragging his claws down her back. For the moment he would have to satisfy himself with the thought that he would take great joy in killing her when the time came.

_She will be the last to go._

It wasn't long before he found himself standing before a large stone altar, surrounded by guards. He was outnumbered twenty to one but that didn't keep him from calculating out every move that he would make. Each strike would have to take out as many of them as possible. Surprise was on his side, which would help at first, but after that it could be troublesome.

Unaware, Reikana stood next to him wearing a gloating smile.

After the officials read over the land transfer proposal, Reikana signed her name to it and handed the brush to Sesshomaru. He stared at her blankly a moment, appearing almost bored, before setting the writing instrument down on the altar.

"I will sign nothing until I see that my charge is safe and these…bindings are removed."

Taking in a breath he levelled an impassive glare in Reikana's direction and focused his next comment on her.

"I should think that you would want to avoid the reputation of having to chain your mates to the altar."

Reikana's hand was fast and she didn't hold back when it met his cheek. It was a move typical of her clan - brash and fuelled purely by emotion. He didn't flinch, though the slap echoed loudly off the walls. When he turned his gaze to meet hers, his eyes were as cold and unwavering as ever.

Realizing that he was going to be the same stubborn bastard he always was, Reikana ordered the girl to be brought to them. Eyeing him warily, she also motioned for a guard to come forward and unlock the chains.

"I warn you," she threatened in a low voice, "if you so much as try to touch me with those claws of yours I'll tear her throat out so fast you won't have time to blink. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly," he answered flatly.

Finally freed from his bonds, Sesshomaru flexed his wrist and cracked his knuckles experimentally. Within seconds the poisonous acid was flowing once more to the tips of his claws. At least the draining effects of the chains on his demonic energy didn't linger.

Suddenly, one of the guards stumbled into the hall looking frantic.

"My lady! The girl is gone!"

"Explain yourself," Sesshomaru demanded.

He picked up the land transfer agreement and allowed acid to drip along the corners of the paper. The hiss of the poison burning its way through the parchment brought Reikana to her senses.

"You're telling me you can't locate one lowly human brat?" she snapped at the guard. "Go search again!"

Turning to Sesshomaru she eyed him down.

"For all I know that miserable brat of yours escaped. If that's the case, then you can be rest assured that I will personally hunt her down and tear her grubby limb from grubby limb!"

The two leaders growled at one another, their faces mere inches apart. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, yet no one moved. No one wanted to be responsible for making the first act of war.

When the guards returned a second time to confirm that the human girl was missing Sesshomaru wasted no time. He dissolved the agreement in his claws and deposited the steaming mass of parchment onto the table.

"You'll never make it out alive," she promised.

He dismissed her with a cold look and focused his attention on the guards. Using his whip he lobbed off the heads and limbs of those closest to him. Archers filed into the room and lined up around its perimeter, blocking every exit. They took aim and fired. Arrows pieced the guards around him, felling them at his feet. Several managed to get through his defences and plunged deep into his shoulder. The breath momentarily left his lungs, but the blow was not fatal. Without the power of a priestess behind them, the arrows were nothing more than a nuisance.

Back in control, he slashed his claws through the guard closest to him and ripped the sword from his hands. It wasn't Tokijin or Tenseiga, but for the time being it would do. He'd killed maybe a dozen and disarmed a dozen more before she stepped in to make her move.

He managed to get the sword between the chains and his throat, but not soon enough to deflect. The metal burned against his skin, fuelling his rage as it drained what little demonic energy he had. Taking no chances, she swung the chain around him in another loop and pulled it tight, trapping his arm against his chest.

"I told you you'd never succeed," she gloated, stepping down off the altar. She sauntered towards him looking smug and dismissed the rest of the guards with a wave of her hand.

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for that little bout of insolence."

He sniffed derisively at her and turned his gaze to the far wall. He had no interest in indulging her and at present was preoccupied with planning his escape. This wasn't the end. If he had to cut off his remaining arm to do it, he would be free of this place.

"I'll start with the girl first. As we speak, my best trackers out looking for her. They'll drag her back here so you can watch while I tear her to pieces. Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

She chuckled to herself and circled him slowly, like a shark closing in on its prey.

"After her will be that disgusting bitch you call a mate. Really now, Sesshomaru. A human?"

She 'tsk'ed delicately, shaking her head in disapproval. He levelled a cold glare at her and said nothing. He wouldn't rise to the bait, not matter how much she tempted him.

"That just won't do. How would you like to see her again? Maybe we can have a little reunion before I destroy her. You can watch of course. It won't be any fun unless you're there."

He listened to her gloat, watched her circle him and bided his time. Unable to resist, she drew close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Will you weep for her Sesshomaru? Will you get on your knees and beg me to spare the life of your little human whore?"

He could smell her perfume, strong and sharp in his nose, and the castoff blood of her guards on her clothes. Had he been so inclined, he could have turned his head ever so slightly and kissed her throat like a lover might, but he had other plans in mind.

Turning his head sharply, he sunk his teeth into her neck, chomped and tore. The satisfying warmth of her blood bloomed and filled his mouth before he turned his head, he spit out it out.

The guards stared at him open mouthed, mimicking the shocked expression of their leader. Her hand went to her throat, vainly trying to stop the rush of blood streaming from it while her mouth silently opened and closed. Her grip on the chains slackened and finally fell away and he shrugged out of them, thankful to be free once more of their heavy weight.

Reikana had fallen to her knees on the floor, her eyes already dull and unfocused. He crouched down and seized her throat, forcing her to meet his gaze until the very end.

"Will you beg me to save your life?" he wondered aloud, a grim smile playing across his lips.

The expression in her eyes hardened and his smile grew a little wider. Stubborn until the very end. He wouldn't have expected any less. With a sharp twist of his hand, he snapped her neck and dropped her lifeless body to the floor.

Rising, he glared at the guards still uncertainly brandishing their swords at him. Their eyes flickered between him and their dead master on the ground before they turned heel and retreated, having no interest in being loyal to a dead leader.

Alone and covered in blood, Sesshomaru surveyed the scene before him. Red covered the walls and the floor, dripped off the stones and collected in great, thick puddles at his feet. Limbs hung here and there, along with severed heads, mouths still gaping open in their owner's final death scream.

The _piece de resistance_, of course, was Reikana's mangled corpse with its eyes and mouth still hanging open in an expression of disbelief.

Smiling at his work, he flicked the blood from his claws, tore the remaining arrows out of his back, and prepared himself for the long journey home.


	43. Chapter 43

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Six -

**Author's Note:** I know I don't normally put author's notes at the beginning of my chapters, but in this case I felt it was necessary.

This chapter contains scenes of sexual violence. If you are sensitive to this, please don't read it.

Kagome sat alone in the meadow just outside of Kaede's village with a light jacket thrown over her shoulders. The frost had just begun to melt in the weeks prior and though the ground was still barren, she could see the tiny buds of flowers beginning to sprout up through the soil. In another month the meadow would be filled to the brim with yellow and purple wildflowers. She smiled at the thought.

It had been a long, hard winter. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede, had done their best to help her heal and without them she knew she would've been lost. The well remained closed, barring her from returning to the modern world, but she was slowly coming to terms with that too. This was her life now and the friends who loved her were her future.

It had taken a long time, but she was finally starting to accept what she could not change. Sesshomaru wasn't coming back and the well wasn't going to open for her. It was time for her to move on, but her heart stubbornly clung to the past and him.

She closed her eyes to feel the gentle breeze against her face and when she opened them again two figures appeared on the horizon.

Her first instinct was that the two figures were Rin and Jaken, but she quickly corrected herself. It didn't do any good to get her hopes up with fantasies. Shielding her eyes against the sun, she tried to blink them into focus.

It didn't seem possible. No, it definitely wasn't possible.

As they drew closer, her heart began to race.

How many humans travelled with short, portly demons? And the human was small, child-sized, with shoulder length dark hair…

_No, it isn't possible,_ she reminded herself again, but when Rin's voice called out to her, she broke into a dead run. She wasn't thinking about anything except how badly her arms ached to wrap around that last link she had to him.

All this time she'd thought they were dead, but somehow they'd survived the horror of that night so many months ago. Tears brimming in her eyes, she dropped to her knees in front of Rin and blindly wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so happy you're safe!" she cried, holding her tight. "And you too, Jaken. I'm so glad you're both okay."

Surprisingly, the toad demon had tears in his eyes as well.

"We were certain you were dead as well, My Lady!" he confessed with a bow.

Rin's body suddenly went limp in her arms. She expected the worst, but a careful inspection revealed the cause to be nothing more than exhaustion. With the help of Jaken, she hoisted the sleeping girl onto her back and carried her towards the village.

"Where have you two travelled from that you had to walk so far?" she asked.

"The Northern Lands, my lady."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared down at the imp incredulously.

"You mean you walked all the way from the Northern Lands to here?"

At Jaken's nod she tightened her hold on Rin and felt strangely proud. The girl was still just a child, only a few years older than Sota, but she didn't let that stop her. With her heart in her throat she finally realized that this wasn't a dream. Rin and Jaken were alive and they'd found their way back to her!

Her heart faltered as another possibility dawned on her. If Rin and Jaken had survived then maybe…

"Jaken, where is Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know. He instructed Rin and I to join Inuyasha's group. I must admit though, we had no idea _you_ would be here. We thought you were dead as well, killed by those traitorous advisors and their guards."

_Sesshomaru is…alive?_

The breath in her lungs stalled and the ground swayed before her eyes. She looked up at the sound of Inuyasha's voice calling her. He waved and she noticed the look of surprise that crossed his features when he saw who she was with.

Like a wave crashing against the shore, he brought her back to reality and her internal dam of emotions came crashing in. Collapsing to her knees she sobbed uncontrollably until she felt Inuyasha pick her up and carry her wordlessly back to Kaede's hut.

oOo

Kagome came around to the feeling of a cold compress being placed against her forehead. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Kaede's weathered face hovering above hers. Moving the cloth away, she pushed her body upright and looked around.

Inuyasha was watching her intently from a few feet away and she found she couldn't meet his gaze. Ignoring Kaede's advice that she take it easy and rest, she made her way over to the futon Rin was sleeping on. Jaken was acting as her dutiful sentinel, watching over her from his spot next to her feet.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her," she said, feeling for the first time genuinely glad for his presence. The imp shrugged his shoulders at her gratitude.

"Lord Sesshomaru would have my head if anything ever happened to her."

"I know he appreciates your services, even though he doesn't always tell you so," Kagome pointed out with a reassuring smile.

"Can you tell me what happened to Sesshomaru? Where is he? If he's in trouble..."

The imp sighed and waved his hand to silence her. Reluctantly he confessed that Sesshomaru was sitting in chains, a prisoner of the Northern Tribes. Her mind moved quickly, already churning out possible plans of action.

_If Jaken can show us how to sneak into the Northern Lands, and if we use the others to create a diversion..._

After a quick mental calculation, she inquired as to the number of guards in the palace. The imp understood at once what she was getting at. Promptly getting to his feet he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No, no, no! Don't even think about trying to rescue him! Lord Sesshomaru gave me specific instructions-"

"Damn his instructions! I won't let him rot in some prison because he's too proud to accept help!" she shouted back.

"Kagome! Are you nuts? You're not going there to rescue him!"

It was Inuyasha who was shouting his two cents at her now. She scowled and waved him off.

"You stay out of this!"

"My lady, I insist! Rin and I already tried to free Lord Sesshomaru but he insisted that he would free himself when the time was right. He's planning something good, I can feel it!" the imp added, chortling with glee as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"He's going to slaughter those miserable traitors and mongrels! Just the thought of it gives me goosebumps!"

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Kagome drew her knees up into her chest and rested her chin on them. What could he possibly be planning?

_He better not get himself killed,_she thought, feeling her stomach knot with worry.

Hearing an undignified snort from across the room she looked up to find Inuyasha scowling at her.

"What?" she demanded.

"They should leave that bastard there, chained up like the dog he is," he answered coolly. "I hope they kill him."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. You're better off without him, Kagome. We all are."

She was on her feet before she could even register that her body was moving.

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP!" she exploded, as every ounce of her frustration and worry suddenly came pouring out.

"You don't know _anything_about your brother. You keep telling me you just want me to be happy. Well, _he_makes _me_happy. I love him!"

Inuyasha's expression darkened into a scowl.

"If he cares about you so much, then why isn't he here?" he shot back.

The silence in the hut was deafening. Three sets of eyes danced back and forth between them, eager to see what would happen next. Inuyasha stubbornly stared past her, his jaw clenched tight.

Turning her back on him, she stormed angrily out the door. Everyone's eyes fixed on Inuyasha in silent judgement. He did nothing for a moment, then muttered a curse under his breath and followed her.

Kaede sighed deeply and shook her head, exchanging a sympathetic glance with Shippo. The young kit shook his head in disgust and tossed a pile of sticks onto the fire.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath.

After a moment of tense silence, Jaken turned to Kaede.

"Old woman, since when has Inuyasha become a human? I sense no demon in him at all!"

Her grey head nodded and she occupied herself with tending the fire.

"Aye, Inuyasha is human. He used the Shikon Jewel in the hopes that it would bring Kagome back to him."

Jaken thought this over for a moment. Rubbing his chin, he looked towards the door.

"Was he successful?"

Kaede's shoulders rose in a tired sort of shrug and she cast a long look at the door.

"I cannot say for sure, but I am certain of one thing - Kagome's heart is strong and true. She would never betray those she loves and those who love her. She may have loved Inuyasha at one time, but these days her heart belongs to Sesshomaru."

Satisfied, Jaken rested his head against the wall and resumed his dutiful watch over Rin.

oOo

He caught up to her in a small clearing far from the hut. She was angrily kicking at the dirt with her arms folded in front of her chest. He was thankful, for the moment, to be without his demonic hearing. He was fairly sure he didn't want to hear the curses she was muttering about him under her breath.

"I-I'm sorry," he muttered once he was within hearing range. She turned on him and he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Are you?" Her tone and the look in her eyes told him she doubted the sincerity of his words, which was only fair since he doubted them himself.

He'd meant what he'd said earlier about Sesshomaru. She was better off here, with her friends, instead of locked away in a palace somewhere. And she was starting to be happy again, too. He hadn't imagined that. But one mention of Sesshomaru and she was ready to drop everything and run off to be with him again. Had he become so disposable to her? Had they all?

It was hard to keep the anger from his voice when he spoke next.

"So you're just gonna leave us and go back to him then? He abandoned you Kagome! Being with him nearly got you killed! You're willing to give up the safety you have here and all of your friends just for him?"

"What kind of question is that? You, Kaede, Shippo, Sango and Miroku, you guys mean everything to me but he's my mate! I want to be with him. Why can't you just accept that?"

Groaning in frustration she stormed away into the trees. He caught up quickly and fell in step behind her.

"Kagome, stop running away."

She actually listened for a change and stopped in her tracks.

"Why do you have to make this so hard?" she pleaded, turning to face him.

She wanted to discard him like a used rag and go back to Sesshomaru as if these past months hadn't changed things between them. She might as well have told him that he meant nothing to her.

A possessive, uncontrollable anger gathered strength inside of him. She was leaving him behind. His months of pining, longing and doting didn't matter to her. She didn't care what happened to him, didn't care what he'd sacrificed to be with her. None of it mattered.

In his near panic he actually began to convince himself that she didn't care. He began to question if she'd ever truly loved him. His eyes narrowed at her pained expression. He didn't want her pity or her guilt, he wanted her to be his.

Grabbing her roughly by the wrist, he pinned her against the nearest tree. She winced as the bark bit into her back and pushed against him.

"Ouch! Inuyasha! Let me go!"

"You were supposed to be mine!" he screamed at her, no longer in control. "You were always supposed to be mine, Kagome. I won't let you go back to him again!"

He cut off any protests from her lips with a bruising kiss. He could hear the cries of outrage muffled by his mouth and tried to block them out. If he didn't have to hear her say that she was leaving then perhaps he could convince himself that the inevitable wasn't about to happen. If he had his way, Kagome would never leave his side again…especially not for his bastard brother.

She struggled against him but he held her fast. The anger inside of him festered and grew as he saw the fear and aversion in her eyes. She didn't want him, she'd never wanted him and it hurt more than he could handle.

"Inuyasha, stop or I'll-"

"You'll what?" he demanded. "Will you purify me, Kagome? Sit me into oblivion?"

She gaped at him, speechless.

The knot of anxiety in her gut told her where this confrontation was headed unless she could put a stop to it. Taking advantage of his momentarily slackened grip, she brought her knee up hard between his legs and watched with satisfaction as his eyes bugged out of his head in shock and pain. Looking like he was going to be sick, he released her hands and slumped to the forest floor.

Kagome had been prepared to take off, but seeing him in pain, pain that she'd caused, brought out her compassionate side once more. Her expression softened and she hesitantly returned to kneel at his side.

"Inuyasha?" His name was barely whispered from her lips as she laid her hands on his back. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry…"

She watched as he ever so slowly pushed his body upright until he was sitting on his haunches. He kept his head bent low, refusing to meet her gaze. She called his name again, refusing to leave him this way. She didn't want to lose him as a friend over this, not after they'd gone through so much together.

She didn't expect him to suddenly force her back into the dirt. His rough kiss silenced her cries of protest and his hands found purchase on her shoulders, holding her down.

Panic rose like a wave inside her chest as she struggled. No matter how she strained against him, she couldn't free her hands from his iron grip or push him off. He was strong, stronger than she remembered, and she realized as her belly sank with fear that she couldn't free herself. He'd taken advantage of her and the betrayal left a bitter taste in her mouth.

When he finally broke their kiss she begged him to stop for all she was worth.

"Inuyasha…please stop…please! You don't want to do this!"

_How could he have become this person?_

It didn't seem possible. He was her friend - her best friend! He wasn't capable of this. It wasn't like him. It wasn't him!

But it was. The body on top of hers was in every way exactly like his and it broke her heart. She pulled away from his bruising kisses and he nipped at the pulse beating rapidly against his lips.

"Mine."

He grunted the word possessively against her neck and she shuddered at the animalistic tone in his voice.

When he was finished he took his time pulling himself off of her and re-tying his hakama. Just looking at him made her want to wretch so she turned away. The hollowness in her chest grew larger until it felt like it had nearly devoured her whole.

She'd never be able to look at him again without remembering what he'd done. Every memory she had of him was now tainted and she had nowhere left to go.

"Sesshomaru will never want you now," he promised. "You're mine, Kagome. Remember that."

She felt sick at the sound of his voice. Every single part of her - every hair, every skin cell - felt dirty. With tears blurring her vision, she watched the red splotch of his haori retreat further into the forest.

"I hate you… Did you hear me? I HATE YOU!" she screamed after him.

The forest responded with a twittering of birds, a rustle of the wind through the branches, and nothing more.

_Author's Note:_I don't take the topic of rape lightly. The most disturbing thing about rape is that most often victims are assaulted by someone they know. If you or someone you know has been the victim of a sexual crime, please talk to someone. There are some really great people who volunteer at the Rape Crisis Center who can help. Give them a call 24 hours a day - 210 349 7273.


	44. Chapter 44

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Seven -

157 days had passed and he hadn't come.

She hadn't wanted to admit it at first, that perhaps he hadn't made it out of that place alive. With every day that passed though, her hope wilted further. He hadn't come to rescue her from this place and he wasn't going to. Little by little, the eternal optimist in her was being silenced.

Too ashamed and anxious to share the truth, she hadn't told the others about what Inuyasha had done to her. None of them knew and so they went on with life as normal, only pausing now and again to give her a sympathetic look.

She'd changed a lot since coming here, and even more since… And they all thought it was because of Sesshomaru. They had no idea, none at all, and she lacked the courage to tell them. How could she possibly be the one to say it out loud, when she could hardly admit it to herself?

She hated him with everything inside of her. Every time he touched her, she had to will her body not to recoil. It was hard to tell if he simply didn't notice or didn't care. All he seemed concerned with was reminding her that she belonged to him. Not a single day went by where he didn't whisper it to her while no one else was looking.

"You are mine."

He'd breathe the words possessively in her ear and each time it made her skin crawl.

When had he become this monster? She longed for the days when he'd been his normal half-demon self. He never would have touched her then, never would have attacked her like that. Hell, back then he got nervous just watching her from a distance. Back then he'd respected her and she'd trusted him with her life but now…

Kagome knew she'd never forget the look on his face the moment he realized she was pregnant. He'd smirked at her, his smile full of self-satisfaction as he snaked his hands around her waist and rested them on her belly.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he hissed into her ear.

She'd closed her eyes and shuddered at his touch knowing that she could never escape him now.

She could've escaped, she could've run away at any time to the Western Lands, but fear held her back. With Sesshomaru gone, what was there for her to go back to? And if he wasn't, if by some miracle he was still alive, would he even want her back? Maybe they could have gotten past the attack, but a child was a completely different story. A constant, daily reminder… No, she didn't think his pride would permit him to accept it.

Rin skipped up to join her and she motioned for her to sit next to her on the grass.

The child was an unfailing fountain of optimism. Not a day went by where she didn't find some opportunity to whisper, "Don't worry! Lord Sesshomaru will come for us soon!"

She smiled to placate her, despite knowing the truth. She hadn't the heart to tell her just yet.

"Does the baby make you sad, Kagome?" Rin blurted out suddenly.

Kagome's hand moved unconsciously across the round tightness of her belly and she looked down at the girl, stunned.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you always look sad. You never smile like you did when we lived at the palace. Is it because you miss Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded solemnly and eyed the regal mountains in the distance, "Yes, I miss him very much."

Rin rested her chin on her knees and blew out a wistful sigh.

"Don't worry Kagome! Jaken is sure to have found Lord Sesshomaru by now. He's going to come for us any day now, I just know it!"

The green imp had left several weeks earlier to return to the Western Lands in the hopes of finding Sesshomaru. He'd instructed Kagome to take care of Rin while he was gone and promised not to return unless his master was at his side. She'd waited patiently outside every day since then in the hopes that he would finally come for her, but each day she'd been disappointed.

It was beginning to look as though this day, too, would turn out like the others. With a sigh of resignation, she stood up with a groan and stretched her back. She gazed warmly down at Rin and held her hand out to her. The girl gratefully grabbed onto it and pulled herself upright. She continued to hold Kagome's hand in hers, swinging it casually between them, as they slowly made their way towards the house. When Inuyasha appeared before them, the priestess instinctively tensed up.

"Oi wench! What took you so long?" he demanded with his hands on his hips. Kagome tried to ignore him and gave Rin a small smile as she felt a reassuring squeeze from her tiny hand.

"Any day now…," she whispered softly.

Inuyasha cursed loudly and both girls looked up to see him dash into the house. He returned a moment later with a sword in hand. He'd had it fashioned for himself not long after her arrival, since the Tetsusaiga was now nothing more than a relic.

_What's he doing?_ she wondered, staring at him incredulously. That's when she heard Sesshomaru's name cross his lips, dripping with malice and venom. The sound of it stopped her cold.

Rin was the first to spin around, crying out with surprise and happiness. She broke her hold on Kagome's hand and ran off with a cheer.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I knew you would come!" she said laughing. After a moment of muted shock, Kagome slowly turned and gasped.

Behind her stood Sesshomaru, looking as perfect and graceful as she remembered him. He hadn't changed in the slightest. In every way he was still her demon and she longed to run to him and feel his arm wrapped around her.

Inuyasha came up behind her and snaked his arm possessively around her waist. Kagome's breath stopped short and she remained frozen, as if she were held to the ground with chains and shackles.

"Back off Sesshomaru, she's my woman now."

Kagome tensed at Inuyasha's words. Her skin crawled at his touch and she watched anxiously as Sesshomaru's cold eyes glanced between her and Inuyasha. After a moment they dropped to rest on her belly where they lingered for longer than she would've liked. Though it was still early in the pregnancy, the tell tale bump was impossible to hide from his probing eyes or nose.

He didn't spare her another glance or demand a single explanation before turning his back. Inuyasha smirked at his retreating figure and Kagome fought the spots that began to form on the peripheries of her vision. He was…leaving her behind!

Wrenching herself from Inuyasha's grasp she struggled to find her voice as she ran after him.

"Sesshomaru, wait! Please!"

She fell to her knees in the dirt and he stopped in his tracks. When words failed her, he glanced back over his shoulder. His features were twisted with annoyance and she swallowed nervously.

"My mark still burns on your shoulder and I find you carrying another man's child."

His words were like ice, each shard cutting her deeper than the last. He didn't trust her. After so much time spent together he thought she'd willingly…!

The strength swiftly left her body as defeat overwhelmed her. What was the point now? If he couldn't even trust her, what was left?

"Come Rin," he commanded, his voice sounding exactly as deep and eloquent as she remembered. She'd waited months to hear that voice and the sound of it brought tears to her eyes.

Paralysed, she watched them fly off towards the Western Lands. For a moment she wondered if she was stuck in another nightmare, but Inuyasha's satisfied 'keh' from behind her told her it wasn't a dream.

Realization slowly dawned and she turned on Inuyasha with a hard look.

"How long have you known?" she managed to choke out.

Swinging his sword over his shoulder, he shrugged and turned his face towards the sky.

"Since the day Ginta and Hakkaku dropped you off. When a demon's mate dies, the mark they made disappears."

Kagome's breath faltered and the last shred of self control she had left inside of her gave away.

"For months you let me mourn...while all along you knew?"

She swallowed down the sudden taste of bile in the back of her throat and shook her head in disbelief. He was eyeing her warily, as though she were a bomb about to go off, and with good cause. She was volatile when she was angry and he knew that better than most.

It took a long moment, but she eventually managed to collect herself enough to straighten her back and offer him a cold, impassive glare.

"You've taken everything from me, Inuyasha. Has it made you happy? Is this what you wanted for us?"

He blinked at her dumbstruck, his mouth opening and closing while trying to unsuccessfully form words.

"Me, neither," she answered quietly before retreating into the woods. He didn't follow and it was for the best. There was no telling what she might have done to him had he been within arm's reach.

As she walked, her body drew her west and she understood instinctively why she had to go. Sesshomaru needed to know the truth. She had to make him understand that she'd never chosen Inuyasha over him. She didn't care what he did with her after that, but she couldn't go on knowing that he thought she'd betrayed him.

A sense of panicked desperation rose up inside of her, urging her feet onward until she was running. She picked up pace, tearing through the trees like a wild boar. The branches lashed at her face and arms, but she didn't care. Heaven itself couldn't stop her now.


	45. Chapter 45

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Eight -

_Happiness cannot bring back what anger has driven away._

It was an ancient Japanese proverb, one Sesshomaru had never bothered to dwell on, but as his eyes searched the foliage below he found himself going over the words in his mind. Was he already too late?

When Rin had stubbornly and insistently told him the truth of what'd happened to Kagome he could hardly contain his fury. The thought of that hanyou filth forcing himself on her and impregnating her with a child she did not want, a child that rightfully should've been his, made his insides roil. He would slice the bastard clean open and use his intestines to choke the life from his body.

Nothing short of Inuyasha's destruction would satisfy his demonic pride; it wanted his blood to run rivers into the earth. With his eyes blazing red, his fangs gnashing, and his claws already dripping acid he'd looked like Death itself. It took both Jaken and Rin to soothe his beast into submission. Tearing Inuyasha limb from limb could wait, they told him earnestly. For the time being, Kagome had to be his first and only priority.

They were right, of course. Inuyasha's death would bring him great satisfaction, but it could wait. For the moment, all he could focus on was her. As he rode majestically over the forests of the Western Lands in search of her scent, he was overcome by an emotion so foreign to him he almost couldn't name it, but it was fear – chilling, haunting and unstoppable.

The scent of her blood was on the air, unmistakeable and close, and there was a lot of it spilt.

Sesshomaru growled as he remembered his last harsh words to her. He hadn't given her a chance to explain and he hadn't wanted her to. The moment his eyes had landed on her pregnant belly and Inuyasha's possessive arm around her waist he'd passed judgement upon her.

_'Whore'_ was the first word that'd come to mind as he'd taken in the family scene before him.

He winced inwardly now at the severity of the word. He was completely undeserving of her love. After months of being apart, endless empty days longing for her, and lonely nights spent trying to remember the warmth of her body against his, the soft touch of her skin or the smell of her hair, the first word that came to mind after seeing her was _whore_?

He should be castrated, disembowelled and his intestines hung from the rafters for decoration, yet there was no punishment suitable for darkest secret that lingered in his heart. The moment he'd seen her in Inuyasha's embrace he'd wanted to rake his claws through her soft body.

His lingering sentiment was all that'd saved her. Seeing her with a rounded stomach brought back bitter memories of times when he'd selfishly pictured her carrying his child. Even his white hot rage couldn't dispel those thoughts, so he'd forced himself to walk away. As angry as he was in that moment, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. His claws refused to obey, perhaps realizing early on what his brain took time to remember - he loved her and that made the constricted feeling within his chest all the more painful to endure.

Sesshomaru understood with a certain harsh clarity that the situation they were in was entirely his making. He should've returned to Inuyasha's group to retrieve Rin immediately after leaving the Northern Lands, but instead he'd taken his time finishing the war he'd begun in the West. He told himself it was because he needed to take control and re-assert his power as ruler of the Western Lands, but truthfully he'd just wanted blood.

He blamed every member of the Northern Tribes for the death of his mate and made sure that each of them suffered for their transgressions. His former advisors had fallen beneath his claws as well and he did not mourn their loss. It wasn't until the grounds were stained with the blood of the slain and his pristine robes were crimson that he finally relented and accepted victory. He'd been so obsessed with revenge he hadn't even noticed Kagome's life force until Jaken appeared to inform him that she was, in fact, alive.

He remembered acutely how his heart had immediately leapt into his throat at the thought of being reunited with her again. He'd already grieved for her in his own way, punished himself for not protecting her as he should have and killed those who'd dared to lay their hands upon her. The relief that'd washed over him at discovering she was alive was like a cool breeze on a hot day. It was utterly indescribable, yet completely perfect.

He'd ridden on a wave of euphoria and anticipation until the moment he arrived in the old Miko's village. Every shred of emotion he'd felt at the prospect of seeing her dissipated the moment they locked gazes. She was alive but her eyes were haunted. She'd survived the attack, but at what cost?

The scent of her blood was growing thicker on the air and it twisted another tight knot of worry in his gut. The bond they shared as mates, symbolized by the mark she bore on her shoulder, told him she wasn't dead, but there was no way to tell how long she would remain alive. The overwhelming coppery stench of her blood made his head swim as he landed in a small patch of thick forest. It was so prevalent on the air he could taste its bitter tang in the back of his throat.

After a brief search he finally spotted her, curled up beneath a dense cluster of trees. Quickly drawing his Tokijin he spun around in a circle, his acute ears listening for signs of predators. After a tense moment he accepted that for the time being they were alone and hastily sheathed his sword at his hip.

Lowing himself onto one knee in the soft grass, Sesshomaru studied her unconscious form. Her skin had taken on the grey pallor reserved for those on the verge of death. Her legs and arms were scratched and gouged, along with her clothes, and she rested, like an island in a lake, atop a shimmering pool of her own blood.

With firm yet gentle movements he turned her onto her back so he could tend to her injuries, but there were none. No claw marks, no arrows imbedded into her body, no slash marks from another's sword…nothing.

His brows knit together with confusion as his golden eyes studiously panned the length of her body, searching for the source of the blood licking at his toes. His eyes suddenly widened with comprehension as he stared hard at her small form. Cursing aloud, he hoisted her tiny frame into the crook of his arm.

He could feel the life blood seeping out of her and he was helpless to stop it. As if to mock his useless state, it trickled in a warm, sticky trail down his arm to land in a light pitter-patter of droplets upon the forest floor. Not wasting any time he darted through the trees, their green tips and brown trunks blurring past him in a sea of colour. He could hear the weakening pulse in her neck and the way her breaths had become shallow and slow. He was running out of time. He would lose her and this time it would be permanent.

When he reached the hut of the old miko, Sesshomaru burst through her door intent on getting what he needed. Inuyasha stood up and gawked at the sight of him carrying Kagome's bloody body in his arm. Their gazes locked, fiery molten blazing into chestnut brown. He was livid at the sight of the man who'd defiled his mate, but now was not the time to exact his revenge.

Refusing to put her body down, Sesshomaru was left defenceless when Inuyasha drew his sword. The dog demon narrowed his eyes at his opponent but the old miko stepped in to stop the violence before it could begin.

"You will not shed blood in this house!" she scolded them both, her tone sharp and reprimanding. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her but he sheathed his sword obediently with a loud 'snap'.

"What do you want? What did you do to Kagome?" he demanded, taking in the girl's chalky complexion.

"Give me your beads."

"What?" Inuyasha stared at him perplexed.

"The necklace - give it to me. She will die unless she is brought to her own time. Do you want her blood on your hands as well, Inuyasha?"

The word dripped from his lips like hatred-filled venom. It was taking everything within his power to control his beast; he didn't have any extra resources to expend on the boy's stupidity.

Without hesitating, Inuyasha quickly removed the beads from around his neck and held them out to Sesshomaru. With his only hand occupied he could only look at them impatiently. Turning to the old priestess he addressed her, his tone and his eyes both demanding obedience.

"Miko, your assistance is required. Put the beads around this Sesshomaru's neck."

Kaede nodded and took the beads from Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Closing her eyes in concentration, she chanted a quiet spell while the others watched intently. To their amazement the beads left her hands to hover in the air in front of her as if suspended from the ceiling by an invisible thread. They pulsed and glowed purple in the dim light of the hut and as the priestess' chants grew louder the necklace snapped apart. Bead by bead it reappeared around the dog demon's neck. When the last glossy marble fell into place the necklace dropped heavily against his chest and he nodded a silent 'Thank you' to her.

Before she or Inuyasha could say another word he was gone, speeding towards the well as fast as he could possibly move.

"Fight Kagome, just a little longer," he demanded, not yet prepared to accept defeat.

Leaping into the mouth of the Bone Eater's Well, he clutched her tight to his chest and swore oaths to any god who would listen in the hopes that they would make it through to the other side.

oOo

As soon as Sesshomaru was out of sight Inuyasha collapsed to the floor of Kaede's hut. His eyes stared unmoving at the swinging bamboo door and his mind reeled over what he'd just seen.

"Kaede…"

He finally managed to stammer the old woman's name but could not turn to meet her gaze. The elderly priestess looked at him with pity showing on her withered features.

"Kagome is dying," she stated softly.

Inuyasha nodded his head in response and swallowed hard. It was his fault. If he hadn't forced her away then she wouldn't have taken off. Whatever had happened to her out in that forest, it was all because of him. He balled his hands into tight fists and struck one against the floor.

_I never should've let her go…_

"Inuyasha..."

Kaede's voice cut sharply into his thoughts. He turned to her, an all too familiar anger burning in his eyes. It seemed like all he could feel these days were the darkest of emotions. Raw Anger, bitterness, resentment…they consumed his every waking moment and festered within his heart. He'd never been this bad as a half demon, or had he? He asked himself that question every day. He didn't know who he was anymore.

"The child is gone."

His world came to an abrupt halt. As the shock slowly absorbed into him, he pulled his knees into his chest and bent his head to rest it upon them. His shoulders shook in silence at first, then one choking sob after another tore from his throat until he was crying harder than he'd ever cried in his life.

The thought of losing Kagome permanently was unbearable and knowing that the baby, their baby, was already gone tore his heart open. Before today he was certain he'd finally found himself a family. He'd been so afraid of ending up alone, but Kagome's return had spelled the end of that fear. Now that fear was back and so was the aching loneliness that accompanied it. With Sesshomaru's return his last chance to be with her evaporated.

He realized with horror what he'd become. He'd allowed his jealousy towards his brother to consume him and it'd turned him into a monster.

When Kagome told him she was leaving him something inside had snapped, like a tightly wound coil. He'd turned into a person he couldn't even describe; the demon he'd always feared he would become had finally surfaced. A dark possessiveness for her had taken over his every thought, driving him practically mad at the mere notion of anyone else touching her.

Though he desperately wanted to convince himself that it couldn't possibly be true, that he wasn't capable of something so horrific, he finally admitted to himself that he'd raped her. There was nothing pure or loving or consensual about what he did to her that day. He'd lost control and put the woman he loved more than the world through absolute hell. Now, because of him, she was dying or was maybe even already dead and he'd never get the opportunity to fix what he'd so thoroughly broken.

Kaede watched his tears with sympathy and did her best to soothe his fears.

"Sesshomaru will take care of her, ye know this already."

Inuyasha nodded and heaved a great sigh.

"I couldn't bear to lose her to him again…not after she'd finally come back to me."

Kaede nodded thoughtfully. Looking out the window at the pale blue sky above their heads she pondered Inuyasha's situation in silence.

"Me thinks ye loved her too much, Inuyasha. Ye tried to control her and force her to love ye back, but that is not love. She is Sesshomaru's mate and the sooner ye accept this fact the better off ye both will be."

Inuyasha looked up and held the old woman's gaze. Her good eye shone with all the wisdom and knowledge one gains after a lifetime of experience. Realizing she was right, he offered her a small, sad smile and nodded his head before fixing his eyes to the floor.

"I know."

The words came out, soft, defeated and barely audible above the crackle of the cooking fire. With nothing left to be said, the two oddly matched companions waited silently in each others' company for news from the other side of the well.


	46. Chapter 46

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Thirty-Nine -

The well's blue light faded and in its place lingered an impenetrable dark. The question of whether or not they'd passed through the well was soon answered. The sounds and smells of her world assaulted his senses in a sickening wave that forced him to his knees. There were too many to count and none recognizable except for her.

Holding in a roar of frustration, he buried his face into her shoulder and steadily breathed in her scent. It was warm and familiar and its effect on him was immediate. Calm spread through him as he closed his eyes, shutting out everything but her - her scent, her heart beat, and the way her hair softly tickled the skin of his cheek. For a brief moment, she became his world and it was enough to tune his focus.

Bracing for the worst, he allowed his other senses to return one at a time, the effect making them just barely tolerable.

Holding her tight to his chest, he left the well and burst out of the tiny enclosure that housed it, tearing the ancient doors from their hinges. Momentarily blinded by the glaring sun, he took a moment to assess their new surroundings.

The Goshinboku stood tall and proud in the near distance, a lone familiar site in this new world of grey. Satisfied that he'd gained his bearings, he made his way toward the main dwelling. It was far larger than a hut and yet, not half the size of his palace.

"What's happened to Kagome?"

A woman ran toward him, her expression anxious. Scent confirmed she was Kagome's mother but any curiosity about her was quickly brushed aside. Deciding that explanations could wait until later, he inquired after the whereabouts of the nearest doctor or medicine woman. The woman stared at him blankly a moment, then shook her head.

"We'll go to the hospital. There's one just down the street. Let me run inside and grab the car keys!"

Sesshomaru acquiesced with a nod and his amber gaze followed her into the house. He stood motionless in the centre of the yard, impatient for her to return. Each second that passed was more drawn out than the last, stretching onwards before him into infinity. His mate's scent was weakening. With every faltering beat of her heart he felt it fade a little more and his claws unconsciously gripped her tighter.

"Do not give up," he demanded, his voice intended for her ears alone. "This Sesshomaru does not permit it."

With a crash of the door behind her, Kagome's mother returned pulling a wrap around her shoulders and jingling something in her hand.

"Here, we'll take the car," she said in-between pants. Sesshomaru eyed the keys and sneered at vehicle she pointed to.

"Climb on my back," he instructed, his words sounding more like a demand than a request. Kagome's mother eyed him dubiously but obeyed without question.

She'd only just wrapped her arms around his neck before he took off, his legs propelling them forward faster than she'd ever travelled in her life. Her eyes watered from the stinging winds that whipped at her face, yet she somehow managed to direct him to the hospital.

Mrs. Higurashi gaped at him, stunned, when barely a minute later he let her down in front of Tokyo Municipal Hospital. He stared at her expectantly and she moved unsteadily towards the large glass doors marked EMERGENCY. They opened automatically, inviting her inside, and she motioned for him to join her.

His feet stubbornly remained rooted to the ground. The towering structure before him reeked of blood and death. The air was rank with the unmistakable scents of disease, fear, and a thousand others he couldn't place. He had serious reservations about taking his mate into this so called "hospital".

Her mother was insistent now, impatiently tugging at his sleeve. Sensing no deception from her, he reluctantly followed her inside. He'd barely crossed the threshold when a powerful wave of scent burned deep into his nose. Whatever it was, it was strong and far from natural.

Growling in discomfort, he snapped his head around to face the group of humans hesitantly closing in on him. Two men dressed in white, accompanied by several women dressed in blue, grabbed at Kagome and attempted to remove her from his grasp. A murderous glare and a snarl was all it took to send them skittering back with their hands up and their eyes wide.

The touch of something soft against his arm drew his attention away from the humans and onto the reassuring hand resting atop his sleeve.

"It's okay, give her to them. They're going to help her."

Kagome's mother gestured to the humans still standing a good ten paces away and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

He studied her for a long moment, trying to decide whether to trust her or not. Finally, reluctantly, he held Kagome out to the people in blue and white and they enveloped her like a sea.

Before he could react, the weight of her body was gone from his arm and she was heading through a large metal door on a white bed with wheels. The sudden feeling of helplessness that overcame him was stifling. He glanced around the room full of humans, hardly noticing their strange attire or foreign appearances.

What was he supposed to do now?

He felt stranded in the middle of that cavernous room, waiting for his answer. His eyes lingered on the doors ahead while his body resisted the urge to follow her through them. He couldn't help her now, but perhaps they could. He had to believe that or else the wait would drive him mad.

The humans sitting around cast uncertain looks in his direction and a few whispered to one another behind their hands. A glance down at his attire confirmed the cause - he was covered from chest to thigh in her blood, looking every inch like the harbinger of death that he was.

_Fitting_, he mused.

The warm hand atop his arm offered another light squeeze, drawing his attention. The woman attempted a reassuring smile but he could see the tears brimming in her eyes. She stank of fear and it set him on edge. Humans were never any good at disguising their emotions.

"Come," she said softly, motioning towards the exit. "Let's get you a change of clothes and then you can tell me what happened to my daughter."

oOo

It was well past dark when the doctors finally permitted them to see her.

He lingered outside, a lone sentry in the empty hall. A nurse pushed through the doors at the end of hall and rushed by him with barely a passing glance. He watched her enter one of the many open doors lining the hall and closed his eyes.

No matter where he turned, he couldn't escape the stench of guilt and loss within the walls of this building. It left him feeling restless; he was anxious to be gone and preferably with his mate at his side, but he had other considerations now - her family, for one, and her welfare.

As much as he'd like to carry her back to the well and return them to his own time, he was bound by the laws of this world. There was too much he didn't recognize or understand, too many ways he'd been left ignorant. And so his only option was to concede defeat and bow to those things he could not control.

It went against every element of his nature, but now was not the time to pander to his sense of pride. He'd done that before and seen exactly where it'd gotten him.

Resting a hand atop Tenseiga's weathered hilt, he listened to the conversation going on inside. Her mother's soft, sincere tones broke up the doctor's smooth arrogance as he explained that the surgery had been successful. His reassurances that it was common for women to miscarry in their first and second trimesters, especially during a first pregnancy, brought him little comfort.

What'd happened to her was no accident. He'd abandoned her and she'd come after him. She'd over-exerted herself, forcing the child from her womb before it was ready, and almost bled to death in the process. He couldn't blame nature, fate, or even his mongrel half-brother for that - not when it was so obviously his fault.

In her absence his guilt had become crippling. He couldn't bring himself to cross the threshold and enter her room, not when he was the one responsible for putting her there. And so he remained stranded in the hall, torn between his desire to be close to her and the hard realization that he had no right to be.

The doctor exited and offered him a parting nod before disappearing down the hall. Inside her family spoke in hushed tones, their voices filled with concern. It was hours before they emerged into the hall. The boy and old man fixed him with matching looks of contempt before passing by on their way to the exit. They hadn't reacted well to his recounting of what'd happened to Kagome. They blamed him for it all and given the circumstances, he hadn't seen fit to correct them.

Kagome's mother had been more understanding than the rest. She stood before him now, wearing the same curious expression she'd been giving him all day.

"They fit, I see," she smiled, gesturing to the black haori and hakama he was wearing.

She'd borrowed them from a neighbour down the street. They reeked of human and restricted his movements, but they were better than the alternative. He nodded appreciatively and cast an uncertain glance at the empty doorway.

"She's fine. The doctor says she'll be able to make a full recovery."

Perhaps sensing his hesitation, she led him toward the door and urged him to follow her inside. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found there.

They'd laid her out atop an elevated bed and covered her with a soft pink blanket. It looked as though it did little to keep her warm and even less to reduce the stark paleness of her features. Her colour had yet to return and so her skin retained the ashen appearance of one near death. That was only the beginning.

Surrounding her were things he could not describe, lights that flickered and sounds he could not understand. Some were connected to her, some inside of her and others were simply there. Were they a barrier of some kind? Was this how humans in her world protected their sick?

Perhaps sensing his confusion, Kagome's mother took her time going from machine to machine, telling him its name and what it did. This eased the tension running through him, if only slightly. He wouldn't be satisfied until she was free of them and back to her usual self, shooting arrows across his practice field and verbal barbs at him over her shoulder.

"Do these "IV"s and "heart monitors" cause her pain?" he asked grimly.

Mrs. Higurashi brushed her daughter's head with her hand and shook her head.

"No, they don't. I don't think she's in any pain now."

Satisfied, she righted herself and informed him that she and the rest of the family would return again in the morning. He nodded and listened patiently to her retreat.

In her absence, the silence that filled the room took on a life of its own, ebbing and flowing with each hammered pulse of his heart. It was the first time since they'd come through the well that he'd had the chance to be alone with her, his first opportunity to say what he needed to say.

Instead, he stood for a long while at the foot of her bed, watching her chest rise and fall. A machine counted her heartbeats but he had no need for it. He could hear them for himself, her heart's rhythm strong and steady within the walls of her chest.

The breath he hadn't realized he was holding slowly left his lungs and his shoulders sagged behind it. Temporary relief flooded through him, turning his knees weak so he was forced to grip the bed rail for support. His eyes travelled slowly down the length of her body. He wanted to reassure himself that this was real, that she was actually alive and breathing, but he hesitated to touch her. Would she even permit it after what he'd put her through?

Tentatively, he lowered his claws to her leg and felt its hard, reassuring length beneath the soft blanket. He followed it up to her hand, which lay limp atop her stomach, and took it in his. There was a faint glimmer of hope that she would respond to his touch and awaken, but her features remained frozen in sleep.

"I will not leave you again," he promised, bringing her hand to his lips. It was a vow he intended to keep, and it was what he should have done from the start.

Lowering himself onto the chair placed next to her bed, he patiently waited for her to awaken. Perhaps it was selfish of him to want to be the first person she saw when she opened her eyes, but there was nothing on earth that could have convinced him to leave in that moment.

And so he waited, for dawn or for her - whichever came first.


	47. Chapter 47

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Forty -

What came first was her.

It was 3:07 AM according to the small digital clock on the bedside table. She stirred ever so slightly in her sleep, letting out a soft moan. Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair, breath frozen in anticipation.

Grasping her hand a little tighter he silently commanded her to open her eyes. Obediently they fluttered open and slowly blinked. He watched them move lazily about the room until they came to rest on his face. Recognition registered in their clear, brown depths but his relief was fleeting. She immediately shrank from his touch.

He'd been prepared for this sort of reaction, but it did little to lessen the sting. Reluctantly he released her hand and moved back to give her space. If he was going to have any chance of mending what he'd broken it would have to be on her terms, not his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "It's not what you think. He... He..."

His lips pressed together to keep from cursing aloud and he hid his fist, clenched tight enough to crush stone, beneath the edge of the bed.

"I know," he answered in the most reassuring tone he could manage. "I know everything. Never apologize for what he did."

Her body heaved a great sigh and she nodded as she wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Moving slowly, as one would with a timid animal, he gently traced the back of a finger down the length of her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch and a soft smile warmed her lips. Encouraged, he bent over the bed and offered her a long overdue kiss.

Though it was hard to resist temptation, he kept it slow and gentle and familiarized himself once more with the feel and taste of her on his lips. When he was finished he reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise you will never do that again," he instructed.

"What? Kiss you? I think that might-" she retorted but he didn't let her finished.

"Nearly die."

The words evaporated on her lips and she went quiet. The heart monitor counted her beats, echoing the reassuring rhythm throughout the room. Eventually her hand found his cheek and she stroked it gently, almost apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

He kissed the flesh of her palm before pulling away and lowering himself onto the chair next to her bed. He caught her staring at the beads around his neck and anticipated her next question. Fingering the smooth, wooden orbs he offered a half shrug and let them fall back against his chest.

"Courtesy of Kaede," he explained and watched her brows lift in surprise.

Her eyes glanced around the room and then suddenly grew wide. "They let you through the well?"

"It would seem so," he teased, smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes in a playful glare and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest. He'd thought they would never get back to this - this happiness space, where conversation was easy and everything was as it should be. She was practically her old self again. He would have been happy simply with a slow and steady recovery on her part, but this was far beyond any of his expectations. She had a habit of doing that, the cunning creature that she was.

"So what happened after I left the village? I don't really remember much," she wondered, poking at the dried blood from the scratches that crisscrossed her forearms.

He'd wanted to avoid this conversation, at least until she was stronger, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. She deserved to know and would figure it out eventually on her own if given enough time. Better now, than later.

Remembering the doctor's curt dismissal of the entire thing made his jaw clench in frustration. Yes, definitely better she find out now. It was impossible to know how the news of her miscarriage would affect her. Would she be happy? Devastated? Would she hate him for telling her? For being its cause?

Blowing out a low sigh, he reluctantly told her about the child. She listened in silence, her expression one of disbelief. Eventually her hands drifted to her stomach where they rested overtop what had once been a pregnant belly. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she turned away.

He stared at her back shaking silently with her sobs, and clenched his fist at his side. Determined to offer comfort any way he could, he reached out only to have his hand suddenly engulfed in the painful glow of her spiritual energy.

Uttering a pained hiss, he ripped it back and stared in awe at the steaming flesh. The realization that his mate had tried to purify him was slow to sink in, but once it took hold it spread like poison. With effort he stamped down the bitterness and resentment that threatened to rise up. He'd wondered if she would blame him - at least now he had his answer.

Clenching his jaw shut tight, he stared out the open door into the overly bright hallway and pondered what to do next. He finally resigned himself to doing nothing. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the wall and listened helplessly to the sound of her soft sobs. He'd lost her nearly twice before and wasn't prepared to do so a third time. However long it took, he would wait until she was ready.

oOo

Mrs. Higurashi arrived alone the next morning and was surprised to see the proud demon she'd met the day before looking utterly defeated on the floor. He had his back against the wall and from the drawn look of his features she surmised that things hadn't gone well the night before.

Stepping fully into the room, she offered him a sympathetic smile and moved to her daughter's side. Kagome had her back to them both, feigning sleep while she stared out the window. Thinking it best if they had some time alone, she suggested that Sesshomaru join Gramps and Sota in the waiting room.

He was reticent, wearing a look that suggested exactly what he thought of the idea. In the end, however, he reluctantly stood and slipped out the door. His footsteps had barely faded into the hall when Kagome opened her eyes.

"Is he gone?" she asked, sounding both eager and disappointed.

"Yes."

Her back heaved with a momentary sigh but she didn't turn over.

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me."

With a soft cluck of her tongue she sat atop the bed alongside her daughter and rubbed her back.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. These things happen sometimes and there's nothing you or anyone can do to prevent them."

Kagome shook her head and pulled away.

"No, not about that. I tried to purify him."

"Well, I'm sure it's not so bad," she attempted to reassure her again. "It seems like you two have been through a lot together. He'll forgive you."

Her daughter made a noise of frustration and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"You don't understand," she muttered bitterly. "Last night, I tried to kill him. I don't think he'll forgive me for _that_."

oOo

The boy and the old man were seated next to one another in the waiting room, looking equally bored and restless. They eyed him down suspiciously as he entered. Tired and emotionally drained, he had little patience left to deal with their questions and accusations.

Taking the only available seat across from them, he sat down without a word and stared out the closest window. The boy was the first to intrude upon his thoughts.

"So how come you have two swords? Inuyasha only has one. Is that because your swords aren't as powerful as his?"

Closing his eyes, he pulled in a long, slow breath and then let it out again. He needed some of Kagome's patience right now – a virtue he was sorely lacking. Keeping his eyes on the building across the street he answered coolly –

"One was a gift from my father and the other I fashioned myself. Both are powerful."

"But not as powerful as Inuyasha's right?"

Sesshomaru didn't give him the satisfaction of answering his snide remark and remained stubbornly silent. He went back to ignoring the boy and his aging grandfather until his thoughts were interrupted once more. This time however, the circumstances were different.

"Gramps? What's wrong, Gramps?"

The panic in the boy's voice was evident and the scent of fear on him was palpable. Turning towards the old man Sesshomaru watched him clutch his chest as beads of sweat dripped down his brow. With a strangled cry he fell to the floor, forcing the boy out of his seat.

The boy frantically grabbed hold of his grandfather's shoulders and looked around frantically for help. Their eyes met – tepid amber and wide, fearful chestnut.

"Please, you have to help him!" he pleaded with tears coming to his eyes.

"I am no doctor," Sesshomaru answered, even as he got out of his chair.

The old man was dead, most likely from a failure of the heart. It was a mystery how he'd lived to become the stooped, wrinkled, cantankerous creature that he was. The average human in the feudal era survived about 40 years. By those standards, even Kagome's mother was pushing it.

As he knelt next to the body of Kagome's grandfather Tenseiga began to pulse at his side. He stared down curiously at the blade as its pulses became ever more demanding.

_So you wish to be drawn? Very well._

He withdrew the fang from its sheath and sliced through the minions of the Underworld that only his eyes could see. Re-sheathing it, he watched dispassionately while the old man began to stir and breathe once more. To the shock of every human in the waiting room, the old man sat up off the floor and looked around confused.

"Sota?" he questioned dazedly. The boy didn't answer. He was preoccupied with staring wide-eyed at the demon lord that stood over them, his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Whoa! Did that sword just bring Gramps back to life?" he exclaimed, excitedly hopping to his feet.

Sesshomaru's eyes lowered to the sword at his side and briefly nodded. Deciding he'd had enough of the humans and their questions, he retreated back down the hall toward Kagome's room. Perhaps now that her mother had had time to speak with her he'd have a better chance of doing so himself without being purified within an inch of his life.

He didn't notice the boy had run after him until he felt an unwelcome tug at his sleeve.

"So your sword brings people back from the dead? Why didn't you say that in the first place? Inuyasha's sword can't do THAT!"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He hadn't used Tenseiga to win the acceptance of a child, even if that child was Kagome's brother. Given what his mate had already been through, the last thing she needed was another death to overcome. He'd brought back the old man for her sake alone.

Suddenly the boy darted out in front of him, with his arms out, and stopped him abruptly in his tracks.

"You are the most selfish person I have ever met!"

Several nurses turned curious glances in their direction. Sesshomaru simply stared at the boy, uncertain what he'd done to warrant this new round of hostilities.

"We're in a HOSPITAL," Sota explained, emphasizing the word as if it should have special meaning to him.

Seeing the blank stare he gave him in return, he began waving his hands emphatically, gesturing towards the dozens of open doorways lining the hall.

"There are people on every floor who are dead or dying and you haven't used that thing to save anyone except Gramps!"

Having no inclination to explain himself to a child, he side-stepped the boy and continue down the hall. Unfortunately, Sota was just as stubborn as his sister. Trotting behind him, he said what he thought would push the right buttons. Unfortunately, he wasn't far from the truth.

"If you really want to impress Kagome you'd use that thing to save some lives around here. What good is a sword that heals people if you never use it? You might as well store it away in a museum for all the good you're doing with it! I bet if Inuyasha had a sword like that he'd use it to save people all the time."

"Enough!" Sesshomaru cut the boy off sharply. Something in his expression must have implied he meant business because the boy's response was to promptly shut his mouth and gulp audibly.

Thankful for the brief reprieve, Sesshomaru took a moment to study the signs labelling the different wings of the hospital. Making a sudden change in course, he turned down an adjacent hall and the boy followed.

oOo

Sota was surprised to find himself on the hospital's roof. The wind was rough up here. It tossed his hair into his eyes and whipped his clothes around his narrow frame. Shielding his eyes from the dust and debris, he watched the demon draw his sword once more.

He stood motionless in the middle of the roof, looking unbothered by the raging wind all around him. Wearing the jet black kimono his mother had borrowed from a neighbour, he resembled a shinigami, like one of the characters out of his favourite comic.

Sota watched him lift his sword high above his head. The blade had become engulfed in a faint blue flame. In one swift motion he plunged the sword, flame and all, into the roof. A flood of blue light burst outwards from it like a turbulent shockwave.

Not sure what'd happened, Sota watched the light fade from the blade with a hint of disappointment. Was that it? That big light show for nothing?

Suddenly the demon wavered on his feet and collapsed to one knee. By the time he arrived at his side, he was already pushing his body upright with the help of his sword.

"Are you okay?"

"My body is not used to the climate of your world," he explained, pulling in several deep breaths. He rested his weight heavily against his sword and used it to steady himself once he was on his feet.

Sesshomaru glanced thoughtfully at the fang in his clutches before adding, "I have never used this to heal more than one human at a time."

This comment was directed more to himself than to Sota, who was still in awe over the true extent of the sword's power. After re-sheathing his blade, he walked slowly towards the door that would take them back into the hospital.

Finding little cause to hesitate, Sota following closely at his heels.

oOo

From inside her room, Kagome could hear the disbelief in the nurses' voices as they raced up and down the hall. Calls of "It's a miracle!" and "We've got him back!" reached her ears and brought an understanding smile to her lips.

Crawling out of bed, she pushed away her mother's helping hand and shuffled into the hall. Her eyes peered curiously into every room she passed. The people inside were crying with relief, rejoicing and laughing.

He'd done this for her. She'd felt the warmth of Tenseiga's power flowing through her body and knew instantly what he'd done. He'd saved a hundred lives to make up for the one life he couldn't save.

Her feet slowed to a stop when he appeared at the end of the hall. Though to the rest he must have looked imposing, she could see the subtle way his body sagged with exhaustion. Her heart clenched tight in her chest as she slowly made her way to him.

On some level she'd known all along that it wasn't his fault, but that hadn't stopped her from trying to purify him. It'd been so much easier to blame him for her pain than to deal with the loss of her child.

In situations like this, there was no one to blame. As her Mom had explained so patiently just moments earlier, sometimes things happen that we can't control but rather than linger on them, we should use them as lessons to help us become better, stronger people. Kagome took her words to heart. Her mother had gone through a lot with losing her husband and raising two children alone. It was no small burden for anyone to bear and yet she'd never given up.

Sesshomaru already blamed himself for what'd happened to her. Not just the baby, but everything else as well. Her mother had explained in great detail how he'd brought her through the well, the concern he'd shown for her and his all-night vigil at her bedside. After so many months of wanting nothing but his arms around her, when he'd offered himself to her she'd childishly pushed him away. She was determined not to make the same mistake again.

Every step she took towards him hurt like hell, but she refused to give up. Without a word he opened himself to her and she gratefully fell into him, thankful for the solid weight of his arm around her back. Then, in a move that surprised even her, he bent his head to kiss her, not caring in the slightest that the entire hall was staring.


	48. Chapter 48

_Incomplete_

_-_ Chapter Forty-One -

"Well, this is it!"

Suddenly feeling a bit unsure, Kagome pushed open the door to her bedroom and motioned for Sesshomaru to enter.

She sat down on her bed, nervously bit her lip and waited while he took the grand tour of her small, girlish bedroom. She'd never felt self-conscious of her room before, but with someone like Sesshomaru standing in its midst the stuffed animals, out-dated boy band posters tacked to the walls and the over use of the colour pink suddenly made it take on a very childish appearance. It wasn't exactly the impression she'd been hoping to make.

Frowning at her faded _Tohoshinki _poster, she watched him peruse the assortment of books stacked high atop her shelf. Most were school textbooks – history, geometry, science. He tilted his head a little to read the various titles and she wondered what he'd think of her history books. Their opinions on how the politics of the feudal era had developed would probably hold a great deal of interest for someone like him.

He thumbed through a small pile of old assignments she'd left atop her desk, pushing the first few aside to read the titles. Noticing the large red F glaring at her from the top of the stack Kagome groaned inwardly and sincerely hoped that somewhere in the feudal era an F meant "Fantastic!" and not "Failure." She wasn't exactly looking forward to Sesshomaru discovering that his mate was a junior high school flunkie.

He found his way next to a small shelf with her trophies sitting atop it. There wasn't much to brag about – a couple of race ribbons from her early days at junior high school, a medal for placing second in an English speech competition, and one small team trophy her class had won during a volleyball match.

"No archery?" he asked, turning to her with a lifted brow.

She shrugged and suffered an embarrassed look. "I never thought to take it up before falling through the Well."

He considered this with a nod of his head and moved on to her row of stuffed teddy bears, fronted by an old family photo. He picked it up to inspect it closer. She knew the photo by heart. It was of herself, Mom, Sota and Gramps underneath the Goshinboku. They'd taken it on her first day of junior high school, when the cherry blossoms were still raining down.

That morning had been only a few short months before her first journey down the Well. She kept the picture close by for memory's sake, but didn't recognize the girl in it any longer. She was a different person now, a stronger person, and it was for the best.

Sesshomaru set the picture down and turned to face her.

"Is it what you expected?" she wondered.

His eyes wandered once more around her room before he shook his head. "It is not as I had imagined."

"Is that good or bad?"

He dismissed the question with a non-committal shrug and helped her up off the bed.

"It matters not. This world and this place are part of who you are and I wish to know such things."

Kagome breathed a sigh and smiled feebly.

"Well, alright. But try to remember that I haven't been her much in the last three years so there hasn't exactly been time to re-decorate."

He smiled indulgently and pulled her close. She greedily breathed in the scent of him and ran her hands down the black kimono jacket he continued to wear.

"This colour looks good on you," she mused, tilting her face up to his. "You should wear it more often."

"I find these garments restricting. I prefer my own," he rebutted, lowering his lips to brush over hers.

"Perhaps we can do something about that?" Kagome teased coyly.

Her fingers slipped into the folds of his jacket and swiftly untangled the knots holding it closed. The garment met the floor the moment his lips met hers. His claws were quick to comb through her hair, and her fingers dug into the soft material of his yukata.

This was the first time they'd had the chance to be alone, away from prying eyes, since before the attack at the palace. They'd spent countless moments during their separation wanting exactly this, yearning to be this close again, and now it was finally within their reach.

"I've missed this," she murmured against his lips, gasping as his tongue found the one spot on her neck that made her legs turn to jelly.

"I've missed you," he replied, hitching her leg around his waist.

They fell back against the bed, too preoccupied to notice or care about the soft pink sheets billowing up around them. He opened the buttons of her sweater one at a time, taking care to ravish the newly revealed skin with the appropriate amount of attention. He found one of her hardened nipples and slipped it into his mouth to give it a gentle nibble. Pleasure arced straight down her spine until she was arching her back and digging her fingers into his hair to pull him closer.

She needed to be closer. Every part of her was calling out to him, demanding to be re-united and the best she could do was writhe and squirm while he dished out his own devilish sort of torture.

"Don't make me wait," she pleaded, lifting her hips to meet his. His body was hard and ready and he pushed back, grinding against her sensitive core.

"Patience," he murmured against the side of her neck and then slipped his mouth over hers.

His tongue pushed past her parted lips and greedily explored inside before tangling with hers in a test of dominance. Not content to be left out, her hands slipped beneath the folds of his yukata and became reacquainted with the hard plains of his chest and back. His skin was fire hot and soft beneath her fingers and she eagerly pulled at the material, desperate to reveal more.

Above her, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and rested his hand overtop her mouth. She lifted her brow in surprise until she heard her mother's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kagome! Please come down for dinner. We've prepared something special for your guest."

Shock made her eyes widen but she quickly came to her senses and pushed his hand away.

"Be right there, Mom!"

Both remained absolutely still for the space of a few heartbeats until they were sure she'd returned to the kitchen. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome grinned up at her mate.

"Looks like this will have to wait," she said with a resigned pout.

Sesshomaru didn't seem so ready to give in. His hips rocked against hers in a gentle but persistent rhythm, making his intentions very clear.

"We should really…" she protested half-heartedly before being silenced by his lips. He made his way down her body leaving a scorching trail behind. His lips met every bit of skin he saw from her neck to her thighs. In the space of a few seconds he had her writhing and gasping again, desperate for release.

He settled between her thighs and his mouth continued to explore while his hand pushed her skirt up around her waist. It wasn't until he moved her underwear aside that she abruptly realized what he intended to do. Her head snapped up off the pillow and she caught his knowing smirk.

"We can't," she hissed, horrified at the thought of her mother or brother walking in.

He gave her plea exactly one second of consideration before his tongue delved into her sweet centre and she was left at a complete loss for words. Though she had no other to compare him to, Kagome had thought on many occasions that Sesshomaru's talents with his tongue were beyond natural. In fact, she was rather certain they were Divine. It was the only explanation she had for his complete ability to have her flying sky high in a matter of seconds.

Her fingers clutched at the sheets while her hips bucked to meet his mouth. He grabbed her and held her down while his tongue delivered its own brand of torture, licking and sucking until she saw stars before her eyes and cried out his name.

He let her come down slowly, relishing in the taste of her while her body's jerks and trembles faded. Feeling as though every bone in her body had been removed, she lifted her head to look down at the beautiful demon with his head still between her legs. Wearing a self-satisfied grin, he rested his chin atop his arm and lifted a brow at her mussed hair and swollen lips.

"Ready for dinner?"

Uttering a quiet groan of defeat, she fell back against the pillow and wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

oOo

Dinner was a sufficiently awkward affair that couldn't have been over soon enough for Kagome. Despite doing her best to comb her hair, arrange her clothes, she couldn't keep the guilt from burning her cheeks. It felt like her entire family was looking at her with eyes that said "We know what you just did." It was a rather unsettling feeling, particularly when her mother asked if she'd like a muffin for dessert and she heard something wildly inappropriate instead.

In stark contrast to her blushing, stuttering mess of a self, Sesshomaru looked rather calm and collected and more than a little amused by her behaviour. He declined her mother's offering of steamed vegetables and rice with good grace before politely cutting into his nearly raw steak. He didn't eat human food in practice, but he was willing to make an exception so as not to offend her family. Small gestures like that were one of the many reasons she loved him.

Her brother stared up at the Lord of the West the way he looked at the latest Gundam model on display at the hobby shop, with stars in his eyes and a silly grin splitting his mouth wide. Sota had made a complete about face in his attitude towards Sesshomaru. Her mother had told her about the rocky start to their relationship, but all of that seemed long forgotten judging by the myriad of questions he tossed Sesshomaru's way.

Gramps was another story entirely. Despite having been revived by the Tenseiga, he was as cranky as ever and didn't appreciate the idea of sharing his dinner table with a demon. Her mother had politely reminded him that Inuyasha had been a half demon and he'd never complained about his presence before. According to Gramps, there was all the difference in the world between the two.

After several thwarted purification attempts and a few sit down chats to try and make him see reason, they'd given up. People his age could be very resistant to change and they wrote off his incessant scowl as him simply being old and unreasonable. If Sesshomaru was bothered by the unwavering glares the old man sent his way, not a hint of it showed on his face.

Mercifully, dinner didn't last longer than an hour and Kagome took the first opportunity to jump up and announce that they were leaving. Sesshomaru politely thanked her mother for the meal, to which she blushed and shied away from his compliment with a wave of her hand.

"Thank goodness that's over with," Kagome moaned as he followed her out into the yard.

Sesshomaru seemed amused by this and came to a stop beside her, "I believe it went well."

"You would," she teased, playfully slapping his arm. She still hadn't forgiven him for his earlier torture, but was willing to forget it for now. She'd have time enough later to pay him back.

"Is there anything you want to see while you're here?" she wondered suddenly as they made their way down the temple stairs.

"I know you've already seen the hospital, but is there anything else? We could take the subway into the city centre, or maybe ride in an elevator? Tokyo Tower would have a really nice view right now with the sun ready to set…"

He considered her suggestions for a long while before ultimately shaking his head.

"Since you told me of this world, I have often wondered about such things. I am curious, I will not deny it, but perhaps it is best if I do not know them. No harm can come from my continued ignorance while much can come from what I learn."

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but quickly closed it again. Sesshomaru didn't make decisions hastily. He'd obviously thought this out in great detail. Someone from the past knowing with absolute certainty what was to come in the future posed some potentially serious problems. Even so, she had to commend him for his impressive self control. Were their roles reversed, she couldn't honestly say she'd be able to deny her own curiosity.

"There is one place I'd like to take you," she said finally, hoping he would indulge her just this once.

"Of course," he agreed as the back of his fingers skimmed her cheek.

Feeling both excited and a little nervous, she led him to the train station. Most of the commuter traffic had come and gone so the platform was relatively empty. Sesshomaru waited by the ticket gate, watching attentively as people swiped their cards or inserted their paper tickets to gain access.

Kagome bought two tickets to a station a few stops down the line and offered him one. He accepted it reluctantly and glared at an express train barrelling through station.

"I would prefer my own methods of transportation," he announced. "They are far safer."

Kagome ignored his stubborn objections and led him to the ticket gate.

"True, but I think a demon and a girl flying over the city would attract too much attention. It's probably best to be discrete. Trains are very safe, I promise. Besides, we're only going two stops."

Sesshomaru relented in the wake of her logic, agreeing that for the duration of his stay it would be best if he drew as little attention to himself as possible. His appearance alone garnered stares and head turns from every direction, but he didn't need to make her life unnecessarily difficult by compounding the problem.

Kagome passed through the gate and waited on the other side for him to follow. He glanced dismissively at the paper ticket in his hand and then inserted into the machine. He waited patiently for the yellow gates to snap open before walking through and retrieving his ticket from the other side.

"You learn fast!" she teased, grinning up at him. He uttered a 'Hn' and inspected the platform, taking note of the people on either side.

"The train should be arriving any minute," she promised with a glance at the signboard overhead.

"When it stops at the station, the doors will open and we'll go inside. It's sort of like a large _kago_ that carries many people."

A woman's voice suddenly crackled over the loudspeaker, announcing that the train was approaching. Sesshomaru placed himself between her and the tracks and kept his hand resting atop the hilt of his Tokijin.

Kagome stifled a giggle and gently took hold of his arm. He glanced down at her with a tense look but relaxed when he saw her smile.

"It's safe, I promise," she said with a nod at the approaching train. It coasted into the station and came to a stop. The doors opened with a hiss and she pulled him through onto the car. He took a moment to glance around at the other riders quietly sitting in their seats. Seeing an empty spot available, he led her to it and invited her to sit.

"What about you?" she asked, baffled by his behaviour.

"I prefer to stand," he explained, taking up a post next to the door.

The train suddenly jerked forward and then was moving down the track towards the next station. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the world flying by outside the window and Kagome wondered what he was thinking. She couldn't even imagine what this must be like for him. Her introduction to the feudal era had been a bit of a crash course, but then she'd heard about all of that stuff before from her history classes. For Sesshomaru this was entirely new. Everything from the ticket gate, to the train, to the electricity that gave it motion were foreign concepts to him. Given the situation he was in, he seemed to be handling it remarkably well.

Their two stops went by quickly and he looked down at her surprised when she suddenly stood next to him at the door.

"Already?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yup, we're here!"

The train came to an easy stop and they exited the same as they'd boarded, only a little smoother now that he knew the routine. It was the same at the ticket gate and she smiled with pride at the easy way he walked through.

Wrapping her hands around his arm, she led him away from the station down a narrow residential street. He seemed particularly interested in the construction of the houses they passed, often looking over his shoulder to examine some new architectural detail. An old woman passed them by on a bicycle and gave them each a friendly nod, which Kagome returned with a wave.

"Where are we headed?"

Kagome gestured to the small collection of tombstones to their left. They rose up suddenly out of the ground between a kindergarten and a local police station, looking like a miniature concrete garden. Bouquets of bright purple and yellow flowers rested atop most of the stones, along with incense and small bottles of sake.

Kagome led him down the narrow paths between the rows of graves until she came to a stop in front of one stone in particular. Sesshomaru read the kanji of the family name and recognized it as hers.

"Who is buried here?" he asked, instinctively pulling her in close.

She smiled sadly and answered, "My father. I wanted you two to meet before we went back for good."

"I am honoured," he answered sincerely.

He released her so she could go about tidying the grave site and say a quick prayer. He'd never been one for prayer since he had no faith in human gods, but he was content to let her do as she pleased while he paid his own silent respects.

When his own father had died, he hadn't taken any time to mourn his passing. He'd been to angry then and bent on revenge. It wasn't until many decades later that he began to remember the man who'd raised him in a different light. There were times when he wished he'd known him better, and others when he realized that he had never really known him at all.

"Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot," Kagome said, stepping back from her father's tomb.

He pulled her against him and carefully studied her features in the fading daylight. Her lashes were still wet with the tears she'd shed and he felt a sudden rush of guilt.

"Are you certain you want to leave this place?"

It wasn't the first time he'd asked her since she told him of her decision. She'd been very certain with her words, but he'd expressed his doubts almost instantly. He was worried about her, worried that she would miss her family too much or regret her decision down the road. He never wanted her to be unhappy, especially if it was within his power to prevent it.

"I'm certain," she promised, taking his hand in hers. "I just need some time to say goodbye properly. Is that okay?"

His eyes shifted from her gaze to the grave standing next to them. He studied it a long while before nodding in agreement.

"At the hospital I swore an oath that I would never leave you again. I intend to keep it. Take as long as you need. I will wait."

Her smile was radiant before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you," she breathed, tilting her face up to his. He looked down at her fondly and indulgently combed his claws through her hair.

"And I, you."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ A newly minted chapter for your reading enjoyment :) Added 09/12/11


	49. Chapter 49

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Forty-Two -

Kagome's head was the first to pop up over the splintered rim of the Bone Eater's Well. With a soft grunt of effort she pulled herself out of the cavernous darkness and safely to the other side. A large yellow backpack, stuffed well beyond capacity, followed her and landed with a pronounced thud atop the grass next to her feet. Sesshomaru came next, exiting the well in a single graceful leap.

"Show off," she chided, playfully scowling at him. He brushed her comment off and quickly surveyed their surroundings looking rather too pleased with himself for her liking.

While he was busy searching out potential threats to her safety, she took some time to absorb the beautiful day they'd found themselves in. It'd been raining in Tokyo, a grey grizzly sort of day, but here the weather was clear and filled with warm sunshine.

Pulling in a deep breath, she took in the view of the snow capped mountains in the distance and slowly let it out again.

_I'm home._

She hadn't been sure before, but she was certain of it now. For the first time in her life, she knew that she was exactly where she belonged. Her place was here, in the feudal era, with Sesshomaru and the others. While neither of them was prepared to test the well again so soon, if it came down to it and the Bone Eater's Well was now closed to her forever, it was an ending they could both live with. She'd said her "Goodbyes" to her family knowing that they might be her last and hadn't looked back. Returning with Sesshomaru was the only thing that'd felt right and she knew in her heart that she'd never regret her decision.

Sighing airily, she bent to gather her knapsack for the short trek to Kaede's village and noticed that somehow in the brief moments since emerging from the well, it'd managed to go missing. It hadn't gone far though. Hanging loosely from the deadly claws of a certain taiyoukai was her trusty yellow knapsack. Righting herself she eyed him with a dubious expression, finding herself torn between shock and surprise.

"Shall we go?" he questioned dryly.

He was already a few paces ahead of her before she had enough sense to catch up. He kept his eyes on the horizon line but something about his look said that he was enjoying her momentary bout of speechlessness far more than he should.

Deciding that it wasn't worth arguing about since it was really rather irrelevant and he'd kindly volunteered to burden himself with her ultra-heavy school bag, she fell in step beside him and focused on the soft shuffle of their feet atop the hard-packed dirt road.

It'd been a trying couple of weeks for them both, but in the end there'd been acceptance and forgiveness. They'd survived assassination, abduction, attempted murder, a miscarriage and self-sabotage. Despite of all of that, their relationship had thrived and grown stronger. She felt closer to him now than ever before and hoped that the feeling was mutual. He seemed more attentive now, and the way he'd handled her family, particularly Gramps's persistent attempts to purify him, had been nothing short of heroic. Some of the violence had left him, but his strength was still there humming just beneath the surface. It was present in every movement and every carefully thought out word that left his lips. He would never truly know how much comfort that strength had brought her when she'd needed it most.

As they crested the last hill, the rooftops of Kaede's small village came into view. Here her feet stopped. Sesshomaru stopped as well and turned back, his concern apparent in the furrow of his brow.

"What is it?"

Until this moment she'd forgotten what coming back to this place meant. With the amount of emotion and energy she'd put into her recovery and mending her relationship with her mate, she'd been able to block the memories out of her mind. They were back now in full force and she found she could hardly breathe, let alone take another step toward the village. He would be waiting there for her, the evil thing that wore the face of the friend she loved like family.

"Inuyasha..."

His name unintentionally left her lips and she covered her mouth as though she could force it back in. Sesshomaru's reaction was immediate. He had no intentions of forgiving his brother for what he'd done to her. If he saw him, he would kill him, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. The Inuyasha that'd raped her and taunted her daily was not the friend she'd fallen in love with. Something inside of her clung to the earnest belief that the old Inuyasha, _her_Inuyasha, was still there. She didn't want to give up hope on him but maybe it was already too late. Sesshomaru certainly seemed to think so.

She eyed his claws clenched around her bag in a death grip and noted the dark look that'd settled into his eyes. If she let them cross paths now it wouldn't be pretty. She was far from ready to forgive Inuyasha for what he'd done, but that didn't mean she was willing to have his blood on her hands either.

Swallowing the metallic taste in the back of her throat, she squared her shoulders and continued down the road toward the village. Sesshomaru fell in step beside her, looking less than pleased with her decision.

"Just give me a few minutes to talk to him, please?"

He snorted derisively and maintained a tacit silence. It was clear what he thought of her plan but she couldn't let him stop her. They both needed closure and this was the only way she was going to get hers.

She had no memory of traversing the distance from the hill to Kaede's door, but suddenly it was in front of her and her heart was in her throat. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's, searching out some small bit of comfort.

"He's not inside," he said plainly, and the breath left her lungs in a 'whoosh' of relief.

"I won't be long," she promised, wearing a tentative smile, and then ducked inside the home of her old mentor and friend.

oOo

For the moment, at least, the old miko's village was quiet.

Little had changed in their absence with the exception of the half breed's foul stench. It was faint on the air and barely detectable beneath the scents of freshly turned earth, spring blossoms and incense. If the mutt was still alive it'd been weeks since he'd been to this place.

He saw little cause to mention that to her though. This foolish plan of hers to speak with Inuyasha was just that - foolish. A sharp aroma of fear had rolled off her since their first steps away from the well. She wasn't ready to face him and maybe she never would be. As her mate, it was his duty to protect her no matter the enemy. He'd failed to do that once and it'd nearly cost him her life. He may have promised that he wouldn't kill Inuyasha before she had the chance to speak with him, but he felt little remorse in breaking that promise if an opportunity presented itself.

The wind stirred, blowing a billowing cloud of dust down the empty road. It passed by and quickly dissipated, but the scent left in its wake captured his attention. He wondered if it was good karma or fate that brought the half breed's tell-tale scent to him now. Pushing away from the wall of the old miko's hut, he followed his nose into the rice fields with his claws eagerly dripping in expectation. Inuyasha wasn't far, and there was nowhere he could run where he couldn't find him. One way or another, this was going to end today.

As if on cue, Inuyasha stepped out from the forest and into the field with a large sack of chopped wood on his back. He looked small and harmless. There was no weapon at his side or anything vaguely hanyou about him. This creature that bore the scent of his ill-fated half-brother was nothing more than human. Scoffing in disgust, he paused and waited for Inuyasha to notice his presence. He was well rewarded for his patience. The boy looked up, caught sight of him and stopped dead in his tracks. Terror twisted his features and left his mouth hanging open, though no sound emerged.

The demon inside of him smiled victoriously, _That's right, little brother. Be afraid._

His body moved of its own volition, closing the distance between them in seconds. There was no stopping the sudden explosion of emotion that crashed through him - months of suffering, pain, anger, loss, betrayal, fear and hopelessness culminated into a single burst of energy. It came roaring out of him in the form of a right hook, aimed squarely at Inuyasha's jaw. The blow landed, as he knew it would, and the boy's head snapped sharply to the side with a satisfying crack. His frail human body flailed backwards under the force of the blow and careened hard into the dirt. The wood he'd been carrying tumbled from the sack that'd been strapped across his back and scattered across the ground.

Kicking a wayward log to the side, Sesshomaru stood next to his half-brother's head and stared him down. The sight of his pained grimace and already swelling jaw did little to instil mercy in his heart. In fact, the longer he stared at the weak, pathetic creature that wore his brother's face, the less magnanimous he felt. This _thing_had dared to touch his mate against her will. This _pathetic creature_had tormented her - and for what?

A dangerous snarl slipped past his lips and acted as the only warning he gave before Inuyasha's neck was between his claws. The sound of the boy's choking gasps, along with his fruitless grappling, brought a frighteningly genuine smile to his lips. He was truly enjoying this. His entire life Inuyasha had been a bother, a nuisance that caused far more trouble than he was worth. He could practically taste his blood already and his claws itched for permission as they pricked at the delicate flesh of his neck.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru took in a deep, cleansing breath and concentrated on restraining the voice in his head that taunted him with the knowledge that it could all be over if he just held on long enough. Already the human's struggles had begun to lessen and his face as a pleasant shade of plum. Opening his golden eyes slowly, he held Inuyasha's gaze and seriously considered telling Kagome it'd been an "accident".

Unfortunately, he never got the chance. Frantic, indignant shouts suddenly assaulted his ears from the vicinity of the old miko's residence announcing that play time was over. As she neared, her legs pumping hard to carry her across the field, Kagome's shouts became loud enough for even Inuyasha's ears to make them out:

"Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Stop right now!"

They turned simultaneously to look at her. The sudden wave of panic that emanated from the mutt as she drew closer was certainly intriguing. Apparently confronting Kagome was a far fitter punishment than anything he could have delivered. Opening his claws, he dropped Inuyasha into a coughing, gasping, red-faced heap on the ground and delicately stepped away.

"You should be thankful to her for saving you yet again, little brother."

Inuyasha glared at the comment and made to reply but Kagome cut him off when she thrust herself between them. With her arms outstretched she turned to Sesshomaru, an angry frown marring her features. Realizing that he wasn't going to attack again, she dropped her hands to her hips and fixed him with an unimpressed glare.

"Was that really necessary?" she demanded, sounding like a mother scolding a disobedient child.

"Completely," he responded evenly.

Sensing that perhaps it was best to leave the two of them alone (anything to ensure Inuyasha suffered as much as possible), he purposefully stalked away in the direction of the forest. He wouldn't be far in case she needed him. There was no knowing what the mutt my try to do once they were alone. Somehow he doubted that would be a problem though. Behind him, the scent of the mutt's panic increased tenfold and a malevolent smile turned the corners of his mouth.

By her hand or his own, Inuyasha would get what was coming to him and that was news worth smiling about.


	50. Chapter 50

_Incomplete_

- Chapter Forty-Three -

Kagome closed her eyes, counted slowly back from ten, and then let out the breath she'd been holding. The moment she turned around she would be face-to-face with the man she'd once loved, the boy she'd once thought of as her best friend, and the monster that'd destroyed all of that with one selfish act.

Until this moment she'd been confident in her ability to cope, so sure that she would be okay, but being this close to him again wasn't anything she could've prepared for. Before now her mind had raced with all kinds of noble ideas about how she'd tell him off or get her revenge. The thought was tempting, but when it mattered most her courage faltered. She couldn't even find the strength to turn around and look him in the eye.

Her heart rammed against her rib cage, its rhythm echoing panic in her ears. It was the only thing she found herself able to focus on until another sound caught her attention; the soft scrape and clack of wood logs being piled atop one another. Tentatively, she glanced over her shoulder and watched him go about collecting the logs strewn across the ground.

One wayward piece lingered near her foot, calling out to her. Uttering a quiet sigh she bent down to pick it up. Its solid weight was reassuring in her hand. The feel of the bark against her skin brought her back to herself.

She'd survived. She'd exceeded every expectation of her and then some. She'd fought and killed Naraku. She'd dealt with more drama and danger in her life than most people ever see and she'd survived. She was a survivor. She didn't know how to say no or give up.

She would survive this too.

Holding out the log, she waited for him to take it. He did, hesitantly, and added it to the top of his pile. Now that she was looking at him she saw what she hadn't before. She'd expected to see the monster again but what stood before her was a boy whose features were filled with regret and pain.

"I'm glad you're okay," he muttered, his words nearly lost on the wind.

"Come on," she urged softly. "We both know we need to talk."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and she led him into the forest towards Goshinboku. It seemed only fitting that this meeting, perhaps their final one, would take place where their journey had begun.

Neither of them spoke until they were securely settled on what used to be their favourite branch. The wind was still, as was the rest of the forest around them. Neither of them was willing to intrude on that peace with memories of what'd once happened there.

Finally, with an audible gulp, Inuyasha spoke.

"I'm sorry…for everything," he began, his words unsteady.

He paused and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing nervously. Kagome watched his fingers fidget against the red fur of his pants as he struggled to find the right words. Haltingly, he tried again.

"I can't... I can't forgive…"

There he stopped and let out a heavy sigh, frustrated by his inability to express his thoughts eloquently. Slamming his fist down into the rough bark, he frowned and ultimately settled for what came to him more naturally.

"Dammit Kagome… You know I'm not good with words and stuff… I just mean it, okay?"

A wan smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. This moment was like so many others they'd shared in this tree; this tree that connected them on a level far beyond what she would ever truly understand. Bracing her palm against it, she felt the rough bark scrape her skin and asked it for guidance.

In her heart she knew his words were not enough. His "Sorry" couldn't erase her memories of that day or take away her fear. "Sorry" couldn't bring them back to what once was. It was then that she realized nothing he could ever say or do would be sufficient because there _was_ no going back. This was how things stood and this was how they were going to be.

"I talked to Kaede about what I..._did_," Inuyasha added. Keeping her eyes on the horizon line she listened quietly, giving him time to collect his thoughts.

"She said that I loved you too much and it got me thinkin'. Maybe the old hag was right for a change. I thought I was gonna lose you for good and I didn't think I could handle it. I just wanted... I wanted things to be back to how they used to be, ya know?"

When she said nothing, he sighed softly and wearily rubbed his hands over his face.

"I still have nightmares, ya know? I can't close my eyes without-"

"I still have nightmares too," she interjected. "Every night when I close my eyes I'm reminded of what my best friend did to me. What _you_ did to me."

Her words were hard and they made him go quiet. It was excruciating for her to speak those words, to remember, to be here with him at all, but they both needed this conversation to happen if they were ever going to have closure and move on with their lives.

Inuyasha hung his head and confessed, "I don't know what came over me..."

He stopped suddenly and she heard his sharp intake of breath and the quiet rustle of his sleeve as it lifted to rub at his cheek.

"One minute I thought you were leaving me for good and the next I was…"

A sound of disgust came from the back of his throat.

"I think I thought...that if I claimed you as mine he wouldn't want you anymore and you'd stay. Pretty stupid huh?"

"Yeah, it was," she answered softly. "It was stupid, and selfish, and cruel. It was the worst thing you've ever done."

Her words were blunt, lacking any hint of sympathy. Inuyasha stared unseeingly ahead and nodded in agreement. After a moment he cleared his throat and leaned his shoulder against Goshinboku's trunk for support.

"When Sesshomaru took you, I tried to get through the well..."

Her brow lifted marginally in curiosity, but he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on some point on the ground, the rest of him lost to his thoughts.

"I just kept thinkin', what would happen if you died over there and I never got the chance to..."

He went silent after that and tucked a knee up to his chest. He rested his chin atop it and kept his mouth firmly shut against any other confessions of the heart.

Kagome was quiet for a long while, long enough to process everything he'd told her - and it was a lot. In a strange twist that baffled even her, she understood the reason why he'd done it. Knowing didn't make it right, or make her trust him again, or repair anything, but it brought her the closure she'd been so desperately in need of. With the 'why' answered, she could finally begin the long, slow process of healing.

"Inuyasha, do you _want _me to forgive you?" she asked, studying the reddened rims of his eyes.

"I don't deserve it," he spat, looking away.

"I didn't ask what you deserve. I asked what you wanted."

He stubbornly set his jaw and clenched it tight shut. The words would never leave his lips. For his own reasons, whatever they were, he was dead set against asking her for forgiveness.

"I wanna earn your trust back, however I gotta do it. I know it's gonna take time. It might even take forever, but I'm okay with that. I'll work however hard I have to 'til the day comes when you feel like you can trust me again. I don't want any kinda forgiveness 'til then."

"Alright," she said slowly, relieved that she didn't have to give him an answer just yet. She may have asked if he wanted her forgiveness, but she was a long way from feeling ready to give it. Given what he'd done, there was every chance she might never feel ready.

Their gazes met and he held hers for the first time that day, until he finally blushed and looked away.

"Thank you."

She nodded and glimpsed the fading sunlight through the trees. Sesshomaru wasn't far and he'd be impatient for them to be on their way. The longer she was gone the more agitated he became and she just didn't have the energy to deal with another emotional inu at the moment.

With a nod in the direction of the village she suggested they head back. Still feeling the stinging welt of Sesshomaru's punch, and not keen on receiving another, Inuyasha hopped down from their perch and waited for her to follow.

The pair walked through the underbrush, side-by-side, until they broke through the tree line and stepped out into the rice fields. Sesshomaru was waiting for them about ten paces away looking none too pleased that Inuyasha was within touching distance of his mate.

"Take care of yourself, Inuyasha."

It sounded like a good-bye. Maybe it was. Inuyasha offered her a sad smile as the wind whipped his dark hair around his face. The trouble with hanyou was that they had so few friends in the world losing even one was enough to destroy them.

She felt conflicted as she reached into her shirt pocket and withdrew the subjugation beads. What they had may be gone, but that didn't change the fact that her family was the only family he'd ever known. To take that from him... With a resigned sigh her compassion won out and she slipped the necklace over his head once more.

Inuyasha caressed the smooth surface of the heavy beads with his blunt, human fingers.

"Kagome…"

He looked like he wanted to say more, but catching Sesshomaru's glare he swallowed his words and took a step back.

"There is something I wanna give to you, too. Wait here." Inuyasha ran off to Kaede's hut and disappeared inside. Sesshomaru lifted a brow in silent question and she shrugged. She had no idea what he could possibly want to give her. To their mutual surprise, Inuyasha returned a few moments later with Tetsusaiga in-hand.

"Here," he said with finality, holding it out towards her. "It's no good to me now. I want you to give it to him. He can use it to protect you. Who knows, maybe the barrier will let him in now that he actually cares about someone more than himself."

Kagome stared at the sword dumbstruck. Inuyasha had spent practically every waking moment protecting Tetsusaiga from Sesshomaru and now he was just _giving it away?_

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered in disbelief. He nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just make sure you tell him that if he doesn't use it right I'll kick his ass and take it back."

Glad to see remnants of her old friend peeking through, Kagome offered him a tentative smile and thanked him for the sword. He blushed and muttered something unintelligible in response and then headed back to Kaede's hut.

Sesshomaru eyed the sword in her hands as she approached, but made no move to take it from her.

"Here," she urged, holding it out to him. "Inuyasha wanted you to have this. I don't know if the barrier will let you in now, but it might. You never know until you try, right?"

Sesshomaru studied the sword and contemplated the probability that the barrier would grant him access. The odds were low. He had no wish to have his palm singed beyond recognition, but his curiosity was enough to overpower all rational thought. The Tetsusaiga had been his goal for decades and now, finally, it was within reach. Had he come so close only to be denied once more?

He hesitantly stretched out his hand and let it hover above the sword, silently asking it to grant him permission. In response the fang pulsed and Kagome stared down at it surprised. Concentrating hard, Sesshomaru slowly lowered his hand and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga. When no wave of energy emerged to throw him back or singe his flesh, he withdrew the sword from its sheath and watched it expand to the full fang he'd desired for so long.

Rotating the sword left. then right, his amber eyes simultaneously admired and examined the blade in detail the way he'd never been able to before. Turning it towards himself he saw his own eyes reflected in the polished metal and for a second thought he saw a bit of his father there as well.

The Great Lord of the Western Lands had been a powerful and honourable ruler, a true force to be reckoned with. His father had walked the path of supreme conquest and it'd gotten him killed. He, too, had walked that path and found it unfulfilling. Perhaps it was time to try a different one.

Taking the sheath from Kagome's hands, he re-sheathed the blade and slipped it carefully into the sash at his waist.

"I hope he does not expect a thank you," he muttered, eyeing the old miko's small wooden hut in the distance.

Realizing that that was as close to gratitude as he was going to get, Kagome smiled and took his arm.

"Let's go home!" she pleaded, eager to be re-united with the rest of their small family.

At her words, Sesshomaru created a small cloud at their feet. It lifted them up and carried them on the wind toward the Western Lands. As they travelled westward, his eyes remained fixed on the ruby red sun slipping beneath the horizon. In that moment, with the Tetsusaiga at his hip, his lands in view and his mate securely at his side, he realized with a certain sense of satisfaction that his journey down this new path had only just begun.


	51. Thanks!

_Author's Note:_

Ladies and Gents, I humbly thank you for your continued support. That was (sniff) the last chapter of "Incomplete". I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it because I LOVED writing it. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and rate this fic. It's because of your support that writers like me keep chugging along so please keep it up!

If you feel up to reading the newly completed sequel then please skip ahead to the next chapter for a special preview of chapter one. It's called "Sword of Supreme Conquest" and it picks up a little over a year after where this one leaves off.

If you can, please take a moment to leave a review and let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. I always love hearing from you guys :)

Cheers!

- Langus


	52. Preview: Sword of Supreme Conquest

_Sword of Supreme Conquest_

- Chapter One –

_Look not mournfully into the Past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the Present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy Future, without fear, and with a manly heart _

_-_ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

oOo

The air inside the shrine was uncomfortably hot and thick, as it always was this time of year. The humidity settled on her skin like a film and made her clothes cling uncomfortably to her body. She glanced dubiously between the ladder in front of her and the mouth of the well far above and let out a defeated sigh.

She'd been standing at the bottom of the well for the better part of the last ten minutes trying to work up the energy to climb the many rungs to the top. Realizing that there was no way out unless she started to move, Kagome begrudgingly took hold of the ladder and began her climb.

A few moments later she was safely out of the well and exhausted from her efforts. Fanning herself but finding little relief from the heavy heat, she wearily lowered herself onto the wooden stairs to catch her breath.

_It just keeps getting harder and harder,_ she remarked with a wry smile and placed a hand over her protruding stomach. She felt a small kick from within and her smile grew.

The palace's healer and Kaede had both warned her to take it easy, but she'd practically gone stir crazy sitting around the palace. After weeks of restless pacing she'd decided enough was enough and told Sesshomaru in no uncertain terms that she was heading home for a much needed vacation.

It didn't go over well. He hadn't accepted the news with alacrity and she remembered with a wry smile how he'd scowled and paced, fumed and ranted at her in the privacy of their bedroom for nearly three hours before finally conceding defeat. He'd put up a valiant fight, a true warrior by any definition, but there wasn't a force in the world that could have changed her mind.

The last few months had been tough. His overprotective tendencies had been endearing at first. He'd never been a man of many words, but his actions demonstrated his affection for her far better than any words ever could have and so she'd indulged him for a while. But enough was enough. Even she had her limit.

Constantly being on his short leash and surrounded by servants quickly made what had once been endearing, annoying. The palace had begun to feel more like a prison than a home and it was steadily taking a toll on their relationship.

Now safely home and staring up at the crumbling wooden beams of her family's shrine house, she realized how much she'd needed this time to herself to relax and re-energize her spirits. In a few days she'd be as good as new and very much looking forward to a reunion on the other side of the well.

"Alright little one," she said, with a gentle pat to her stomach, "Let's go!"

Bracing a hand against the wall for support, Kagome slid open the well house door and stared out into the empty yard. The bright sunlight beaming down upon her family's home gave it a warm and welcoming glow and her grumbles were instantly forgotten.

Everything was just as she remembered it. The clean linens were hanging on the line to dry, Sota's abandoned soccer ball meandered around the walkway, and the branches of the shrine's aged trees swayed back and forth in the gentle breeze.

The sakura blossoms had just begun to fall and coated the ground in a lush pink carpet of velvety soft petals. It was beautiful, to say the least, like looking at a postcard on the pages of a tourist's scrapbook.

Stepping carefully to avoid crushing the delicate petals at her feet, she made her way towards the main house. She'd barely reached the stoop when the side door flung open and revealed her mother beaming at her from the other side. After a quick, appraising glance to make certain she was still all in one piece, Mrs. Higurashi pulled her into a warm hug.

"Mom! Let me come inside at least!" Kagome pleaded with an awkward laugh.

"Oh yes, of course," her mother blushed, looking a little flustered. "Where are my manners? Come in!"

Mrs. Higurashi ushered her daughter inside and shut the door behind them.

"It's been so long since we've seen you! I can't believe how much your stomach has grown. Come, sit down. I'll make some tea," she prattled on over her shoulder while her hands set to task setting up the teapot on the stove.

Sota took the opportunity to bound down the stairs, sounding very much like a herd of elephants. He slid into the kitchen and she opened her arms to him for a hug. A much taller Sota pulled her in and held her tight.

"Wow Sis! You're huge!" he exclaimed as he pulled away, his eyes growing wide at the sight of her bulging stomach. Kagome put a hand on her belly and used the other to tousle his dark hair.

"I could say the same to you! When did you get so big? I haven't been gone that long, have I?"

The boy chuckled sheepishly and jammed his hands into his pockets, suddenly looking bashful and much younger than he had a moment before. When Kagome tried to tousle his hair again he ducked out of her reach, an embarrassed flush gracing his cheeks.

"Hey, where's Sesshomaru?" he asked suddenly. She caught the way he glanced over her shoulder in search of her mate.

Kagome gratefully accepted the cup of piping hot tea her mother offered her with a nod and took a slow sip before answering. Her entire world may have been turned upside down but her Mom still made the best cup of tea in all of Japan. Turning her attention back to Sota, she shook her head.

"No, he had to stay and take care of some things. Besides, I needed some time to myself."

Before he could say another word about it, a thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"Say," she interjected, setting her cup on the table with a dull clunk, "has Inuyasha been by lately?"

Sota's eyes immediately lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. Human or hanyou, Inuyasha would always be his hero. He nodded emphatically and quickly jumped into an elaborate explanation of all the fighting techniques he'd been taught, making sure to demonstrate each one for her in detail.

She half listened to his story while watching him move about, her mind drifting to the boy she hadn't seen since that day many months ago when she'd returned with Sesshomaru to the Western Lands.

Leaving him behind hadn't been easy. She'd consoled herself with the thought that perhaps he would come to visit her at the palace, but it'd been nearly a year and he'd yet to appear at her door. Whatever his reasons, Inuyasha had kept his distance. He may have loved her at one time, and maybe he still did, but not more than he hated his brother.

A part of her hoped that his absence meant he was moving on and starting a new life for himself. A different part of her, a more selfish part, desperately wanted her friend back; the one who wouldn't take her crap, would call her on her bullshit and absolutely refused to kiss her ass because she was the Lady of the West. She missed him.

Suddenly feeling starved for fresh air, she got up from the table and announced that she was going to head out for a short walk.

"Should I send Sota along with you?" her mother asked as she threw a knit cardigan over her shoulders to ward off the chilly night air.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Kagome reassured her with a gentle smile. "I'm just going to the park."

"Well, alright. Be careful," her mother warned. She nodded and stepped outside, snapping the door shut behind her.

Exhaling a quick sigh, Kagome tucked her hands into the pockets of her cardigan and began the slow trek to the park. Turning her face to the dying sun, she marvelled at how it set the sky ablaze in hues of gold and peach. Perhaps somewhere 500 years in the past, Sesshomaru was watching a similar one.

By the time she'd completed her stroll through the park and headed for home, the sun had set and the moon was rising full and heavy on the horizon. The instant she stepped foot outside the park's main gates an uneasy chill shivered up her spine. A demonic presence swept over her, igniting her subdued spiritual powers. Recognition flickered in her mind for barely an instant before it disappeared again, but it was enough to unsettle her.

Spinning around, she half expected to see a blood thirsty demon looming behind her. All that was there was a quiet suburban street, lit periodically by the bright halos of streetlights.

_Get it together Kagome!_, she chastised herself, shaking the trembles from her fingertips.

The presence, whatever it had been, was gone, but she couldn't shake the eerie sensation that she was being watched. Feeling on edge, she quickened her pace back to the shrine.

She panted as she walked, her heart ramming against her rib cage both out of fear and exhaustion. She wasn't used to exerting herself like this. Long gone were the days when she could tirelessly chase demons in search of Sacred Jewel shards.

Closing her eyes, she strained her ears the way Sesshomaru had taught her in a vain attempt to pick up any indication that she was in actual danger. Her human ears only heard the faint hum of traffic in the distance and she 'tsk'ed in annoyance.

The nagging, uneasy feeling refused to relent. With barely a moment to react her spiritual powers kicked in once more and she sensed it again – a demon was nearby and this time she was certain of it. Her body froze where she stood, the breath stuck in her throat as his aura barrelled down upon her.

A clawed hand clamped suddenly over her mouth, silencing the scream that'd been building in her throat. An arm followed, winding tightly around her waist. She suddenly found the strength to struggle and squirmed against him in an attempt to free herself.

Despite her best efforts, the demon's strength easily overpowered her own and she felt herself being helplessly dragged into a nearby alley and away from the prying eyes of the street. As he dragged her further and further out of sight, her mind raced with the numerous grizzly possibilities for how she'd meet her end.

What did this demon want with her? Who was he? Why would he attack a pregnant priestess? It didn't make any sense and yet the power in his hands as they held her left no mystery as to his intentions. Whatever he wanted with her it wasn't good.

Stopping about halfway down the alley, her attacker pulled her sharply against his chest and rested his chin atop her head to hold her still. Once her struggles lessened he bent his mouth to her ear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, and she could feel his breath hot against her cheek.

"I just need you to listen."

Realizing that she really had no other option at the moment, she nodded her head complacently and let her body relax in his arms.

"If I let you go do you promise not to scream?"

His voice was almost pleading with her now so once more she nodded behind his hand and after a deliberate pause he finally released his hold on her.

Standing in silence she allowed her eyes to roam over his body and was disappointed to see that he kept himself intentionally hidden within the shadows. All she could make out were the crisp white linen trousers he wore and black leather shoes adorning his feet; everything else was swallowed by the inky shadows within the dark alleyway.

When he spoke next, she listened to the smooth melodic baritone of his voice noting that it sounded vaguely familiar and searched her mind for any hint of recognition.

"I'm sorry," he began apologetically. "I hope I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you just now, but I had to be sure you wouldn't cry out."

Kagome crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at what she could see of him through the dark.

"You know, you could've just come up to talk to me like any normal person. You didn't have to drag me into some creepy alley!"

The demon in front of her went silent at her scolding.

"Yes…well…," he trailed off, sounding rather uncomfortable. "As I was saying, I have something very important to tell the Lady of the Western Lands. Are you her?"

Kagome's brows knit together in confusion. If this demon was from the modern era, how did he possibly know who she was?

"Who are you?" she demanded suspiciously, hugging her arms around her body to drive off the cold chill that shivered down her spine.

"That's not important. Are you the Lady of the Western Lands or not? The mate of Lord Sesshomaru?"

Still unsure how much information she should divulge about herself to a complete stranger, much less one that'd just tried to kidnap her, she nodded her head slowly.

"What is it you want with me exactly?"

An audible sigh of relief came from her abductor, which only confused her more.

"I will return tomorrow. Please don't leave before then."

She gaped at him speechless and he bowed to her briefly before leaping around her and out of the alleyway.

Kagome spun to catch a glimpse of him beneath the street lamps but all she saw was a flash of silver hair before he disappeared from view. The child within her belly, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire ordeal, now kicked restlessly at her stomach. With her eyes fixed on the spot where the demon had disappeared, she rubbed her stomach mystified.

"Don't worry, he's gone," she spoke softly to no one in particular.

Stepping cautiously out of the alley she glanced left then right, only to find the street once again deserted. With one last suspicious glance over her shoulder, she quickly jetted along the sidewalk and up the infinite number of stairs leading to her family's shrine.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my sequel to "Incomplete", "Sword of Supreme Conquest."

This story is full of drama, angst and includes a major character death. Yes, you heard right and it may not be who you think.

The quote at the top is by a wonderful American poet by the name of Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. It's from his work "Hyperion" and I thought it fit pretty perfectly with this story…you'll see why later. Using the quote at the beginning is an idea I took from IvyStone a VERY talented author with a slight obsession for Longfellow's poetry. Go check out her fic _To Know the Man_ if you want an amazingly good read.

Alright…nuff said for now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you're interested in reading the rest, search up "Sword of Supreme Conquest" or click the link in my Profile.

Until next time...

- Langus


	53. Filler

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. Sorry for the inconvenience!

- Langus


	54. Filler 2

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. Sorry for the inconvenience!

- Langus


	55. Filler 3

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. Sorry for the inconvenience!

- Langus


	56. Filler 4

_Author's Note: _This chapter has been revised into another but I can't delete it without losing some of the very kind reviews some of you have left. Sorry for the inconvenience!

- Langus


End file.
